Avenger's Choice
by Shakstergrrl
Summary: Vengeance was always a deep part of Sasuke, something Naruto had to accept when they became lovers. But now that Uchiha Itachi is dead, the blond shinobi discovers that the real battle to become the most important part of Sasuke’s life has just begun.
1. The End Is the Beginning Of

Avenger's Choice 

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu with other side pairings mostly implied.

**Genre:** Drama and angst with romance all mixed into a big pot.

**Rating**: Hard R/ NC-17 depending on your take.

**Warnings and Spoilers**: Mild violence and graphic sexual situations. But no spoilers if you're at least past Sasuke's defection, however there are obscure references to events past that, but nothing concrete.

**Status:** 1/10

**Disclaimer**: Naruto isn't mine… I just play with the boys because it's fun.

**Summary:** _Vengeance was always a deep part of Sasuke, something Naruto had to accept when they became lovers. But now that Uchiha Itachi is dead, the blond shinobi discovers that the real battle to become the most important part of Sasuke's life has just begun. _

**Author's Notes: **Sasuke and Naruto are 19 in this story, though the flashbacks present them at younger ages from time to time. The biggest challenge with this fic was working the events of the past into the present storyline. I knew how the present part of the story was going to go from beginning to end, but at least half of the story is told through flashbacks; to understand how we've gotten where we are now it's important to see where it's all come from. In any case this was the result. Hope you enjoy it.

Oh… my high school yearbook for my junior year is where I got the chapter title.

Chapter 1: _The End is the Beginning of..._

He wasn't able to brace himself as he flew back-first into the unyielding tree trunk with enough force to leave an indent in the bark. Seconds later he fell into a bloodied and broken heap on the forest floor. He was lucky to be conscious; there certainly wasn't anyway he would have been able to prevent any further damage now. More did hurt than didn't, and every time his body took new abuse the pain formed another layer of agony that kept his temples throbbing. At least here, on the ground, he could let his aching muscles ease for a fleeting moment.

He had tried to be smug about it in the beginning; when he hadn't been able to dodge a kick to his jaw and felt a tooth roll around in his mouth he had spit it out and defiantly announced he had 31 more where that came from, a line he had stolen from Naruto some time ago, he didn't really remember exactly when. He couldn't be so cocky now though. He wasn't a masochist. Now he was being toyed with, a rodent being kept alive simply for the predator's enjoyment.

He had put up a decent fight, he tried to tell himself, even though he had never been satisfied with anything short of victory. The fact that this ordeal had lasted over two and a half hours and he was still breathing, albeit raggedly, was testament to how much he had grown as a ninja, but failure here had dire consequences so he wouldn't allow his tattered body to stop until his opponent was dead.

_I can't fail here…I've worked too hard for this moment…I won't falter. I can't. _

"I'm modestly disappointed with you…Little Brother."

At those words Sasuke forced himself up onto his knees, despite the shooting pain running up his arm from putting pressure on his sprained wrist. "Your arrogance knows no bounds, Itachi." Sasuke's chest heaved and he coughed violently, more of his blood painting the ground before him. "I don't have much time left, but I'll be damned if I leave this world without taking you with me."

"Perhaps that blow to the head made you forget your place, Sasuke. But if you ask nicely I can break your other arm to remind you."

"I'll see you dead first."

"That's my line. Besides, I don't want your _boyfriend_ to be late for his big debut." Sasuke's eyes instantly moved a short distance away, to where Naruto lay unconscious on the ground. It had happened too fast, he knew he was being tailed, but he wasn't sure by whom, and before he even realized it was Naruto who had followed him out of the village Itachi had found him, used the Mangekyou Sharingan and rendered Naruto in the state he was in now.

Of course luring Sasuke out here had been a trap to catch Naruto from the beginning. Itachi's appearance, and the way in which he taunted Konoha village intelligence for months had all fed into his plot. He relied on the fact that Sasuke would understand his movements the way no one else would. He guessed what action his younger brother would take, setting up this ruse knowing Sasuke would see it for what it was and come anyway.

It had never been Sasuke's intention to put Naruto in any danger. That was why he had done what was necessary to keep Naruto from coming with him. But he had underestimated Naruto's sheer stupidity. And the only reason Naruto wasn't in Akatsuki hands right now was because Itachi's plan's success relied on him coming to Fire Country alone, knowing Sasuke would seek him out and Naruto would probably go chasing after him. For his part, Itachi's plan had worked perfectly and both pawns had played their parts well. And obviously Itachi didn't anticipate Sasuke to put up a real fight before he kidnapped a helpless Naruto and took him to places unknown.

Every time Sasuke's head felt heavy and his concussion threatened to claim him he glanced at Naruto and found a little more chakra, a bit more strength. But if this didn't end soon he'd be dead and no one in Konoha would ever see Naruto alive again. Notwithstanding, this was obviously his last chance to avenge the death of his clan. He'd be dead within the hour, the way things were going, and he hadn't lived surrounded by darkness, gone through everything that conflicted his whole being only to fail here. All his sacrifices were not going to be in vain. He wouldn't allow it… He couldn't.

"It's a pity though," Itachi continued, he almost sounded wistful, even as he spoke in his regular deadpan tone. "If taking the others was as easy as bringing back the Kyuubi we would have captured them all by now."

"They're gonna find two dead bodies here, Itachi, I don't know what makes you think you're getting out of Fire Country alive."

I'm at my limit. I was at my limit an hour ago. I wanted to save some chakra to put up some sort of genjutsu to keep Naruto concealed until someone found him out here. Now it's going to take everything I have to stay alive long enough to kill Itachi. Damn it…I can form seals with a sprained wrist, if I can mange to find enough chakra to power a jutsu. I don't know how much longer I can keep the Sharingan powered either….my eyes hurt from using it this long without a break…and I can feel there's something wrong with it.

"I suppose the least I could do is be honest with you, Little Brother." Itachi's voice had gotten closer; he had taken a step towards him. Sasuke was afraid to stand, he was dizzy from blood loss and if he fell down again he wouldn't be getting back up. "I told you all those years ago I kept you alive because you had the potential to verify my container. But there's something you don't quite get."

"I don't want to hear anymore nonsense from you. I don't want to listen to your patronizing bullshit big brother speeches. You stopped being my brother the day you killed everyone."

"I never believed you'd defeat me, Sasuke. Keeping you alive all those years ago wasn't because I expected you to avenge anyone." Sasuke bristled and looked squarely at the man his bloodlust cried out for all these years. "You hated me, you let that hate control your pathetic existence. Your hate for me became infused into everything you did, even getting tangled up with your feelings for the Kyuubi vessel over there. And despite all of that you'll never be able to kill me. You weren't worthy enough to kill then, Sasuke. You're not now, but it's about time I put you out of your misery."

"Fuck you! I'm not going to be another measuring stick!"

Sasuke felt his body trembling as he tried desperately to get up on his feet. He attempted to look, to see where Itachi was but whatever was wrong with the Sharingan was getting worse. He knew if he deactivated it it wouldn't start again, so he shut his eyes, squeezing the lids tight, trying to give them a little rest. He could feel Itachi closing in on him, even with his eyes closed. His brother was advancing slowly, taking each step with calculated ease, fucking with him, the way he always did.

Get up… damn it all… get up. It hurts… it hurts… it all hurts too much. Naruto… damn it…Dobe-kun. Open you're fucking eyes…and get up.

"I'll grant you a quick death, Sasuke." Sasuke opened his eyes abruptly, Itachi was a lot closer than he had been a moment ago, and he had to see just how close he was for himself. "There's no need to draw this out any longer. I want to get back to River Country with the Kyuubi by tonight."

"_Naruto_," Sasuke forced out, wiping blood from his mouth. He managed to get up on a set of shaky legs.

Itachi paused in mid-step. "Hn?"

"His name is "Naruto"." Sasuke braced his hand against the tree to keep himself steady. "He's Uzumaki Naruto. He's not your precious kyuubi, and he's not going anywhere with you."

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly. "You've already failed him, Sasuke."

"I'll never let you take him. You took everything from me once, I won't let you do it again." Sasuke blinked a few times, and suddenly Itachi was coming into very sharp focus, clearer than he had been in quite some time. _I understand now. _

"My patience has worn thin, Sasuke, you…" Itachi stopped speaking and his eyes narrowed even further. "You…your Sharingan it…impossible…"

Sasuke let go of the tree and took a step forward. He wasn't completely balanced but he wanted to look Itachi directly in his eyes before he killed him, and he had to get closer to him to do so. "It's over, Itachi."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Three Weeks Ago**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

"The ANBU squad wasn't able to positively identify him, but if they're right Uchiha Itachi was spotted about three hours from the village." Tsunade allowed the jounin sitting in the meeting to absorb this information, talking amongst themselves in obvious shock. Sasuke didn't move. He wasn't sitting next to Naruto, the only jounin in the room he expected to say anything to him so he sat straight ahead, his eyes meeting the Fifth Hokage's.

She cleared her throat, wanting order again.

"Was he alone?" Asuma asked when it got quiet enough.

"Yes, alone. Just like he was apparently alone the last time he was allegedly seen in the country." Tsunade paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "A ninja fitting his description was spotted in a town about two hours from the border. The ANBU officers tried to pursue him but they lost him."

"What about the hunter-nin that were sent last month?" That question came from Raido.

"There are no signs of them. Even if they turned up nothing they should have reported back by now, intelligence sources believe all five of them are dead." There was more talk but Tsunade got everyone settled quickly. "There isn't anyone in this room that isn't aware that Uchiha Itachi is an S-class criminal who's been wanted for several years. This is obviously the fourth report in three months that Konoha ninja have seen Itachi roaming around Fire Country without any other member of the criminal organization Akatsuki." Tsunade stood up then. "Ibiki, if you would."

The special jounin pulled a map down from the ceiling in the front of the room. "These X's show where Uchiha Itachi was reportedly spotted." Ibiki pointed to each X in turn. Next to the X's were dates of when Itachi had been spotted. "There isn't any indication that he's heading towards the village, but his aim is obviously unknown, so at the moment why he was seen in these various locations is a mystery."

"The latest place, isn't that a resort town?" Gai asked. He stood up and checked to see if he was right by getting close to the map. "I've taken many of my students there; bathing in the hot springs with companions and rivals is definitely a fun and stylish activity one should partake in during the Springtime of Youth."

"I somehow doubt Uchiha Itachi went there for the bathhouses, Gai-sensei," Shzune decided shaking her head. TonTon nodded in agreement in her arms.

But at least Gai had managed to lighten the mood a bit, though Sasuke was sure it hadn't been intentional. The last thing he needed was for the other jounin of Konoha to spend too much time thinking about this. It would make it more difficult to handle this alone when the time was right.

As it was with the report that the hunter-nin Tsunade dispatched were feared dead it made it less likely that she would be sending any other teams to apprehend him, not until Itachi's motives were more clear, or at the very least he tried something stupid. So far he hadn't attacked anyone from Konoha, with the exception of the hunter-nin team, and Sasuke was confident that would remain the case.

"Gai does bring up a good point, even if he did so in a roundabout fashion," Kurenai decided. "Why would Itachi be in a resort town, it doesn't make much sense, there would hardly be anything there that would interest Akatsuki."

"How do we know he wasn't exiled from Akatsuki?" Ebisu asked, raising his hand.

"We have to assume that his presence in this country and the fact that he continues to allow himself to be seen is all part of some kind of master plan," Kakashi pointed out. "It's doubtful he would enter this village alone, but there's no telling if this is a distraction to mask other members of the organization's whereabouts and movements."

"Which means Naruto could be in danger." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he glanced over at Hyuuga Neji. It didn't surprise him that _he_ would be the one to bring up Naruto's safety.

"I'm not scared of Itachi or anyone else," Naruto insisted standing up.

"Sit down, Naruto," Tsunade demanded in a no nonsense voice, and if Sasuke wasn't mistaken her eyebrow was twitching ever so slightly.

"I know what you're going to say, that I shouldn't go on any missions until we know what's going on but I'm not about to sit around this village like a scared little kid or something. If it's a fight they want I'll give it to them."

"That's enough, Naruto. I didn't say anything about not letting you go on any missions. But if you continue to interrupt this meeting we're going to have a repeat of last Tuesday." Tsunade narrowed her eyes and Naruto sat down, arms across his chest, pouting. He looked all of twelve like that.

Sasuke tuned out the rest of the briefing, activating the Sharingan and taking a mental picture of the map Ibiki and the Hokage were standing next to. The Sharingan's copy abilities were seemingly endless, and Sasuke could use it to power a photographic memory. As for the four X's in front of him even though Itachi wasn't getting any closer to the village it did look like he was circling it, or wanting to appear like he was circling it. In any case, the reports of Itachi floating around Fire Country would continue until he got what he wanted, and what he obviously wanted was Naruto.

What Sasuke wanted was Itachi. And once he figured out Itachi's movements he was leaving the village and exterminating him.

Alone.

"Sasuke, hey, I was talking to you." Sasuke turned. The briefing was over and Naruto was next to him, arms still crossed. _What do you want, Dobe-kun? _"Tsunade-baba wants to see me in her office, I guess I'm going to get yelled at." The blond shivered. "I just hope she doesn't do what she did last Tuesday when I taught some academy students sexy no jutsu." _Why does he ramble like this, he knows I hate it. _"Are you gonna cook something, or should I bring home take-out for dinner?"

"Do whatever you want, I'm going for a walk." The dark-haired jounin turned and started leaving the room but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "What?"

"Sasuke…"

He turned back and looked at his blue-eyed companion. "Take-out's fine, you can go to Ichiraku's if you want."

"Really? You don't mind, even though we had ramen two nights ago?"

"It's fine."

Naruto was grinning but then his eyebrows furrowed just as suddenly. No matter how old Naruto got, how his features sharpened and matured, his expressions remained the same. "Oi, Sasuke, I saw the way you glared at Neji before, I thought we were past all that with him."

"Does _he_ know that?" Sasuke replied, eyes fixed on the larger teen.

"He's just a friend, Teme."

"Whatever."

"Sasuke, there…" Naruto paused as one of their comrades said a goodbye to them. Most of the jounin simply transported out of the room whenever these meetings were over but some preferred to walk to wherever they decided to go afterwards. Naruto waited until the number of people in the briefing room had dwindled some more before he continued in a lower voice. "Sasuke, about this Itachi thing…ano…"

"You should go find Tsunade before she _does_ do what she did on Tuesday. I'm not going to bandage you up this time."

"Sasuke, don't change the subject…you've been acting funny since all this Itachi business started…I'm…I'm worried about you, Teme…I…"

"Just what are you so worried about?" Sasuke interrupted sharply. He knew Naruto would never admit what he was thinking, he was afraid of Sasuke's response. Sasuke had never lied to Naruto, if Naruto asked him something he gave it to him straight, and blunt. So it was better for both of them if Naruto didn't ask the tough questions. And he didn't. Hadn't.

Sasuke had been distant, as much as he could be living under the same roof as the loudmouth allowed him too. They had both been in and out of their apartment on missions so that cut down on the actual time that was left to spend in each other's presence. And Naruto, with Jiriya's bad influence, was something of a horny little bastard where Sasuke was concerned, and when you added up sexual contact, training, sleeping, and eating the actual time that was left to tackle the real issues surrounding their involvement with each other was actually minimal.

But it was better that way. If they really had to deal with all the problems they had Sasuke saw himself moving out and things ending. They were shinobi, they were used to deception and manipulation, and false security, and certainly Naruto knew the score long before things got intimate and intense between them. But that was just his lover's personality, Naruto accepted it, he dealt with it, and for all his effort he was closer to Sasuke than anyone had ever been, or would ever be again. Naruto knew the answer to his silent questions without needing to ask them. And this was why they were where they were now.

"I guess I should get going to Tsunade's office." Sasuke didn't respond. "When will you be home?"

"An hour or so." Naruto nodded, then looked at his toes. _Damn, blond idiot. It's impossible to really push him away. I try, but I fail every time, I still don't understand this hold he has over me after three years of this. It's better if I don't push him away, really. If I alienate him he'll do something stupid. _"Dobe-kun." The blond met his eyes.

It was rare for Sasuke to call him that in public, but they were the only two left in the room so he did it. He admitted to himself that "Dobe-kun" was something like a pet name, or as close to a pet name as he'd ever use on Naruto. But Naruto being the idiot he usually was always responded positively to the nickname, and Sasuke also conceded that at the very least there was a hint of affection in the inflection he used when he called him that.

"Sasuke?"

"Here." Sasuke pulled out enough money to cover both of their meals. "There should be enough left over to get some dessert too."

"I'm touched, Teme," Naruto decided, a bit of playful sarcasm in his tone. "I won't even do you the disservice of counting it."

"Shut up." Naruto grinned cheekily.

"Don't expect any change either, Sasuke." Sasuke moved to swat him in the back of the head but the blond ninja thwarted the attack. "Just go on your walk already. I'll see you when you get home."

"Yeah." Sasuke offered Naruto a rare smile, the kind of smile he only ever gave to Naruto, even if it wasn't all that often. Naruto grinned back, that playful childlike grin that took up his whole face. Only Naruto could manage to smile with his whole body like that.

"Oi, Sasuke, don't think because you're buying you're being seme tonight either," Naruto decided as an after thought. Sasuke smirked. "I mean it."

"You say that every time, and then you go begging for it."

"Shut up, Teme! I do not!" Sasuke's smirk broadened as Naruto blushed. They both knew it was true, and teasing Naruto about it had become one of Sasuke's favorite hobbies over the past three years. They did take turns, he doubted Naruto would ever really give in and be uke permanently. However everything with Naruto was always over the top and hyperactive and their sex life was no exception.

Sasuke gave Naruto a little push. "Go already."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment longer, and even though he was trying to look angry and firm he was still blushing a little and smiling in spite of himself. Sasuke never allowed any public displays of affection between them, and actually Naruto was affectionate enough for the both of them, always initiating any petting, or snuggling or any other unnecessary thing Sasuke had to put up with. But when they were alone in a public place like this and Sasuke was in a decent mood, like he was now, despite all that Itachi stuff, grinning and teasing Naruto like this was close enough to being a _normal _couple.

Naruto left, doing the transport jutsu without bothering to cover the movement, a lazy move that both Kakashi and Sasuke often scolded him about. With the blond gone Sasuke headed out of the room the traditional way, through the door. He had always enjoyed taking walks, one of the only things he liked doing that didn't involve actively trying to get stronger or faster.

This walk he knew would be focused on Itachi entirely and where he was likely to end up next. Once he figured that part out he'd have to devise a plan that would guarantee Naruto wouldn't be able to follow him. Naruto would try to help, Sasuke knew, but Itachi's fight was with him, and him alone. Plus there was the added inherent risk of Naruto falling into enemy hands. There was also always the possibility that Sasuke wouldn't be returning from this self-selected mission and it didn't serve his purposes to see anyone else end up a fatality for their trouble. Besides, Sasuke wouldn't hesitate the way Naruto would to leave the village without permission.

Sasuke had played the part of renegade before, and he'd gladly do it again to see Uchiha Itachi dead.

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**Now**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

Naruto was slowly regretting suppressing the kyuubi's chakra. As his mind was coming back to clarity he could see the orange aura that meant once again the demon within him had acted on its own accord. Instinctively the blond jounin began containing the chakra the moment he was coherent enough to realize it was active, but of course the sting from his injuries quickly intensified from a dull ache to real pain as he did so.

His right foot was winning at the moment; he could feel the steady throb and knew it had to be pretty bad if even the kyuubi hadn't been able to do much yet. He idly wondered if he had broken it, which would explain the kyuubi's lack of action, after all healing cuts and fading bruises was nothing compared to mending broken bones. He still had to have them set like everyone else so it could heal properly, though of course he didn't need to stay in a cast or a sling for anywhere near the same time as other people did.

Foot aside, a quick check of injuries didn't turn up anything serious. The cut over his eyebrow had finally closed. He did hate how that area of the body bled so much. He didn't feel any lasting dizziness either, and it seemed any other side effects of suffering the infamous Mangekyou Sharingan had worn off, even if it did leave the acrid taste of bile in his mouth from when he had thrown up.

He was quite upset he had been overtaken by Itachi that easily. He'd been following Sasuke, but he didn't notice Itachi had found him first until it was too late to do anything about it. He had been privy to a genjutsu image of Sasuke being tortured, and by the time he figured out what was really going on he was already on day two of the mind fucking. He had tried to reach the Kyuubi, tried to pull himself out of it. He wasn't sure what happened next, if Sasuke had gotten to Itachi or if the Kyuubi had begun breaking him out of the mental torture.

Maybe it had been a combination of both.

He had vomited violently, but by then his mind was in no state to fight. He fell from the branches and landed several meters to the ground, presumably how he broke his foot. He remembered he could hear clashing above him and was thankful he was losing consciousness. He could feel the kyuubi being forced back as well, he wasn't sure if it was his doing (training from Jiraiya to keep the demon contained) or if it simply couldn't handle what had just happened.

Still, the kyuubi was quite remarkable if it had allowed him to regain consciousness on his own. He recalled vividly that no one in Konoha had been able to wake Kakashi or Sasuke from their coma-like states until Jiraiya and him had returned to the village with Tsunade, the intended Fifth Hokage. From his own internal clock he couldn't imagine he had been out cold for more than a few hours at most. From the way the shadows were falling between the trees it had to be late afternoon by now, and he knew he was still pursuing Sasuke some time after one.

Naruto sat up then. It was much too quiet, and he knew that something had to have happened if he was lying here alone like this. He closed his eyes and tried to sense any surrounding chakra. But there was none. That could mean one of two things. Either there wasn't anyone out here at the moment or anyone who was out here wasn't admitting any chakra signals; which could mean that person wasn't a ninja or if it was a ninja the shinobi was probably in a pretty bad state.

Or dead.

All right, don't start that now. You heard fighting. It had to be Sasuke and Itachi. You just have to figure out what happened. Itachi wouldn't have left without bringing me along. Unless he was badly injured. I don't see Sasuke leaving me out here either. We're too far from the village to go for help and come back. It could be Sasuke went after Itachi and left me here. But would he have done that? 

Naruto didn't want an answer to that question. He had tried to pretend he didn't know what was going on. But from the first report that Itachi had been spotted in Fire Country Naruto knew Sasuke planned on tracking him down. Didn't Sasuke's actions from last night prove just how much killing Itachi really meant to him?

_But he did that because he didn't want Akatsuki to get to me. _Naruto frowned. _But if that was the case why leave me here unconscious just to chase after Itachi? _Sasuke was close to falling into darkness again. Naruto had seen those avenger eyes a few days ago. The same eyes he sported before their battle in the Valley of the End. Did Sasuke's vengeance really go that far that he would leave him here?

No. He wouldn't. Not willingly. Now get up. I have to find him. If Itachi…if he… 

Naruto shook his head. He wouldn't go there. He stood carefully, reminding himself not to put any pressure on his right foot, then he started looking around a little. The shadows concealed a lot, but he could see battle damage on surrounding trees. Itachi was a close range fighter, so it figured most of the battle would take place down here. It seemed easier than trying to get close to someone who was jumping around in tree branches.

It only took a few minutes before he found Itachi. Or what was left of him. Naruto forced himself to approach slowly, in case this was a genjutsu trap. He did a quick "dispel" but nothing changed so he edged closer. The jounin couldn't help it though, he had to put his arm over his mouth to stop any more bile from leaving as he took in the sight before him.

Sasuke's chidori had done a number on the older Uchiha brother, cutting a hole through his shoulder, and leaving other severe lacerations. The unnatural angle at which his head was positioned in contrast with his body made it clear the ninja was dead. Naruto hardly thought he could get any closer. He had thoughts of being an ANBU someday, a necessary step in fulfilling his dream to be Hokage. He had killed before, he knew that he would need to get comfortable with killing if he ever wanted to get stronger. But it still didn't make this any easier.

He rolled his shoulder's back and knelt down, and felt the body hesitantly. It was still warm so he hadn't died all that long ago. Which meant wherever Sasuke was, he couldn't have gotten far. It also meant that most likely Sasuke, wherever he was, was alone. He hadn't been found by Akatsuki, Naruto reasoned, because certainly if any other members of the organization had arrived they would have found him too.

The same went for any other shinobi from Konoha who might have been sent after them. By now Sasuke and his disappearance would have been discovered, and Naruto was sure Tsunade would have sent out some kind of search for them. It could be a while before any rescue team did reach here though. It had taken several hours for Sasuke and him to find Itachi, despite Sasuke seeming confident he knew where Itachi would turn up next.

_I need to find Sasuke…I still don't sense his chakra…that can't be good. _

He decided using clones wasn't the best way to look. He didn't know what dangers lay between here and the village and he couldn't afford to use any chakra he didn't need to. As it was, he wasn't even sure he knew _how _to get back to the village because he didn't know where he had been going in the first place. Tailing someone was a lot different than going to a set destination, and Naruto had never been too good at finding his way around anyway.

_Sasuke's not by Itachi. If Sasuke managed to kill him and had lost consciousness or died instantly his body would be right near his. And it's not. There's a lot of blood, an awful lot of it. If Sasuke was still able to move where would he have gone? Unless it was Itachi that moved away from him. In which case…no… it wouldn't matter who moved from who…if I follow the blood I should find where Sasuke ended up…be okay Sasuke…damn it._

Naruto couldn't move very fast. He knew he could channel the kyuubi's chakra to his foot to dull the pain, but he decided he'd save that for when he had to start running. There was also the fact that he was afraid to move much faster…afraid of what he was going to find if he did.

The trail continued…he was backtracking. He was heading back to where he had been lying unconscious. _Could that mean… Sasuke was trying to get back to me… back to where I was. _Naruto forgot all about his foot and broke out in a desperate sprint. _I can feel it…it's faint…but it's chakra…it has to be Sasuke. Itachi didn't have any because he was already dead…does that mean Sasuke's…_

"SASUKE!"

Naruto dropped to his knees at his lover's lifeless, pale body. "Sasuke, can you hear me… Sasuke!" There wasn't any response. The dark-haired teen was on his stomach, his head down in the ground. _He must have fallen like this, ran out of strength. _

But how could he have gotten this far with that leg the way it was? Had…had Sasuke crawled towards him? "Sasuke." Naruto's fragile whisper got lost among the trees.

The blond didn't like the swelling on Sasuke's left wrist. And though the right wrist looked all right his arm and shoulder certainly didn't. He didn't want to move Sasuke, potentially making any damage worse. But he had to check for a pulse so he carefully turned Sasuke's head enough that he could check his neck's pulse point.

_Shit…I'm no good at finding a pulse on the neck… SHIT….where is it… _Naruto moved his two fingers everywhere, frantic. _He has to have a pulse… i just can't find it. He's not dead… he's not. Damn it he's not…_

Naruto grabbed his hair forcefully and yanked it to calm himself. When he got too emotional the kyuubi was more likely to take over. The first time that had happened he had also thought Sasuke had been killed.

_He's not dead! _

Naruto ran a trembling hand out of his hair and past his forehead protector then paused. _That's it…that trick Neji showed me…_ he carefully untied the fabric and lifted up his shirt. He wiped the metal plate free of debris with the underside of his shirt. It was still fairly clean in comparison to his jacket. Satisfied it was the best he was going to get under the circumstances he positioned the metal piece in front of Sasuke's nose and mouth and held his breath.

A heartbeat later he watched as part of the metal fogged over with Sasuke's breath.

_He's alive. _Naruto swallowed at the unexpected tightness in his chest. _He won't be alive much longer if you don't take care of him right now. _

Carefully Naruto settled himself. He thanked fate that the current Hokage was medically trained. Tsunade had been adamant about jounin level shinobi in Konoha all learning basic medic justsu. It was impossible to send a medic-trained nin on every high ranking mission but her plan had cut down on the fatality rate over the last several years because jounin were better equipped to treat injured comrades.

Sakura and Shizune had spearheaded the teaching and it had taken Naruto a whole month before he learned the bare basics but he had. And even after all that he was no where near the level a real medic-nin was, but he was grateful he knew enough to get Sasuke in some kind of order before they got going.

In reality Naruto didn't have much choice. As much as he hated moving Sasuke in this state he knew their only chance was to get moving. He needed to figure out where they were, something he assumed he could do once he got back up into the tree trunks and watched where the sun was setting. From there at least he'd know which direction to be heading in, and could only hope once he got far enough he'd start recognizing something. Towns, or scenery. Something.

Once it got dark the game changed, so he'd have to move as quick as possible, and hope he ran into someone from Konoha who was searching for the two of them. This seemed like the best option because he didn't know if anyone from Akatsuki was in the area; who was to say that Itachi wasn't supposed to meet someone at some rendezvous point. If Naruto called the Frog Boss to take Sasuke and him back it would be giving away their location, and Naruto knew that performing these medic jutsu on Sasuke was going to drain a lot of his chakra and he wouldn't be in any state to fight. Even now he wasn't sure of the lasting effects of the Mangekyou Sharingan and he didn't want to take the chance.

Naruto concentrated, and tried to keep from trembling. This was the first time he had to perform any sort of medical jutsu in a real situation. He couldn't do anything like Sakura and the other medic-nin were capable of, and conversely he knew he wasted a lot of chakra because he didn't perform the techniques as effectively as the pros did. But he had to apply that strange green chakra to large wounds that needed to be close.

Naruto couldn't see himself leaving Sasuke's side, not even for a moment, so he used Kage Bunshin and sent one clone to retrieve his backpack and the other to deal with Itachi while he performed the jutsu the best he could. Even so, the wound on Sasuke's leg didn't close as much as Naruto would have liked so he ended up creating a makeshift tourniquet to be on the safe side.

As for the clone he sent back to Itachi, Naruto knew that as a Konoha ninja he was obligated to bring back Itachi's head. He could only imagine what would happen if the body fell into the wrong hands, especially since Itachi held the secret to Sharingan. He made a mental note that he never, ever wanted to be a hunter-nin, when his clone asked him how he was supposed to remove the head. Rasengan seemed like the best idea, Naruto only hoped the clone didn't get carried away.

The other clone returned quickly enough with the bag and Naruto pulled out the medicine kit Sakura had given him a while ago. The clone found one of the water containers and together they cleaned Sasuke's wounds and stitched up and bandaged anything that didn't stop bleeding with pressure. He sent the clone up in the treetops to see which way the sun was going to set once that was taken care of and Naruto was left to deal with the more serious injuries down below.

From what the blond could see, Sasuke had a few cracked ribs, nothing that Naruto would be able to do anything about. And of course they concerned him because he wondered if Sasuke could have punctured his lung crawling the way he had. The blond jounin wrapped the swollen wrist and put some salve on it, but it would need medical attention he didn't know how to provide. Sasuke's leg felt like there might have been a fracture, or some sort of breakage, on top of the large gash, which would fit with the theory that Sasuke had been crawling towards him.

He managed with a little force to pop Sasuke's right shoulder back in place but his right arm was obviously not in good shape so Naruto settled on securing the arm to Sasuke's upper body with bandages and strips of clothing to keep it immobile while they were dashing through the trees. He couldn't think of any way to keep Sasuke from jostling that was practical, but he finally settled on having the clones attach Sasuke to his back using the back pack straps so his movement would be minimal.

He decided at the last minute to keep the clones, to serve as his lookouts and go ahead of Sasuke and him. One clone held Itachi's head, wrapped up in Itachi's cape, which Naruto was thankful he didn't have to see or touch. The other clone held what was left of the backpack, without the straps. There wasn't much in it; Naruto hadn't really gotten time to prepare when he discovered Sasuke was planning to leave. In truth, he wouldn't have been able to trail Sasuke at all if not for his carefully hidden clone waking him after Sasuke knocked him unconscious.

But that was another story.

Naruto got moving. He knew he was a couple of hours from the village, and that was underestimating. And even though Sasuke wouldn't bleed to death on the way back Naruto could only imagine what internal injuries Saskue was suffering from.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Two Weeks Ago**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You wanted to see me, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto knew that he didn't have to call Hatake Kakashi "Kaka-sensei" anymore, but old habits really did die hard, and besides, as far as the blond was concerned, Kakashi would always be his sensei. "Sasuke's gonna get mad at me if I don't get to the training grounds in ten minutes."

"This _is_ about Sasuke, Naruto." The silver-haired jounin had a pretty serious face on, which was a rarity because Kakashi didn't get all that serious often. It usually took a lot. _What could he possibly want to talk to me about concerning Sasuke?_

"What about Sasuke?"

"Is Sasuke planning on hunting down Itachi?" _Damn it, I should have guessed that it would be about this. _

Naruto put on his biggest and brightest grin. "What are you talking about Kaka-sensei?" He rubbed the back of his head, really getting into the "dumb" act. "Tsunade-baba isn't going to send anyone else out to look for Itachi after what happened with those hunter…"

"Naruto." Kakashi's one visible eye narrowed in on him in a very unpleasant manner. _He's not going to buy the bullshitting is he… damn, Kaka-sensei. _

"Sasuke hasn't said anything about Itachi. He sits in those briefings and afterwards he goes back to whatever he was doing before. He didn't tell me he planned on going after him."

"_Would _he tell you, Naruto?" Naruto nearly flinched. He supposed this was why people said the man was a genius. "I only ask out of concern."

Naruto nodded, then grinned again. "I know, Kaka-sensei. But don't worry. Everything's gonna be just fine."

"Well, alright then. Just making sure." Kakashi's eye glinted then it curved into his grin. _Just great, he's really worried now. If he goes to Sasuke about this it's going to be a lot of drama…I just hope he doesn't plan on saying something to Tsuande… then me _and _Sasuke are gonna end up in hock. _Kakashi turned and started walking back towards the memorial. "Oh, Naruto, one other thing."

"Yeah?"

Kakashi didn't bother to turn back to look at him, his attention already on the names of his friends engraved in the cenotaph. "Don't go chasing after Sasuke this time. Iruka would never forgive me if anything happened to you, Naruto."

This time Naruto _did _flinch.

_I'm sorry, Kaka-sensei…I don't want Iruka to be upset with you over this, I know how much you mean to one another…but I can't let Sasuke go alone…I won't. I know you and Iruka would do the same thing for each other…I just hope Sasuke understands. _

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Now**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

"HEY…HEY… OVER HERE!" Naruto stopped on the tree branch, careful to spread his legs wide enough to compensate for Sasuke's weight on his back. The clone holding the backpack was screaming at someone and Naruto could hear dogs barking in the close distance.

Kaka-sensei…it's you isn't it…somehow I knew you'd come… 

And not a moment too soon either. He had been traveling east for a good hour now, and the weight of Sasuke coupled with the broken foot had made the journey almost unbearable. But every time he thought to stop and rest or give the responsibility of carrying his lover to one of the clones he glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye and grit his teeth and put up with it. He didn't want one of the clones to hold Sasuke, what happened if they popped, sending Sasuke plummeting to Earth. And he didn't have time to rest; he'd rest when he knew Sasuke was all right and not a moment before.

He was just lucky that he remembered Iruka's geography lessons and had figured out which way to go. River Country, which was where the headquarters for Akatsuki was, bordered Fire Country on the west. It had been unfortunate he had to move away from the fading sun, but it made sense to him that Sasuke had thought to track Itachi on the western side of the country, because it was clear that Itachi's motivation was to kill Sasuke and take the blond with him.

"Naruto!" That was Neji's voice. He was going to be okay, thank goodness. Though it was probably a good thing Sasuke was unconscious right now. If he was awake to see Neji coming to find them all Hell would have broken lose.

"Over here." The clones were leading the group towards him. Medic-nin, which Naruto was never happier to see, Kakashi, Shizune and Neji. Not a large group, but certainly a talented one.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he advanced. Naruto turned enough so Kakashi could see the dark-haired jounin strapped on his back. _If I didn't know Kakashi any better I'd say he just made a face like he was relieved. _"Pakkun, you two go track down the other team, we'll meet you back in the village."

"Alright," the brown-furred dog answered, nodding. "It's a good thing you're both okay, Naruto. Iruka would have killed Kakashi if you weren't. Then Kakashi would have taken it out on me."

"I'll bet." Naruto grinned.

"Alright, come on, let's get going." Pakkun was looking at the other dog and the two of them took off.

Neji was the first one to land on the branch with Naruto. "Are you okay?" His face was gravely serious and he had a strange look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Sasuke's not. Shizune and the others should probably take a look at him. I didn't really know what I was doing." Neji continued looking at him with that odd intensity only he was capable of. "Help me, would you, I can't really get him down by myself."

"Of course." Naruto turned carefully on the narrow branch, wincing at the pressure he had to put on his right foot. But it was either that or fall.

"Where did Pakkun and that other mutt go off to, you were saying something about another team?" Naruto was looking back at Kakashi, who had landed on a branch close by. He didn't really want to ask Neji anything because it always bothered him a bit when Neji got this intense with him. And Shizune was busy pulling out some medic equipment and was conversing with the four medic-nin.

"Tsunade sent two teams. I took two dogs and the other team took the reminder. She sent Sakura, Shikamaru and Genma with the dogs tracking Sasuke's scent and we were tracking yours. It didn't make much sense not to look for you separately because there was no telling if you were together or not," Kakashi explained.

"That's pretty smart. Though I'm surprised the other team didn't find us first. I would think the scent of Sasuke's blood should have been easier to track."

"The other team didn't leave as soon as we did," Neji responded. He had Sasuke in his arms and was carefully holding him. "Tsunade originally wanted to send hunter-nin to look for Sasuke."

"Hunter-nin." Naruto frowned, and turned around, stepping with his right foot and hissing as he remembered it was broken. "Why the hell would she send those guys?"

Neji handed Sasuke up to Shizune and one of the medic-nin who were on a higher branch in an adjacent tree. They had set up a stretcher and carefully placed Sasuke on it.

"Sasuke isn't exactly a stranger to defecting from Konoha, Naruto," Neji answered.

"He wasn't defecting!" Naruto's eyes narrowed immediately. "He just did what no one else in the village had the balls to!" At his words the clone holding Itachi's head tossed the bundle at Neji. He caught it instantly.

Neji was a bit startled as he handled the object. "This isn't…"

"It's Itachi. Sasuke did it. He killed him."

"He also put you in danger, Naruto," Neji pointed out.

"I decided to go, against Sasuke's wishes. And he protected me. Even after he killed Itachi he tried to protect me. He started to crawl with that broken foot and that dislocated shoulder back to where I was lying unconscious." Naruto stepped towards Neji but made sure not to put pressure on his foot. "If Tsunade-baba had sent hunter-nin to find Sasuke I'd never forgive her."

"I suppose it's a good thing Kakashi-san talked her out of it then," Neji replied simply.

Naruto turned back to look at his former teacher. "You did?"

"I simply pointed out that Sasuke could really be anywhere and if she really wanted to find him using some of my tracking dogs would be the best bet. Unfortunately they don't like hunter-nin all that much." Naruto smiled. _Kaka-sensei… _"Sakura volunteered to go, she decided that at least one person on the second team would need to be medically trained just in case. So Tsunade told her to find Shikamaru and Genma and take them with her."

"I'm sure Sakura-chan would have gone even if she didn't have permission," Naruto decided, smiling.

"Probably. I suppose it's my fault that the former members of Team Seven have always had problems following the rules." Kakashi lowered his eye. "More importantly, Naruto. What's wrong with your foot?"

At that Neji also looked down. "I can heal it if it's…"

"Don't bother Neji, it's broken. And I'm pretty sure I fucked it up worse jumping on branches for the last hour."

"I guess I'll be carrying you back then," Kakashi stated simply. "Neji, you hold this too." Kakashi tossed the backpack at him. The clone had already vanished and handed the pack to Kakashi.

"I'm fine, Kaka-sensei. I don't need you to carry me back."

"_I _don't need Iruka and Sakura yelling at me about letting you jump on a busted foot either, Naruto." Kakashi waved a water container at him. "Here, you must be pretty thirsty, the clone told me you guys didn't stop moving."

Naruto lifted his hands and caught it. "Yeah, I am thirsty." He took a long swig. Then wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "And no, we didn't stop."

"You must be exhausted then, Naruto," Neji put in, concern on his features.

"Nah, I'm fine. Besides, I can't think about resting until I know Sasuke's gonna be okay." _I know Neji just worries about me… but I guess sometimes I can't blame Sasuke for getting annoyed…especially after everything that's happened…_

"We need to get going quickly," Shizune announced standing back up. "We did all we could for him here, but he needs to get into surgery as soon as possible."

"But he'll be okay though, right?" Naruto couldn't help the desperation in his voice. "I are we still that far from the village?"

Shizune turned back as they all watched the four medic-nin stand up with the stretcher. "Tsunade-sama will be proud of the job you did on him, Naruto. You cauterized his wounds and kept his right arm from moving, and this stitching job is pretty good for a rookie."

"Shizune-neechan?" _Why won't she answer me… Sasuke is gonna be okay? Isn't he?_

"There's a lot of internal damage, Naruto…to be honest I'm really surprised he's still alive."

If Neji hadn't been there Naruto was sure he would have forgotten the basics in channeling his chakra and fallen right out of the tree. He squeezed Neji's shoulder tightly and bit his lip as hard as he could to keep from saying or doing something he'd regret.

"He's a fighter, Naruto. He's always been. Let's get back to the village so Shizune and Tsunade can do what they do best, ne?" Naruto looked at Kakashi. _Yes…that's right…if anyone can save him it's them. Besides, if Sasuke were moments from death she'd tell me…she wouldn't want us to rush back to the village if she thought he'd die on the way._

Kakashi and Neji switched spots and Kakashi slipped Naruto up on his back. A few moments later they started moving again. Neji took the lead, with the four-medic nin and Shizune in the middle, Shizune trying to make sure they didn't jostle the stretcher too much as they jumped through the branches. Kakashi, carrying Naruto on his back took up the rear.

"You can sleep if you want, Naruto." Kakashi's voice was low and soothing. Comforting in a way only he could be. "It'll be at least forty-five minutes until we're at the hospital."

"No. Besides I'm not…" Naruto yawned. _What the hell… I wasn't tired before… I still shouldn't be tired. I know I didn't get much sleep last night…and it took all morning for Sasuke and I to find Itachi. But I've been through worse…how could I be tired when Sasuke's lying in the stretcher in front of me fighting for his life right now? If anything the adrenaline should be keeping me going…_

"That water I gave you was drugged, Naruto," Kakashi explained.

"What!"

"I knew you wouldn't rest, and be up until you knew Sasuke was going to be alright, so knocking you unconscious with a mild sedative seemed like a good idea to me."

"Kaka-sensei. . ."

"If I don't take care of you from time to time Iruka will get angry, and you wouldn't like Iruka very much when he's angry."

"Yeah, I know… I _was_ his worst student…remember?" Naruto yawned again, bigger this time. "This is sort of like déjà vu

, huh, Kaka-sensei."

Kakashi moved his head a bit. "I guess it is, Naruto." But Sasuke's with us this time…thank goodness. "Hasn't that drug kicked in yet, Naruto?"

"Almost now." Naruto yawned a third time to prove his point. "You say that like you don't want to talk to me." Kakashi made a little noise in the back of his throat. "Kaka-sensei."

"I didn't say anything."

"Hn." Naruto shut his eyes and rested his head more comfortably on Kakashi's back. You say you do it for Iruka…but I wonder if you're just saying that…Kaka-sensei.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Naruto woke up to the sound of Sakura's scolding. "Don't shift like that, Naruto, I didn't put the brace on your foot, I don't want you doing anything else to it." Naruto stilled instantly. "The brace is here, and I expect you to wear it when you start walking around. There's a set of crutches over there too." She pointed across the hospital room. Then his friend shook her head solemnly. "You're just lucky you still have a foot, Naruto. You do something like that again and it'll fall off."

"It will?" Naruto frowned. Sakura rolled her eyes. _That's not nice Sakura-chan. Besides I really did fuck it up today, I wouldn't be surprised if the thing didn't just up and fall off. _

"Don't be so gullible all the time, Naruto. We're jounin now. It's embarrassing."

Naruto made a face. "Sasuke… where's Sasuke… how is he...is he okay…"

"He got out of surgery about an hour ago. I came in here when he did to make sure Kaka-sensei didn't over do it with the drugs. Though the nurses did want to thank him that you were out of it when they had to do something about your foot. Which, I might add is gonna need surgery. Were you really jumping through the branches with Sasuke on your back with your foot in that shape, Naruto?"

"Forget about the damn foot… Sasuke. How is he?" Sakura met his eyes and her mood changed. She wasn't in that teasing-reprimanding mood she usually was in with him now. She was obviously upset. "Whatever it is… tell me."

"He's not doing too good, Naruto. Tsunade-sama doesn't think getting to him any sooner would have made much of a difference because Itachi didn't hold back on him, at all."

"But he's alive, and he'll get better, right?"

"Tsunade-sama and Shizune are in one of the meeting rooms looking at some medical books and x-rays right now. The surgery was just to take care of the immediate damage, Naruto. But it's not like all the other times Sasuke's been in this hospital."

"Sakura-chan.."

Sakura offered a small smile. "This is Sasuke we're talking about, Naruto. He's stubborn. I know Tsunade-sama and Shizune will come up with something. Remember with Lee. The medic-nin said he wouldn't be able to live as a ninja again, and look at him now. Tsunade-sama is really a genius, Naruto. She'll come up with something."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. Then he looked at Sakura sternly. "You guys didn't amputate anything did you? He's not blind right?"

"No, Naruto." Sakura shook her head. "But how are you, are you okay? There are some pain meds for your foot, and if you're hungry we could go down to the cafeteria. You probably haven't eaten anything all day."

"No… I didn't." Naruto glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already after nine. And he couldn't deny he was really starving at this point. But in his defense he had been unconscious for large periods during this near twenty hours or and it wasn't like food was something he was really thinking about. "I want to see Sasuke though. First."

_I have to see him… see how he's doing before I even think of eating anything. _

"No one's allowed to visit him right now, but I told the nurses that they'd have to make an exception with you." Sakura stood up and went to grab his crutches. "Put the brace on and I'll take you to his room. I can't guarantee he'll be awake right now. Tsunade-sama was able to get him to regain consciousness, but there's no telling if the drugs have put him back to sleep or not."

"Alright." Naruto fumbled with the brace a little until Sakura helped him and then he carefully eased himself up with the crutches. He just hoped the kyuubi would do something so he wouldn't really need surgery on his foot. It took a few minutes for Naruto to get coordinated but once he did he followed behind Sakura as they headed towards Sasuke's room.

"They knew you'd want to see him, so we ended up putting you in one of the empty rooms in the same wing Sasuke's in."

"Good call." They rounded a corner and Naruto spotted ANBU officers in front of one of the doors. "What the hell is this? Is Sasuke under fucking arrest…doesn't anyone care that he killed one of the most wanted criminals in the country? Fuck in the world…"

"Calm down, Naruto. Tsunade-sama was under a lot of pressure to have them here, there aren't too many people who weren't thinking this was a repeat of seven years ago when you guys ended up missing this morning. The ANBU officers are just going to ask Sasuke a few questions once he's coherent enough to talk and file a report. The Hokage isn't going to bring anyone up on any charges."

"What about the hunter-nin then?" Sakura turned back to look at him. "Neji told me. She still doesn't trust him, not completely. No one does."

"That's not true, Naruto. She was just acting the way a Hokage is supposed to. You want to have her job someday, Naruto. Sometimes you have to make tough calls. She cares about Sasuke. If she didn't she wouldn't be trying so hard to save his life. And if she didn't understand why Sasuke went to Orochimaru she would have sent hunter-nin seven years ago and not Shikamaru and a genin team. But even so, the safety of the village comes first. And let's face it, I'm sure she wondered if Sasuke was still alive going after Itachi like that. That's why she wanted to send hunter-nin. I didn't think Sasuke was ready to face him yet either."

Naruto looked at Sakura for a long moment. He supposed what she said was right. After all, he didn't go chasing after Sasuke in the middle of the night for kicks. He didn't think Sasuke would be all right going after Itachi alone. And obviously Sasuke was clinging to life right now, even though Itachi had been killed.

"I'll give you a few minutes with him, Naruto. Then we're getting you something to eat. And you should really get some rest."

"I'll eat a little something. But I've been out of it enough. I'll be fine."

"Naruto." Naruto grinned at her. "Don't think that face is going to work on me, Uzumaki Naruto." He broadened the grin. "You're impossible."

"That's why you love me, _Sakura-chan._"

"Only sometimes." She opened the door for him. Naruto hobbled in past her.

Sasuke was hooked up to a few IVs, which Naruto had been expecting. But at least he was breathing on his own, and he looked like he was only sleeping, and not completely unconscious like he had back in the forest. Naruto moved a little closer and rested one of the crutches on the wall, then used his free hand to drag a chair over.

"Oi, Sasuke…you're really heavy." Naruto sat down. "You know that, Teme? You gave me a real workout. I might need surgery on my foot thanks to you."

"Don't blame your clumsiness on me…Dobe-kun."

Naruto's blue eyes widened instantly. Sasuke blinked at him, bleary dark eyes not really focusing on him. He was lying on his back, and he hadn't moved his head, but he shifted nearly imperceptibly. His voice had been weak, and shaky, but if he had enough strength to insult the blond that had to be a good sign.

"You're awake, Sakura-chan said you might be sleeping or something."

"I'm pretty medicated right now…I'm not really awake." Sasuke shifted his eyes again and he was looking back up at the ceiling. "I heard you took Itachi's head."

"I don't know what happened to it. I guess ANBU or some hunter-nin have it. Some squad with masks."

"Didn't want Tsunade to put me in jail again, huh? Were you afraid no one would believe I killed him…Dobe-kun?"

Naruto made a face. "You never miss an opportunity to be an asshole, Sasuke."

"If I couldn't tease you, I'd have to find a new hobby." Sasuke shifted his eyes again, and this time he moved his head a little to the left. "That'd be unfortunate."

"Shut up." But Naruto was grinning even as the words left his mouth. The corners of Sasuke's lips slowly started to curl upward into one of those smiles, those smiles Naruto cherished so much because they didn't happen nearly enough.

Sasuke started coughing, it was subtle…but then it was hard… hard enough to jerk his body and startle the grin off Naruto's face. Then there was red, Naruto didn't realize it was blood until Sakura came rushing back in with a few nurses behind her. And then Naruto was told to leave the room before he could ask what was going on… what was wrong…

Sasuke… 

**----------------**

An empty stomach won out over his concern for Sasuke coughing up blood. Naruto hadn't been all that surprised that Kakashi and Iruka were in the wing's waiting area when he was ushered out of the hospital room. Sasuke and him didn't have any blood relatives but Kakashi and Iruka were the closest thing to father figures they both had and he was instantly thankful they were here.

Iruka had fussed over his foot, even when Kakashi had tried to explain that he'd be okay. And when Naruto's stomach growled in hungry protest the academy teacher had sent Kakashi to go get Naruto something to eat. Kakashi made a lame joke about the vending machines probably not having any ramen before he left and Iruka rubbed Naruto's shoulders and then hugged him, telling him over and over that he was so glad he was okay.

Naruto felt guilty for worrying Iruka, and he supposed he had worried a lot of other people too. Akatsuki really could have gotten to him first, and Naruto knew well what would have happened if they had. So he let Iruka scold him and worry over him until he wore himself out and Naruto finally settled next to him and waited to eat something, his mind wandering to how awful Sasuke had looked before.

He ate greedily. And he was astonished he didn't collapse at some point earlier with his stomach being empty. He was also annoyed that he had been forcefully knocked out no less than three times by Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi in the last twenty-four hours, that he was starting to think he really was going to need surgery for the foot, and that no one would tell him anything about Sasuke.

Naruto didn't get to go see Sasuke for a horribly long two hours. He had paced back in forth, as best he could on crutches, in the waiting area until Kakashi told him they'd go see how Sasuke was doing together.

The ANBU officers nodded at the silver-haired jounin when they approached the door, and Naruto idly wondered if any of them had known Kakashi back when he had been part of the assassination unit. Naruto opened the door, deciding he didn't much care of he was allowed to see Sasuke or not. After that last episode there was no way he could _not_ see him.

Sakura was doing something with one of the IVs but when the door opened she turned. Sasuke's was in a more upright position than he had been in before and his eyes bored into Naruto the instant he stepped into the room. She looked back at Sasuke and then at Naruto. Then twice more before she stopped what she was doing.

"I just gave Sasuke something to help him sleep, but you can stay in here as long as you'd like, Naruto." She moved the chair back to where Naruto had had it. Naruto didn't look at her and headed over to the chair, putting the crutches back against the wall and sitting down carefully.

He didn't realize Kakashi and Sakura were both gone until the door closed.

Sasuke turned his head and looked at him, those eyes flickering with something unsettling. Naruto cleared his throat. "You're looking better, less pale."

"Being pale is relative. And looking better doesn't count for much if you're dead." Naruto bristled. Then he frowned.

"Oi, Sasuke, you don't have to be so dramatic all the time."

"Drama has little to do with it." Sasuke turned his head, staring off into the white space of the hospital room. "The prognosis is still the same."

Naruto's frown deepened, and he furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you eat, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I ate. But we weren't talking about me. We were talking about you."

"I suppose so." _What the hell… Why does Sasuke always do this shit…why now at a time like this… I'm trying to be serious and he's fucking with me. _"I guess since you came all the way down the hall on that foot the least I could do is tell it to you straight, right?"

"What?"

"I'm dying. Naruto."

His heart sank…he could feel all the blood in his face draining…the chills running down his back so fast he could almost taste them in his suddenly dry mouth…_he's not…he can't be… it's not…he's…_

He frowned, and made a face. "I'm sure it's not as serious as all that, Sasuke. Tsunade…"

"Tsuande is the one who told me." _NO….NOOOO…No…_ Was it possible… could his whole body just go numb…

"She told you that… she said you were dying…and she couldn't do anything…I don't believe that, Sasuke… I won't… "

Sasuke shot him a cold look. Then he turned his head. "You really never quit do you? Being an idiot is a fulltime fucking job for you huh?"

"Sasuke…" Sasuke never cursed at him… and he certainly never gave him that kind of look…he couldn't ever remember a time he had looked at him quite like that before.

"The sprained wrist, the fractured leg, the broken arm… the dislocated shoulder…cracked ribs…and that's all stuff you already know about. It's saying nothing about the internal bleeding and practically destroying my chakra channels from forcing the chidori to form."

"I…I know it's bad…Sasuke…but…Tsunade is the best…I…" Naruto couldn't even choke out words. He just kept remembering Hinata and Neji's fight during the chuunin exam, how she had coughed up blood… how she was still collapsing, at the stadium even after a month. If Sasuke's chakra channels were messed up… "There isn't anything she…"

"There's some procedure…experimental." Sasuke had found some distant spot to stare at and wasn't looking at him. "She's never tried it…but it has something to do with hado, spiritual vibrations, taping into the hado for the chakra channels and rebuilding the damaged sections. It's pretty theoretical, and there's no guarantee it would work, or that I wouldn't die on the operating table if she didn't know what she was doing."

"Well what happens if she doesn't try it?"

Sasuke looked him squarely in the eye. "You'll be visiting me at the memorial, Dobe-kun."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Well if that's the way it is, we have no choice."

"We?" Sasuke's voice grew exceptionally cold then. "This has nothing to do with _we_."

"Whatever, Sasuke… When does she plan on performing the procedure?"

"She isn't performing the procedure," Sasuke informed him curtly. Bitterly.

"What are you…"

"It's elective, Naruto. It's experimental, and since there's a good chance it won't work, that I'll die from it, or that it might only prolong my life a few more weeks the procedure is optional."

Naruto stood up, instinctively keeping pressure off his right foot. "You mean to tell me she has a way to save you and she refuses to…"

"_I_ refuse to." Sasuke blinked then looked away. "I'm not having the procedure done because I don't want it done."

"You just…you just said if you don't have it… you'll you'll definitely…"

"I'm not afraid of death. I never was. I just wanted to live long enough to see Itachi dead. And I got my wish."

"Goddamn it, Sasuke!" Ssauke looked back at him as Naruto slammed his fist into the wall next to him. "This is no time for your fucking posturing. Why the hell are you…"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT MATTER TO YOU!" Naruto froze then… and met those avenger eyes… those eyes that haunted him… had haunted him for all the years he knew Sasuke. Sasuke never rose his voice… Sasuke never spoke to him like this… never…ever…_Sasuke…_

"Sasuke…"

"Not being what I was….not having the same strength I once did…never being able to be ANBU… or…anything…that's worse than death, Naruto…if you were told you could never be Hokage… you wouldn't be anywhere near the strength and the power you are now…" Sasuke's voice had trailed off.

"Sasuke…we're…we're talking about life and death here…weren't not still rivals trying to climb trees in the woods…you can't…you're not thinking straight…"

"My thinking is just fine, Naruto."

"Sasuke…"

"My choice is made. _My_ choice. I did what I needed to do. My parents can rest in peace. He won't hurt anyone again. I can die honorably."

"You…you're…STOP SAYING THAT CRAP!" Naruto wanted to reach out and grab the teen in front of him… shake the life out of him.

"I can feel the medication kicking in. I'm going to sleep."

"What…we're still talking about this… we're…"

"Get out of my room, Naruto… or I'll have the ANBU officers do it for you."

"SASUKE…"

"I said…." Sasuke shot him one last miserable look, the coldness was gone, the anger and the hatred and bitterness were all gone… and all that was left was pained despair. "Leave."

_Sasuke…_

To Be Continued


	2. Watching Stars Without You

_Avenger's Choice_

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu with other side pairings mostly implied.

**Genre:** Drama and angst with romance all mixed into a big pot.

**Rating**: Hard R/ NC-17 depending on your take. (though sexual content will be linked off the site)

**Warnings and Spoilers**: Mild violence, language and graphic sexual situations. But no spoilers if you're at least past Sasuke's defection, however there are obscure references to events past that, but nothing concrete.

**Status:** 2/10

**Disclaimer**: Naruto isn't mine… I just play with the boys because it's fun.

**Summary:** _Vengeance was always a deep part of Sasuke, something Naruto had to accept when they became lovers. But now that Uchiha Itachi is dead, the blond shinobi discovers that the real battle to become the most important part of Sasuke's life has just begun. _

**Author's Notes: **I just wanted to say thank you once again to everyone who read chapter 1. This chapter deals with what happened the night Sasuke left to go after Itachi and how Naruto ended up chasing after him, along with some further developments surrounding Sasuke's decision. I'm afraid it is a depressing chapter…but it won't all be this way. One last note, I've written up to chapter 6… so feedback will def. Encourage me to post this faster.

Chapter 2: _Watching Stars Without You_

Nightmares. It was the nightmares that kept him from sleeping. Lasting effects of Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan. That was Naruto's story, and that's what he was sticking to. He didn't need anyone to know that he had lain in his hospital bed all night, terror-filled to the inner depths of his being that he'd really lose Sasuke this time.

That was the gamble, that was the game…the price of admission. He wanted Sasuke, his attention, his mind, what passed as affection, and to be Sasuke's last thought of the day…but there was always a chance, always that risk. As a shinobi you entered into a contract with someone…when you loved them…you were on borrowed time. That was the way of life and of love in the ninja world. But this…

There was no comparison…no long mission that had gone horribly wrong to equate this to. Then, alone, when the brief hints of worry and doubt that could never be forced down and contained… bottled up… there, and then he would go up onto the roof of the apartment he lived in with Sasuke for the last three years and change… and he lay there on top of the cool shingles for hours…letting his thoughts run wild.

He'd look at the stars, watch them without Sasuke. But that had been different then…not because he believed Sasuke would come home, but because Sasuke didn't have a choice in the matter whether he did or not.

Luck and skill and timing and maybe even fate all went hand- in- hand, and if the right combination happened on the right mission ninja came home and their loved ones didn't leave mementos and flowers at grave sites and the cenotaph. But this thing with Sasuke… this was a conscious _choice. _

This was his life…it had always been like this.

When it rained with Sasuke and him… when it rained… it poured.

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

Naruto looked back at Umino Iruka, who had turned to look at him from his spot over by Naruto's window. It was bright out, and clear, and the plants that the academy sensei had brought with him could probably use the light. Naruto enjoyed planting and gardening, he had even given Kakashi the only plant he ever owned before hooking up with the aforementioned ninja schoolteacher.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Then just as quickly as the words left Naruto's mouth he smiled brightly. Grinning as pleasantly as he usually did whenever his mentor and father figure paid him attention. The blond had learned a long time ago it was always better to smile, even when the occasion didn't really call for it.

When he was younger people had always attributed it to him being naïve or foolish. But to him, the ones that brooded openly were the foolish ones. Angst was a vulnerability, the same way fear and trust and love were. Sasuke had proven that hadn't he?

_Sasuke. _

"How long do they want you to stay in the hospital?" Naruto looked back at the brunet. He was still fussing with the plants.

"They didn't say. Actually i don't think I'm technically a patient. Sakura came in this morning and yelled that I didn't look like I had gotten any sleep. And she said I could go down to the cafeteria and find something for breakfast. Don't they usually bring patients their meals?"

"Yes. I imagine so." Iruka nodded. "So how long will you be here then?"

"It's easier to just stay here, as long as Sasuke's here. I don't really like the idea of leaving him here. I know how much he hates this place. Every time he ends up here he gets even crankier than usual. I'm not really too anxious to go home and try hobbling around with this busted foot either. And they did say they wanted to do some more x-rays to see if I need the surgery or not."

"I see." Iruka nodded.

After all it wasn't really all that uncommon in their line of work for villagers to crash here while injured shinobi stayed in the hospital, usually for a few days to be with their loved ones. Though the last time Naruto had spent the night here Sakura had ended up with a torn rotator cuff and some other injuries because enemy ninja had discovered she was the medic nin on their team.

But then he, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Rock Lee had camped out in the waiting room, and not in a private room. And then Lee had sent the rest of the reunited Team Seven home the following morning when it was clear Sakura would be just fine, and it was Lee who ended up sleeping in a room and taking a mini leave until Sakura was given the okay to go home.

Come to think of it, that had been the last time the four of them had all been on a mission together. Team Seven. It hadn't gone great, but then somehow none of their missions had ever been event-free, even the D-ranked ones when they were just genin under a porn-reading jounin instructor.

It had felt like nothing had changed. That last mission. And at least then, during that mission, it really, truly felt like Sasuke had never left…like everything was the way it was supposed to be between them. But what happened if Sasuke really didn't go through with the procedure…if the idiot really intended to…to die…if…

"My my, you're spacing out a lot this morning, Naruto." Naruto looked at the brunet. But Iruka was already glancing at the wall clock.

"Do you have to get going to your classes?"

"In just a bit." Iruka smiled then. That was Naruto's favorite part. Not just about Iruka. But in people in general. Smiles. Especially when they were directed at him, or when he knew he was the cause. He still remembered the first time Sakura had really smiled at him, when she had stopped hating him and finding him anything but annoying. The first time Kakashi had complimented him on his improvements and smiled at him… a real smile. And of course Iruka, the way he smiled at him, smiled because he had amused him with his boyhood antics and logic and wit.

Then there was Sasuke. The way the blond jounin's whole body tingled when Sasuke…when Sasuke…

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked at Iruka sheepishly. "Sorry, I… I didn't hear you."

"Are you sure you're alright, Naruto." The chuunin pressed his hand against Naruto's head, brushing feathery strands of blond hair out of the way. "You look a little pale, maybe it's better you stay here for a few days. At least until Sasuke is over the critical point, hmm?"

"I'm okay. You don't have to waste your time fussing over me." Naruto straightened. "And you didn't have to come here before school either. Or bring the plants."

"These rooms could use a little color in them, Naruto." Iruka ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, rubbing the scalp gently before he ruffled the blond locks. Then he moved his hand. "It's never a waste of time to fuss over you." Iruka was smiling at him.

Naruto smiled back, a real smile. _He always does this when he's a little worried about me…when he's thinking there's something bothering me. But then he waits for me to say it first. And by the time I _do _tell him he's already figured out what it is and has a solution for me. I just wonder if Iruka-sensei could solve my problems this time._

"It'll be okay, Naruto." _When he says that… when he says that I believe him. _"I left some extra plants in the box for Sasuke's room. I would have put them there myself, but he's still not allowed to have any visitors, with the exception of you, it seems."

"I'll put them there when I go see him," Naruto promised.

"Alright then." Iruka smiled again. "I'll stop in this evening after the mission desk with some dinner."

"You don't…"

"Naruto," Iruka admonished in his most stern teacher voice.

"Miso ramen then?" There was no fighting Iruka when he got that tone. The only options were to give in or run, and he couldn't exactly run from him in this condition, nor could he pass up the opportunity to have his favorite meal for dinner, especially when it was being brought to him by his…

Naruto frowned. "I thought ramen would have made you happy, Naruto?"

"What are you, Iruka-sensei…to me I mean? I…you haven't been my teacher in a long time…maybe I shouldn't still call you that…not that you don't still teach me things…or remind me of things…or…I…"

"I'm whatever you want and need me to be, Naruto. And that will never change, no matter what you choose to call me." Naruto blushed. Then he grinned.

"How do you always manage to say stuff like that?"

"What do you mean?" Iruka looked a little puzzled.

"Some people, like you, you and Kakashi, you always say just the right things. It's like some sort of ninjutsu or something." Iruka gave him a peculiar look. "I can't describe it. I thought maybe I'd learn to say cool things like you and he do. Like Jiriaya and you and Kakashi do. But I never can."

"We all have our own strengths…perhaps that's mine. Or it could just be a sensei thing."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well then, I suppose I should be going. I'll see you this evening then. Okay?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "Thanks for the plants and stuff." Iruka gave a small wave and opened the door.

"Try not to have such a serious look on your face when I bring dinner, I'll start missing the carefree Naruto."

"Okay. I will." Naruto nodded and Iruka left.

Seeing Iruka this morning did make me feel better…and I'm sure I'm just worrying over nothing. Sasuke was in a strange mood last night. I'm sure once we talk he won't be so angry like he was before. He doesn't want to die…I know that.

Naruto frowned. Sasuke didn't act like a mood or anger had much to do with his decision.

"If that's the case I'm just gonna have to make Tsunade-baba perform the procedure without his permission. Stupid Sasuke, he's gonna pay for making me stay up all night worried like that." Satisfied that this approach would work Naruto leaned over and grabbed the bag Iruka had packed and looked to see what he had gathered from his house for him.

Leave it to the organized academy sensei to buy plants and pack toothbrushes and all sorts of stuff. Naruto found something to wear; he refused to walk around the hospital in a gown, even if he did still have his patient bracelet on from last night when they had set his foot. He wasn't sure exactly how he was going to shower with his foot but knew if he got the cast wet he'd be itching like crazy the rest of the…

He packed plastic bags. He really does think of everything. It wouldn't be foolproof. But he really wanted a proper shower, so he gathered up his stuff, tied the plastic around his right foot and used the crutches to maneuver himself into the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three Days Ago

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Something didn't feel quite right when Naruto woke. His shinobi instincts were now honed, so he was either asleep or wide awake; that feeling of half awareness killed from necessity, from needing to be able to awaken and spring to life if danger was close at hand. So because of that it only took a split second to know what was wrong.

Sasuke was gone.

It wasn't just because the bed weight was wrong. But he had been sleeping in Sasuke's bed for quite a while now, and not only did he sleep in it, but _on _Sasuke. Sasuke slept on his back and Naruto lay right on top of him, his head tucked under Sasuke's chin, at least that's how he got comfortable to go to sleep. During the night there was shifting. But most of the time if Sasuke wanted out of the bed and Naruto was sleeping he didn't do so without waking the blond up, unless Naruto had rolled off of him or something.

Naruto sat up in the dark room and was instantly relieved when the breeze from the open window rustled his hair. _What's he doing out there in the middle of the night? He never goes out there this late. _

Annoyed, and curious Naruto switched on the light on the nightstand then got out of bed and felt around for his slippers. Once he found them he trudged into the bathroom. He drank some water from the faucet and relieved himself and decided if Sasuke wasn't back in bed by the time he was finished he was going out there to ask what was going on.

Sasuke, not surprising, was not back in the apartment. Naruto concentrated his chakra at the bottom of his feet and climbed out the window and up the short distance to the roof, an advantage to living on the top floor of the building. Sasuke was where he always was when he came up here, so Naruto walked towards the middle of the rooftop.

"So you woke up, huh?" Sasuke didn't look at him as he spoke, his arms behind his head, as he lie across the slanted rooftop, staring up into space.

"It's the middle of the night, Sasuke." Naruto frowned before he sat down next to him. "Why are you out here? And how did you get out of bed without waking me?"

"I get out of bed without waking you all the time. You're a heavy sleeper. And an idiot if you never realized I could get out from under you without being detected."

Naruto's frown deepened. _All this time he's always been able to get up out of bed? I always assumed… I just thought that when I was sleeping on him I'd wake up and he'd be where I left him… he couldn't leave while I was sleeping one night…and…_ "Of course I knew that. I just meant that you must have been walking around the room because you're dressed and you have your sandals on and everything."

"Only an idiot would come up on the roof in a pair of boxers and slippers." Sasuke looked at him. "_Dobe-kun._" Naruto made a face. Most of the time, at least now, he liked the nickname with the suffix attached to it. But ever so often Sasuke reminded him _why _he had started calling him that in the first place by being condescending. It had only become sort of affectionate after months and months of it being a mocking joke that wasn't funny.

"Shut up, Sasuke."

"You never knew I got out of bed?" Sasuke smirked. He seemed amused by the whole thing.

"I told you I did, Teme, so shut up."

"I would never allow you to sleep on top of me like that unless I could get you off of me when I wanted to."

Naruto turned and looked at him. "What about before, in the beginning. I'd wake up on the floor because you kicked me out of bed."

"That's because you were all over me. And I warned you to get off, but you'd whine and say you were sleepy. And fall asleep."

"Well how come you don't do that anymore? You must _like _me sleeping on you then."

"Hardly." Sasuke looked back up at the stars. "I allow it, that's a lot different from liking it." Sasuke shifted his eyes towards him, but didn't move his head. "You're heavy, and a lot of the time you're sticky too."

"If I'm sticky it's just as much your fault as mine."

"No," Sasuke continued. "If it were up to me you wouldn't lie on top of me after we screw and go right to sleep. We'd clean up first."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't remember hearing any complaints when we're doing the things that cause the stickiness in the first place, Sasuke."

"You're usually asleep before I can lodge any."

"HEY!" Sasuke poked Naruto in his exposed belly.

"You also don't notice that when I get up before you do I go get a washcloth and clean you up." Naruto looked down at his skin. Now that Sasuke mentioned it, he was clean. "How'd you think that happened?"

"Ninjutsu or something… I don't know! I never thought about it before."

Sasuke shifted his dark eyes back up. "Does it really bother you that I get up without waking you?"

"Do you do it all the time?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Stuff."

"You're a jackass, Sasuke." Sasuke shrugged.

"I won't deny that." Sasuke turned his head then.

He smiled.

Naruto couldn't help it and smiled too. He could never do anything but smile whenever the dark-haired jounin smiled at him like that.

The blond decided he'd lay out with Sasuke for a bit and watch the stars too. He rested his bare back on the shingles and rested his arms behind his head like Sasuke had done. They were quiet for a long time before Naruto finally spoke.

"How long have you been out here?"

"I came out about twenty minutes after you fell asleep, fused to me with body fluids."

"I'll say it again, Sasuke! I don't recall hearing any complaints when you…" Naruto stilled as Sasuke ran a hand along his arm, from shoulder to elbow. The Uchiha survivor had turned his body and was facing him now. Naruto moved his head.

"You have goose bumps. If you were cold you could have said something. We could have gone back inside before."

"I wasn't cold before. And besides it's not like I didn't want to go back in without you or something." Naruto blushed. _Now I just confirmed his suspicions. Damn it. _"If you're going inside because you're the one who's cold don't try blaming it on me."

Sasuke kept his gaze steady on him with that intensity that always pinned Naruto to his spot. "Let's go in, Dobe-kun." Naruto watched as Sasuke withdrew his hand and then stood up. He straightened out his shorts as Naruto sat up surprised. "You'll regret staying out here much longer when you end up sick."

"You don't get sick from being outside in the cold." Naruto stood. "Don't tell me you're worried about me, Sasuke. That's not like you."

"Being outside in the cold when you should be resting isn't good for your body. And if your immune system is weakened it makes you more likely to get sick. And as for worrying about you, I don't want to have to be responsible for you if you do get sick," Sasuke answered. He looked over his shoulder at him. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Shut up!"

"Don't fall going back inside." Before Naruto could object to the smart comment Sasuke turned and faced him then jumped off the roof. He caught the edge with his hands then used the momentum to swing back into the window.

_Damn Sasuke, always trying to out do me. _Naruto turned backwards and jumped. He caught the ledge the way Sasuke had but when he swung into the room he collided with Sasuke. They both ended up on the bedroom floor.

"Off," Sasuke ground out, pushing Naruto with all his strength. Naruto rolled off of him, a little dazed.

"What the hell were you doing in the window like that? It was like you wanted me to collide into you or something." Naruto stood first and tried offering Sasuke his hand. Sasuke didn't take it. "You knew I was coming in right behind you, Sasuke, what kind of idiot stands in the window waiting to get hit?"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke switched off the light Naruto had left on and got into his bed.

"What are you so grumpy about all of a sudden?" Naruto crawled up onto the bed. "You're the one who…"

"Shut up." Sasuke curled up onto his side, his back to him. _He gets so moody. He's the one that was standing in the window, waiting for me to jump down. What the hell did he think would happen? Of course I was going to hit him. Unless I missed the ledge or something and fell…_

_Sasuke. _

_He thought I might miss the ledge and fall.. so he stood in the window so he could catch me. _Usually Naruto was the one who went inside first. A lot of the time Sasuke was up on the roof alone for hours by himself until Naruto asked him what he was doing and he came back in. And then Naruto would go in the safer way, using chakra and climbing down the building.

_No wonder he's in a pissy mood. He probably didn't want to save me as much as he wanted to catch my wrist so he could throw my clumsiness in my face. He never misses an opportunity to beat me at something. _

Naruto frowned. Of course the asshole in question _did_ think ahead when it came to his safety, after all it wouldn't have been the first time Naruto would have needed rescuing because he got cocky. Sasuke had always caught him then, so it wasn't so implausible that he'd need to catch him this time too. When Naruto thought of it that way it did change things a bit.

"Oi, Sasuke…"

"You're annoying. Shut up."

Naruto made a face. "I was just gonna say that I'm really not sleepy right now. So maybe we could get each other sticky. Huh? Huh?"

Sasuke rolled onto his back. Naruto waggled his eyebrows. Sasuke instantly knitted his. "That's the worst line I've ever heard, Naruto."

"And I'm sure a pretty boy like you has heard them all, right?" Naruto flicked Sasuke in the forehead. "Who can resist this sexy face?"

Sasuke caught Naruto's wrist and held it still. "You're just asking for it, Naruto."

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Sasuke answered by grabbing his other wrist. "Is that supposed to…Ummph.." Sasuke was on top of Naruto and had him pinned to the bedspread in seconds. "Damn it, Teme!"

"Hn."

Naruto struggled. Yeah, so he wanted to have sex, that didn't mean he wanted to be the uke. He was the uke earlier. It was Sasuke's turn. "Get off."

"I plan on it." Sasuke pressed himself into the blond suggestively to prove his point.

"You're a damned pervert."

"You're the one that wanted to get sticky." Naruto tried pushing him but it didn't do much. It made no sense to him. He was slightly bigger than Sasuke. Even though Sasuke was slightly taller. Still bulk was better than height. But he couldn't get out of Sasuke's grasp. "You'll have to do better than that."

"I can punch you in that smug face, Sasuke, how about that?" Sasuke slid his knee in between Naruto's legs. "Hey…you ass!"

"Is this really all you got? Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke lowered his mouth and moved in to kiss him. Naruto gave in, but he did bite the other teen's lip when he pulled back. "You're really asking for it now, Naruto."

"You're just lucky I'm holding back, otherwise I'd mess up that face of yours."

"What's with you and my face tonight?"

"I want you to shut it, that's what's with it, Teme." Sasuke only smirked. Then he leaned close again.

"I hope you didn't have any walking you wanted to do tomorrow," Sasuke promised, his voice low and slightly husky. Naruto was tired of Sauske's mouth, and waiting, so he pressed his lips up to meet the other teen's.

* * *

Naruto was washing dishes when someone knocked on the door the next morning. Sasuke had announced he was going for a walk after breakfast and left before Naruto could get him to help clean up the table. After shouting a few expletives at the closed door Naruto decided the dishes needed to get washed and since it was his turn to make dinner he was going to make a big mess so Sasuke would have more to wash afterwards.

"Come in, door's open." Naruto glanced to his left and looked around the refrigerator and watched Sakura slip off her sandals. "Hey, Sakura-chan."

"Morning, Naruto. Sasuke around?"

"He went for a walk." Naruto dried the last glass. "Why, what did you need him for?"

"Tsunade-sama wanted to see him. I told her I'd come find him. But I guess I missed him."

"She sent you? Doesn't she have messengers?"

"I volunteered." Naruto put the glass in the drying rack and shook his hands to get the excess water off. "Why don't you use something to dry those, Naruto?" Naruto shrugged and wiped his hands on his shirt. Sakura shook her head and made a little face.

"What did the old lady want to see him about anyway?"

"Just said she wanted to talk to him."

"Do you think it's another S-class mission? We're still off for another three days. I swear she abuses us."

"Not as much as she abuses some of the other jounin. You two are pretty lucky. I don't think it's a mission though. I doubt either of you will be sent out of the village until this Itachi thing gets resolved." Sakura frowned. "What's with that face?"

"I'm sick of hearing that word." Naruto sat on the kitchen table, feet hanging over. "I won't be confined to the village because that prick is on a walking tour of Fire Country!"

"Oi, Naruto, haven't you ever heard of the phrase don't kill the messenger? Besides, if she wants to see Sasuke maybe this _is_ about Itachi."

_If it's about Itachi it can't be anything good. If someone killed him we would have heard about it by now. And I doubt there's anyone in the village right now besides Tsunade or Jiriaya who could do it in the first place. Did Kakashi tell her he thought Sasuke would leave to find him?_

_And now that I know Sasuke can get in and out of bed without me knowing…_

"Naruto, what's wrong? You look pale all of a sudden."

"Must have been the breakfast Sasuke made. There were tomatoes in it. You know how he likes them. Weirdo."

"Where do you suppose he went, if he didn't leave too long ago I should be able to…"

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. When he comes back I'll let him know Tsunade-baba's looking for him. I'm sure you have stuff to do today."

"Yeah, I guess so. Just make sure you tell him. Tsuande-sama had that serious look on her face when she said it. I just offered to go because I hadn't seen either of you since you got back from your last mission with Kiba and Chouji."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled at her. "I better go take a shower, though. Unless you want to stay and join me, Sakura- Owwww!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I was just kidding."

"You were just being a pervert, is what you were doing. Make sure you tell Sasuke."

"Yeah, I will." Sakura slipped back on her shoes and left.

_This isn't good. What the hell does Tsuande want? Kakashi had to have told her. Or maybe she just figured it out. It's obvious Sasuke's acting funny. I thought for sure he'd want to go train today, like we usually do when we're both home. But then he said he was going for a walk. And then there was last night. It seems weird that he was fully dressed the way he was when I found him on the roof._

_And even the way he was acting. He seems like he's paying me more attention than he usually does. Like he's keeping an eye on me. Or that he's concerned about me or something. What was with him saying that stuff about going inside on the roof? He's been nice to me… more so than he should. It's not really like him. It's almost like he's preparing himself before he… before he leaves._

_I won't let you go, Sasuke. And if you insist on it I'm coming with you. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Was there anything else you cared to add to our report concerning the incident?" Sasuke glanced at the man in the cat mask standing with a notepad at the foot of the bed. There was nothing like being debriefed by an ANBU squad. You couldn't look them in the eyes, so it made it trickier to lie to them and omit details. Sasuke, in this case, didn't have much to manipulate though.

There was no denying he left the village without permission. And it was also no secret that Itachi was after Naruto and the whole thing was a trap. Of course Itachi hadn't counted on Sasuke developing the Mangekyou Sharingan. Hell, he hadn't either. He wasn't really sure what had caused it; he hadn't killed Naruto, his best friend. Of course he'd probably never know the answer to that since he would never use it again.

Which was part of the reason why he had no reason to put a spin on the answers to their questions. There didn't seem to be any reason not to tell it all, especially since he knew a lot of it would probably be classified right after the Fifth looked it over. In any case, nothing adverse could come from telling it like it was, how it really happened.

He'd be dead before the consequences of his actions could be punished.

Dead.

It felt surreal, really. Like he was looking in on someone else. Someone else was sitting in this hospital room, weak and sick from bleeding to death. This kind of thing never happened to "you". Somehow you survived, somehow everyone else was a cast of characters and you were the main show, the big deal… and everyone knew the star never died. It hadn't really hit him yet. Despite the pain, and fits of coughing tainted with his blood. It wasn't quite reality. He could see his leg in a cast, no crutches because he wasn't going anywhere. Arm, shoulder…wrist…all signs that this had… this did…it was him…

But it almost…it couldn't be.

Every breath I take is one more closer until the end. Hn. I'm in an especially morbid mood. A shame Naruto isn't around to share it with. We could go over the arrangements for the burial, and what to put on the headstone.

Sasuke smirked darkly.

"Was there something you wished to add?" the cat -masked officer inquired.

"Yes, I wanted to add that I enjoyed watching the look on Itachi's face when he realized he had let his guard down and he was going to die."

The ANBU officer cleared his throat. "Emotions aren't necessary details for our report."

"Why aren't they?" Sasuke asked, giving the man a look. "It's what happened. When Itachi was dying I relished it. His face…that was the best part. It's a face I'll remember for the rest of my life. And given my current state that won't be longer than a week or two."

The ANBU officers all glanced at each other. _I've made them quite uncomfortable… haven't I…oh dear…_

"If you think of anything pertinent to our report you can contact the ANBU headquarters." The man gave a small bow. Then they fled the room.

_I suppose it was something I said._

It still wasn't real though… maybe that's why he could talk about it and be so flippant about it…maybe he was acting this way because if he didn't he'd engage in conduct unbecoming of a ninja. No, not crying, he wouldn't shed tears, those sorts of emotions had shut down in him a long time ago. He quite doubted he could shed tears anymore.

But anger…anger and hatred… what drove him to this deathbed…they were here… and ready and rearing to go… ready to tear the hospital room down piece by piece… ready to do so many horrid things…and since there was no way he could take the anger out physically he was quite sure this strange, surreal state he was in would persist.

_Until I'm dead…so not too long._

If this was a nightmare he got it… he got the point…he wouldn't eat anymore of Naruto's leftovers before bed. He just wanted out now…

He's dead…he's dead, and you looked him right in the eyes when you delivered the death blow…there was no doubt in his mind…he wanted to use you as a measuring stick…and he was the one who didn't cut it.

This really couldn't be happening though. He really was the last survivor of the Uchiha clan now, and he was on his deathbed. Two things that didn't go together… not in his mind, not when he spent lonely nights, dark days, waiting… training…pushing on… trudging forward, waiting for the day he knew Itachi was dead. Nowhere in that plan had he ever imagined it would have ended up like this. Why, why hadn't he died out there…why had Naruto woken…why did he seal his wounds, carry him…why this…this was worse than anything Itachi could have ever done to him.

Maybe he never really saw things turning out this way because he always assumed he'd be the one to bring the clan back to vitality. But there was no reason to lie to himself now, what the hell was the point. Would his selfishness have done much to repopulate the clan in the first place? He didn't like women… not sexually, not socially. And even if he could stand it… or if Naruto donated eggs while in sexy no jutsu form to some surrogate mother, it didn't much matter. He had no interest in being a father.

His hadn't exactly done the best job, hadn't really set such a fine example, had he? When you faced facts no one gave out awards to fathers, but if your kid ended up a serial killer, you fucked up. His father had played a critical role in Itachi's madness. Not that anyone could have foreseen what happened, but the head of their family unit had partial responsibility for everything that happened, that things had come to this, that Sasuke had been left an orphan, and forever broken and driven by anger and vengeance.

From the moment he discovered the gruesome murder scene and that his beloved older brother had been the cause Sasuke's soul had splintered into a million pieces and it would never really go back together quite right. Itachi had spared him a physical death, but had replaced it with something far crueler. The death of his innocence, the death of his hopes, dreams, future's happiness. The death of any chance of living a normal existence from that moment forward.

Itachi had committed soul murder.

And now, with his life's goal finally realized he could be truthful with himself. He could be truthful and relive an even worse pain. Sasuke had been so hell bent on vengeance not just for his slain clan members, his parents, but for himself. Not really surprising…but this…Itachi's death… that had been his last chance at being complete again.

And now even that… the last desire of a fractured heart had flittered away.

As a child, sitting alone on the dock he had first mastered his fire technique on he made a promise to himself, a deep-rooted promise. The kind you made with yourself so you could live…so you could get out of bed in the morning. So you didn't walk home from the academy one day and jump off the dock and drown yourself…

He promised… he vowed… with Itachi's death… he'd be okay again. "Okay" didn't seem like much. But to a boy who lost his whole world in an eye's blink… "Okay"… "Okay" was salvation… solace. But he wasn't okay…and every single endless moment he lay here in this bed he knew "okay" would never be for him. Itachi was dead and he was still damaged goods, defective…

His parents were still dead. His clan was still destroyed. And now his last living relative had joined them in death. Somewhere in his mind he heard Kakashi's words of warning…somehow there was the logical part of his mind that told him Itachi's death wouldn't change anything.

That wasn't true. It changed a lot. Now he had nothing left. Now he had no reason left…if his whole being…if being the best as a child, if leaving Konoha, betraying Naruto and his village…if working and training and sacrificing had all led him here… and here led to nothing…nowhere…what was the point…why continue?

Now he could mourn his parents and the man his brother could have been. Now he could start hating everything and everyone.

His mother for being perfect, for knowing what was wrong and fixing it…for caring, and loving…and being beautiful… for singing him to sleep when he had nightmares…for holding him…for leaving him… for leaving and never being able to smile again. If she hadn't been so wonderful… it wouldn't ache… he wouldn't go numb thinking of her…

His father… he could hate him even more… for letting his mother die such an ungodly death. For not being stronger…for not seeing what Itachi had become…for pushing Sasuke to be his best and never settle for anything less…for dying without ever getting a chance to tell him all the words of praise he told his mother.

And Itachi…who he had always hated….who he hated even when he loved him. For being better, and smarter and his father's favorite…and hating that role. For caring about him…for loving him…in some twisted form of that messy emotion…for making him the avenger…casting him in this role…dying…dying and leaving him here…

Leaving behind that broken little boy with his death.

Sasuke hadn't even realized he was heaving until he wretched…and not able to do anything about it he vomited all over himself.

_Let death…let it take me…let it come…and take me…_

_Please._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two Days Before

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke slid his sandals off as he walked into the apartment. He had left as soon as he finished eating the breakfast he had made for them this morning, his intention all along. "You're finally home?" the blond ninja asked.

"Yeah." The brunet turned so he could see Naruto with his head in the refrigerator. The blond was obviously rummaging in it, given the sounds.

"Where were you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke headed for the couch in their living room. "I said I was gong for a walk."

"Yeah, but that was four hours ago." Naruto pulled a few odds and ends out of the fridge and placed them on the table. "Where'd you walk to?"

"Around the village, I don't remember the exact trail… but maybe I could draw you a map with my route for your files."

"Oi, Teme, don't be such a jerk, I was just wondering. Shesh." Naruto closed the door of the large appliance. "I just asked a simple question."

"Then maybe you shouldn't ask." Annoyed, the older teen headed into their bedroom. I didn't think figuring out the best way out of the village would take so long. I didn't have a choice; I'm going after Itachi tonight.

"Sasuke…" Naruto was standing in the doorway. Since you're home, I thought we could go get some groceries. There's like nothing edible in there."

"You mean to tell me the last time we went to the market we purchased food that wasn't edible? How exactly did we manage that one?" Sasuke untied his forehead protector and placed it on his nightstand.

"I meant there's just random food, nothing that can go with anything else." Naruto walked into the room and sat on Sasuke's bed. "What crawled up your ass and died, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned. "Was there something I could help you with or can I take a shower in peace." Naruto frowned. "I have no desire to go shopping with you. We went last week and if you're telling me you're having trouble finding something to put together all that means is that your skills as a cook are just as poor as they've always been."

"What the fuck, Sasuke! Why the hell are you picking a fight with me! You're the one who slips out of here with barely a goodbye this morning, and didn't even clear your plate. I thought we'd get in some training today. But it's after two now, so the day's a wash."

"Why should I be responsible for your ineptness at training alone, Naruto?"

"I waited for you! Because I thought that was the nice thing to do. But next time I'll go by myself, Teme!"

"Good, then it's settled." Sasuke tossed his shirt off and threw it into the hamper.

"FINE!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke turned away again and began undoing his pants. "And by the way, Sakura-chan came by this morning, while I was cleaning the dishes. Tsunade was looking for you. And it seemed like it was important. You're probably in trouble."

"You say that like I care." Sasuke tossed his shorts into the hamper and walked past Naruto towards the bathroom.

"Well, when are you gonna go see her? She's probably even angrier than she was this morning at you."

"Don't concern yourself with my business, Naruto," Sasuke demanded, turning back to look at Naruto who was in the bedroom doorway once more, facing him. "If I feel like seeing her I'll see her. And if it bothers you so much then why don't you run and find her and go tell on me."

"Shut up!" Naruto walked over to him in a huff. "I've had it up to here with your imperious bullshit! Ever since this Itachi thing started you've been acting this way, and I've had enough, and if it's gonna take kicking your ass I'll do it." Naruto cracked his knuckles to emphasize his point.

"Give it a rest, Naruto." Sasuke turned and stepped into the bathroom. Usually when they got like this one constructive afternoon sparring at the training grounds did the trick to work out the extra stress and tension. Sometimes it was the testosterone, sometimes it was the pressure of day to day life in an unforgiving ninja world. And most of the time one of them was driving the other completely batshit.

But Sasuke wasn't training with Naruto or sparring with him…he was reserving his chakra for Itachi, for tracking him down and killing him. He knew where to start looking and was more confident that since this was a trap he wouldn't be too difficult to find. He just needed to get through the rest of this afternoon and this evening with Naruto and then he could…

"TEME!"

Sasuke let out an agitated breath. "I'm taking a shower, Naruto. Then a nap. If you want money for groceries you know where my wallet is."

"I had to wash all your tomato stains out of the pot, then I had to mop because my feet were sticking to the floor, and now I have to clean the fridge out and…you're letting me take money out of your wallet?"

"I have no desire to go the market. If the food isn't edible you should go get something that is. We have to eat don't we?"

"Yeah, but…you…you never let me go in there, Sasuke." Naruto made a face, "Is this some sort of practical joke?"

"Just shut up, Naruto." Sasuke bonked him on the back of the bead but not hard enough to hurt. Naruto began scowling at him as he rubbed the back of his head. "You should get going, it's your turn to make dinner tonight."

Naruto crossed his hands back over his chest. "I'm taking all your money, Sasuke… they're having a sale on ramen… triple coupons…and I'm going to stock up on it."

"Whatever." Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. "Just bring something else home besides the ramen, like something for tonight's dinner."

"I don't know what I'm gonna make."

"We haven't had rice balls in a while."

Naruto tsked. "You have some nerve, Sasuke. After the way you acted today to think I'd cook you your favorite thing. And I hate making bonito flake filling to go inside of them. Just why should I?"

"You talk big, Naruto. But you'll cook it anyway."

"That's what you think…I'm making something you hate, just to prove a point… Something with soy beans…I know you hate soy beans…" Naruto rubbed his hands together, obviously scheming.

"When does that ramen sale end?"

"Tomorrow, that's why I wanted to…hey! You already said I could take your money…you can't blackmail me."

"Some blackmail…all I'm getting out of it is your undercooked rice balls."

"Shut the shit up, Sasuke!" The blond moved to strike him but Sasuke deflected effortlessly and pressed him up against the hallway wall. "Damn it, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked. "You better watch it, Naruto, before I change my mind and we settle this out at the training grounds."

"I'm ready, Sasuke. I never miss a chance to wipe that smirk off that stupid face of yours."

"You thought it was pretty last night." Naruto made a face, but a faint blush painted his cheeks.

"You really are an ass, Sasuke." Naruto pushed him away. But even then his fingers lingered on the brunet's bare chest longer than was really necessary.

"Wake me when dinner's ready." It wasn't a question. Naruto made a face but he nodded.

"Fine." Sasuke brushed against him as he moved to go into the bathroom. He was stopped when Naruto tugged his wrist.

"What?"

Naruto leaned in and kissed him. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow when Naruto pulled away.

"You're still a jerk, Sasuke."

"And I'm all yours…Dobe-kun." Naruto wrinkled his nose, but grinned. It never took much to get that smile back on Naruto's face.

* * *

Naruto rolled over, and onto his back just as the darker haired teen got out of bed. "Oi, Sasuke…where you going?" Sasuke slipped on the pair of Naruto's boxers he had been wearing before they ended up in bed together. He rarely wore his own underwear anymore. And it all went back to him wearing Naruto's under things the first time they had fooled around. But that was another story all together. "Sasuke?"

"I'm going to make some tea. You want some?" Naruto sat up.

"Tea? Now? It's really late now. Don't tell me this is about last night and that fight we had about being sticky."

"That wasn't a fight, Naruto. I'm making tea because I want it. But since you won't sleep unless you're splayed out on top of me do me the courtesy of washing yourself up."

Sasuke left the bedroom and headed out into the kitchen. He pulled the teakettle out and then two tea bags from the box. He waited until he heard Naruto close the bathroom door and turn on the faucet before he opened the top cabinet and sifted through it.

When he found what he was looking for he palmed it and filled the kettle with water then set it on their stove to boil. He jumped up onto the counter and waited. Naruto came out of the bathroom a moment later. He hadn't had the decency to at least put on some boxers first, not that Sasuke hadn't seen everything Naruto had to offer countless times before.

There was just something about being naked in the kitchen, around the food, that irked the dark-haired jounin. That and he couldn't have Naruto around when he dropped some of the knock out drugs into his tea. He had never used them on a mission before, but they were a shinobi basic, odorless, tasteless, colorless, and three drops would have Naruto unconscious until late morning.

"What kind of tea you gonna make?"

"I'll just drop a bag in your cup. I know you don't like green tea." Naruto shook his head no. "It'll be a few minutes, you don't have to wait for it."

"There's nothing to do in the bedroom, Sasuke. Besides you…when you're in it." Naruto grinned at his own perversion, but the brunet made a face.

"Don't quit your day job."

Naruto walked towards him. "It was funny."

"Only to idiots."

"Shut up, Sasuke." Naruto got close enough to touch him.

"I said I'd bring you your tea, you don't need to sit out here." Sasuke leaned back on his arms, sliding the sleep agent behind his back, out of sight. "I don't need you annoying me."

"Shut up." Naruto ran his hands along Sasuke's upper legs. Then he leaned in and nuzzled his head against Sasuke's neck, like he did before he fell asleep. Naruto was always in an affectionate mood after sex, a fact that had caused a lot of discord in the beginning, especially since Sasuke wasn't affectionate period.

The brunet let out a small sigh as Naruto sucked on his neck. "What are we gonna eat with the tea, Sasuke?' Naruto finally asked, drawing nonsensical circles on the older teen's chest. "Huh, Sasuke, I'm hungry. Whatcha gonna make?"

"Nothing. You ate dinner, late night snacks aren't good for you." And I want the drugs to act fast, more food is going to delay the effects.

"I want something to eat though, Sasuke." It was bad enough Naruto liked to be all over him when he got in one of his moods, like this, but then he started whining like a child. It had to be because he had never had parents to indulge him. And even Iruka didn't snuggle up with him, so Sasuke got stuck with this unwanted job.

"You look tired, go lay down, I'll bring in the tea." Sasuke tried pushing Naruto off of him gently. The blond looked up at him with clear Cancun blue eyes. Naruto stood still, his hands still on Sasuke's legs, his eyes not blinking, not looking away. "It'll be ready in a minute, Dobe-kun."

Naruto blinked once. Then let out one of his biggest grins. "Yeah, okay. Any flavor except green." He turned and headed back into the bedroom. Sasuke watched him retreat, noting that the blond did have quite the physique.

When the tea was finally finished Sasuke added three drops and then put the bottle away. Then he carefully headed into the bedroom. Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's bed, thumbing through one of the Icha Icha books that usually rested on his nightstand. He looked up when he saw Sasuke enter and tossed the book onto his own bed that remained unused most of the time.

"Here." Naruto smiled and took the cup from him. "Don't spill any on my bed."

"Yeah, I won't. Don't treat me like a kid." Naruto took small sips, and then played with his tea bag. Sasuke settled down on the corner of the bed and started drinking his own. He had settled on a flavor that had a large amount of caffeine in it. Once Naruto was out he was leaving.

Naruto finished his tea in record time. He was already yawning and complaining he was suddenly tired when Sasuke took the teacups and saucers back into the kitchen. When Sasuke cleaned up the things Naruto was laying on his side, curled up under the blankets.

"You coming to bed, Sasuke?" Naruto wondered, eyes closed.

"Yeah, I guess." He'll go to sleep faster if I'm lying with him. The faster he's out the sooner I can leave. Sasuke got into his bed on his side after he shut off the light. Naruto rested against him, eyes still closed.

Four minutes later Naruto was in a deep sleep and Sasuke was out of bed, dressing in the dark. I'll do one last weapon check before I leave, I should be out of here no later than ten minutes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was happy to find out that Tsunade was in her office at the hospital when he decided to go seek her out. He knocked on the door and was let in, but now he was sitting on a chair while she looked over some papers. Naruto had tried being patient; after all he was here because he wanted to save Sasuke. And the person that could do it was sitting in front of him, obviously busy. But after ten minutes of waiting patiently he finally cracked.

"Oi, Tsuande-baba! Are you done yet!" Her left eyebrow twitched slightly. "I don't have all day you know." Tsunade dropped her pen and folded her hands then placed them under her chin. Her pretty eyes narrowed slightly. "I mean, err…well it's just that I came here because it's important. And I know you were gonna go back to the tower before lunchtime and…"

"I take it you spoke to Sasuke last night about his condition." Naruto nodded. "And he told you that he declined the procedure as well, I'm assuming."

"Yeah." Naruto rolled his shoulders. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

Tsunade sighed softly. "I suppose I should have seen that question coming."

Naruto pouted. "_I_ should have known you'd act nonchalant about this. We're talking about Sasuke here! He told me you said he was dying."

"Those weren't my exact words."

"So Sasuke was exaggerating. I knew it, I knew he…"

"He will die, Naruto. Left untreated. The internal bleeding won't stop as long as his chakra channels remain in their current state." Tsuande opened a folder sitting on the desk. "Here, this is a medical diagram of the chakra system." She slid the entire folder over to him. Naruto picked the first sheet up. "The blue lines show healthy, normal functioning chakra channels."

"What about all these red lines?"

"Those are the ones that are destroyed or in critical condition within Sasuke's body." Naruto dropped the diagram back on the desk, eyes wide.

"There's….there's more red, more red than blue."

"Now you see the problem. If the channels aren't repaired Sasuke will bleed to death."

"How…how long will that take?"

"That really depends. But with this extensive damage his internal organs will be in serious trouble very soon. Meanwhile he'll be growing weaker and weaker at a steady pace. I'm sure you know how it feels when you lose a lot of blood."

"Dizzy, sick…." Naruto looked at the Hokage solemnly. "So what about the procedure then?"

"I've read up on Hado, and without getting into all the complicated details it can be used in alternative medicine techniques. Hado, simply put, is the spiritual vibrations produced at the atomic level in all matter. Like cells. Using these vibrations Shizune and I may be able to promote rapid cell growth. Chakra channels aren't like regular organs or veins, so repairing them and treating them has to be approached differently."

"Will it work?"

"It may work and it may not. The only applications I've read about where it was used for chakra channel reconstruction was in Earth country. But the patient didn't have this kind of damage. Sasuke forced the chidori to form, a jutsu that takes up a lot of chakra…and that coupled with gaining the Mangekyou Sharingan…"

"He… he was able to… to use it? The Mangekyou Sharingan? He didn't tell me that." _Sasuke… why didn't you say that last night…why didn't you…_

"It was in the ANBU report. In any case, the upper half of his body was under a lot of strain, and this is the result. Killing Itachi and protecting you blinded his better judgment on the matter."

"Protecting me. He said that in the report too?"

"Well, it was implied. You _are _lovers, aren't you?" Naruto blushed. "He explained to the ANBU officers that Itachi made a comment about taking your unconscious body back to River Country before nightfall. In any case, I thought you were here about Sasuke's condition."

"Yeah. That's right. Why wouldn't Sasuke want the procedure?"

"I told him the truth. The procedure is just as potentially deadly as if he did nothing, Naruto. With how weak he is right now there's only a 40 chance it'll work at all, let alone if it'll be enough to save his life. He could die on the operating table from blood loss. Or the Hado vibrations might cause more damage. It doesn't help that no one in this village has ever performed this before. Or dealt with anyone with this sort of chakra channel damage, Naruto. His being alive right now is something of an amazement to the medical staff."

"But he has a 0 chance if you do absolutely nothing, right?"

"He has less than two weeks to live. And that's being generous. You can't live long once your body starts shutting down."

"Then perform the procedure, obviously Sasuke's being stupid."

"It's experimental."

"It's his only chance! This isn't about a procedure. This is life and death. Don't keep glossing over what happens if it's not performed. If you don't do it soon, really soon you won't be able to. His body will be too weak, and the damage will be too bad. So why the hell are we sitting in this office when you could be scrubbing up!"

Tsunade's face took on a sterner look. "It doesn't work that way, Naruto. That's why. Sasuke is conscious. He has to approve any surgery or procedures performed on him when it's experimental like this. And if he doesn't approve than it won't be done."

"But if it isn't done he'll die, so can't you declare him incompetent? He's obviously not thinking straight!"

"Naruto, calm down…"

"NO! Why are you making excuses!" Naruto stood up, leaning his hands against the desk. "As a person of the medical profession isn't it unethical to let patients die this way?"

"Naruto, it's the same thing if Sasuke were in a vegetative state. If we remove his feeding tube we're not doing something unethical. His next of kin could make the choice to end his life because he has no hope for having any sort of life again."

"Well, I'm his next of kin. So knock him unconscious. Then I'll sign off for the procedure! My name is on all those release forms they make us update every six months."

"It wouldn't do any good, Naruto." Tsuande shook her head. "Even if you did that. Even if we declared him incompetent… or you got power of attorney… or he was unconscious. The procedure relies on spiritual vibrations. It's the same with chakra. In order to mold chakra effectively your spirit can't be in disarray. If the procedure is performed against Sasuke's will it's doomed to failure. His mind and body have to be at peace, or his spirit won't be at peace. If anything, all that we would accomplish is shortening his life more. And do you really want him to die angry with you, Naruto?"

"I…I don't want him to _die _at all!" Naruto slumped back down into his chair. "There has to be… some way…" _I won't accept this… I can't… he can't die… I won't let him die… there has to be some way… something I can do…_

"He has to change his mind about the procedure, Naruto. And soon. If we don't perform the procedure by the end of the week it'll definitely be too late. And even then there's no telling he'll be strong enough to handle it."

_If that's how it is…I'll just have to do things my way then. You're going to have the procedure, Sasuke… I won't let you die… you stubborn prick. _"So I only have four days including today to knock some sense into him then…is that what you're tell me?"

"Yes."

Naruto stood back up. "Fine. I'll do what has to be done. You just make sure you're ready to perform the procedure once I _do _get him to stop being an idiot, okay?"

Tsuande made a face. "Why do you suppose I'm here at the hospital with Sasuke's medical charts and stuff in front of me, Naruto?"

"Oh…I guess I should have realized that." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'll leave you alone to work out the procedure then. Huh?"

"Listen, Naruto. If he doesn't change his mind about the procedure it doesn't do you or him any good to leave things between you on a bad note. Whatever choice he makes you should be here for him, and respect it."

"Yeah." _Just as long as he doesn't make the wrong choice. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Early Yesterday Morning

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke closed his hip pouch. Then he gave Naruto one last look, and when he was satisfied that Naruto was really out cold, given the way he was breathing and the position he was currently in he left the bedroom. Closing the door behind him. The brunet jounin stopped in the bathroom to relieve himself before he headed out into the kitchen.

He pulled out the water container resting in the fridge and decided he wouldn't scribble a note. It was better for Naruto if he could claim plausible deniability. Any message to him that he had gone after Itachi could easily be used against him. The brunet wasn't stupid… and neither was the blond. They both saw this coming, and Sasuke was pretty sure Naruto would figure it out for himself without spelling it all out for him.

He didn't bother bringing a backpack either. He knew he'd find Itachi some time today, after all that had been Itachi's goal all along. He wanted Sasuke to find him, and he just as well assumed that if Sasuke would come so would Naruto. But Sasuke wouldn't play into his brother's hands like that. Naruto was in a heavy sleep and would still be after Sasuke was several kilometers away.

Checking to make sure there was nothing else that needed to be taken care of Sasuke turned off the kitchen light and opened the apartment door. He decided not to lock it because there was really no need. And if he didn't Naruto would just assume he had gone for his morning walk and wouldn't think anything was wrong.

He was just about to the round the corner when he heard footsteps approaching.

It's almost 4:30, who the hell is….

"I was hoping I was wrong…Sasuke…" The brunet flinched involuntarily.

"Naruto." Naruto nodded and stepped closer. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You drank the tea, I watched you."

"You watched a clone drink that tea, Sasuke."

Sasuke let out a sound of disgust. Not at Naruto, but directed at himself. "I was too nice, wasn't I?"

"That gave it away. Actually if you hadn't of been I wouldn't have guessed you'd be leaving tonight. I just assumed if you were going to knock me out you'd do it when it was your turn to make dinner."

"So you used Kage Bunshin and then went out the window, and up on the roof."

"Then I came back inside the apartment, and waited when I was sure you really were leaving."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm almost impressed with you, Naruto." Naruto smirked.

"Only _almost_?"

"If you figured out I was going to knock you unconscious to go hunt down Itachi you should have also guessed I'd do whatever was necessary to leave without you." Sasuke took a step forward. "You should have drunk that tea, Naruto."

Naruto rolled his shoulders forward. "You really want to do this, Sasuke?"

"You aren't giving me much of a choice. If I leave without disabling you not only will you be playing right into Itachi's hands by chasing after me but you'll also be guilty of the same crime I'm about to commit."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "You really think after you left all those years ago it's gonna be that easy to bail out again, Sasuke?" Naruto stepped closer. "You're the one with limited choices here. Either we both go back into the apartment or we both go hunt down Itachi. You choose."

"My choice is I go and you stay."

Naruto frowned. "Then I guess we're at an impasse, Sasuke."

'No." Sasuke moved behind Naruto before his eyes could track him. "We're not." Naruto grew tense, but didn't move, even though Sasuke had gotten completely behind him. The brunet stabbed Naruto with the handle-end of a kunai with some force. Naruto moved after contact, rubbing the side of his neck.

"Sasuke…"

"I see, so it's not another clone."

"You're not going after him…if I have to break both of your damn legs, Sasuke!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Sasuke put the kunai back in his holster.

"What are you…" Naruto froze. "I…what's….I….I can't…."

"I said I was sorry, Naruto."

Naruto's blue eyes flickered and he dropped to his knees. "What did you do?"

"I hit you with the kunai to hide the fact I was injecting you with a syringe." Sasuke tossed it towards Naruto and it landed on the floor with a silent thud. "I knew you wouldn't move when I got behind you…you've always been too trusting for your own good."

"Why…don't, Sasuke…"

"Only I can kill him, Naruto. The time is now."

"Sasuke…" Naruto struggled to get up and keep himself from keeling over.

"It has to be this way."

"WHY!

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you thought this was between us, Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened. "Itachi will always be the most important thing until I see him dead."

"And what if he kills you first…HUH? What the hell then, Sasuke!"

"You'll be unconscious in a few minutes, Naruto. If you scream loud enough you'll wake up our neighbors and maybe they'll send some hunter-nin after me."

"Sasuke…don't…goddamn it…you asshole…" Sasuke watched unblinking as Naruto fell forward onto his stomach.

"The drug should wear off in three hours or so." Sasuke turned and headed down the hall.

"_Sasuke…please…Sasuke…" _Sasuke stiffened. _Don't turn around…go…leave….don't let him change your mind. _"Sasuke…"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. Naruto was trying to crawl towards him. "I…I know how important killing him is to you…I know…but you can't go…Sasuke…"

"Until your whole family is murdered in cold blood you _won't _know, Naruto."

"And if you're dead, Sasuke…I will."

Sasuke could feel his chest tighten at Naruto's plea. _If you look back and see him you'll lose your nerve. You won't be able to leave him again._

Sasuke did the transport jutsu and ended up outside of the apartment building. "I really _am _sorry. Dobe-kun."

He headed for the escape route he had worked out for himself without looking back.

**Endnote**: If you recall last chapter, Naruto alluded to a clone waking him up so he could trail Sasuke. So it's then implied that there were two clones and not one. The second one was probably hiding in the hallway on the other end. And I imagine that whatever Sasuke gave Naruto, Naruto's copy was able to administer some kind of antidote from their apartment…after all Sasuke's intention wasn't to harm Naruto of course. In any case there won't be any more flashbacks concerning Sasuke going after Itachi or his fight with him. A lot of that part of the plot is left open ended, meaning you can draw your own conclusions based on inferences made in the chapters to come.

Also, a lot of other things in this fic are left implied, and as the story continues small details that may seem insignificant at the time could lead to more important developments. (I have this annoying habit of mentioning things for a "reason") Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter…and there's a _lime _next time around so hopefully it'll make up for some of the depressing moments in this.


	3. Soul's One Desire

_Avenger's Choice_

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu with other side pairings mostly implied.

**Genre:** Drama and angst with romance all mixed into a big pot.

**Rating**: Hard R/ NC-17 depending on your take. (of course all graphic content is on another site)

**Warnings and Spoilers**: Mild violence, language and graphic sexual situations. But no spoilers if you're at least past Sasuke's defection, however there are obscure references to events past that, but nothing concrete. This chapter contains a lime… however there is a link to the limest parts.

**Status:** 3/10

**Disclaimer**: Naruto isn't mine… I just play with the boys because it's fun.

**Summary:** _Vengeance was always a deep part of Sasuke, something Naruto had to accept when they became lovers. But now that Uchiha Itachi is dead, the blond shinobi discovers that the real battle to become the most important part of Sasuke's life has just begun. _

**Author's Notes: **This time around the flashbacks take us back to happier times. And there's even a party scene, the closest to writing a Naruto drunken party fic I'll probably ever get. (They're my guilty pleasure)

One last note, 20 is the drinking age in Japan as well as in Naruto and in the Naruto world the monetary notes they use are ryou, which were used in Feudal Japan. However, it would also appear that the value of ryou is equivalent to modern day yen. 1 US dollar is approximately 102 yen, and that's what I decided to base the ryou off of.

Chapter 3: _Soul's One Desire_

It was still beautiful outside, barely a cloud to speak of. It almost seemed funny to him, that it should be so nice. In these situations, with these emotions flittering inside of him it should be storming; darkened skies, the whole shebang. He was rather disappointed. If he recalled correctly, however, Kakashi knew some flashy jutsu that got storm clouds to show up on cue. Maybe he could look into hiring him to rain on everyone else's figurative parade.

Naruto sighed. _I'm losing it. _

Well, his one plan had failed. And now it wasn't just a matter of Sasuke's dramatics, he had a deadline. _Deadline…great word choice. _But all crap aside it didn't change the fact that Tsunade wouldn't do anything until Sasuke changed his mind. Or as it was becoming more likely the case was going to be, he changed his mind for him. With or without force.

He still had the rest of the afternoon to strategize. And even if he had never been in a situation quite like this nothing had ever really been simple with Sasuke. So it seemed quite fitting that the jerk in question would throw another challenge out there for him. It wasn't enough that he was in critical condition. No, of course not.

It didn't matter Naruto had become his best friend, even though he was determined not to lose to him. And it hadn't exactly been easy all those days he wondered if he'd learn the complicated jutsus during his three years of training away from the village. And no one was even mentioning that the blond had had to chase after him when Sasuke had lost his sense and gone looking for power from Orochimaru. And then he had to struggle with living with him and discovering he had developed more than friendly inklings towards the temperamental Uchiha heir.

If he recalled he didn't sign up for any of this.

_Fucking Sasuke. _

Well, in any case, even if Sasuke wasn't being a complete idiot about this whole procedure it wasn't like simply agreeing to have it cured everything. Tsunade didn't know exactly what she was doing. She still had a lot of stuff to go over before she wanted to attempt such a risky move. And after being pestered by Naruto for over an hour the Fifth had gone back to the tower for lunch and a mountain of paperwork. And presumably to work out the details of the procedure as well.

So since it would be a day or two before Tsunade was confident it was worth trying Naruto knew he'd have to utilize his time wisely. He'd have to come up with a foolproof plan. After all, barging in and yelling at Sasuke wouldn't accomplish much. Though it sure _did _feel good to yell at Sasuke when the occasion called for it.

_That damn Sasuke. Why do I always get stuck dealing with his insolence? He's such a… _

Naruto frowned at the noise his stomach made, interrupting his mental tirade.

_I guess I really should have listened to Sakura-chan this once and gone to get breakfast down in the cafeteria. And it's a long way until Iruka brings dinner. _Naruto sighed. Obviously a hunger strike wasn't going to be one of the options he'd explore when it came to convincing Sasuke he needed to quit with the bullshit he was trying to pull.

But he didn't like the idea of leaving the hospital either. But then again he did have to eat. His body wasn't doing too good from not sleeping last night as it was, and its protest for nourishment couldn't be ignored for much longer. So what did he do? Hope he didn't end up poisoned eating hospital food or leave the building and not be here in case anything else happened with Sasuke?

Actually he was feeling really bad that he hadn't seen him since their chat the night before. It was already early afternoon, and he was sure Sasuke was awake. It didn't really help his case if he neglected his lover before he made it. He supposed he had been pretty wound up this morning, especially with Tsunade showing him the extent of damage, and of course Sasuke's obstinate behavior from the night before hadn't really made him want to see him.

_Damn Sasuke…worrying about him gave me a knot in my stomach and now it's grumbling and upset._

"There you are, Naruto." The blond looked up. It was a nurse. "You have a few visitors."

"I do?" She nodded. Naruto stood up.

"We checked your room but since you weren't there they mentioned they'd go looking for you."

Naruto hadn't wanted to go back to his hospital room. Even with Iruka's plants it wasn't the happiest place to be at the moment. He had made sure the plants that were intended for Sasuke would be all right but then he left again and had been sitting in the waiting area pondering what he was supposed to do.

"How many people is it?"

"Three. Rock Lee and his teammates."

_Lee and his teammates? That means Neji's here. It's a really good thing Sasuke's confined to a bed right now. He might be in that shape but knowing Sasuke if he got wind of Neji visiting me he'd find the strength to start something._

Again.

Still, it was nice to know he had visitors. It wasn't like it had been when he was still a genin. It wasn't that his friends had stopped caring, but everyone was busy, so it wasn't as simple as coming to the hospital with baskets of fruit after a D-ranked mission. And honestly, though news traveled fast in Konoha, Naruto didn't think he was really an official patient, nor was he in any real bad shape, besides that damn foot of his. Fatigue and stress were normal for a ninja, and nothing to be hospitalized over.

Then again, if anyone wanted to come they'd say they were visiting him, and not Sasuke anyway. Not for just the obvious reason that Sasuke wasn't supposed to have any visitors, but because even if he could have some it wouldn't be like Uchiha Sasuke would jump at the opportunity. No matter how old they got, and how many missions they went on with him Sasuke couldn't be bothered with them most of the time. And especially not here in the hospital.

He didn't take being vulnerable well. And though Naruto doubted anyone would know to what extent Sasuke's injuries were fatal, he was sure no one would expect him to be in good condition seeing as how he had faced off against Itachi alone.

"Naruto." Naruto blinked. Tenten was smiling brightly, and her male counterpart, Neji, stood next to her with that tight expression on his face. The one that made Naruto a little uncomfortable and made Sasuke livid. "There you are. We thought you could use some lunch. And the company." The kunoichi shook the take out bag at him.

"You guys brought lunch?" Naruto grinned instantly. "I love you…all of you!" Naruto lunged for the meal.

"Oi. Naruto, don't be so eager." The brunette held the bag just out of reach. "This isn't all for you, our lunches are in here too. And Lee got something for Sakura as well."

"Sakura? She can get her own food, she's not the one hopping around with a busted foot."

"Take that up with Lee, he paid for it." Tenten kept it away from the blond. "Sit down, and I'll hand you yours. It's no good for you to eat standing up, Naruto."

Naruto pouted before he slumped back on the couch. "I don't see why Sakura-chan needs anything," he grouched. "And where's Lee anyway? If he's not here I'm claiming his food and the food he got for Sakura-chan too."

"Neji got you plenty to eat, Naruto-kun," Lee insisted, walking into the waiting area. He was holding a yellow flower in his right hand and if Naruto didn't know any better he'd say Lee's smile was brighter than usual.

"Hn." Naruto crossed his arms and scrunched up his face in protest as Tenten opened the large bag and began sorting out what was what. "You know, Lee, instead of wasting your money on that silly looking flower for me you could have gotten me an extra order."

"This isn't for you, Naruto," Lee remarked looking at the flower in question.

"Well what the hell's it for then? You taking Sakura on a date or something?"

"You don't need to be taking someone out on a date to give them flowers, Naruto," Tenten explained handing him a package of chopsticks. She shook her head. "You obviously know nothing about romance."

"I don't? Well, he doesn't either. One flower? Seems to me like he's just being cheap. And he brought her lunch here so he didn't have to take her to dinner."

"Naruto, my love for Sakura is pure, it's my finest accomplishment. A true, shinning example of a Springtime of Youth not wasted."

"Thank you, _Gai-Sensei_." Lee frowned. Naruto looked back at Tenten. "Oi, Tenten, which one is mine?"

She shook her head. "You're really hopeless, Naruto." She tossed some napkins at him.

"So whose idea was it to bring me lunch, anyway?" Naruto gathered the napkins back into some sort of order.

"Neji and I were on our way to lunch when we ran into Lee. He washeaded to the hospital to see Sakura and since Neji had planned on stopping in to see you after lunch anyway we decided we'd all come here with something for you too," Tenten explained.

So Neji was gonna come here anyway. Alone.

"Well it's a good thing you guys came, I was half-starved. Sakura-chan hasn't been taking good care of me here. She didn't even once offer to bring me ramen. Thank goodness for Iruka-sensei."

"You're really ridiculous, Naruto," Tenten decided, shaking her head again.

"How _are_ you feeling, Naruto?" Both Tenten and the blond ninja looked back at Neji. "You look a bit tired."

"Yeah, I didn't sleep much last night. Must have been the adrenaline or that drug Kakashi gave me, messed up my sleep patterns." Naruto shrugged. "I'll be okay."

"What about your foot, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked next.

"They want to do some x-rays and see if I need surgery on it. It doesn't hurt or anything. It's just annoying not being able to walk normal."

"Well that's good." Tenten placed a container on his lap and handed him a plate. "And how's Sasuke doing? Neji was saying he was in critical condition last night."

"He got out of surgery and regained consciousness." Naruto pushed some of what was in his food container onto his plate. "After that he was in his usual piss-poor mood whenever he's here."

"And this morning?" Neji asked next. Three sets of eyes were on Naruto in an instant.

"Well, actually…this morning he…"

"They did a few tests and he's now resting comfortably. Though they'll be running more tests the rest of the afternoon." Naruto turned. _Sakura-chan._ "I heard you were looking for me, Lee." Lee smiled. "Sorry, I had a few things to do in Tsunade-sama's office."

_She just changed the subject. Was that intentional? Does she know what Sasuke decided about the procedure?_

"This is for you." Lee presented her the flower. "I hope it's acceptable." He did a little humble bow.

Sakura beamed. "Of course it is. Thank you." She took a sniff. "You really shouldn't. But it's really sweet of you, Lee."

"Why?" Naruto wondered, interrupting whatever moment was about to take place.

"When I was here after my match with Gaara during my first chuunin exam Sakura came to visit me, and brought me daffodils. She'd replace them whenever one of them started to wither and wilt, so I was never without their beautiful presence. So now, any time Sakura is working at the hospital I bring her one." Lee struck the "nice-guy" pose. "Finding a symbol for one's love is essential to a joyous and spirited Springtime of Youth."

"Seems like a waste to me," Naruto thought, contemplatively. "I guess it's a good thing I decided you could have Sakura-chan, Lee, dating her seems time consum… OOOW!" Naruto turned and glared at Tenten. "What was that for?"

"You should thank her, Naruto," Sakura answered. Then she narrowed her green eyes sharply. "Unless you want me to hit you instead?"

Naruto winced. "I keep forgetting how dangerous women are." He rubbed the back of his head where a lump was quickly swelling.

"Anyway, I think it's the sweetest thing I've seen, Lee," Tenten decided. "It wouldn't hurt if more guys in Konoha were a little more thoughtful and romantic now and again." She did a quick glance at Neji who was quietly eating his meal in a chair across from where she and Naruto were sitting on the couch.

"Neji… I think Tenten wants you to take her on a date," Naruto determined.

"Naruto," Sakura scolded. "Don't get in the middle of it. I'm sure Neji and Tenten don't need your help."

"Why not?" Naruto wondered. "Only you and Ino can go around playing matchmaker?"

"I don't play matchmaker. I'm a relationship consultant." Naruto rolled his eyes. "If it wasn't for me you and Sasuke wouldn't have hooked up."

"How do you figure that one?" Naruto wondered, gobbling up the rest of his rice.

Sakura made a face. "First off, chew or talk, not both at the same time. And it was the night of Ino's and my party that it happened. If you guys weren't there nothing that happened afterwards would have taken place."

"I have to disagree. Naruto and Sasuke were destined to get together anyway," Lee thought.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious that the closest thing to a female Sasuke was ever interested in was Naruto in Sexy no Jutsu," Tenten agreed.

"Long after people were ready to write Sasuke off Naruto was still pushing," Lee continued.

"But that party helped to facilitate their getting together faster than it probably would have taken if left up to those two knuckleheads," Sakura insisted.

"Not necess…" Lee stopped talking at the look on Sakura's face. Tenten giggled. "You're right, Sakura-san, your helping to get them together was a shining achievement."

_Yep, definitely glad I let Lee have Sakura-chan._

She looked down at her watch. "I have to get going. I have a meeting in twenty minutes."

"Can I eat your lunch?" Naruto asked, digging into the bag before the question left his mouth.

"That's for Sakura," Lee answered. He swiftly took the bag from him. "Can I walk you to your meeting site, Sakura?"

"That'd be lovely, thank you, Lee." _She really has him wrapped around her pinkie finger._ Lee grinned. _And he loves every moment of it_. Sakura gave Naruto a final look. "After Tenten and Neji leave I expect you to take a nap, Naruto."

"But, Sakura-chan…" Naruto sighed as she lifted her eyebrow.

"I don't think Tsunade-sama will mind too much if I broke that other foot, Naruto, to get you to rest if you won't do it on your own." Naruto frowned, but knew better than to argue. "I'll see you later, Tenten, Neji-san."

Tenten offered a goodbye, Neji simply nodded.

"I probably should head out too. I promised to give a lecture on proper weapon tactics for one of the academy sensei." Tenten gathered up what was left of her lunch and tossed it. "I hope your foot'll be okay, Naruto. And give Sasuke my best."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'll see you later then." She might have been speaking to Naruto, but she was no longer looking at him. Naruto watched her gaze shift to her other remaining teammate.

"I'm going to stay with Naruto here and keep him company," Neji spoke. Tenten met his eyes. "I'll call you when I return home. Is that suitable?"

"That's fine. I should be back by five. If you want you can come over for dinner. The dish I was planning to make serves four and I'm not going to finish it all by myself."

"I wouldn't want to put you out, Tenten," Neji responded simply.

"Why not? I'm sure Tenten likes putting out." Tenten and Neji both glanced at Naruto. "That came out funny."

"It wouldn't be an imposition, Neji," Tenten continued. "You haven't been over for dinner in two weeks."

Neji nodded. "Alright, then. I'll speak with you later and you can let me know if there's anything you'd like me to bring."

"Good sake would be nice."

"What about dessert?" Neji wondered politely.

"I'll have dessert," Tenten answered in a voice that was deeper than her usual soprano. _That came out a little funny too. Just how serious are things between the two of them_?

"I'll see you tonight then, Tenten." Tenten gave him what could only be called a smoldering look before she turned and headed out of the waiting area. Naruto might not have known much…but there was no misunderstanding with a look like that one.

"You should finish your food, Naruto. It won't taste very good once it's cold." Naruto looked back at the pale-eyed jounin.

"I didn't know you and Tenten were at that point," Naruto mentioned, stuffing the last of his lunch into his mouth.

"What point is that?"

_He doesn't expect me to say it does he?_ "What was all that stuff about having dessert? And bringing sake?"

"We're both twenty now, Naruto, it's customary for legal adults to bring sake when they accept a dinner invitation."

"Dinner invitation? That sounded like you two were making a date." Neji looked at him with the same emotionless expression. "Not that it's any of my business or anything. I'm just a bit surprised is all, I guess because you never talk about her with me. But she had that look in her eye." Naruto waggled his eyebrows as he grinned. "Someone's getting laid tonight."

"Someone's been reading too many _Icha Icha_ books."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you guys haven't done it yet," Naruto insisted. Neji looked him in his eyes. "Wait, this isn't going to work… your eyes are too weird."

"I don't think it's appropriate to be having this conversation with you, Naruto. I won't talk about Tenten like she were some random conquest."

"So she _is _your girlfriend? Finally?"

"Is Sasuke your boyfriend, Naruto?" Naruto frowned. "Does he refer to you as his boyfriend?"

The blond bit his lip. "Not in those words."

"Titles aren't important, Naruto. A lot of time titles are inadequate and don't properly represent the relationship in question."

"Like whatever is between you and Tenten?"

"Or like what's between the two of us." Naruto almost dropped his empty food container onto the carpet. _Neji.._ "We've never chosen a word, have we?"

"You're my friend, Neji." Naruto answered quickly. "A very good friend. One of my closest. One of my closest friends."

Neji smirked. "I still don't recall giving it a title, Naruto."

"Close Friend. That sounds like a title to me."

"I've made you uncomfortable again." Neji frowned. "I'm waiting for Sasuke to come pouncing out of the corner he's hiding in."

"Neji…" The brunet's eyes were still locked on him.

Neji's expression changed slightly, if Naruto wasn't used to the small ways his facial features sharpened or relaxed when his mood changed the blond would never be able to tell. "Is Sasuke alright, Naruto? When I asked about how he was doing this morning you hesitated."

"His chakra channels are destroyed in over 70 of his body. I didn't get a chance to see him this morning. He had to be debriefed by an ANBU squad and have more tests. And I went to see Tsunade in her office to ask about Sasuke's procedure." Naruto grinned. "I know everything will be fine in the end. It always is." He grabbed his empty container and plate and got up to toss them. "You don't need to worry, Neji."

"If you say everything will be fine of course I'll believe you, Naruto." Neji's features tensed slightly, nearly imperceptibly. "Though I don't think I can stop worrying about you as easily."

"Neji…"

"Isn't that what a close friend is supposed to do, Naruto?"

Naruto folded his hands behind his head. "Oi, Neji, just don't worry about me so much that you ruin your evening with Tenten tonight."

"That's hours from now."

"Still," Naruto continued, "I don't want you to feel obligated to stay here and keep me occupied. If you have better things to do…"

"I don't."

_He's really making me uncomfortable. Why is he staring at me? If I said it once I've said it a thousand times: he might think I have better eyes than him, but his eyes give me the damn creeps when they're locked on me like that._

"Is there something you wished to do, Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Iruka-sensei packed some puzzles and a few games for me." _Sakura-chan did say that Sasuke has to undergo more tests, probably for Tsunade so she can better prepare for the procedure. It's not like I can really go see him right now anyway. And it is nice of Neji to come by and keep me company._

"Okay then, Naruto." Naruto smiled at him before he grabbed his crutches and stood up and led the way to his room.

_I'll see how Sasuke is after Neji goes. I won't be able to get rid of Neji, and even if Sasuke wasn't as bad off as he was now he wouldn't allow any visitors. Especially Neji. But he's always been like that…no matter what I've tried he's against the very notion of friends._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Three and a half Years Ago_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke dropped the last of his boxes marled "bedroom" on to the bed on the left side of the room. _At least the beds aren't bunked. _Every time Naruto and him had to stay in the same room in an inn or share a tent came sparkling to life in the Uchiha's brain. And unfortunately unlike those times he wouldn't get to return to his own room once the mission was over.

He had thought solitary confinement in prison had been rough, but he had to wonder if living with Naruto in this apartment was going to be worse. At first he thought this living arrangement had been another part of his punishment. But from the brief conversations he had had with the blond shinobi who was to be his roommate Naruto had explained that the need for an entire ANBU squad watching his every movement for the next several months wouldn't be necessary if they lived together. In theory, since Sasuke was quite sure as long as he was released there would be some ANBU keeping tabs on him. Making sure he made curfew and didn't attempt to leave the village.

House arrest hadn't made much sense, because what was the difference between that and prison he wondered. The last two weeks of his month and a half incarnation had been spent at the Uchiha compound. Sasuke was supposed to get his things in order, pack whatever belongings he wanted and then Naruto and him were supposed to move into this furnished apartment on the other side of the village.

The entire thing seemed a bit surreal. He had been surprised when he was told he'd be in solitary confinement for protection reasons. He had narrowed his eyes and asked if anyone really thought he needed protection from the other prisoners, but as it turned out they were protecting the other prisoners from him. He hadn't been allowed any visitors, but from what the guards told him Naruto was making quite the ruckus around the village during that entire month.

And it became clear when he finally met Tsunade that he wasn't going to receive any formal punishment, provided he adhered to the restrictions and regulations she was going to enforce. And though he hadn't seen Kakashi or Sakura since his return he got the impression that they, and perhaps a few other people, had also campaigned behind the scenes for his good.

None of that mattered though. When the opportunity arose for him to take down Itachi he would do so. And if he spent the rest of his natural life in prison for breaking anymore of Konoha's rules, so be it.

He would comply for now though, be a good boy until he was finally granted full freedom. After that he'd see. He knew quite well that Orochimaru still desired his body so going rouge again wasn't the smartest move he could make. Lying low and continuing to work hard wasn't a bad option. As strong as he had become he knew he wasn't strong enough. If he had of been he certainly wouldn't have ended back up here, in Konoha.

In any case he could spend his days training and honing his skills. He could stay out until his curfew and put as much distance between Naruto and him as necessary. It wouldn't take long before Naruto understood that he had no remorse about leaving, that he hadn't lost his desire to kill his brother, that too much had changed between them for there to be a real friendship again. Naruto would give up, and Sasuke would move out once things settled and Tsunade and the other powers that be didn't think he was a threat any longer.

"Hey, watch that, Kiba!" The door to the apartment opened with enough force that it hit the wall behind it and rattled on its frame. "It took me a long time to collect all of that. It's fragile."

"It's ramen, Naruto. How fragile are dried up noodles?"

"I don't want them to be dried up noodle crumbs!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He should have suspected that Naruto would bring a pack of idiots to help him move in his belongings.

He hadn't seen anyone since his return. And he had hoped to keep it that way for a while. But it sounded like Naruto had recruited his friends to assist in the moving processes so that idea was now out. If Sasuke weren't so sure an ANBU squad wasn't somewhere in the close vicinity outside the apartment building Sasuke would have gone out the window.

Of course they were, and it didn't make much sense to get a rise so quickly. He couldn't kill Itachi if he was behind bars.

"Where do you want this, Naruto?" That voice sounded familiar. _Nara Shikamaru. _

"Put it in the bedroom." Sasuke turned his back to the open bedroom door and began opening his largest box.

"This is troublesome, Naruto." Shikamaru entered the bedroom a second later. Sasuke could hear the way he shifted the box in his hands as he stopped walking. "Oi, Chouji, you owe me 500 ryou."

"Sasuke's here?" Naruto asked. Half a moment later Naruto was in the doorway. Followed by Chouji and Kiba. _Leave it to that idiot to cause a spectacle. _"Oi, Sasuke." Naruto came bouncing into the room. "Is all your stuff here already? Do you need any help?" _He's kidding me. _

Sasuke didn't answer him. Naruto had mentioned during their first conversation after he returned that he feared Sasuke hated him. Apparently Naruto was convinced Sasuke had to hate him because he had ended up in jail. Sasuke hadn't said anything then to quell his concern. Actually he hadn't said anything period. _Let him keep thinking I hate him; it'll be better for both of us this way. _

"Sasuke! Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto got right behind him. "I'm talking to you!"

"Maybe we should finish bringing the rest of your things inside, Naruto?" Chouji wondered. _Perfect, now there's commentary from the fat kid. _

"Sasuke." _Take his advice, you idiot. _"Look at me, Sasuke, I'm talking to you."

"Naruto, Shino, Hinata and I have a mission tomorrow, I can't spend all day here with you," Kiba put in. "If he doesn't want to talk to you, fuck him."

"Sasu…" Sasuke glanced back, making sure to give Naruto his coldest and deadliest look. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What's your problem anyway?"

Sasuke turned completely and met Naruto's angry blue orbs. The avenger smirked at him darkly. _You're more foolish than I remember, Naruto. _

"You two can go over old times later, this is heavy, where do you want the box?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto moved, rolling his shoulders forward, not hearing him, or ignoring him by choice. "Fine, I'll put it where I want then." Sasuke heard Naruto's bed creak as the box was placed on it. "Oi, Chouji, Kiba, let's bring the rest of the stuff up."

"This looks like things are about to get good though," Kiba thought aloud.

"It looks like one of them is gonna punch the other dead in the face," Chouji put in.

"Getting in the middle of this is too troublesome," Shikamaru remarked. "And I don't want to have to be responsible for breaking them up. Come on." Naruto and Sasuke were in the middle of a staring contest so Sasuke could only see the other three teens out of the furthest corner of his eye as they left the room and Shikamaru closed the door behind them.

"I'll ask you again, Sasuke. What the hell's your problem?"

Sasuke let out a low chuckle. Just to piss the other teen off.

That's when Naruto moved to push him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders, to stop whatever the blond was attempting, but then Naruto lifted his knee swiftly and attempted to knee him in the stomach. The brunet easily blocked but not before Naruto elbowed him in the same spot then pushed him.

Sasuke fell back on the bed, but not without taking Naruto with him.

Sasuke threw the first punch, but Naruto's was the one that landed initially. It wasn't clear exactly how they ended up on the floor, but they went rolling, kicking and punching like school children and nothing like the skilled shinobi they were supposed to be. At some point Sasuke ended up on top, right about the point they slammed into Naruto's bed and the box that was sitting on it came tumbling off, the contents crashing onto the ground and over top of them.

"Damn it, Sasuke!" Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him, and the brunet didn't resist as he tossed the odds and ends off of himself. He moved to remove whatever had fallen onto his shoulder but the feel of heated metal underneath cloth stilled his hand.

Sasuke moved the object to take a look as Naruto sat back up. The avenger grabbed then tugged one end of the cloth to reveal the metal plate of a Hidden Village of Konoha forehead protector. A forehead protector with a deep gash through the spiral symbol that represented the village.

_This is…_

"You asshole, Sasuke. This box has all my important stuff in it."

Naruto wasn't paying him any attention as he started gathering up the contents. He didn't notice that Sasuke held the forehead protector. The Uchiha survivor stood up and tossed it back in the box that was still sitting on his own bed as Naruto continued with the clean up.

He folded the box flaps back into each other and placed the box on the floor. Then he walked back to the bedroom door and opened it. He didn't say anything or look back, slipped on his sandals and moved to leave the apartment just as Chouji and Kiba were entering.

"The fight over already? I missed it?" Kiba asked, his eyes instantly on the blood oozing from Sasuke's lip. Sasuke shot him a glare then slipped past him.

He needed a walk.

"You guys managed to trash the bedroom that quick?" Chouji was saying, as Sasuke picked up the pace. The walls were thin, and their voices carried.

The last thing he could hear as he rounded the corner was Shikamaru's voice. "This isn't going to work, 1000 ryou says one of them is going to kill the other."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Now_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This will be the last test of the day, Sasuke," Sakura was promising as she looked over his charts. "And Lee told me he spoke to Ino's mother at the flower shop today. Ino must have gotten home from her mission with Raido and Chouji while I was here. Anyway, Asuma-san wanted Team Eight to sub in at the mission desk this afternoon because there's some sort of water leak at the tower and half the staff is trying to get things under control. But Ino and Chouji heard what happened with you and Naruto from Shikamaru and Ino mentioned to her mother the three of them were going to stop in tomorrow."

"Shouldn't you be saving your breath for Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking back at the window.

He had learned over the years of being Sakura's friend and teammate that sometimes he'd have to indulge in her and let her ramble on and on about nothing. But he had frankly had enough today. He had had enough probing and poking to last him a lifetime and he didn't have the patience to deal with her now. Plus, after what he had heard about Lee and his teammates stopping in for lunch today his anger was growing at a rapid rate.

"Well. I know Shizune-san said no visitors, but I don't think it would do any harm if a few stopped in for just a few brief moments tomorrow." Sakura was smiling at him. "It's always nice to have friends drop in."

"Those people aren't my friend_s._"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Three and a half Years Ago_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke had managed to stay out of the apartment until just before his curfew. When he got back he found Naruto in the kitchen with Chouji and Shikamaru eating cup ramen. Naruto didn't bother to look at him as he laughed at something Chouji said while Sasuke slipped his sandals back off.

When Sasuke entered the bedroom he discovered that Naruto's side of the room was completely done. There were posters up, including one for the second _Icha Icha _movie. The blond had made his bed and hung his things up in the closet as well.

Sasuke unpacked to the sounds of laughter out in the kitchen. He didn't have a lot of stuff really. He already planned on moving back to his parents' house once his movements were no longer restricted and he had complete freedom again. So he had just brought the most important things, things he didn't wish to be without for the few months he'd have to endure this living arrangement.

When he was done he gathered up pajama pants and a pair of boxer briefs and his box with his shower things in it then headed into the bathroom. Naruto had already put up a shuriken- print shower curtain and placed things in the medicine cabinet. Sasuke unpacked the last of his things, having already put the kitchen supplies he had brought away when he first got to the apartment.

Once all his toiletries were away he turned on the shower and stripped. He was dirty and worn out from moving and the walk and all he wanted was a hot shower and to sleep. He idly wondered if his temporary roommate's guests would be gone by the time he was finished.

Once he was done showering he dropped off his dirty clothing into the hamper he had set up on his side of the bedroom. Then he gathered up all his boxes and broke them down. Naruto and his friends had apparently gotten rid of all the other trash and boxes that were lying around the house so Sasuke slid on his slippers and headed back out of the bedroom and outside to the dumpsters.

It took a little while to find them, but once he did he took the shorter way back inside and up to the apartment. He could easily hear the conversation going on inside, so he stood on the other side of the door for a moment, curious. And hating the fact that he was. It sounded like Naruto was fixing them more ramen. Sasuke decided eavesdropping on a ramen conversation was beneath him so he opened the door.

Naruto was standing at the stove placing a pot of water on one of the burners. "I don't know what flavor I want this time," Chouji was lamenting, looking through various flavors of Naruto's favorite food that were strewn across the table.

"Don't you have anything else to eat?" Shikamaru asked.

"I only brought the dry stuff from my old apartment," Naruto answered. "I hadn't gone food shopping because I knew I was moving." Naruto fiddled with the pot. "Do you want some more or not?"

"I don't have a choice," Shikamaru answered with a bored expression.

Sasuke was just about at the threshold of the bedroom when Naruto called to him. "Do you want some, Sasuke? Did you eat dinner yet?"

_What the…what's Naruto trying to do…_

Sasuke had eaten breakfast, the last of the supplies he had been given at the beginning of his house arrest. Obviously whatever food was still left at his parents' house was no longer fit for human consumption. But he couldn't exactly go grocery shopping. Even while he went on his walk he hadn't gone anywhere anyone would see him, let alone go to a stand and grab something.

He hadn't realized how hungry he really was until he returned to the apartment. But he hadn't thought about it because he had planned to wait until the kitchen was clear before he went looking for something. It hadn't really occurred to him that anything he found would be Naruto's stuff. His stomach hadn't let him think that far ahead.

Sasuke glanced at the blond over his shoulder. Naruto had a firm expression on his face, but it wasn't clear exactly what he was thinking. "I have a lot of miso, you can have one if you want." They met eyes. "You can make your own, though. I'm not your mama."

_Naruto._

Sasuke smirked before he turned and went back into the bedroom. "Is he gonna have some?" Chouji wondered.

Sasuke could hear the mirth in Naruto's voice. "He'll be back when the water's finished boiling."

-

* * *

Naruto came into the bedroom with just his towel wrapped around his waist. He had left a pair of boxers and a ribbed tank top on the bed before he went to take a shower after his friends had left for the evening. Sasuke was on his own bed looking over a scroll he had taken from his parents' house. The brunet didn't bother to look as Naruto struggled to get into his shorts without letting his towel slip. 

_He's still the same idiot. I wonder if he'll even notice I put the forehead protector back on his bed. _

"Sasuke?" Naruto had managed to redress and was looking at him, forehead protector in hand. "I looked everywhere for this when I was unpacking. Where did you find it?"

Sasuke glanced at him nonchalantly before he rolled the scroll back up carefully. "Why did you keep it?"

The blond was instantly startled by the question. Not because the question wasn't a valid one, or difficult to answer. No, Sasuke was quite sure Naruto was stunned that Sasuke had finally spoken. They hadn't had anything close to a real conversation since Sasuke had returned. And nearly two months was a long time not to speak to someone who by Sasuke's own admission had been his best friend once upon a time.

Naruto was gripping the metal in his palm tightly. Sasuke turned away from him and placed the scroll on the floor. "You don't have to answer if you don't want, Naruto."

"It never occurred to me to get rid of it, Sasuke." Sasuke glanced back at him. "I thought I'd give it back to you once you came home." Naruto looked at him for a brief moment before he sat back on his own bed. "But as time passed I decided I didn't want to give it back. I decided to keep it."

"Are scratched forehead protectors a hot collector's item, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, mildly, pulling his comforter back.

"I just wanted a piece of you, Sasuke." The blond shrugged when Sasuke looked at him. Naruto closed the bedroom door. "Do you want the lights on or off?"

"Off." Naruto switched the overhead light off before he moved towards his own bed. Ten minutes of silence passed before Sasuke spoke again. "I found it when the box fell this afternoon and everything came out of it."

"I know."

Sasuke could feel his heart do a little jump. He swallowed.

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"It's technically yours, Sasuke. Who was I to stop you if you decided you wanted it back?" Naruto shifted in his bed. "If you still want it back, take it."

"You kept it all this time. Do whatever you want with it." Sasuke turned on his side.

_Keep it, Naruto. When I'm gone you can hold on to that piece of me…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Now_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto had a hell of time getting the box with the plants into Sasuke's room. It was mid afternoon when Neji and him finished half of the 300 piece jigsaw puzzle Iruka had packed for him. Sakura had apparently left the hospital for the day and headed to her office at the academy so Naruto had to ask a nurse if Sasuke's tests were done. He was glad to hear they were and that they hadn't administered any heavy medication.

He wanted Sasuke coherent.

Naruto balanced the plants on a chair. Before he put one of the crutches against the wall and moved the chair he had sat in last night back over to the bed. Sasuke had been looking out the window, and Naruto blocked his view, but that wasn't a bad thing because that meant Sasuke had to look at him.

"I heard they finished with the tests, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head. "And I suppose Neji's finished with you." It wasn't a question.

"Sakura told you they stopped by I guess?" Naruto asked, stiffening. He chose to ignore the obvious sexual connotation in Sasuke's comment.

"Why was he here, Naruto?" Sasuke still wasn't looking at him. Not surprisingly.

"He wanted to make sure I was okay."

"I'll bet he did." Naruto made a face. Sasuke glanced at him. "He's been in your room for the last few hours, did he get a chance to exam you? Look you over, Naruto?"

"You're not going to start that shit now, Sasuke. I'm not going to let you." Naruto rolled his shoulders. _Damn it, Sasuke. _"Did you get some sense in your head since last night? You're gonna have the procedure, right?"

"Why? Did Neji ask? He doesn't have to worry, I'll be dead by the time the lease is up on the apartment, he should have no trouble moving in."

Naruto kicked the chair holding the box of plants with his left foot. "What the fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto shot his blue eyes back at the pale face of his lover. "Bad enough you're being ridiculous about all of this, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have the procedure out of sheer spite." Naruto gripped the arm of his chair in a clenched fist. "I've had enough of this cock and bull, you son-of-a-bitch."

"My mother wasn't a bitch, Naruto." Naruto released his fatal chokehold on the furniture he was sitting on. "She wasn't perfect, but she wasn't a bitch, and she didn't deserve to die." Sasuke looked back up at the ceiling. "Just the kind of comment I'd expect from someone who never had a mother."

Naruto started narrowing his eyes, but stopped himself. He turned and looked back out at the cloudless afternoon sky behind him.

"I see through you, Sasuke. Just the kind of comment I would expect from a jealous baby." Naruto kept his eyes on the window, so he could hide the pained expression that was washing over his face. "And for the record I didn't tell Neji how serious it was. Or anyone else for that matter. It doesn't seem worth it to worry everyone for nothing."

"How do you figure that?"

Naruto turned back to look at him, grinning brightly. "You're gonna have the procedure, Sasuke."

"I'm not." Sasuke turned as much as he could away from him. "You can take those plants with you when you leave. No one's gonna take care of them. They're just gonna die too."

"Have it your way, Sasuke." The blond stood up smiling. He grabbed his crutches then he walked over to the window and slid it open. He grabbed the box of plants off the chair they were perched on and threw them with all his might out the window.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Three Years Ago_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He was panting hard and could tell he had used up a lot more of his chakra than he really should have. _Damn it, I couldn't block him at all. If this doesn't end soon I'm really going to get my ass handed to me. _

"Oi, Teme, it's getting late. We've been at this for hours. I'm hungry anyway. Let's just call it a tie and go home."

Sasuke smirked. "Ties are for Father's Day, Naruto." He gave him a fiery look. "What's the matter, this all you got?"

"I was holding back," Naruto insisted. "Let's go again, Sasuke." Naruto charged at him blindly only for his attack to easily be stopped with lightening quick taijutsu moves. Naruto flipped in the air and landed hard, one knee and both hands on the ground. When he got tired he always wanted to end fights quickly, so he tended to not plan out a complicated series of movements, instead opting for the dive- in- first- ask- questions- later approach.

The blond rubbed his shoulder where the other teen had kicked him. "Damn it, Sasuke! I won't lose, you jerk!"

"You're not gonna _win _with those moves either, Dobe."

"Sasuke!" The blond narrowed his eyes as he stood up.

"Here." Sasuke was behind Naruto before he even had a chance to react. "When I do what I just did you should guard this way." Sasuke's hands were around him and he was showing him, Naruto not even getting a chance to gasp in surprise before it happened.

Instantly the blond could feel his heart up in his throat. Sasuke had been touching him more than usual lately. Of course Sasuke wasn't a touchy- feely person so any touching was _more than usual_. But this still took the cake. "Sasuke…"

"Like this." Sasuke's hands were leaving him tingly in every spot he touched him. He couldn't help it, the brunet Uchiha had been arousing him for the last several months now, and it didn't help that by the end of their training and sparring sessions Sasuke was usually shirtless. Like right this moment.

_He's pressed right up against me…I'm gonna get hard if he doesn't cut it out. _

Naruto forced himself not to gasp as Sasuke's knee slid between his legs. "Why are you…"

"It's boring if I'm just gonna beat you all the time."

"Shut up." Naruto moved away and turned around. "I don't need your help."

"Whatever." Sasuke lifted his hand and beckoned him to come. "Again, Naruto. Unless you're scared." Naruto charged him once more. And when Sasuke moved to attack him he guarded everything except the last kick. "Better." Sasuke put his hand back up. "But it's not good enough to beat me."

* * *

Sasuke was stretching out his aching muscles on the bedroom floor later that afternoon. He had the apartment to himself for the rest of the day since Naruto had mentioned last night that he had a meeting with Tsunade after their practice. It was just as well since Sasuke was still sore from training with Kakashi the day before.

These days the blond and Sasuke trained three days a week and Kakashi and Sasuke trained three days as well. Kakashi had approached Sasuke shortly after Naruto and him had moved into the apartment together but instead of a scolding lecture about leaving the village the jounin instructor told Sasuke he wanted to see just what he had learned while he was away.

And the very next day Hatake Kakashi, the famous Copy-nin, shot all of Sasuke's confidence to hell.

Kakashi didn't seem to be holding back at all, though Sasuke had to reason that if the jounin wasn't holding back some he would have ended up killing him. And even saying that there were several points during the fight that Sasuke wondered if Kakashi really did intend to kill him. The cyclopean porn reader had always told his students to come at him with a killer's intention, but this fight wasn't for a bell attached to his waist. Kakashi took the lead early on, and Sasuke was so disturbed that he was losing so badly that he couldn't concentrate as the sparing match progressed.

The jutsus he learned didn't seem to be enough. And since he couldn't rely on the cursed seal (for obvious reasons) his own strength, which he had doubted and questioned before he left didn't cut it. Kakashi finally ended it after Sasuke, out of breath and chakra, landed face first on the ground. The jounin hadn't said much after that, just turned and told Sasuke he'd see him in two days and they'd start training if Sasuke was ready to completely let go of the addicting power Orochimaru had given him.

Kakashi's words from that day still rang in his ears; Sasuke had been drunk off the cursed seal's power for three years, and it was time he sobered up.

They had been training every other day, three times a week, ever since. Within weeks Sasuke's confidence in his own strength began growing, and Kakashi was able to teach him things with the Sharingan Orochimaru never had been able to. It had been a big blow to his ego to see that at the current chakra level he was at half of the fancy jutsus he _had _learned from Orochimaru sapped up too much energy to be used in real battle applications. But Kakashi had him work on his chakra stamina too, and Sasuke started to believe the jounin when he said he'd never gain real power if he did things Orochimaru's way.

Yesterday's training with Kakashi had gone especially good. It still frustrated him that Kakashi held back on him, more now than that first day since then he was obviously trying to prove a point. He had got in some exceptionally good hits though, which was saying something since Kakashi fought with him with his Sharingan exposed. He had also managed to string together a series of complicated taijutsu and ninjutsu moves that left Kakashi nearly out of breath.

The firm knock on the apartment door startled him for a brief half-second. Since Naruto wasn't home Sasuke was tempted not to answer it because whoever was on the other side was probably here to see the blond in question. Naruto's friends were frequent visitors. And the blond's closest friends, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji respectively, were at the apartment the most. Sasuke put up with them because it made the blond happy, though he drew the line at Kiba's large mutt coming inside.

What really amazed him was that he could actually feel brief hints of loneliness whenever Naruto was off laughing somewhere with his buddies. Sasuke had never had any real friends, not before Sakura and Naruto. But even so, nowadays Sakura was quite busy and rather uninterested in Sasuke romantically, and although she deeply cared about both he and the blond ninja she split most of her time between Lee and teaching Konoha's next generation of medic-nin.

Naruto was Sasuke's only friend, even though he had told himself it'd be better for them both if they gave up on a friendship. But just because Sasuke didn't have friends didn't mean Naruto didn't. He was popular, more so then Sasuke ever remembered him being before. He got phone calls when people returned from missions and invited out to the movies whenever a new ninja flick was showing.

Occasionally, when Sasuke was around Shikamaru would throw out a courtesy-invite to Sasuke for dinner or some other social activity but he would always decline. Which was the point of course since no one except perhaps Naruto, because he was so naïve, really expected him to say "yes" and go in the first place.

The knocking got louder so Sasuke narrowed his eyes and decided to get rid of whoever it was desperate to see the blond. He opened the door and his eyes narrowed even sharper.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga." They both sized each other up.

Neji had started coming over in the last two months, when he'd get home from missions and Naruto was always happy to see him. He wasn't sure why Neji had taken an interest in the blond ninja all of a sudden, though he reasoned that Neji and Naruto were on good terms even before he left for Sound. There was still something odd about it though. Naruto wasn't exactly Neji's intellectual equal, yet Naruto explained how the Hyuuga clan member would treat him to ramen and they'd spend hours at the stand just talking about all sorts of subjects.

A few red flags started going up when it seemed Naruto was talking about Neji more than any of his other friends, even though he didn't see him any more than the others. Neji and him went out alone as well, where Naruto was usually in the company of two or three of his friends normally. And though Sasuke didn't claim he listened intently to every boring detail of Naruto's rantings he couldn't recall any occasion where Shikamaru had treated him to dinner or where Chouji had told him about his latest high ranked mission. Or Kiba offered to train with Naruto in the woods.

Neji had always rubbed Sasuke the wrong way; they had managed to get into it the moment they met and ever since there was a lot of animosity between them. Neji was hard to read as well, but Sasuke saw the way he stared at Naruto from time to time, and frankly he was beginning to suspect that either something was actually going on between them or Neji wanted it that way.

Of course the idea of Neji doing anything with Naruto angered Sasuke beyond physical belief.

"Naruto's not home," Sasuke stated flatly.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I spoke to him last night on the phone." _That was _Neji _Naruto was on the phone with for three hours? I would have thought it was Shikamaru or Sakura or Iruka or someone like that. Just what the hell is Neji doing anyway? _

"If you know he's not home why are you wasting my time then?"

"I wanted to drop off a letter for him. We discussed a personal matter yesterday afternoon and I assured him I'd respond to him before I left for my mission with Genma tomorrow."

"A letter? I'll give it to him." Sasuke moved to take it from the lighter brunet but Neji moved his hand and then walked inside the apartment. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'd prefer to leave this message on Naruto's nightstand."

"Then I'll put it there." Neji smirked. Sasuke glared.

"As I mentioned before, the contents are personal and I wouldn't want to leave you tempted to read it."

"He'll show it to me anyway."

"I highly doubt that." Neji walked into the bedroom. Sasuke stalked after him. _That fucker… he has the audacity to walk into my apartment like he owns the place and…what's he doing…_Neji completed a rapid series of seals after he sat the letter on the nightstand. "You won't be able to pick it up now, Uchiha, let alone read it. I respect Naruto's privacy too much to take any chances."

"Respect his privacy huh?" Sasuke got into Neji's face when he turned around. "I don't know what you're scheming; what you're attempting . . .but I'll give you this one warning, Hyuuga, stay away from him or else."

Neji smirked. "That's rather the reaction I expected from you, Uchiha." Pale eyes focused. "Know this. Naruto's happiness is my top priority and I won't let anyone harm him. I don't care who it is." The longhaired jounin moved past him.

"You must have a pretty big pair to start talking shit in someone else's house, Hyuuga."

Neji stopped walking without turning back to look at Sasuke directly. "Just be grateful Naruto thinks so highly of you."

* * *

Neji had been right of course, whatever jutsu he did the letter couldn't be picked up by Sasuke without what felt like thousands of electric shocks running through his chakra channels. It didn't matter anyway, though. Naruto would show him the letter once Sasuke got out of the shower. From Sasuke's own deductions whatever was going on between Naruto and Neji appeared one-sided based on the way Naruto responded to Sasuke's announcement that a letter had been dropped off. Naruto had been a little anxious about it but then mentioned that Neji was a good friend to keep his word about giving him a response so soon.

Calling Neji a "good friend" made Sasuke sure Naruto hadn't developed feelings for Neji yet. And if it were some half-cocked love letter or something certainly Naruto would turn to Sasuke for advice about it. That was probably why Naruto was anxious in the first place. Anxious because maybe the blond started to suspect Neji's advances weren't all in the name of friendship after all. It did take Naruto some time for things to click.

"You can have the shower if you want, Naruto." Naruto looked at him startled before he nodded. The blond had already laid out a fresh pair of boxers and a ribbed tank top on his bed the way he always did before he jumped in the shower. "I guess you finished with Neji's note huh?" Sasuke wasn't looking at him so he could keep things casual.

After all, he didn't want to seem too eager.

"Yeah, I finished with it."

"Must have been some note if you had such a dopey look on your face when I came back from the bathroom," Sasuke continued.

"I didn't have a dopey look on my face. I was just thinking," Naruto defended, frowning.

"You look dopey when you're thinking. And there's usually steam coming out of your ears too, Dobe."

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto made a face. _He's really too easy. _

"So what'd say anyway?" Naruto's face grew serious and then he blushed. _Maybe it really was a love letter… Naruto better not have feelings for Neji too… if he does I'll…_

"Nothing. Just stuff that's all."

"What sort of stuff?" Sasuke turned and looked at him his eyes fixed on the blond's every fidget. "It's just some dumb note, what's the big deal, anyway?"

"It didn't really say anything, Sasuke." Naruto put on his slippers. "I'm gonna take my shower now."

"So what, Neji left you a blank sheet of paper?"

"It said stuff on it, Sasuke… just nothing really…just don't worry about, okay?"

"If it's no big deal then let me read it." Naruto's blush deepened further. _Now I have to read it. _"Show it to me. I'll read it while you take your shower."

"No! I mean…err… you can't, Sasuke. I…Neji wouldn't want you to read it…"

"Why not? Is it some kind of love letter or something?"

At the mention of "love letter" Naruto turned so red Sasuke was sure he could have gotten work as a tomato. _He didn't… that piece of shit did _not _write Naruto a love letter… I'll fucking kill him…_

"Just…just drop it okay, I don't want to talk about it."

"I thought you said we were best friends, Naruto." It was a dirty thing to say, but Sasuke didn't have a choice. He'd have to play dirty.

"We are best friends, Sasuke."

"Then let me see it."

"I…I can't."

"Why? You really think I'd go tell Neji you showed it to me?" Naruto shook his head, and bit his lip. "Then show it to me, unless he's more important to you than I am."

"_I_ don't want to show you the letter, Sasuke. Neji doesn't have anything to do with it." Naruto looked at him with frantic blue eyes. "Leave it alone…please." _Please… he really doesn't want me to see it, does he? _"If you're my friend you'll understand."

"Well I don't, Dobe." Sasuke turned his back on him.

"Sasuke…"

"I thought you were taking a shower." Sasuke listened to Naruto leaving a moment later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Now _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was hopping towards the door. "Leaving so soon, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his back still on him. "Will I see you tomorrow afternoon then? Same time same place?"

_Sasuke…I should have come here earlier…that's why you're so upset…you probably wanted me to be here for the tests…then when Sakura mentioned Neji…_

"I was just going to send a few clones out. One to my room to bring back some of the games Iruka left for me and one down to the courtyard. They're pretty reliant, those plants Iruka got for you."

"I already told you…"

"I'll take care of them."Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. "They're probably not in too bad shape, the box ended up landing right side up, and I guess the momentum kept the plants from flying out. Plus, we're only on the third floor."

Sasuke gave him one last look before he shifted so he could lie on his back completely again. Then he focused back up at the ceiling. "Waste your time then, do whatever you want."

"Since when haven't I?" Naruto quickly did Kage Bunshin and gave the clones instructions. Then he made his way back over to the chair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Three Years Ago_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A party on the rooftop of some unfortunate apartment building was just the kind of seemingly harmless activity generations of nin-teens participated in. Life was short, and their chosen profession made that fact painfully obvious. And it wasn't often that enough of the right people were around at the same time to throw one of these impromptu get-togethers. And of course the fact that Ino and Sakura were throwing the rooftop party in question jointly really had all the younger citizens buzzing in anticipation.

Of course, none of that mattered much to Uchiha Sasuke who was only going because of a certain Hyuuga branch family clan member.

If Naruto, sake, and Neji were all involved there was no way Sasuke could _not _go.

Unfortunately his blond counterpart and roommate didn't get that. He had gotten it in that thick head of his that because Sasuke had agreed to accompany him and spend a short period of time in everyone's presence that meant that the Uchiha heir _wanted _to go. And nothing could be further from the truth.

So as Naruto changed his shirt for the sixth time Sasuke attempted not to grind his teeth loud enough for him to hear. The game had changed, with Neji writing that mysterious note to Naruto two days ago and Naruto acting funny ever since it was obvious if Sasuke sat around and did nothing Neji would make a move. If he hadn't already.

It was really the principle of the thing. Besides the basic urge to fuck Naruto Sasuke had no use for the blond. Sure he admitted that Naruto was the closest person to him since his brother and over these last several months, (almost six months now since he had returned to Konoha) Naruto had made a substantial case for the power of true friendship. Beyond that however, Sasuke didn't see what Neji saw.

One thing he did know though, he'd be damned if Neji took Naruto from him.

"I look really good in this shirt," Naruto decided. He grinned at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"It's orange and black, you look like you usually do. Like a fashion victim." Sasuke met his eyes in the mirror. "And it's the same shirt you had on originally, Dobe."

"Ino and Sakura invited practically everyone, Sasuke, and I, unlike you, don't plan to disappoint anyone."

Sasuke made a face. "You really think anyone is going there anticipating your arrival?" He scoffed. "Ridiculous."

"Don't be jealous, Sasuke. If you insist on wearing that no one's gonna notice you."

"Good." Sasuke looked back at his black on black. Naruto wouldn't let him wear his normal ninja stuff but that didn't mean he was going to dress up either. "Why does it matter anyway, I thought we were only going to spend a half hour there."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't look your best anyway, Sasuke."

Sakura had come bounding up to them earlier in the day announcing that Ino and her were having their first party in their apartment. The girls had been living together almost as long as Naruto and him had. Both girls wanted their freedom, but despite the fact that they weren't genin anymore they were still only in their teens so they decided jointly that they'd both go to their parents with the proposal of moving in with each other.

It would seem that they had found their friendship again, though they still had a bit of healthy rivalry between them. Plus, both girls were used to a certain level of comfort so in order to afford an apartment in the better part of town as opposed to the starter apartments most chuunin ended up living in when they made rank it made more sense to pull their money together. They had been busy lately, earning money to cover expenses but decided to take their vacation so they could throw something of a housewarming party.

And apparently, what had started out as a small get-together with teammates and close friends had turned into "the social event of the season", according to Ino.

The entire thing was ridiculous, It was ridiculous Naruto had actually tried to guilt trip him into agreeing to go because Sakura was a good friend. It was even more ridiculous that Hyuuga Neji had agreed to go and had apparently mentioned to Naruto he'd be "looking forward to seeing him". It was ridiculous Naruto had told Sakura he and Sasuke would be there when they had their first mission with Kakashi in the morning.

Sasuke would have thought Naruto would take their mission more seriously. After all, the blond was the one constantly talking about being Hokage one day. The Uchiha heir doubted they were going to make a genin leader of the village. The whole point of going on higher ranked missions with Kakashi was so they could be promoted to jounin. Tsunade had stated that both Naruto and him were chuunin level, and it didn't make any since to go through the chuunin exam because not only would they need a third person, but it would be a waste of time when they could be going on missions and helping the village.

Rank didn't mean much to Sasuke; all that ever mattered was getting strong enough to kill Itachi. However when Tsunade had called him and Naruto into her office a month a go and told them she wanted them to go on missions again Sasuke had feared momentarily she would try assigning them D or C ranked tasks. Then she had mentioned Kakashi. Apparently the Fifth had decided that they should go on B and A ranked missions with their jounin advisor and if things went well she would promote them to jounin once they proved their worth.

That was fine with Sasuke. He would need a higher rank to make ANBU. Once he did he could go hunting for Itachi without breaking the law. From what Kakashi had been telling him about ANBU the Hokage could assign squads and occasionally single captains or higher ranked officers on special assignments instead of leaving it up to hunter-nin.

Such as seeking out and exterminating an older brother who happened to be a wanted S-class criminal.

Kakashi had explained that it wasn't easy to become ANBU, let alone a captain. And even then it wasn't like you could choose your own assignments. But since ANBU carried out assassinations as their primary duty outside the village it wasn't an impossibility that the case for special assignment be made and granted, according to Kakashi.

For the first time since he had returned to Konoha he really felt like being back wouldn't hinder his goal, but actually help him. Now with Kakashi training him privately and these more complicated missions coming up his life seemed focused. He'd make jounin and then ANBU. Then he'd get his chance to kill Itachi.

And all of that started tomorrow, with their first high B-rank mission in the morning. He didn't have time to play around tonight. Naruto and him needed their rest. The blond had two choices, come along for the ride or stay home, but Sasuke wouldn't tolerate being slowed down by his idiot best friend.

Even if he was a rather _cute_ idiot.

"Can we go now, Sasuke?" Naruto's hands were crossed over his chest.

"You'll thank me in the morning when you don't have to worry about your bag being packed, Dobe." Naruto made a face. "Let's go. The sooner we get there and make an appearance the sooner we can get back home."

Naruto opened the door to their apartment. "Don't be such a buzz kill, Sasuke."

Sasuke shot him a look. "I can complete the mission with Kakashi without you tomorrow. If partying is more important to you."

"I can have fun tonight and kick ass tomorrow."

"Whatever." Naruto frowned and Sasuke moved past him.

It took less than five minutes to hop rooftops until they could see and hear which rooftop the party was taking place on. Naruto landed next to Sasuke effortlessly on the neighboring roof. "Wow, there are a lot of people there already, and it only started forty minutes ago. It looks like they strung up lanterns too, how cool is that, Sasuke?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

_I could kill Neji for this. If he didn't mention he was going I wouldn't have to be here now. _

"Let's get this over with."

"Oi, Sasuke, don't act like that. You haven't even seen everyone yet since you've been back."

"What's your point?" Naruto glanced at him with a disapproving look. Sasuke jumped off the roof they were perched on and landed soundlessly on the ledge of Ino and Sakura's apartment building. Naruto landed next to him a moment later.

As Naruto had guessed the girls had strung lanterns up along the whole rooftop, which created enough light to be intimate without being too dark to socialize properly. To their right stood what could have been Shino behind two turntables, playing the part of DJ. And in front of them were two tables with drinks and assorted party foods on them. People were walking and dancing and laughing and enjoying themselves all over the rooftop.

Cynicism aside, Sasuke had to admit Sakura and Ino had outdone themselves. If he actually _wanted _to be here he would have probably had a good time. _What the hell am I supposed to do here anyway? Naruto doesn't honestly expect me to mingle does he? _

"NARUTO!" Sasuke moved his head slightly. The blonde host was bounding towards them. "You came!" She was wearing a bright smile and the kind of outfit that showed off her best assets.

"Hey, Ino. Wow, you look amazing." Naruto was grinning like a fool as Ino and him hugged. Then the blonde shinobi gave Naruto a quick flirty kiss on the lips.

_What the fuck…_

Naruto was blushing when she moved back, her arms still on his shoulders. "What took you so long hmm? You have any idea how much sake we've already gone through?"

"Well, I can't drink, I have that mission tomorrow." Ino gave him a little pout. "Well, maybe one shot." She beamed instantly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _Just what the hell is going on…since when were Ino and Naruto on such friendly terms? _"Who else is here anyway?" Naruto continued, looking around.

"Everyone." Ino was still smiling. Then she moved her right hand and ran it down the blond's chest. "Only you can pull off a look like this one, Naruto."

"So you like it?" Naruto asked, still grinning like some kind of idiot.

"On you? Lots." She took her finger and poked his nose. _That little bitch better get her hands off of him right now before I…_ "Sasuke, long time, no see. I haven't seen you in at least two months. How's it been? I hear Kakashi-sensei is training you exclusively these days instead of getting another genin team."

Sasuke gave her a cool glare. "I would think after three years the Konoha rumor mill would have found someone else to gossip about. But I guess the more things change the more they stay the same around here."

"Oi, Sasuke, Ino was just trying to make conversation," Naruto pressed, shooting Sasuke a warning look.

"That's the problem." Sasuke moved past the both of them. "I'm going to get something to drink."

"Sasuke!" Sasuke didn't slow down as Naruto came chasing after him. "Sasuke, what the hell was that about huh?" Sasuke ignored him. "Why were you so nasty to Ino just now?"

Sasuke ladled himself some punch. "Why, did I upset your little _girlfriend_, Naruto?"

Naruto squinted up his face. "Girlfriend? Ino? Did you drink something before we left the apartment?" Sasuke glanced at him. "Ino and I are always like that. We flirt all the time. Besides, Chouji's been into Ino forever, and I'd never do that to him. Why, are you jealous, Sasuke?"

Sasuke took a sip of the punch. And made a face. _Spiked. Of course. _"What nonsense are you talking now, Naruto?" _So there isn't anything between those two? But why would he ask me if I'm jealous? There's no way he suspects I've been fantasizing about him…_

Naruto was smirking. "You're jealous that Ino's flirty with me and not you, like she used to be."

Sasuke gave Naruto a pathetic look. "The next time we go out in public together remind me to wear an "I'm with stupid" shirt."

"HEY! Shut up!"

"Oi, Naruto, Sasuke, you two never quit do you?" Both teens turned around.

"Shikamaru, what's going on?" Naruto was instantly happy again at the sight of his brunet friend.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Ino said I should get out and socialize." He moved in between Naruto and Sasuke and spooned punch into a cup he already had in his hand.

"You make it sound like you're not having any fun, Shika," Naruto thought, watching him. "Let me guess, socializing is _troublesome_?"

"I have work to finish for the Fifth. I got back from Sand three days ago and I didn't submit my report yet." Shikamaru took a long sip from his punch cup. "Being the ambassador to Sand is _troublesome_." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, but you get to see Temari." Naruto wiggled his pinkie finger. "And see what's hidden in _her _"village"," Naruto added, waggling his eyebrows. "Hmm, hmm?" Sasuke made a face and hit Naruto soundly on the back of his head.

"OWWW!" The blond glared at his roommate. "Damn it, Sasuke!"

Shikamaru smirked lazily. "You're really perverted, Naruto."

"It took me all day to come up with that line," Naruto remarked with a pout.

"Maybe instead of trying for Hokage you should just be happy with your status as the village idiot, Naruto," Sasuke commented, making another face.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Shikamaru just smirked again. "Still, I was surprised when I heard about the two of you, Shika. I just always assumed Temari was a lesbian or something."

"There some kind of idiot contest you're in the running for, Naruto, or is the stupidity just natural?" Sasuke wondered blandly.

"I'll say it again, Sasuke! Shut up!"

Shikamaru was smirking again. "This is why having a significant other in the same village as you is so troublesome," he decided. He took a final sip. "I'm going to find Chouji." He started off. Sasuke narrowed his eyes sharply as he watched him walk away from them.

"Huh?" Naruto rubbed the back of his blond head. "What is Shikamaru talking about, Sasuke?"

_Does he suspect something? He must…but I never see him around the village, only when he stops by the apartment to see Naruto, and even then I'm either on my way out or in the bedroom…what the hell?_

"Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke and Naruto looked back again towards the food tables. Kiba was waving at the blond and standing next to Hinata from the other side.

"Kiba! What's up?" Naruto was waving back. Sasuke took another long sip of his punch before he moved away from the table. Shkamaru he could stand, Kiba he couldn't. The obnoxious teen found a way to get on every one of his nerves. And the sniveling girlfriend of his was equally annoying.

At least the two of them were together now, so Sasuke didn't have to worry about another Hyuuga clan member lusting after Naruto. And even if the girl did have a few lingering feelings for Naruto she wouldn't act on them. Sasuke couldn't say the same about her cousin, however.

_I don't even see Neji. If he's not here I'm leaving. Let Naruto hang out half the night. See if I care. _

Sasuke decided he'd do a quick look around the roof to see if Neji were here or not. He headed to the perimeter; ignoring the looks he got from some of the teens he passed. This was another reason he didn't want to come. His return to Konoha had been the main topic of conversation for the last several months and though he didn't care what anyone else thought he did respect Sakura enough not to start a fight at her party, which annoyed him because he couldn't say what he really wanted to in response to some of these assholes.

Sasuke got all the way over to the music speakers without a sign of any member of Team Gai. If he spotted Tenten or Lee he'd inquire about Neji, but so far he hadn't seen either of them. The song was just changing when Sasuke got directly in front of the right speaker. He glanced at the raised platform all the DJ equipment was on. Shino gave him a slight nod.

Sasuke had never had any issue with Shino either. The other teen seemed too focused to care about idle gossip and scandal-filled rumors, and though Shino probably heard the same things everyone else at the party had Sasuke doubted the sunglasses-wearing bug user cared.

Sasuke approached. Shino lowered his headphones. "Sasuke."

"Hyuuga here?"

"He came over with Lee maybe ten minutes ago. Lee wanted to request a song for Sakura and asked Neji to help him select one."

Sasuke did a quick scan of the immediate vicinity. "Where are they now?"

"Not sure. Lee decided he wanted to get on the microphone and introduce the song he dedicated to Sakura personally, so he asked Neji to help him come up with what to say before he did it. They probably went somewhere less noisy to come up with something."

"How long has Hyuuga been here?"

"I first saw him half an hour ago. However, an outside venue like this attracts a lot of people so it's hard to tell who's coming and going."

"When he comes back this way let him know I'm looking for him," Sasuke decided.

"Understood." Shino replaced the headphones.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oi, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke turned slightly. Lee was calling after him.

The dark-haired teen turned to look at Lee. Lee had dedicated the song to Sakura, proclaiming that he'd do a thousand one-armed chin ups if she didn't like it. She did, luckily enough, though Neji was nowhere to be seen. "Have you seen, Neji?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowed.

Lee blinked. "He was just here a minute ago. I'm sure he's around somewhere." Lee frowned. "What did you need him for?"

"We have something to settle."

"You're not going to challenge him are you?" Lee asked blinking again.

"Why does it matter?"

"Well, because _I _wanted to challenge you, Sasuke-kun." _What? _"We only got a chance to fight that one time. And Sakura told me how you've been training hard with Kakashi-san. And I've learned some new moves from Gai-sensei recently so I was hoping you'd want a rematch. I want to fight against your matured Sharingan."

"Is that so?" Sasuke smirked. _I know what you're doing Lee…this is your way of saying things are right between us. _

Lee had never really been a close friend. Not like Naruto or Sakura but Sasuke had found himself charmed by the ninja's spirit the same way everyone else who met Lee undoubtedly was. Sasuke had only seen Lee twice since his return and both times Lee had been like Shino in that he didn't act like any of the rumors concerned him any. Of course he had Sakura around to make sure he heard the truth so that helped, Sasuke supposed.

"Do you accept my challenge, Sasuke?"

"I wouldn't want Gai coming after me when I crush you," Sasuke answered smugly. Lee gave him a look.

"I beat you last time, Sasuke."

"Do you honestly think you can beat me now?"

"I just got promoted to special jounin last month, I think I can handle myself, Sasuke-kun."

"He's not worth your time, Lee." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sound of the voice behind him. With all the commotion he hadn't sensed anyone approaching. "You know what they've been saying; Uchiha Sasuke's all hype now." Sasuke turned and met pupil-less eyes.

"Hyuuga Neji."

"I hear you were looking for me," Neji began, giving him the once-over.

"Hn." Sasuke gave him his own look before dismissing him with a dark smirk.

"That's a pretty self-satisfied look on your face, Uchiha." The longhaired brunet jounin narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. "You smirk like that and someone's liable to wipe it right off your face."

Sasuke stepped towards him. "Don't have your mouth make a promise your body can't keep."

"Are you actually attempting to threaten me, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke took another step closer. "One good threat deserves another."

"Neji, Sasuke…" Lee was in between them in half a heartbeat. "If you have an old score to settle there are more appropriate ways to do so."

"Some things don't change, Lee," Neji stated taking a step back. "Hn. Even after nearly four years Sasuke's the same rookie brat he was when we first met him."

"And just how mature is it to make baseless threats, Hyuuga?"

Neji's eyes narrowed even more. "If you wish to settle things between us for good simply name the time and place."

"I challenged Sasuke-kun first," Lee pointed out.

"He didn't accept your challenge, Lee." Neji met Sasuke's eyes. "If he wants to prove he's the man he's pretending to be he'll accept mine."

Sasuke smirked broader. "I sure hope there's something behind all that big talk, Hyuuga. I don't have time to waste playing ninja with you."

"Oi, Sasuke! There you are." Sasuke turned. _Naruto. _"I was looking for you. They're gonna start the limbo contest. Come watch me… I'm going to beat everyone."

"Naruto." The blond turned and gave Neji a smile.

"What's going on, Neji."

"I didn't know you knew how to limbo, Naruto," Neji continued, his attention on Naruto.

"Yeah. I'm really flexible."

"I see." Sasuke glared at Naruto's comment and Neji's response before he moved in between them. He shot Neji his deadliest look, making his intent to kill if necessary quite known.

"Sasuke-kun," Lee began. He had obviously felt it as well.

"Sasuke, Neji, what's going on?" Naruto moved and was looking back and forth between the two.

"Who else is entering the limbo contest?" Neji asked, dodging the question.

"Don't change the subject, Hyuuga. Are you going to put up or shut up?" Sasuke's eyes were locked on Neji.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke-kun and Neji were in the middle of a fight before you came over, Naruto," Lee answered. "I was challenging Sasuke to a rematch when Neji showed up and then they were at each other's throats."

"A challenge?" Naruto wondered. He frowned. "How come no one's challenging me?"

"You, Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, you should want a rematch with me, Neji. And Lee and I have never gotten a chance to fight either. I'm stronger than Sasuke. You two should be fighting over who gets to spar with me."

"You beat me, Naruto, I have no desire to fight you again." Neji was looking at him with that same intent look. "You did more for me during that one fight than you could ever know…"

"Give me a break," Sasuke hissed. _I see what you're trying to do, you snake…and it's not going to work. _"Do we have a challenge or not, Hyuuga?"

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"What about me, I challenged you first," Lee stated for the third time.

"Who cares? I want someone to challenge me!" Naruto bemoaned. "Ever since we were kids it's always been Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. I kick his ass all the time…it's not a feat. Now who's brave enough to challenge Uzumaki Naruto?"

"It'd be wrong to challenge you, Naruto-kun," Lee tried to explain. "I don't think I could fight against you with everything I have because you're my friend."

"Well what about you, Neji?" Naruto looked desperate now. "Don't you want to spar with me?"

"No. Your friendship means too much to me, Naruto," was Neji's answer.

"You're full of shit," Sasuke started. "But don't worry, I'll beat it out of you, Hyuuga." Sasuke got closer to Neji.

"Sasuke, what's gotten into you tonight?" Naruto asked, tugging on his arm. "Cut it out, stop being a jerk. You and Neji are taking this whole challenge thing too seriously."

"Naruto, if you don't wish for Sasuke and I to fight I'll decline the challenge," Neji offered.

_So you want me to look bad… huh? Fine, then I'll turn it around on you. _"There's a easy way to settle this," Sasuke began. "Two on two. Lee and Neji versus Naruto and me. If either of you want a piece of me you're going to have to go through Naruto first."

"Sasuke…" Naruto's blue eyes were on him and he lifted his pale eyebrows.

"I plan on kicking their assess, Naruto. Are you going to help me or what?" Sasuke looked at him.

Naruto held the surprised look on his face a second longer before he smiled. "Don't get cocky, Sasuke. I'm not going to let you steal all the good parts." The blond beamed at Neji. "I can't wait to beat you again."

"Our fight will be a lot different this time, Naruto. I look forward to matching up against you again." Naruto was smiling, but Neji shifted his gaze back on Sasuke. _I know him better than you do… you won't beat me. _

"Oi, Naruto, we're starting the limbo contest, you joining or what?" Sasuke glanced to his right as Kiba came walking over.

"In a minute, I'm settling more important matters. When are we gonna fight anyway?" Naruto wondered. "Sasuke and I are probably gonna be gone on our mission for a week or so."

"What fight?" Kiba asked.

"None of your business, Kiba, so fuck off," Sasuke answered not looking at him.

"Sasuke, what the hell," Naruto complained, making a face. "Sasuke's been in a bad mood all night, Kiba. Just ignore him."

"If only everything I did was so easy," Kiba answered arrogantly.

Sasuke shot him a glance. Kiba met it head on. "Why don't you stay out of adult business?"

"Say that again, Sasuke." Kiba took a step towards him but Lee was in between them in a flash.

"Stay out of adult business. _Mutt_."

"You fucking prick…"

"Ino and Sakura-san spent a lot of time on this party, it wouldn't be right to ruin it for them," Lee reasoned.

"Naruto, Kiba, come on…we're waiting for you guys." Tenten was motioning them over.

"I'm not holding up the other end of this stick all night," Shikamaru put in.

"Wait for us!" Naruto called. "Come on, Kiba, let's go lim…"

"Take that back, Sasuke," Kiba demanded in a no-nonsense tone. "Take it back right now or else."

"Don't bore me," Sasuke remarked. "Do me a favor and have that girlfriend of yours go take you for a walk."

"I hope you don't intend to insult, Hinata-sama," Neji broke in, eyes narrowed so sharply from a distance you wouldn't notice their true appearance.

"Of course not, Sasuke, apologize right now," Naruto insisted, growling.

"What's all this noise over here?" Sakura was asking as she walked over with Chouji.

"Yeah, Shikamaru let go of the other end of the stick we were holding because he said it was too troublesome for him to wait for the fight to be over," Chouji added.

"Fight?" Sakura wondered.

"I won't say it again, Prick, take it back right now," Kiba hissed.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking at him with questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke stated. "I'm sorry I wasted my evening here."

"I've had enough of your egotistical bullshit, Sasuke." Kiba moved in to grab him but Lee was holding him back.

"Come on guys, calm down already, enough is enough huh," Naruto tried.

"Enough isn't enough," Kiba argued. "Let me go, damn it. He thinks he can come back after three years smug as the day he left…we risked our lives trying to save him and he leaves Naruto for dead and he still doesn't get it. He's a bastard traitor and he's just damn lucky you got him out of jail, Naruto."

"Kiba, calm down," Chouji insisted.

"You risked your life for me, huh?" Sasuke wasn't looking at him. "Remind me to send you a Christmas card this year."

"What the hell, Sasuke," that had been Ino's voice. She had apparently appeared.

"Sasuke, stop it," Sakura pleaded.

"Go to fucking hell, Asshole," Kiba sneered. "The biggest mistake Naruto made was going to find you."

"And if you keep opening your mouth we're gonna find out what _your _biggest mistake is," Sasuke promised.

"Don't say that guys…cut it out…for real," Naruto was in front of Sasuke, holding his shoulders. "Drop it, Sasuke, come on."

"You're just lucky I don't have any say in this," Kiba continued. "If I were in Naruto's shoes I would have told the Fifth to bite me. For the life of me I don't know why the hell he'd agree to give up his apartment to move in with you just so you could stay out of jail and make him miserable."

Sasuke's heart sank at that exact moment.

"Kiba!" Naruto turned back to look at the dog lover.

"You think Naruto wanted that, Sasuke?" Kiba asked. "He felt so guilty about you being in jail he had to agree. It was either agree or wait until he became Hokage so he could pardon you. You're an ungrateful prick, and once Naruto sees what the rest of us do you're going to end up right back behind bars where you fucking belong."

Sasuke stepped forward, Naruto turned back to look at him. Blue eyes met his for a split moment before the blond turned away. _So it's true then, what Kiba said._

"You better hope I don't get to you first, Mutt." It was really an empty threat but it was the only thing he could say to save face. A second later Sasuke used the transport jutsu Kakashi had just taught him and ended up back in the apartment.

* * *

Naruto burst into the bedroom panting. Sasuke was looking out the window at the night, dark thoughts creeping in and out of his conscious. "Sasuke…about what just happened…what Kiba said…it's not true."

"Oh?" Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. "Yes or no, Tsunade told you to move in with me as a condition for my release?"

"I moved in with you because I wanted to. Not because I felt obligated. You didn't deserve to spend the rest of your life in jail, Sasuke. You're my best friend; I'd do anything for you. Kiba twisted everything around."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "If he twisted it around why didn't you tell me months ago, back when we first moved in?"

"Because…" Naruto hesitated. "I didn't want you to think what you think now…"

"Rather unbefitting for a future Hokage to have a criminal best friend rotting away in jail, oi, Naruto?"

"Stop that Sasuke, that's not true. You're really important to me…so what if it wasn't my idea for us to live together…I never regretted it. Not saving you…not bringing you back here…"

"It's so easy for you, isn't it, Naruto? Being the hero, bringing me back. You're a fucking idiot. You really believed everything would be perfect once I was here, didn't you? Nothing's changed. My brother's still alive and I'll do whatever is necessary to see him dead. That includes leaving here again, Naruto. I'm a traitor and I _did_ leave you there half-dead. Why the hell do you cling on to me so pathetically? I'm over it, Naruto. I'm done with it."

"Sasuke…stop saying that…"

"I don't want your friendship, Naruto. I don't need it. Go back there with your precious _friends_ and fuck off."

"Don't make me choose, Sasuke. Don't tell me to choose. You know you'd win every time, don't do that to me. Nothing's going to change my mind, Sasuke. You're my best friend."

"Do us both a favor, Naruto, and go fuck yourself." Sasuke left the bedroom and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

When he finished with his shower Naruto was sitting on his bed, head down, a folded up piece of paper in his lap. "It's the note Neji wrote me the other day, Sasuke…I want you to read it." Naruto left it on his bed next to his black boxer shorts and white ribbed tank top undershirt. He got up and headed out of the room, not looking at the brunet, his face burning red.

_I don't want to read Neji's fucking note…_

Sasuke couldn't stop himself, his curiosity was winning out. And he had calmed down while in the shower, even though he couldn't totally wash away the aching feeling of loneliness. Naruto had filled up a hole in his soul that had only grown during the three years he was in Sound. He had been so steeped in darkness he didn't remember what it felt like to be happy any longer. It didn't matter, he hated his brother, despised him, knew in his heart it'd be worth his sacrifice once Itachi was dead.

But then two weeks with Naruto and his resolve went crumbling. He needed Naruto… he always had needed him, a fact that was made achingly obvious tonight, when he found out the truth behind their living together. Then, months ago, Naruto's suggestion they move into the place had come off as a desperate plea for friendship…and everything Naruto did after that…challenging him…training with him…being…being a friend…something Sasuke craved in the very depths of himself…

He had been so riled tonight because the very thought of losing Naruto to someone else… anyone else…it terrified him. Naruto was his. Naruto was all he had. He made life without his parents and clan members good again.

Sasuke took a breath and unfolded the note.

_Naruto,_

_I would be lying if I didn't say I was quite surprised when you came to me for advice. Especially on this subject. But I can see why you would be hesitant to consult Umino Iruka on the matter since he is in an intimate relationship with Kakashi-san and Kakashi-san has been spending so much time with Sasuke lately. In any case, I'll be brief. You deserve to be happy, Naruto. If Sasuke makes you happy that is all I can want for you. I can't say I see what you do concerning Sasuke's appealing qualities. But I have said before you have better eyes than I, and perhaps the fault is mine that I cannot recognize them. As for my advice as to what to do, all I can suggest is that you tell Sasuke how you feel about him as soon as possible. A shinobi's life is brief, and now that you both will be taking on more challenging missions the last thing you want is to never get the chance to tell the one you care about how you really feel. I wish you the best of luck, Naruto. And please feel free to consult me on any personal matter in the future. Your friendship continues to be one of the brightest parts of my life, and I would always hope to be there for you. Uchiha Sasuke is a lucky person to have you feel so strongly about him. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Neji_

Sasuke ran hands over the note slowly. _Naruto…he…he has…Naruto has…_Sasuke's body moved on its own as he placed the note back on Naruto's bed. Was it true? It had to be true…but…but why…how could he after everything he put Naruto through… it seemed… it _was _impossible.

And now what the hell was he supposed to do? Obviously once Naruto came out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom things were going to be irreversibly changed between them. Naruto would probably want to talk about this confession, despite the fact that he'd be biting his lip and blushing the whole time.

And how was Sasuke supposed to respond? He had just really admitted to himself that Naruto meant something to him tonight. And he wasn't really sure what exactly. Naruto was his best friend…but more than that. He just wasn't sure he was ready to figure out what else he was. Of course if he told Naruto that things would get even more fucked up then they were now. So what options did he have? If he didn't talk, say something, Naruto was going to think he'd been rejected.

And Sasuke had a really good guess on who would be there to comfort a broken hearted blond shinobi. Hell, after what had happened at the party if he were Neji he'd be feeling pretty good right about now.

He didn't have much of a choice then. Sasuke glanced at Naruto's undergarments and took them off the blond's bed.

* * *

Naruto returned from the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist the way he always did, though he was obviously making a big deal of _not _looking at Sasuke. Sasuke, however, was most certainly looking at Naruto. He watched amused, behind one of Naruto's _Icha Icha _books, as Naruto towel dried his messy locks in the mirror. 

Naruto was cute. There wasn't any denying Naruto was cute. And Sasuke wanted to get off the bed and toss the towel off then fuck Naruto's cute little ass right into the ground. Fuck him… not make love… not have sex. Fuck him. He deserved it really, the way he walked around night after night after his shower in just that damn towel… the only reason Sasuke could stand it for this long was because he gave himself a hand-job while he was in the shower.

Sasuke could picture the way Naruto would moan underneath him…moan his name as Sasuke jammed his fingers in that hot mouth and made the blond suck on them. Naruto's face was expressionate anyway and he could just see the way he would squint up his eyes and pout during sex. _I could beat off just watching him right now, teasing little bastard. _

Sasuke's thoughts came to an end, however, when Naruto finished getting out all the excess water from his head. He tossed the towel in his hamper and headed over to his bed.

_Let's see just how long it takes the little idiot to figure things out. _

The first thing Naruto noticed was that the boxers and undershirt were both missing. Immediately Naruto bent over, his ass facing Sasuke as he checked to see if the garments had fallen off the bed. Not seeing either of them he lifted the unmade bed sheets and took a peek under the bed to see if they had ended up there. They hadn't.

Naruto did a back track and headed out of the bedroom, though he never left his clothes in the bathroom when he showered because according to him he always ended up getting them wet, no matter how hard he tried not to. A few moments later Naruto was back in the bedroom and once again moving the comforter and bed sheets, trying to find a trace of his underwear.

Sasuke, by now, was lying against his pillows half hard. And the dirty book didn't have anything to do with it. He was savoring the moments leading up to when he had Naruto pressed up against him. He almost didn't want this to end but they did have a mission tomorrow and if they didn't do something soon it'd be too late before long. There would be plenty of opportunities in the weeks and months to come for Sasuke to ogle Naruto scantly clad.

Right now he couldn't wait to touch him and listen to a chorus of deep moans.

"Looking for something, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, nonchalantly, not looking up from the page he was on in _Icha Icha. _

"I thought I left my boxers and undershirt right here on the bed," Naruto answered. Not looking at him. He was obviously embarrassed, probably because Neji's letter was sitting on his bed opened. Which meant it had obviously been read. "I don't know what I did with them."

"You left them on the bed. Right there," Sasuke remarked, turning a page of the book casually. He wasn't actually reading anything. He was already worked up enough, and he didn't want to come too soon before anything good happened. "I saw them there before you went into the shower, Naruto."

"Well, then...did you see what happened to them?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He was a cross between embarrassed and confused. A look that Naruto wore well, a look that made him all the more fuckable. "I don't understand it. How can my underwear be here one minute and gone the next?"

"It's quite the puzzle, isn't it? Should we call some hunter-nin in to investigate their disappearance?"

"Don't start with me, Sasuke!" Naruto turned on cue and then he frowned. "Why are you reading my _Icha Icha… _wait, aren't those my boxer shorts?" Sasuke lowered the book to his chest. "And that's my undershirt!"

"Is that a fact?" Sasuke looked down at the clothing in question before he opened his legs a little wider. He was growing more aroused by the moment now. Teasing Naruto this way was turning him on. "You mean to tell me this undershirt…" Sasuke ran his hand underneath it and exposed part of his abs…. "And these boxer shorts…" the brunet ran his hand unabashedly against his hardening crotch… "belong to you, Naruto?"

**(The lime fits in here...but I'm afraid it's too graphic so if you choose to read it just go here... taking out the spaces, obviously:** http/ shakstergrrl.livejournal. com/ 1650. html#cutid1 **or email me if you can't read it on LJ**.)

When Naruto broke away he moved his head into the croak of Sasuke's neck, sucking on the spot he had wounded earlier. Sasuke focused, willing himself to calm down until his breathing matched Naruto's and both their chests were moving in sync. Naruto gave Sasuke one final hard suck before he released the damp skin and gave it a teasing kiss.

"I hope you learned your listen, Sasuke." The blond moved his head so he could meet Sasuke's dark eyes. "The next time you steal my underwear I won't go so easy on you."

Before he even realized it Sasuke was smiling. Really smiling. Naruto grinned at him satisfied before he buried his nose back against his neck. _I didn't think he'd take over like that…I thought he'd be the one underneath me…little idiot.. _"Oi, Naruto, don't make yourself comfortable. Turn off the light."

"Fine." Naruto shifted, grabbed a kunai out of Sasuke's top nightstand drawer and tossed it at the wall. It hit the switch and the light turned off.

"I could have done that, Dobe."

"Well, you didn't." Naruto snuggled into him again.

"What are you doing? You're heavy, get off."

"Nnnn, Sasuke," Naruto whined. "I'm sleepy."

"Off."

"No." Sasuke tried getting Naruto off of him. He conceded he could let the blond stay in his bed for the night. But he certainly wasn't going to sleep on top of him like this. If he gave in now Naruto would think he could sleep spread over him like this on a regular basis. Especially since the brunet was planning on repeating their activities tonight on a _regular basis_. He tried getting Naruto off of him again, but the blond was already asleep.

_Damn Naruto…I won't let you sleep on me again…ever…so you better enjoy it._

Endnotes: End of chapter 3... less angst, as promised... feedback makes me a very happy girl. And of course makes me want to post this faster. Thanks again in advance!


	4. Disillusioning Wake

_Avenger's Choice_

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu with other side pairings mostly implied.

**Genre:** Drama and angst with romance all mixed into a big pot.

**Rating**: Hard R/ NC-17 depending on your take.

**Warnings and Spoilers**: Mild violence, language and graphic sexual situations. But no spoilers if you're at least past Sasuke's defection, however there are obscure references to events past that, but nothing concrete.

**Status:** 4/10

**Disclaimer**: Naruto isn't mine… I just play with the boys because it's fun.

**Summary:** _Vengeance was always a deep part of Sasuke, something Naruto had to accept when they became lovers. But now that Uchiha Itachi is dead the blond shinobi discovers that the real battle to become the most important part of Sasuke's life has just begun. _

**Author's Notes: **Thanks everyone for reading, I appreciate all the comments. Chapter 3 was the most successful chapter yet, just in the number of hits, people adding AC to their alert and favorite stories lists. I hope those of you who decided to read the lime found it enjoyable, and once again, anyone who has any problems reading removed sections (such as limes or lemons) please email me. Or you can email me just to say hello. The first lemon is actually next chapter. Just to make sure the present timeline of this fic is clear, Sasuke went after Itachi and killed him Monday. Chapters 2 and 3 took place Tuesday. Chapters 4 and 5 take place _Wednesday_. And according to Tsunade, she thinks the longest she can wait to perform the procedure is Saturday. The days of the week were implied when Naruto figured out he had four days including the current one to get Sasuke to change his mind. But it was subtle, so I thought I'd clarify that point.

**Two last things**, now that all the establishing scenes are over with (involving Sasuke going after Itachi and Naruto and Sasuke ending up together) the flashbacks won't be scenes that take place one after another in the span of a few weeks, days, or hours. They'll just be vignettes, that take place at more random intervals. Also, this is the only chapter in the fic told entirely through **Sasuke's POV**, and conversely chapter 5 is exclusively **Naruto's POV**. This wasn't intentional and there isn't some deeper reasoning behind it but as you'll see the scenes in both chapters work better told in their respective "voices".

Chapter 4: _Disillusioning Wake_

Sasuke wasn't sure if the acrid taste of bile would have still permeated his senses when he woke despite the nightmares, or if the dreams aided in the nauseating disquiet he was left with when he opened his eyes and rejoined the world of the living. His general disposition when he awoke from a drug-induced slumber at a quarter to five was that at least in death he'd no longer have to suffer from early mornings. He hadn't attempted to go back to sleep, the pain had dissipated to tolerable doses. And after yesterday's endless tests, altercation with Naruto, and bouts of unconsciousness brought on by the medication he saw no need to interact with human beings for as long as possible.

By the time the sun peeked out from the horizon the brunet Uchiha had already settled himself, been given a mild dose of some medicine that did who only knew what, and been checked on by Sakura, who promised she'd be back later after she tended to a few other matters.

Right before eight Naruto burst into the hospital room, a goofy grin on his face, made especially goofier considering what time it was. He prattled on and on about Sakura-chan's mistreatment, ramen for dinner courtesy of Iruka-sensei and how he had only stopped in to say good morning before he hopped back to his own room for a shower and to find something to eat for breakfast. Which was where Naruto was presumably now.

More staff had come in and out for various reasons and Sasuke had rested silently through all of it…through Sakura and Naruto…through the nurse with the glasses and the one with the aquamarine hair. An unrelenting feeling remained the constant… tinged in dark and blood and tears…Sasuke had woken with it…suffered from it…and knew quite well that its presence couldn't be ignored, nor would it release its hold.

Which brought him back full circle. Back to waking sweat-drenched from nightmares. Though he'd admit it was more like one long nightmare, warping and twisting out of shape, endlessly drifting in and out. He also supposed that not everyone would call the images that played out in his mind nightmares either. But that was how he classified them…and even if they didn't terrify him they left him aching and unsettled upon awaking.

His mother had been there …coming and going…and his father… scrutinizing… judging…disappointed…disapproving. It was hard to remember exactly what about his parents had been so disturbing, perhaps the fact that they were among the cast of characters in the first place was enough. And the funny thing was, he was very much conscious, throughout his sleep, of reality. That Itachi was dead and so were his mother and father. How it had happened… when… where… and maybe on some level that he was dreaming in the first place.

The truly disturbing part of it all, the thing that made his skin crawl was that he had run… run to catch up to them…he could tell it was them, the way certain facts in dreams are just known as such. He couldn't get close enough, and when he finally touched his mother and she turned…

Sasuke shivered.

No face. Well, no, not _no _face. He was sure she indeed had one, and that the woman he was running towards was in fact his mother. But he couldn't see her face. As if his memory couldn't find the image in storage. Certainly he knew what she looked like…he could remember, envision every curve and laugh line…and yet…in that nightmare…

So many of the things concerning his mother, and father for that matter, where lost to him, or remembered imperfectly. So much would remain lost an eternity… something you had to overcome, get over…but a face…her smile? It had just been all-together cruel.

Sasuke was a logical person; he knew that dreams carried as many messages in them as a bowl of ramen noodles did. But his nightmare had done one very important thing. Rekindle the fire of doubt, hatred and aching he had felt quietly simmering inside him since he regained consciousness in this damned hospital room.

Yesterday those dark edged thoughts of hating his parents for dying and Itachi for killing his spirit were able to run wild as he lay helpless, undergoing unpleasant exams. Things with Naruto, when the blond finally finished entertaining Neji, could have been better. But he conceded at the very least the idiot had kept his mind off of those self-damaging thoughts.

And predictably Naruto had come tearing into the room today early and promised his return once he finally got his x-rays taken. The blond was obviously determined to treat today as a fresh start. Sasuke could imagine Naruto had probably worked out his argument for the procedure in the shower. That was Naruto, that had always been Naruto. He rolled with those metaphorical punches, (the blond had trouble dodging the real ones). He was way too optimistic for his own good, to the point of stupidity.

Why Sasuke ever allowed himself to get involved with him he still wondered.

The truth of the matter was Sasuke wasn't looking forward to death…he played it cool with Naruto but he didn't welcome it. There was still more he had hoped to accomplish, there were still barriers he wanted to tear down. What the blond didn't get, and probably wouldn't, was that the alternative was really anything but appealing. Naruto had heard what he wanted to hear, and he saw the matter in stark black and white. And the grey areas were far more important.

The procedure didn't equal life. For one. And going past that, supposing that he lived through it, his chakra circulatory system would never really be the same again. According to Tsunade it involved redirecting some of the channels. Especially since chakra 101 taught you that organs essential to molding chakra, and conversely vital to normal human functions, were wrapped around chakra channels. Removing or redirecting them obviously meant limiting or completely disabling the body's ability to mold chakra in the first place.

And that was only a part of it. Performing a major procedure was clearly taxing on the body, and the potential recovery time was extraordinary, not mentioning the physical and emotional toll. Tsunade had mentioned the pain as his body learned to adjust to the new "configurations" would be severe at times and rattled off a list of other side effects. And even if Sasuke pushed himself, and tried to work his way back to his former glory it would be easy enough for an overachiever like him to overdo it and _really _kill himself the next time around.

So much of his abilities as a ninja were wrapped up in his Sharingan, and powering it ate up a lot of chakra…which didn't leave power for much else, at least the way Tsunade had described it to him. That wasn't to say Sasuke couldn't eventually get back to an acceptable level after he started almost from scratch again. But there was no way to know if he physically "could" get back to anything close. And just what was he supposed to do if he was no longer able to live as a ninja anymore? Being a ninja was so wrapped up in who he was as a person he didn't know himself otherwise. And what did that mean then? Did he go out looking for another job? Work at a food stand? Or man the mission desk to earn an income?

There was no shame in a ninja no longer on active duty. There were plenty of shinobi with a bad leg, or a bad back who took deskwork after fulfilling careers. Females often stopped taking missions once they settled down in family units and raised their children. But Sasuke could never accept that. He was only 19; young even by ninja standards. There were still so many things he could accomplish. He couldn't settle for that. Not when he knew that he could be better utilized on dangerous missions, not when his pride would never accept assigning other shinobi missions he should have taken for himself.

And so then what? If he didn't get an outside job and didn't do shinobi desk duties then what? Did he lie in his apartment bemoaning his former strengths and abilities? Naruto wouldn't take care of him forever…or maybe he would, which was probably another part of the problem. He had had to fend for himself for so long, from such an early age, he couldn't accept pity, he could never get used to being looked after and helped. He couldn't share a bedroom with Naruto as he continued to get stronger, listen to tales of successful missions from the blond and his friends. Wait at home for Naruto's return week after week, playing nursemaid when a mission didn't go so hot, comforting him, remaining indifferent when the most exciting part of his time would be hearing Naruto's excitement.

It was just cruel. It was just unacceptable. No, he didn't _want _to die. But there were so many unknowns, so many what ifs, and if the procedure saved his life there was no going back, if he ended up losing his shinobi powers there would be nothing he could do. It would literally destroy him; rip his soul to shreds until god only knew what he'd do to escape the torment. As for Naruto, he didn't doubt the blond cared for him now, or that a part of him always would, but having someone around, being with someone who was useless, defenseless…Part of what he was sure attracted Naruto to him was his strength, his resolve…it was the same on his end…he wouldn't be the same person anymore…what if Naruto couldn't accept it. If Naruto left him, if Naruto got fed up, which was very possible…

_I'd be alone again…all alone again. _

That was enough in itself to kill him.

He wasn't being arbitrary. He wasn't being vain. He hadn't made his decision with the hopes of destroying whatever he did have with Naruto. But the facts were the facts. There was no way to guarantee anything, the worst case or the best case. Vomiting blood, having his body wracked with sharp pain…being nothing…that's what he saw, that was reality.

This was not the "miracle cure" Naruto believed it to be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A Year and a Half ago

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura finished pulling out the last of the containers and gave both Sasuke and Naruto a smile. "There we go, that's all of it." Naruto moved in to snag some of the food for himself and Sakura's quick shinobi reflexes caught the blond's wrist in mid movement. "Oh no you don't, Naruto, we're waiting for. . ."

Sasuke glanced out of the corner of a dark eye as the leaves picked up and moments later Kakashi was standing in front of them, one hand in his pocket the other on his well-worn copy of his favorite _Icha Icha _volume. "Yo."

"Kaka-sensei," Sakura started, delighted.

"Sorry, I'm late, I was trying to avoid another one of Gai's challenges so I had to go around the village twice."

"Oh, no, you're not late," Sakura explained. "I lied about the time we were gonna have our picnic lunch so you'd get here when we did."

Naruto frowned. "Why haven't I ever thought to do that?"

"I'm just smarter than you," Sakura answered, with a victorious grin. She put two fingers up to prove her point.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, actually I figured you told me the wrong time on purpose, but I thought since today was important I should try to get here reasonably early."

"Ha, Sakura-chan! Kaka-sensei didn't fall for… owwww!" Naruto clutched his battered skull.

Sakura lowered her fist. "Well, since you _are _here now, Kakashi, let's eat hmm?"

Kakashi shrugged and sat at the vacant side of the blanket. The three males waited as Sakura carefully uncovered the spread. When she was done she simply nodded and they dug in. Kakashi ate at the speed of light, like he usually did. Sasuke took small concise bites and Naruto made a pig of himself like normal.

"I suppose since you guys aren't talking and just eating you rather like lunch?" Sakura wondered, sipping from her drink.

"It's good, Sakura-chan," Naruto answered with a smile. "I never can get my rice balls to taste this good."

"So Sasuke tells me," Sakura answered. Naruto made a face. "Well, if you're all done we should get to the gifts." Naruto's smile returned in full force. "Help me clean up first before you get that eager grin on your face, Naruto."

"Why should Sasuke and I have to help clean up? We're here celebrating our promotion to jounin after all and…OWWW!" Sasuke ran his thumb along his other fingernails.

"Gather up all the garbage, Naruto, and make yourself useful for a change," the brunet insisted. Naruto shot Sasuke a look but did what he was told to. Sasuke looked at Sakura crucially for a moment. "It wasn't necessary to get us anything. The idiot and I were bound to make rank sooner or later. The picnic was enough."

"Don't be silly, Sasuke, if Sakura-chan wants to shower us with expensive gifts we can't disappoint her," Naruto insisted.

"Teammates usually give each other gifts when they make rank," Kakashi added. "Though Sakura is quite the team member to make such a delicious lunch too. Of course maybe that's just Sakura's jounin sensibilities." Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile. Sakura beamed brightly at the praise.

"I still say Sakura making jounin a month before us was based solely on the fact that she's been training under Tsunade-baba for so long," Naruto decided, pushing the last of the trash into a garbage bag. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Not that she doesn't deserve to be a jounin. And she's certainly the prettiest and smartest jounin ever."

"Oi, Naruto, Sakura's abilities as a medic-nin rival Shizune's," Kakashi explained. "And if you had been a jounin for longer than three days you'd probably know that. In any case, now that you are jounin you're not going to be allowed to go on any high-ranking missions until you master basic medic jutsu, so it'd be a good idea to remember your manners. Especially where Sakura is concerned."

"That's right, Naruto. Unless you want to get trained by that guy with the mole." Naruto shuddered. "I didn't think so," Sakura thought, smirking. "Now then, on to the gifts. Sasuke, you can just leave all the food containers in the basket, I'll worry about them when I get home." Sasuke finished packing it away. "The one in the gold paper is yours, Naruto. And the one in the silver is Sasuke's." Sakura handed them both boxes that were the same size.

"Thank you," Sasuke offered politely, taking his. Heavier than he would have expected. _What did she get us? _

Naruto ripped into his package the moment it was handed to him. Sasuke gave him a nudge. The blond looked up. "Thanks Sakura-chan," he remembered before he got back to tearing the wrapping paper to shreds.

"Oi, Naruto! You're supposed to read the card first." Sakura frowned. "There are a lot of "congratulations on making rank" cards at the gift shop you know. It took forty minutes to pick out two for you guys." She sighed. "Just make sure you read it when you get home, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I will."

"I'll read it to him if necessary," Sasuke added, reading his.

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored the blond. He was untaping the wrapping paper on his present so it could be thrown away in one big sheet instead of little bits of paper like Naruto's had left. Sasuke put his card back in the envelope.

Naruto finally got to his gift. "Got it open. What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Well, you are jounin now, and we might not be on missions together all the time or you could be sent on solo missions. Anyway, I know you heal fast, but I still say it's important to have a medical kit just in case. You jump into everything head first Naruto, you need something practical like that." Naruto looked at the kit.

_I wonder if he's going to complain about it. _

"This…this is thoughtful of you, Sakura-chan. The next time I have to bandage up Sasuke I'll think of you." Naruto smiled genuinely. _That little idiot. _

"You don't have to appease me, Naruto. I know a medical kit's not much fun. That's why I got you something more entertaining too." Naruto glanced at her. "Lee and I were out by the coast when we took our vacation together last year and we saw this shop that makes personalized gifts. Like Sasuke said, you two would have made rank eventually."

Naruto pulled the blinding orange t-shirt out. "My favorite color!"

"I know," Sakura remarked. "Did you see what it says?

"_Future Hokage_!" Naruto smiled big enough for all of them.

"There's more, Naruto," Sasuke pointed out, tracing his hands over the rest of the characters. "_Future Hokage and Current Annoyance_."

"I'm not annoying," Naruto defended. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura all lifted an eyebrow. "Alright fine." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm just glad you've finally acknowledged your soon to be village leader, Sakura-chan." Naruto held up the t-shirt triumphantly. "And to think you blew your chance with me for Fuzzy- OWWWWWW!" Sasuke and Sakura both lowered twin fists.

"Another medical kit, hmm?" Kakashi wondered, peeking over at Sasuke's unwrapped gift.

"And another t-shirt," Naruto added, leaning against him, his hand on the brunet's thigh. "So? What's it say, huh, Sasuke? Huh? Huh?"

"Sakura," Sasuke began, glancing at the blond, "you really didn't have to add the _Future Hokage_ part."

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Sasuke ignored him again and unfolded his t-shirt.

"_I Live With Naruto and All I Got Was This Lousy T-shirt_," Kakashi read out loud. "That's clever." Sasuke smirked instantly. There was one thing he could say about Sakura, the girl had sharp wit.

"You better not wear that around the village, Sasuke," Naruto threatened. Sasuke gave Naruto a more obnoxious smirk just to mess with him. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you should exchange it, Sakura-chan."

"You can't exchange personalized gifts, Naruto," Kakashi answered simply. "Besides, she's obviously only teasing you."

"How come I'm always the one being teased?" Naruto demanded.

"Because you get the most worked up about it," Sasuke answered. "Give me your shirt, so I can fold it back up." Naruto shot Sasuke one last annoyed look before he did as asked. Sasuke carefully gathered up their presents and placed them in the shopping bag Sakura had brought them in neatly. "Act grateful and not like an idiot, for a change."

"The picnic and the gifts were really nice of you, Sakura-chan," Naruto offered. "Thanks."

"Of course." Sakura smiled.

"Well, then, I guess it's my turn." Kakashi turned so he was facing the grass and no longer the blanket.

"You got us stuff too?" Naruto wondered.

"Yes. But I'm no good at wrapping so Iruka did it for me." Kakashi did a couple of quick hand seals before he pressed his hand into the grass. Two gifts wrapped in navy blue paper were left after the summoning technique's smoke cleared. "The square shaped box is yours, Naruto. Sasuke, yours is the rectangle."

"Gee, thanks, Kaka-sensei." Naruto was all grins again.

"No cards, I figured Naruto wouldn't read one anyway. Well, that and I forgot," Kakashi continued.

"It's fine." Naruto was ripping apart more wrapping paper while his lover once again undid the tape at the corners. "Gift..gift…gift…Kakashi bought me a gift…"

"Well, actually it's something of a hand me down, Naruto," Kakashi began, just as Naruto finally got to a silver case. "Those weapons belonged to my old sensei."

Naruto looked up. "Your sensei? You mean the Fourth?" The silver-haired jounin nodded. "How awesome is that!" Naruto opened the case slowly. Sasuke and Sakura leaned over to see. "This is the best, Kakashi!"

"Yondaime gave them to me. I haven't had much occasion to use them over the years." Kakashi's eye crinkled. "You're growing at a rapid pace, Naruto, I thought you could put them to good use now that you've made jounin."

"Oi, Kaka-sensei, you've always been smart enough to see how strong I am." Naruto fingered the cool silver. Then he grinned again and lounged at the other jounin, tackling him in for a hug that Kakashi got out of. But he did manage to give the teen a few pats on the head. "I'm gonna go try them out right now. It won't be long until I'm Hokage at this rate."

"Naruto, those aren't normal shuriken and kunai. If you don't master them you could end up hurting yourself."

"I can do it!" Naruto made an eager fist. He dashed off with the case in hand. Sasuke made a face. _He never learns. _

"It's really a wonder he's lived long enough to make jounin, I didn't know Tsunade-sama was in the habit of promoting reckless idiots," Sakura thought, standing up. "I guess it can't be helped, someone's gong to have to keep him from doing something stupid, and since Sasuke's still opening his gift I suppose it's my responsibility." She sprinted after him. "Oi, Naruto…some of the academy sensei brought their kids out to the training grounds today…you can't go throwing weapons around so hastily!"

"Come watch what me in action, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto!"

"His rank may change but Naruto will always be Naruto," Kakashi decided, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at Sasuke. "Do you usually take this long to open your presents, Sasuke?"

"Whether I open them fast or slow the gift will be the same," Sasuke answered smugly. He was presented with a long rectangle case, also in silver, for all his unwrapping. He didn't look up at Kakashi as he unsealed it. "This is…"

"It's rather old, they don't make katana like this anymore." Sasuke looked up at the one-eyed ninja. "Figuring out what to give Naruto was a lot easier."

Sasuke lifted the sword out of the case by the hilt. Then he carefully withdrew it from the scabbard. "I don't know how to use a katana," Sasuke mentioned. Though obviously Kakashi knew that.

"Well, you plan to be ANBU don't you? You'll have to learn eventually." Kakashi took the katana from Sasuke's hand. "Though this is heavier than the standard issue ANBU-grade. Actually I learned on this when I was a kid, I thought if I learned on the heaviest sword in the house I'd be able to master the other katana easier."

"And?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"I was a little small to wield any sword properly, however, when I did start practicing with a lighter weight I found it very comfortable."

"I see."

"I haven't needed to use one of these in a long while," Kakashi continued, turning the blade slowly. He stood up with both the sword and the wrapping paper covering in his hand. He tossed the wrapping paper up and then with movements faster than Sasuke could track with his naked eye he sliced the paper into quarters, then quarters again. Kakashi shrugged. "I'm obviously pretty rusty."

"That carving pattern on the hilt is very intricate, Kakashi. Swordsmiths don't spend so much time on detailing anymore. That sword must be pretty old indeed."

Kakashi turned the blade again. Sasuke caught his reflection in it. "It belonged to my great-grandfather. He was part of the first ANBU platoon of Konoha, appointed by the Second Hokage. He kept it in remarkably good shape. It's been in the family ever since, going from one generation to the next."

"If that's the case obviously I can't take it then." Sasuke frowned. "You shouldn't give away family heirlooms so carelessly, Kakashi."

"You're right." Kakashi rotated the sword a third time. "This was the sword I always imagined I'd give to my son, the way my father gave it to me. However, the last time I checked I never copied any forbidden jutsus that would allow Iruka to get pregnant." Sasuke met the older man's visible eye. "I want you to accept it, Sasuke." Kakashi held the sword out for him.

He wants me to have this? Something so valuable and important to him and the Hatake family? Doesn't he…why would he…does he really, could he really see me as… as a. . .?

"Such a serious face…_Sasuke-kun._" Sasuke looked at Kakashi whose eye was crinkling again.

"Oi, Sasuke, you should have seen me! These weapons Kakashi gave me are the coolest! And…oi, what's that?" Naruto was running at full speed. Sasuke took the katana and put it back in the sheath

"It's obviously a sword, Naruto," Sakura answered, catching up.

"Kakashi got you a sword?" Naruto tried to make a grab for it but Sasuke moved it out of the way. "You don't know how to use a katana, do you, Sasuke?"

"I'll learn." Sasuke might have been speaking to Naruto, but he was looking steadily at Kakashi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why are you hesitating to tell me? It's not like I'll be at the next jounin briefing," the brunet stated.

The ANBU officer looked at her captain. He nodded. She turned her head back towards Sasuke. "Details are only just now coming in from one of the outer patrols. It would seem the previously mentioned suspect was spotted near the border of River Country."

"Kisame. The only person who matches that description," Sasuke supplied.

"Although Naruto took Uchiha Itachi's head with him from the battle site by the time the hunter-nin arrived on the scene to dispose of the rest of his body it had already been removed by parties unknown. Kisame's alleged presence doesn't mean anything concrete. And really any other information that intelligence has gathered is or will soon be classified." The officer flipped her notebook page over. "Now then, was there anything else you wished to…"

"It was just the three of us, like I said yesterday. Kisame wasn't there." Sasuke's eyes narrowed sharply again. "If he _were_ there Naruto would have been taken by him and I doubt I'd be alive to tell you that. Itachi would probably be alive as well. I have nothing else I wish to provide for your report. You, however, can provide yourselves an exit from my room."

"We're only trying to conduct an investigation, Sasuke-san."

"You can conduct it elsewhere." Sasuke turned his head. "If you seriously believe I'm leaving out some important details, like the fact that other members of Akatsuki were waiting in the wings to whisk Naruto away send Morino Ibiki in to do a full interrogation. If he lives up to his reputation maybe he can torture me into changing my story."

The captain of the squad cleared his throat. "If you need to contact us for any reason you may do so via ANBU headquarters, Cell 15. Have a good morning." The ANBU offers did the seals for the transport jutsu in sync and were gone.

The second ANBU squad in two days. And Kisame had been spotted in Fire Country. Akatsuki might have been a great number of things, but stupid wasn't on the list. By now Sasuke had to believe they suspected something had happened to Itachi or would very soon, even if it wasn't Kisame who came in contact with the remains. Itachi had to have been checking in with his partner or someone else in the organization in regular intervals, after all, it wouldn't have been the first time someone from the group decided to leave.

In any case, Itachi's death meant the group would have to do some reconfiguring. The last time one of their members had been killed it had taken until now to make another move. It didn't really surprise Sasuke that Itachi would try this plan, especially since Uchiha men were nothing short of ambitious. _Even the deranged ones_. In any event, Akatsuki would probably lay low for a while, not make another attempt on Naruto, maybe even go after someone else the next time they did strike so they could regroup.

And even when they did decide to come after Naruto again, which they certainly would, Sasuke had no doubts the village would react the way they always had…taking the necessary precautions, preventing Naruto from going on any solo missions, restrict his movements to the village if things got really dangerous. And Naruto's network of close friends and comrades would defend Naruto with their lives if it came down to it, the same way Naruto would do that for them if necessary.

Naruto would be fine.

Despite his outward appearance and penchant for mischievousness he had grown into one hell of a ninja. Not that he didn't need looking after now and again because he was so easily provoked and could never come up with decent plans once he got past his breaking point. That was the blond, though. For better or worse, that was who Sasuke had ended up attached to.

The brunet jounin glanced at the window, and at the lopsided plants that lined it.

Naruto had had his clone retrieve the airborne fauna and then he spent several long minutes fussing over them. Actually the entire thing had been a little surprising. It took a lot to make the blond truly mad, especially at Sasuke because he made it a regular habit to tease and taunt Naruto, but once the blond _did _get mad…

Naruto did find ways to provoke Sasuke. And after the morning he had had yesterday, coupled with Neji's visit, well Sasuke hadn't wanted to let Naruto off the hook like he usually did. Naruto was a handful; that was the best way to sum it all up. He was bouncy, and horny, and strangely naïve despite his ninja training. But somehow Naruto's bad qualities made him almost endearing, in a pathetic sort of way.

Sasuke didn't intend to upset Naruto again like he had managed to yesterday and the night before, especially now that he wasn't in such a sour mood, despite his nightmare. That wasn't to say he wouldn't lash out on Naruto again, though. There was no telling if Sasuke would be able to keep a tight leash on his dark emotions when Naruto was around. And there was also no stopping the inevitable fight that would ensue the next time Naruto brought up that damn procedure again.

That didn't mean Sasuke didn't _want _Naruto around. Even with all the blond's shortcomings he found a kind of calm with Naruto, which was ironic since Naruto was usually being annoying and obnoxious. He had wanted Naruto around yesterday during his tests, especially once Sakura had told him Naruto had spent the night in a hospital room. He hated to admit that it upset him Naruto hadn't come in, not even for a few minutes, and it upset him even more that Naruto would be audacious enough to ask Sasuke to reconsider the procedure after being caught up with Neji for several hours.

Neji...

It wasn't Naruto Sasuke didn't trust. A statement that offered Naruto little solace, but that was the hard fact. He didn't trust Neji as far as he could throw him. And even though he hadn't been dumb enough to try to make an actual move on Naruto he did nothing to hide his feelings towards the blond either. Naruto, for his part, was a little stupid when it came to such things and probably never really picked up on it. Even though Neji wasn't all that subtle.

Nowadays, the Hyuuga clan member spent a lot of his free time with his female teammate instead of the private moments with Naruto he used to. Naruto insisted that proved Sasuke should drop the whole thing. But it really didn't mean much. Even if the girl in question was infatuated with him Neji's feelings were obviously directed at someone else. Naruto was obstinate just the same. According to him, the two ninja had a "date" last night at Tenten's house, and the blond had insisted that meant they were very much involved with each other.

Even if Naruto was correct in his assessment (though Sauske was sure Naruto's idea of romance and sex were based solely off of _Icha Icha _volumes) all that proved was Neji was a cad as well as an opportunist. What he chose to do with the brunette was his business, but if they were hitting the sheets when Neji knew his heart longed for someone else Sasuke's distaste for the other jounin was soundly justified. A person like that had no right going after Naruto. Period.

Sasuke's possessiveness for Naruto didn't extend into death, meaning he'd never tell the blond to never become intimate with another. If Naruto met someone he cared about more power to him, but Neji.. . Sasuke didn't attest to his own perfections. And he didn't fully believe he was right for Naruto. In a lot of ways he was very wrong for him. But, Neji…the very thought sickened him beyond belief…made him want to spew up more bile tinged with blood.

This went beyond rivalry. Neji wouldn't have Naruto. It was simple. It was clear-cut. He wouldn't. Before the Uchiha heir took his last breath he'd see to it that he wouldn't. He'd say whatever he had to say to Naruto, whatever deathbed manipulations he'd have to pull. He knew, he believed with everything he had that if he told Naruto not to be with Neji the blond would listen to him.

Sasuke had to believe that.

What other choice did he really have?

* * *

There was a brisk knock on the door, Sasuke turned slightly, wondering if someone from Tsunade's office was coming to reprimand him for his behavior towards the ANBU. It wasn't every day someone ruffled the feathers of two platoons in two days. He glanced at the wall clock. He had only been napping for a little more than an hour it seemed. And according to the hastily scribbled note on the chair next to his bed, Naruto was finished with his x-rays but decided to let Sasuke sleep and would be back later.

_These drugs kill my senses. It's not like Naruto's the _quietist _shinobi in the village. I should have felt his presence even if he didn't make noise. Fuck, I doubt he came hobbling in here on one good foot _without _making noise. _

The knocking stopped and the door opened. "Yo." Kakashi's hand was up in greeting.

"I'm not allowed to have any visitors, Kakashi."

"So I hear. Usually patients in this wing of the hospital aren't. Especially patients that get debriefed by two separate ANBU squads." Kakashi closed the door behind him. "I guess with that broken arm and sprained wrist Tsunade-sama didn't see the need to handcuff you to the bedrails huh?"

"She told me she wasn't filing charges." Sasuke frowned. "Do you know something I don't?"

"No. But I do sincerely hope I'm around if Ibiki comes by to have a follow-up chat with you. That'd be one for the books."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You're in an exceptionally good mood today, Kakashi, considering the circumstances."

"Circumstances?" Kakashi lifted a silver eyebrow. "You mean you're impending death?"

Sasuke made a little noise in the back of his throat without meaning to. "If you're here on Naruto's behalf…"

"I haven't seen Naruto. Not since Monday night," Kakashi stated. "Actually, I stopped by out of professional curiosity."

"Meaning?"

"It's not everyday you develop the Mangekyou Sharingan." Sasuke focused his steady gaze right on the older jounin.

"That information was classified. Even if you spoke to some of your friends in ANBU I doubt they'd risk their careers to tell you that."

"Actually they didn't tell me." Kakashi took a step towards him. "You did…._Sasuke-kun._" Sasuke made a face.

No matter what I do he's four steps ahead of me… he always is…damn it.

"What made you come to that conclusion? To develop the _true _Mangekyou Sharingan you're supposed to…"

"Kill your best friend. Yes, so I'm aware. However, you chose a long time ago not to follow that path, ne?"

"Are you purposely avoiding my question?"

"I rather assumed, especially given the turn your relationship with Naruto took, that you'd gain it protecting him. If you were meant to gain it at all." Kakashi was moving towards the window. "I didn't see the plants Iruka was picking out for your and Naruto's rooms, but I would have thought he'd have found one's that weren't so…sad."

"Your lover didn't find plants that could fly," Sasuke answered.

"I see, so Naruto really _did _toss these out the window yesterday afternoon."

"Does Iruka tell you everything Naruto tells him, or were you just in a talkative mood last night?"

"Iruka keeps confidential statements made by Naruto to himself. But I do hear things that pertain to you, Sasuke." Kakashi turned to look at him. "Of course, Sakura's always been my number one source when it comes to your wellbeing. Some things never change I suppose."

"You still didn't completely answer my other question, Kakashi." Sasuke gave him a firm look. "That's a rather annoying little habit you have."

"There isn't anything else to say about it, Sasuke. I've never been able to use my Sharingan eye to its full potential."

"And they call you the Copy-nin for kicks too?" Sasuke sat up a bit, slowly. "You didn't offer to supervise my further training with it when I got back from Sound if you didn't think you had anything to show me. Don't give me a song and dance now, Kakashi. You might be able to get away with it when it comes to Sakura and Naruto, but it's never worked on me."

"No, you've always been different, Sasuke. As for the Mangekyou Sharingan I had no way of knowing you would develop it. I had to safely assume you wouldn't kill Naruto for it. The bottom line is this, there are only so many different ways I can say the same thing. True power is only gained when protecting something important to you. If you didn't believe it before you should certainly believe that now."

Sasuke turned his head, looking back out at the bright late morning sunlight. "It doesn't really matter _how _or _why _I developed it. I'll never use it again."

"Oh?" Kakashi lifted his eyebrow again. "Does that mean you've decided it's too risky a finishing move? Or does that mean you're declining Tsunade-sama's procedure."

"More gossip about me from Iruka?" Sasuke asked bitterly. _I don't want a lecture from him…not now…_

"You're quite flippant when you're dying, Sasuke." Kakashi shrugged then. "Actually, Naruto hasn't told Iruka about your decision yet."

"Then it must have come from Sakura then. I'm sure she's heard, from Shizune or Tsunade herself."

"You are so very bright, Sasuke." Kakashi's eye was grinning at him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kakashi? I'm in no mood for your games today. If you came in here to lecture me about why I need to have the damn procedure and look underneath some underneath get to it. Your patronizing is hardly tolerated when we're training together, it certainly won't be tolerated now."

Kakashi opened his eye back up and looked at Sasuke with that deadly look of his. The one that was the real Kakashi when he was serious.

"There won't be a lecture, Sasuke." Kakashi's voice was clipped and cold. "Frankly, my opinion on the situation is irrelevant. Actually, the last time I gave you a speech you ended up leaving for Sound that very same night. You've always been something of a smug little brat when it comes to authority in the first place. I'm not your teacher anymore. And I have no intention of wasting any wisdom on you."

_Kakashi…he…I never would have thought Kakashi would…_

Sasuke let the comments roll off his back, refusing to let Kakashi see him fazed. "Then what _are_ you doing here? If it's not to convince me to have the procedure why did you…"

"I guess in some ways I'm partially to blame for your confusion, Sasuke." Kakashi turned away from him. "I'm not your father. I never have been."

_Kakashi…_

"Then why did you…" Kakashi turned, lifting his eyebrow. Sasuke looked away. Embarrassed he had almost said more than he should have.

Kakashi was studying him intently. "You already have a father, Sasuke. You don't need another one."

"I _had _a father. In case you forgot why I'm here in the first place Itachi killed him, him, my mother, and every other living relative I had."

"Death doesn't break ties, Sasuke. He's still your father, and always will be. Until you understand that you're not going to get anywhere. Killing your brother will just be in vain."

"And next you'll remind me that I should have given up on revenge a long time ago too." Sasuke refused to look at the other ninja. "You contradicted yourself the day you told me if I joined ANBU I could move up in the ranks and request a special assignment to hunt him down and kill him. And besides, I thought you weren't here to give me a lecture. Isn't that something a _father_ would do, after all?" Sasuke looked at him with icy eyes. "And there _is _no comparison between my father and you, Kakashi. So don't flatter yourself."

Kakashi looked at him unperturbed. "You're just as thick headed now as you were the day we met, Sasuke. Telling you to give up on revenge wouldn't be enough for you. And even when I gave you a safer alternative you still jumped at the first chance to chase after Itachi that came your way. But I expected it, Sasuke. Not much you've done has truly surprised me. Even _this_ choice you're making. It's time you learned what it _really _means to be a man, Sasuke, instead of pretending to be one."

"What the hell do you know? And what the hell right do you have to come in here anyway? Snooping around, getting information about me. You have some nerve to…"

"Why didn't you finish your thought, Sasuke?" Sasuke stopped in mid rant. "You were asking me a question. What's stopping you from finishing it?"

Sasuke paled before he looked back out the window. He knew that Kakashi was already well aware of what he intended to ask him before when he hadn't been thinking. He was fucking with him.

"Why did you give me that katana, Kakashi," Sasuke responded, eyes on the glass he was turned towards. "If you never thought of me as…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Did he really want the answer? If Kakashi just wanted to give him a sword to learn with why give him something so sentimental? But then, just now…"It makes no sense to give me such a gift."

"I've never given you the answers, Sasuke." Sasuke looked back at the cyclopean jounin. "Even when I taught you chidori and you struggled with it at first I didn't tell you what you were doing wrong. An important part of the process is figuring out the trick for yourself."

"The trick?" Sasuke met his eyes. "Why are you being like this? You tell me to ask you my question and then you…"

"Ah, but that's part of the answer, isn't it, Sasuke? Right now you think my behavior today and my actions the day we celebrated your promotion contradict one another."

"And you're saying they don't?"

"You never cease to amaze me with your endless intelligence, Sasuke." Kakashi's eye smiled at him again.

"Is this some kind of _tough love_?" Sasuke asked, making a face. "Some sort of reverse psychology? Do you think that childish stuff will work on me?"

"Hardly. I'm a genius, I don't need to deal in such silly manipulations."

"Then what are you…" Sasuke looked at him carefully. Kakashi was still smiling at him in that placating manner. _He's not going to answer anymore of my questions. He'll wait until I come to him after I figure him out. _Sasuke looked back out the window. "It amazes me how you act like the conversation we just had didn't happen. I thought you were angry with me."

"You know, Sasuke, if you want to keep your status as my sharpest former student you can't expect me to repeat myself. Otherwise, I'll have to give the honor back to Sakura."

"Repeat yourself?"

"Nothing you do surprises me, Sasuke. That goes for things you say as well."

_He expected me to yell at him. He expected me to wonder why the hell he gave me that katana too…and he…he expects me come to the conclusion on my own. He gives me a gift he always thought he'd give to a son…then he makes those comments about me misunderstanding him and seeing him as a substitute father…what the hell…I never once told him I thought of him that way. Kakashi's just…he's just been there…for a while…I've known him for as long as I knew my father…but that doesn't mean I wanted to replace my father…and what the hell was he saying that Itachi's death would be in vain unless I understood… understood what? _

"There's that serious face again…_Sasuke-kun_."

"Stop being condescending."

"Why? It's fun. You're too uptight, Sasuke."

"Should I go around reading porno in broad daylight then? I could dye my hair silver and wear my forehead protector over my eye. We could be a regular Gai and Lee."

"Konoha might be able to sustain two Beautiful Green Beasts. There's only room for _one _Copy-nin, Sasuke." Kakashi reached into his inner vest pocket. "Which reminds me. Here."

Kakashi tossed him a book.

Sasuke didn't catch it, since he didn't want to do any more damage to his wrist. And his other arm was sitting in a sling. "What's…" Sasuke looked at it more closely. "A bingo book?" Sasuke did a double take. "This is the ANBU edition."

"Mind as well get in some reading well you're just lying there. I figured _Icha Icha _would probably go unappreciated by you."

"This is recently updated, your source in ANBU gave you a copy?"

"I don't have much use for it," Kakashi answered with a shrug.

"Of course not, no one's getting sucked off in this." Sasuke ran his hand along the pages, separating them slowly. "Why?"

"Why? I hardly think the sexual preferences of some of the most dangerous shinobi in the world is relevant to village security."

Sauske made another face. "You know what I meant."

"You act like I've never given you a bingo book before."

"You haven't. Especially not an ANBU edition."

"You'll get your own updated ANBU edition when you make ANBU. Besides, I've always believed in being pragmatic. ANBU is filled with enough surprises already, why not spoil some of the smaller ones for you?"

"_When I make ANBU_?" Sasuke met Kakashi's single eye. "If I'm not having the procedure I'm not making ANBU."

"Sharp as ever, Sasuke." _Kakashi. _"I had other things to do today. I need to find Naruto and check up on him. If I don't and Iruka finds out…well, you're already not feeling good, no sense making you sicker."

"If you're leaving, then leave. I won't be responsible for any lover's quarrels you have as a result of neglecting to find Naruto."

"Happy reading, _Sasuke-kun._" Kakashi did the transport jutsu, leaving.

Sasuke looked at the book for a long moment.

_Kakashi._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eleven Months Ago

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The pain was blunt and immediate, Sasuke let out a choked scream as the momentary shock gave way to reality. The cloud-nin that he hadn't been able to sense in time had moved faster than he could react to resulting in both of Sasuke's hands being run through with a kunai, crucifying them one on top of the other, over his head, to the tree he was slammed up against.

The mission had gone to hell from the moment they stole the document from the Lightening Country diplomat. The four of them, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, and him, had engaged the enemy, a large group of chuunin and jounin cloud shinobi in the Country of Lightening in a bloody battle, finally retreating when fighting any longer was just out right suicidal. They had somehow managed to lose them for a day and a half, using Sakura's genjutsu as cover and recovering some of their lost strength.

Sasuke was just starting to drop his guard when they reached Rice and Field Country, Fire Country's border to the north. He, like the rest of his team, were shocked to find that the cloud-nin had located them, chasing them through three different countries. The country bordering Rice and Field Country to the east also bordered Fire Country, but the cloud shinobi had anticipated they'd try running for the border and familiar terrain. After all, once they entered Fire Country they were in their own backyard, they could easily outrun them, if not count on some other Konoha shinobi to come to their aid, like the outlying patrols.

Cutting through Rice and Field Country had been Shikamaru's idea. But it wasn't a bad idea in theory; for one, the location of their hidden village was almost directly south of Rice and Field country. And crossing the eastern border only meant that they'd have to go through more of Fire Country before they got closer to Konoha. And there was also a less likelihood of meeting up with a patrol or other shinobi because there wasn't much of a threat to village security from the east. Especially since a lot of the country was surrounded by ocean on the eastern coast.

It had been a frantic five days and when it was clear the cloud-nin would do whatever was necessary to get the stolen scroll back the decision was finally made that Sakura and Shikamaru should go on ahead and Naruto and Sasuke would stay behind to buy them some time. Sakura hadn't liked the idea period, but there hadn't been any choice. The mission had to come first. And after Naruto's tough guy assurances that he'd "beat all the cloud-nin bastards up" Sakura and Shikamaru made a run for the Fire Country border.

Holding the cloud-nin off hadn't gone great. But Naruto and Sasuke had managed to put up an impressive fight for two shinobi who were chakra-drained. It was only when Sasuke got separated from Naruto that he really began to worry. Not for himself, he had been in worse binds than this one, but Naruto off on his own with any number of trained ninja attacking him…well, kage bunshin only got you so far.

Now, of course the only person he really should be worrying about was himself. The pain shot down his pinned arms. He had to tear into his lower lip with his teeth to stop himself from dignifying the scum standing on the same branch as him more screams.

"You're the prick that killed two of my teammates back in Lightening with that fire jutsu." The ninja narrowed his eyes. "But you can't form seals anymore." The cloud ninja pulled a second kunai out of his leg holster.

"I killed your teammates?" Sasuke gave him a defiant look. "Are you inviting me to their funerals? Or do you want me to finish off the rest of your team for you?"

The cloud ninja punched Sasuke with enough force in his stomach that he could taste blood in his mouth. "I'm gonna cut your neck open, Fucker, then I'm going to shoot Hidden Cloud's secret electric justu into the wound over and over again." The ninja pressed the business-end of the blade to Sasuke's neck.

_Keep your eyes open…the second you close them you're dead… _Sasuke fought against the white spreading over his vision. _A flash of metal? _

"Any last words, Leaf?"

"All Cloud assholes as stupid as you?" Sasuke met his gaze. "You should have killed me when you had the chance." Sasuke moved his eyes to the left.

The cloud- nin instinctively looked over his shoulder, then dodged the shower of shuriken that came streaking towards them. The next moves were Sharingan-quick, a term Kakashi had coined to represent movement the naked eye couldn't trace.

Sasuke cupped his hands around the knife that had torn into him and yanked it out. He was able to dodge all the shuriken but one, which ripped through his left shoulder. The cloud ninja had dropped his guard, jumping up off the tree branch to avoid the metal weapons. By the time he turned in mid air to face Sasuke again the jounin had already flown through the proper seals and hit him with the same chakra-fueled fire that killed his team members.

The ninja screamed as Sasuke gave him a roundhouse kick sending him flying off the branch. If the fire didn't kill him the fall certainly would. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Can't form seals anymore my ass."

Knowing he was temporarily safe he slid down the tree trunk and straddled the branch. _I talk big but I'm lucky to be alive. _Sasuke clutched his bloodied hands gently. _Motherfucker…the left hand's already starting to go numb…I think he might have hit a chakra hole. _

The movement in the tree adjacent to him steeled Sasuke's resolve and he skewed his face back to the expressionless mask he reserved for missions like this one. Naruto jumped onto his tree branch half a second later. "Sasuke."

Sasuke pressed his hands close to him so Naruto couldn't see the damage. Blood on a ninja's hands wasn't anything unusual, after all. "Still alive, huh, Naruto?"

"They're like roaches, Sasuke, they just keep coming back." Naruto moved closer to him.

"Hn." The brunet scanned Naruto for any fresh injuries then narrowed his eyes. "What's the deal with your left eyebrow? You run into a kunai, Naruto?"

"This area always bleeds heavy." Naruto pressed against it absently. "I didn't know another one of those assholes had gotten behind me. He managed to cut me before I got control of the situation."

"I guess you're just lucky idiots die hard."

"Shut the shit up, Sasuke." Naruto crouched down in front of him. "I could have headed for the border and not have come looking for you."

"We got separated forty minutes ago according to my internal clock. You're late."

Naruto rubbed his finger under his nose. "I had to make an entrance."

"Some entrance."

"It's your own fault for not moving quick enough, Sasuke." Naruto's fingers traced over the open wound on Sasuke's shoulder. "I let the metal catch the light so you'd know it was me." Naruto frowned as he rubbed Sasuke's wound. "Looks like it just grazed it."

"It's just a scratch."

Naruto's eyes moved down into Sasuke's lap. "Why are your hands all bloody, Sasuke? I thought I saw you use a fire jutsu on that guy."

"I did. He did this to me." Naruto narrowed his pretty blue eyes. "I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to sense your chakra. It only took a second."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's right wrist. "What…where are you hurt…" The blond jounin was studying the palm-side of the brunet's hand. Then he turned it over. He looked back into dark eyes. "Sasuke?"

"That spot, above us, there's blood, and a cut in the bark of the tree…"

"What about…"

"My hands were attached to it."

"He…" Naruto's eyes became deadly slits. "Is he dead, Sasuke? You better tell me he's dead so I don't have to go kill him," Naruto hissed.

"Is this rambling of yours going to go on for much longer? I think we should do something about my hands before I lose feeling in the right one too." If not for the adrenaline Sasuke was pretty sure he would have been tempted to pass out to escape the intense throbbing.

"Damn it…" Naruto shouldered off his backpack. He dug in it and found the medical kit Sakura had given him. "You're going to have to bear with me, I never used medic jutsu on a real person before." The blond's hands were trembling as he poured the rest of his water onto Sasuke's hands, rubbing off the excess blood.

"There isn't any time for that, just put salve on it and wrap bandages around them tightly." Sasuke pressed his ear to the trunk of the tree they were perched on.

"There's a lot of blood; I need to use heat to close the wounds."

"I had to yank the kunai out roughly or I would have taken your shuriken to the head."

Naruto's face paled. "Sasuke…I couldn't see what was going on…if I…"

"The guy had another knife to my throat, a shuriken to the shoulder is just a standard occupational hazard, and as for my hands I couldn't have done much worse than he already did." Sasuke adjusted his ear again. "Hurry up."

"I have to use jutsu, Sasuke, salve and bandages aren't…"

"You know that asshole I just killed, Naruto?" Sasuke moved from the trunk. "He had friends."

Naruto lifted his head. "How many are coming…more than four…wait no…at least five."

"At least nine to ten, from what I can tell." Naruto met his eyes. "It's an ambush."

"Damn it." Naruto pulled the salve from the medical kit and opened the top quickly. "I don't want you to bleed to death, Sasuke."

"Calm down and save your chakra for our welcoming party. I'm not going to be able to form seals anyway, and it'll take the rest of my chakra to keep the Sharingan up and running. Right now I'm more concerned about Cloud than blood loss."

Naruto worked quickly but got the job down efficiently. "I'll send a couple of clones out to meet them. We should get out of the trees." Naruto stood up.

"We can move faster in the trees and use them for cover."

"They'll expect that from us. Right now the ground's safer." Naruto moved to do Kage Bunshin.

"The clones are just going to get destroyed, Naruto." Sasuke stood. "I lost my pack an hour ago, but you should have some exploding tags left."

"What are you scheming?"

"We have to create a diversion, we jump down to the ground now what's to stop them from finding us and jumping down to meet us? When they get close you send the clones with exploding tags on their backs. Tell them to channel all their chakra there so when they go off the chakra will help spread the fire quicker."

"Like with your fire jutsus?" Sasuke nodded. "Okay, well we're going to need at least six clones to get good coverage. If I make any more I'm not sure I'll have enough chakra left in case this doesn't work."

"You get them set and I'll handle the tags." Sasuke dug in Naruto's backpack ignoring the discomfort.

"This is a pretty good plan, Sasuke, even though it came from you." Naruto moved through hand seals.

"Pretty cocky for someone who needed rescuing three hours ago, Naruto." Sasuke gave him a look. "If I said it once I've said it a hundred times. You're no good without me."

"_I_ just saved _you_, Sasuke." Six clones appeared. "Besides, you're the cocky one."

"There's a difference between cocky and confident, Naruto."

"And what is it?"

"If you have to ask you'll never know."

"Jackass." Naruto took three of the tags from him and started pressing them on the clones. "Alright guys, you have about twenty seconds to run towards the enemy then channel all your chakra towards the spot the tag's on. Move out." The clones went jumping through the tree branches.

"Get ready to jump, Naruto, we need to go right before the explosions go off or we could get caught up in the back draft."

"What happens once we get down?"

"Run for the border. We're only about a half hour from it. Sakura and Shikamaru shouldn't be too hard to find once we cross." Sasuke zipped up Naruto's backpack, mentally ticking off how much time they had left.

"And your hands?" Naruto moved towards him. "They're not wrapped as tight as I'd like, Sasuke…we really should try to…"

"Damn it, shut up!" Sasuke grabbed the blond around his waist and jumped off the branch as everything around them was engulfed in flame.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No." Naruto was shaking his head as he poured the rest of the cup of water into the soil. "I didn't see Kakashi."

"He said he needed to find you," Sasuke remarked mildly. It was a little after noon and the long morning had finally come to a close. "That plant looks pathetic, give up already."

"No. He deserves a fighting chance." Naruto fussed over the other plants with equal concentration.

"_He_?" Sasuke looked back up at the ceiling. "Are you planning on naming them too?'

"What's wrong with giving them nicknames?" the blond wondered, hopping back over to the chair by Sasuke's bed.

"I remember a time when you hated that I gave _you _a nickname."

"_Dobe-kun_?" Sasuke nodded. "Why shouldn't I have hated it? First of all, our first time together should have been special. You shouldn't have been calling me any names afterwards, anything other than "Naruto". And when I patiently explained to you that now that we had had sex together "Dobe" was no longer appropriate I didn't mean for you to mock me with "Dobe-kun". Not only is it a contradiction, but it's caviler and taunting. Since when do you use honorifics anyway, huh?"

"You were so sure I'd only do it that first night too…you were certain I'd forget to keep calling you that. You never would have imagined that the joke would stick, hmm, Naruto?"

"The joke's on you, Sasuke. I don't hate it anymore."

"How's it on me? You're admitting to being a drop out every time you respond to it. _Dobe-kun._"

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Sasuke looked past Naruto and back out the window.

"Did you eat something for lunch, Naruto?"

"Huh?" _He always gets thrown off whenever I go from teasing him to being nice. _

"Did you put food in your mouth, chew it, swallow it… let your stomach acids break it down to began the digestive process."

"I ate a little breakfast, after the shower. Shikamaru called me this morning before I went for my x-rays; he said that he'd be stopping by with Chouji and Ino sometime after one. So I told him he should bring me something for lunch."

"I guess I'll be taking my nap then," Sasuke remarked, turning his head back towards the ceiling.

"They're coming to see you as well as me, Sasuke. Shikamaru was in the second group of shinobi looking for us. Actually he was looking for you, specifically. Don't you think you should at least see them?"

"Stealing Sakura's lines, Naruto?"

"Sasuke…"

"The medication makes me drowsy, and I'm not supposed to have visitors anyway."

"You should at least think about it, Sasuke. I'd hate to have to tell them they came all the way to the hospital and they won't be able to see me."

"No one's chained you to this room, Naruto. If you want to go see them then do so."

Naruto shook his head. "I told you before, Sasuke, you can't make me choose. When it comes to everyone else and you you'll always win no matter what." Naruto shrugged. "It's just as well, Shikamaru would probably want me to play shogi with him. Not only is he impossible to beat he always looks at me like I'm an idiot every move I make."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Naruto. You have friends that think you look dumb over the telephone."

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke smirked slightly.

Just for this moment…this ten…fifteen minutes…just for right now he could forget everything else… the procedure…his family…Kakashi…Sakura…he could pretend they were in their bedroom and not in the hospital…he could imagine Naruto wasn't working up the nerve to really try to persuade him to have the surgery… he could tease Naruto and get him angry… and things could be perfect…just the way they should be…

No matter how bad things got, teasing Naruto always made him feel better.

He only wished this fleeting moment lasted forever, or just long enough to keep the nightmares away.

Endnotes: Hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Chapter 5 is my favorite chapter thus far…and I'd love to post it on Monday or Tuesday. Of course being the review whore that I am…I could be motivated to post it Monday if I get some feedback. Hehehe… no I'm only teasing, I really appreciate everyone who reads this, even without feedback, over 1400 hits, someone's reading this fic, and that's all an author could ever hope for. Thank you very very much for all the encouragement. Hugs and Kisses and Cookies for everyone.


	5. Breaking

_Avenger's Choice_

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu with other side pairings mostly implied.

**Genre:** Drama and angst with romance all mixed into a big pot.

**Rating**: Hard R/ NC-17 depending on your take.

**Warnings and Spoilers**: Mild violence, language and graphic sexual situations. But no spoilers if you're at least past Sasuke's defection, however there are obscure references to events past that, but nothing concrete. This chapter contains a lemon…( the info for it is down below… but if u have issues reading it on LJ just drop me an email)

**Status:** 5/10

**Disclaimer**: Naruto isn't mine… I just play with the boys because it's fun.

**Summary:** _Vengeance was always a deep part of Sasuke, something Naruto had to accept when they became lovers. But now that Uchiha Itachi is dead, the blond shinobi discovers that the real battle to become the most important part of Sasuke's life has just begun. _

**Author's Notes: **Thank you as always for the feedback… it is greatly appreciated. So we're at the halfway mark. This is my absolute favorite chapter…at least so far…and it's all Naruto's POV. The interesting thing is there is actually only one flashback in this entire chapter…but it's quite a long flashback, and lemon flavored… in any case, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5: _Breaking_

"Checkmate."

"DAMN IT!" Naruto pushed the chessboard away from him and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "I'm not playing shogi with you again, Shikamaru!"

"You're a sore loser, Naruto," Shikamaru mentioned, stating the obvious, though he was smirking.

"I didn't think you were serious when you said you could beat me in eleven moves." Naruto was pouting fully. "This is Chouji's fault. If he hadn't gone with Ino to get BBQ chips from the vending machine down the hall I wouldn't have lost like this."

"I told you I'd have you beat by the time they got back." Shikamaru began setting the pieces back up. "You should believe me next time."

"Oi, shut up, Shikamaru." Shikamaru smirked broader. "That Chouji, we were supposed to work together to beat you."

"What ever made you think that?" The blond turned. Chouji was munching on chips. Ino and him were back. "I've never beaten him either."

Naruto made a face. "Figures."

"There isn't any need to get so grumpy about it, Naruto." Ino gave him a few chips from her bag. "Chouji and you should never have accepted his challenge in the first place. He's a genius after all." The blonde turned to look at their friend. "Naruto won't play you again now, Shikamaru. I hope you're happy."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Asuma stopped playing me two years ago."

"Nah, Naruto will play you again," Chouji insisted, settling down in a chair. "He doesn't like to lose."

"That's true. Isn't it, Naruto?" Ino smiled at the jounin in question before she ran her fingers through his hair.

Naruto smiled at the attention. Then he looked at Shikamaru. "I'll beat you, one of these days. That's a promise."

"See what you did, Ino, he's all fired up." Shikamaru sighed. "He's troublesome like that."

Chouji nodded solemnly. "Naruto's trouble no matter how you slice it; he's always been. Remember that time he convinced us and Kiba to steal Iruka's lesson plan when that other teacher asked to speak to him outside the classroom when we were all in detention."

"It would have worked too, if Kiba didn't try that jutsu he didn't know how to do that he saw his sister use," Naruto remarked, shaking his head. "That could have been the prank to end all pranks. What was that idiot thinking forming seals when he didn't know what the hell he was doing."

"Idiot, huh?" Shikamaru gave Naruto an amused look. "Look who's calling the kettle black."

"Still, Kiba shouldn't have tried showing off. Especially after only seeing Hana use it once. What did he think he had the Sharingan or something?" Chouji put in.

Naruto's smile dropped.

"Naruto?" Ino asked, concern clouding her otherwise flawless face. "How is he, really?"

"Shizune came in wanting to do more x-rays. I came out here to the lounge to wait for him to get finished. That's when I saw Shikamaru down the hall with lunch. And you know the rest."

"Yeah, but how _is he_?" Chouji repeated.

Naruto put on his larger-than-life grin. "You know Sasuke," he answered evasively.

"Sasuke's always been strong, I'm sure he'll recover and be fine," Ino decided. She turned back to look at Chouji. "Men have a way of being stubborn beyond reason when it comes to that sort of thing."

"Sakura hasn't been home either," Chouji supplied. "Ino didn't get a chance to ask about either of you. Usually Ino gets the scoop from Sakura."

"You were worried about me, Ino?" Naruto asked, giving her his trademark grin.

"Of course. If anything ever happened to you someone might want me to take over as the dumb blonde in our little circle of friends. Next to you I'm a regular Shikamaru. And I'd like to keep it that way."

"That's not nice, Ino," Naruto grumbled. "Living with Sakura-chan's had negative effects on you. And you're blonder than I am anyway."

"Oh?" Ino lifted an eyebrow. "Which one of us was silly enough to play shogi with Shikamaru?" Naruto frowned and Ino smiled at him playfully.

"Ino…"

"Aw, I tease because I love, Naruto." Ino tweaked his nose. _She has to be the only person on this planet who could ever get away with pinching me like that. _Ino made her way over to the chair Chouji was sitting in and sat in his lap promptly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Chouji pressed his hands into Ino's waist, and moved her so she was in a more comfortable position. She settled back against him the way she always did whenever she plopped herself into his lap. Naruto smiled. "That pretty face really throws you off your game. She's really lethal, I don't know how you two deal with her."

"Ino's always been like this, Naruto. But you act surprised each and every time," Chouji commented.

"It's true," Shikamaru agreed. "She's the reason I wanted to take out an upgraded insurance policy." Ino shot Shikamaru a look. But she didn't deny the charge.

"Even so," Naruto decided, "Chouji, you're still the luckiest jackass in this village. You know that don't you?"

"I don't know, Naruto. You ended up with Sasuke, didn't every girl in our graduating class want him?"

"Not only did he end up with Sasuke, Naruto ended up gay too," Ino added. "Of course I couldn't see him as anything other than a brother, but Sakura might have warmed up to the idea eventually." Ino looked him over. "Then again, I did teach Sakura everything she knows. I would have failed her if she settled for you," Ino teased.

"Hey!"

"It's just as well you turned out gay, right, Naruto?"

"I'm not gay," Naruto insisted.

"Your _boyfriend _just is?" Shikamaru asked, amusement in his tone.

Naruto made a face. "I like girls too, that's what I meant."

"Still, it's sort of weird. I mean it's not so uncommon for the female member of a team and one of her male counterparts to end up together after working with one another for so long. Actually, the only reason I didn't end up with Shikamaru is because Chouji asked me out first."

"That's not funny," Chouji started. Ino tapped him on the nose with a wicked little smile.

"Ino and me? I'm gonna have nightmares," Shikamaru decided lazily.

"My point is that it's not uncommon," Ino continued, ignoring Shikamaru. "Look at Neji-san and Tenten for instance."

"Oh? So they're officially together then?" Naruto wondered, lifting his eyebrows.

"You're close to Neji, didn't he say something to you?" Ino wondered. "I'm only going off of what I've heard going around. It's not easy to keep secrets in a small town, but people don't usually shout the identity of their significant other from the rooftops. It's just the sort of information an enemy would love to get their hands on."

Don't I know it. Sasuke wouldn't be in the hospital right now if it wasn't common knowledge that the two of us are…whatever we are. It wasn't like we went around telling everyone…but everything Sasuke did after he came back sort of got a lot of attention.

"So you don't know what the deal between Neji and Tenten is then?" Naruto asked, disappointed.

Ino shook her head. "Probably no more than you know. Neji-san is one for discretion. But I saw them out to dinner together earlier this month and he got the bill. And you know how independent the women in this village are when it comes to being taken care of."

"Well they had a big date last night," Naruto explained. "She made him dinner. At her place." Naruto waggled his eyebrows. "With dessert."

"You're as bad as Ino," Shikamaru decided. "You gossip like a girl."

"It's not gossiping. It's relaying facts," Naruto insisted.

"You got that from Sakura, didn't you?" Ino asked. "I've taught her well." She beamed. "But anyway, like I was saying, Sakura took things a lot better than I would have imagined. I'd be traumatized if Chouji and Shikamaru hooked up."

"Oh, so they never told you about the time Kiba got his sister to buy us sake and we dared Chouji to…OWWW!" Naruto shot Shikamaru a deadly look as he cupped his swelling head.

"I saw Lee this morning on his way out on a mission." Shikamaru changed the subject. "He said he, Neji and Tenten came by yesterday and didn't see Sasuke at all. I didn't come here to see him; actually the only one who did want to see him was Ino. But if we're not going to see him we should get going. We have a mission tomorrow with Asuma and we see more than enough of you normally."

"Well, Sasuke had a lot of tests yesterday," Naruto explained. "And Ino can't get enough of me, so don't speak for her."

"Well, once he finishes with the x-rays we can see him, right?" Ino asked. "It's been about half an hour. He should be finished really soon if he hasn't finished already."

Naruto bit the corner of his lip absently. "Yeah. But Sasuke's not really supposed to have any visitors."

"Besides you, of course," Ino supplied. Naruto nodded. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. We'll see him when he gets discharged. I'm sure he'll be out of the hospital by the time we get home, right?" Ino glanced to her right slightly. "Kakashi-san."

Naruto turned. "Yo."

"Kakashi," Naruto began. "Sasuke said you were looking for me earlier."

"I was. But Sasuke was just asking about you."

"Oh. He's done with the x-rays?" Kakashi affirmed with a slight headshake. "Okay." Naruto grabbed his crutches and got himself up.

"They had to give Sasuke an injection of the medication they've been keeping him on because there was a complication during the x-ray process." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "It's nothing serious."

_You mean it's nothing more serious than it already is? _"You were there with him?" Naruto asked.

"No. Shizune found me waiting in Sasuke's room. When I went back there after I got something to eat from the cafeteria they were just taking him to get the x-rays done and he mentioned you'd be back in his room afterwards. I figured I'd wait for you there, seeing as how I kept missing you all morning."

"Oh."

"Sasuke will probably be napping again, you should go see him before then. I'll wait for you out here."

"Yeah, plus Iruka-sensei told me you didn't finish the latest volume of _Icha Icha _yet," Naruto added.

"Too many distractions." Kakashi shrugged. "Sasuke will be out before I get that far in my reading." The silver-haired jounin sat where Naruto had been sitting. "I'll play shogi against Shikamaru while you're gone instead. We'll be finished by the time you come back."

"You're good enough to beat Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

"I used to beat opponents in eight moves, but I'm a bit rusty now. Iruka stopped playing me three years ago." Kakashi cracked his knuckles before he made his first move. "It might take me ten moves now."

Shikamaru looked at the board intently.

At least Ino and the others didn't ask too many specific questions about Sasuke's condition. All the stuff he told ANBU is classified. So there's no way they would have heard that he used the Mangekyou Sharingan and chidori forcefully. But Kakashi still floating around the hospital concerns me. If he didn't see me early on he should have just left…even if Iruka did want him to check up on me. I wonder what Sasuke and him spoke about this morning.

_And I wonder why Shizune had to administer the drugs the way she did. Kakashi wouldn't have said it was serious in front of the others. And the fact that he insisted I go see him before the drugs put him out worries me too. Sasuke wouldn't _ask _for me. He hates being vulnerable, even around me…so he wouldn't ask Kakashi where I was. I wonder if Kakashi found out about Neji coming by yesterday. He always knows what's going on before it's even happening. Hell, he told Sasuke I was distracting him three months before we even ended up together. _

"Let Sasuke know we're thinking about him, okay, Naruto?" Ino called as Naruto started down the hall. The blond nodded. When he got to Sasuke's door he didn't bother knocking (he usually didn't) and let himself in.

Sasuke's eyes were nearly closed when Naruto sat down in the chair at his bedside. The blond frowned deeply as he propped the crutches against the wall. Sasuke had always been paler than most, but now his skin had an unhealthy glow to it. The lines under his dark eyes were profound. He was shivering slightly, though there was a pale sheen of feverish sweat over his brow. His breathing was harsh and broken.

This was the first time Naruto could honestly say Sasuke really looked like he was…

Dying.

"Sasuke?" The raven-haired jounin shifted his eyes slightly in Naruto's direction but didn't look at him. _He… he looks awful… _"Is there anything I can do for you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't respond. Naruto wasn't too surprised, after all he looked groggy. The medication had been administered in a double dose, according to Kakashi, which meant he'd be out of it before long. Had the pain gotten bad while they were doing the x-rays?

"Naruto…" Sasuke's voice matched the rest of him, ragged, chocked.

"I'm right here, Sasuke."

"Don't…with Neji…don't…" Naruto narrowed his eyes. _Don't what with Neji? This has to be the medication talking. But of all the things to bring up he has to… _"Don't be with him. Naruto."

"I'm with you, Sasuke. I'm staying with you. Neji is going to be on a mission the day after tomorrow."

"No." Sasuke struggled to roll over to look at Naruto.

"Don't force yourself to…" Naruto watched alarmed as the brunet turned almost on to his side. "Sasuke."

"He can't have you…understand?" _No, I don't understand…what is he… _

"_You_ have me, Sasuke. It's been you and me. And it's gonna stay that way. You're gonna have the procedure and we're going to be together."

Sasuke peeled his eyes open enough that he could study Naruto with them. "I don't want to die, Naruto."

_With how stubborn you've been I was beginning to think you did, Sasuke. _"It's going to be fine. You're gonna have the procedure and you'll recover and…"

"NO!" Naruto flinched as Sasuke grabbed the sheets with his fingers. "I'm not."

"If you don't have the procedure then you will…" Naruto let a breath out. "Sasuke, I know you're worried about what happens after that, but right now we need to deal with…"

"Not Neji…Naruto…not him…"

"Neji has nothing to do with this, Sasuke."

"He'll…he'll comfort you…when I'm gone…" Sasuke turned back on his back. _Is that what he's been rambling on about? He thinks I'll replace him with Neji? Or with anyone else? Is he insane? _

"You're not going anywhere, Sasuke…do you understand…don't you…" Sasuke shot up and started hacking violently. "Sasuke!" His lover coughed twice more, blood tainting his lips. And just as fast as it had happened Sasuke was lying down again. "Should I get a nurse or…"

"It's normal, Naruto." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"It's _not_ normal."

"It is when your chakra circulatory system looks like a bowl of ramen noodles." Naruto made a face. "The drugs…I'm sleeping now."

"Sasuke…"

"You ate, right, Naruto?"

"Sasuke…"

"Did you eat, Naruto? Did you?" Sasuke peeked one eye open to glance at the blond sitting to his left.

"I had BBQ. Shikamaru brought it for me."

"I'm glad." Sasuke closed his eye again.

"Sasuke…" Naruto watched as his labored breaths slowed. _Is this going to be how it is when he…NO! He won't…. I won't let him…I can't…_

_Damn it. I wanted to talk to him today…really talk to him… not arguing…things were going well this morning. When he told me Kakashi had stopped in to see him I got hope. Kakashi could have knocked some sense into him too. I was going to bring it up, and have a civil conversation with him when Shizune came in saying Tsunade needed more x-rays. _

_I know they've both been working non-stop trying to work out the kinks on this Hado thing, but if I don't get Sasuke to agree by tomorrow night, Friday morning at the latest, there won't be any procedure. I don't know what to say to him…every time it's brought up I end up yelling at him… and he lashes out at me. Like yesterday. _

_I thought there was hope today. Sasuke had been in a decent mood, considering. Maybe Kakashi visiting him made him feel better. I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do now. I can't let him get to me. I have to be clear and firm. I can't let him wiggle around the issue. If he doesn't want to have the procedure he's going to tell me why, that way I can counter his arguments. Yes. I can do this. _

_I know Kakashi was looking for me, but I have to stay with Sasuke right now. And something tells me Shikamaru and him are still playing shogi anyway. If it's urgent Kakashi will just come back in here to see me. And Iruka said he'd call tonight anyway, just to make sure I didn't need anything. _

Naruto looked back at his sleeping lover.

_Sasuke._

* * *

Sasuke blinked twice before he looked back at Naruto. "You're awake, I'm glad." The brunet glanced at him and then focused in on the ceiling.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since after you returned from getting the x-rays done."

"Where are your friends?"

"They're probably still out in the lounge. Shikamaru was playing shogi with Kakashi."

"He's still here too?" Naruto nodded. "Did you speak to him then?"

"Not yet."

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour and change."

"Did you eat?"

"Shikamaru brought me BBQ for lunch." Sasuke closed his eyes. "Are you still tired?"

"I'm always tired. The only way to keep the pain from being unbearable is to keep me medicated most of the time." Naruto frowned sadly. "But you ate, you said. Right?"

"Yes," Naruto answered. "I ate." _What is his fascination with me eating? Then again Sasuke's always had an oral fixation. I wonder if this is his way of making sure I'm okay. _

"You should see Kakashi," Sasuke spoke, unconcerned. "He wanted to talk to you."

"I will. I just didn't want to leave you here alone. I didn't want you to wake up by yourself." Sasuke glanced at him. "I was a little worried earlier."

"You've always been that way, Naruto. Worrying about me when you should be thinking about yourself. It's a weakness you need to get over."

Naruto made a face. "I don't see it as a weakness. It just means I care about you, Sasuke." Sasuke made a little amused noise. "What?"

"Your idiocy continues to amaze me." Sasuke looked back up at the ceiling. "Go see what Kakashi wants so he can leave already. If you don't he'll just come back in my room."

"What's so bad about that, Sasuke?" Naruto glared at him. "Don't you want to see him?"

"Why should I?"

"What do you mean why should you? You and Kakashi have always been close. Hell, you've been his favorite since we were kids."

"What choice did he have? Sakura and you were lousy ninja." Naruto narrowed his eyes sharply.

"If you're going to start taking your frustrations out again fine, but you leave Sakura-chan and Kakashi out of this. You always tell me I need to grow up, that I'm not twelve anymore and then you start acting like…"

"If you don't like the entertainment leave my room."

"I'm not playing your games today, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him again with fierce eyes. "That mean you won't find another object to toss out my window?"

Naruto looked away, mildly embarrassed. "I lost my temper. It was regrettable."

"Why apologize? Throw whatever you want…my insurance will cover any damages when you collect on it."

Naruto made a noise in the back of his throat. "Why do you have to be so morbid?"

"What's so morbid about it…I'm dying…and you're…" Sasuke looked off to his right, away from the blond.

"And I'm what? Finish what you were going to say."

"Pathetic." Naruto felt himself tense. _He's trying to push every last one of my buttons…I won't let him win…I won't let him…_"I said it a few days ago, Naruto. And I'll say it again. I don't know what you thought this was between us…but whatever you thought, it isn't."

"So what is it then, Sasuke? We live together, we're best friends, we sleep together…what is it? Huh? Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits? What is it then? Explain it to me."

Sasuke smirked darkly. "And you wonder why I call you pathetic."

"I understood, Sasuke. I understood you needed vengeance; that killing your brother was your "everything". I accepted that. But I didn't agree to this bullshit. Why are you letting him win? If you die he'd have still beaten you…why are you going to give up when you're so close to having your hard-earned victory?"

"The more you talk the more of your ignorance you betray."

"Goddamn it, Sasuke! You're damned lucky you're lying there right now. You're this close to being the one thrown out of the fucking window. You don't know how much I want to smack the shit out you, you fuckwad. You've always been selfish, and I lived with that…but what you're doing now is being spiteful."

"Is that so?"

"Don't you see what you're doing? Sakura's so upset she won't even talk about it…she just keeps changing the subject and burying herself in work. She doesn't even go home anymore. Last night she slept in her office at the tower. And Kakashi's hanging around the hospital because he's worried too. But you just insist on making everything difficult."

"It's not my job to make it easy for _you_. I made my decision and you've been acting like I'm some sort of a lunatic ever since. Do you think I'm looking forward to growing weaker…do you think I'm excited to vomit the rest of my insides out? Did you ever really think for one second I wanted any of this? That I welcomed death?"

"Then why…"

"What's more important, Naruto…being Hokage or living?"

"What are you…that's not the same thing…that's not even fair…of course life is more important…being alive…living…"

"Fast forward five years from now…all your friends are doing bigger and better things, getting into ANBU, into the bingo book, going on S-class missions, becoming everything you wanted for yourself. And you're doing nothing. Is life still more important?"

"Life is more important because there's always hope when you're still alive… Sasuke…you never know what Tsunade could come up with… you never know what the next day has in store for you…if you stop believing…stop dreaming…you should be dead, Sasuke. I would never accept an either or. And if…and if I couldn't be Hokage at least I'd still be there for my most important people. " Naruto met Sasuke's eyes. "For my most important person."

Sasuke smirked. "That's a touching speech, Naruto. It gives me those warm and fuzzy feelings inside."

"AAAAH!" Naruto slammed his fist into the adjacent wall, hard. "I keep telling myself I can't lose you…but I have to wonder why! I hate you, Sasuke…I hate everything about you…I hate that smug look on your face, that cooler-than-thou answer for everything you always have…why should I drive myself crazy for someone who won't even acknowledge we're in a relationship after three fucking years? All I wanted was to make you happy…make life without your clan, your parents, happy. But you're impossible. To you, death is a better option than staying here with me. Am I some kind of masochist? How can I care for someone like you? How could anyone?"

Naruto was almost panting by the time he finished going off on his rant. But when he finally realized what he had said Sasuke had already rolled completely onto his other side, despite his broken arm and sprained wrist. _Damn it… what the hell did I just do now…_

All I wanted…all I wanted was to wipe that smirk off his face…I just wanted him to feel what I was feeling…but…

"Sasuke…I…I didn't mean any of that…you know how I feel about you…I…you make me insane, it had been building up for a long time and…please, Sasuke…say something…you know what you mean to me…"

"I do." _He's talking to me…thank goodness. If he were upset now I would never have forgiven…_ "That's why I said you're pathetic."

"Sasuke…"

"You should never depend so much on another person, Naruto."

"What are you…that's what being in a relationship is about."

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Why when you tell me how you feel I never say it back." Naruto could feel his heart clench. "Stop clinging to me."

"You don't mean that… you're just lashing out again, the way you always do when you're boxed in an emotional corner."

"Believe what you want, Naruto."

Naruto bit into his lower lip. "Take it back, Sasuke. Right now."

"The truth hurts, Naruto."

"You're better than this. Only someone like Itachi would be cruel like this…take it back, Sasuke. Take it back or I won't forgive you."

"Don't hold your breath. _Dobe-kun._"

"Turn around and look at me. Say it to my fucking face, Sasuke! Don't be a coward. If you want me to believe it you look me in the eyes and say it."

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke wouldn't look at him. "Either way I want you to leave."

"I'm not done with you."

"So?"

Naruto stood up. "If I walk out that door now, Sasuke, I won't be coming back."

"Don't let it hit you on the way out."

Naruto placed his crutches under his armpits and started walking towards the door. He didn't look back as he spoke. "Being alone doesn't bother you, Sasuke?"

"I've been alone since he killed everyone, Naruto. Dying alone will just complete things."

"And what about me?" Naruto asked next, hand on the door. He looked over his shoulder.

"You?" Sasuke glanced at him. "You're annoying." Naruto turned back. He left the room and shut the door behind him tightly.

_I'm not staying here…I'm going home…I'm finished…I don't care anymore…he's done everything humanly possible to push me away…I'm going to oblige him. I'm packing up my stuff and I'm going home…I don't care anymore. Fuck Sasuke. Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him. I don't need to put up with him…I'm better than this…I'm not going to let him jerk me around again._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seven Months Ago

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto stuck his spoon into the stew and tasted it. _This is good stuff…especially since I'm the one who made it. _Naruto placed the spoon onto a napkin and covered the pot. He turned the heat down a little more. It was already after eight. Hopefully Sasuke would be back in the next few hours or so.

Naruto did one last check to make sure the apartment looked presentable and then headed into the bedroom. He opened his underwear drawer, wondering what to wear. Any other time he could care less, except when Sasuke had beaten him to the pair of his boxers he had wanted. The whole wearing Naruto's underwear joke had morphed from an excuse for Naruto to strip the brunet to Sasuke wearing Naruto's underwear because he felt like it.

Actually, Naruto never complained about it. He found it a little sexy that Sasuke wore his boxers most of the time, only slipping into his own boxer briefs when neither of them had done the laundry in a while. Or when Sasuke was in a seductive kind of mood. They both knew what happened whenever Sasuke wore those black boxer briefs with the red strips down the side. Naruto teased him about being like a girl in revealing lingerie…and then he tackled the other teen onto the nearest surface, bed or otherwise.

Naruto ended up picking out shorts that he knew he looked pretty good in, especially since Sasuke's staring when he wore them was a little more than usual. Satisfied, Naruto put the rest of the neatly folded laundry away and headed into the bathroom. He had had to do laundry today. All by himself, to boot. Which just out and out sucked.

But Sasuke was coming home tonight, and it seemed only right that the apartment look more like it usually did and not a bachelor pad. Naruto couldn't help it if Sasuke was compulsive when it came to being neat. He was anal retentive about that sort of crap. But the blond admitted the place looked pretty good now that it got some much needed freshening up. And it wasn't fair to Sasuke for him to come home to a pigsty after being gone for six weeks.

Six weeks.

Four weeks longer than he should have been. At the month mark, when they were two weeks overdue, Naruto decided to stop taking any more high-ranking missions until Sasuke, Shino, Lee and their medic- nin returned safely. Sakura and Naruto spent nights together a few times a week trying to keep the other's mind off of the fact that no one had any idea where the hell the team was. Was it better that Tsunade hadn't sent out the hunter-nin or worse? Were they still in Earth country or did they end up crossing the border running for their lives?

At least if Naruto had taken missions he could have kept his mind off of the fact that Sasuke was who only knew where. But he didn't like the idea of being gone when Sasuke finally came home. He didn't like to think the brunet could be in the hospital and he wouldn't be there for him. Of course without work that meant no income. And even though Sasuke always left him money in case of emergencies whenever he went off on missions (Sasuke was always the more responsible one) things had still been tight considering.

It was happenstance that Naruto was heading to the ramen stand to use the rest of the emergency money for a bowl of self-pity when Iruka ran into him yesterday afternoon. The brunet schoolteacher had mentioned he was just on his way to go look for him. Kakashi was returning from an S-class mission and had run into Sasuke and the others and had returned with Lee early that morning.

They were okay. Exhausted. But okay. Lee had a broken arm, so Kakashi offered to take Lee with him so they could bring their client home. Shino, who was the leader of their cell, had mentioned they could make it back to the village by Thursday night. Which was tonight. Kakashi had given them all solider pills and left with Lee.

Hearing the good news Naruto had made a detour to see how Lee was doing in the hospital. Sakura was playing nursemaid and Lee was bemoaning that he hadn't had a chance to bring her any flowers. Gai was in the corner spewing platitudes about the springtime of love and all that. But despite the weird circumstances, Lee assured Naruto that Sasuke was fine. Thankful for that information Naruto headed to the market to buy something for the homecoming.

He did feel a little strange cooking and cleaning this afternoon but at the same time the feeling that Sasuke was coming home, especially after being overdue by a month, was overwhelming. Of course the only setback was that the trip to Sand on Monday was going to have to be scraped.

Shikamaru had made a team, under Tsunade's orders, and was set to go to Sand on Monday for some kind of international forum. Naruto wasn't the most obvious choice, but since they did go way back the brunet had asked him. From the way he described things it sounded more like a paid jounin vacation than a serious mission. Tsunade already had her personal ANBU bodyguards, and then two other squads escorting her. The jounin going were more or less going to help Sand with the organization of panels and such.

The only reason there were jounin and not chuunin was pragmatics. After the incident at that faithful chuunin exam in Konoha there wasn't any reason to take chances when a few of the village leaders were in the same place at the same time. That being said, even though there didn't seem to be any real threat of terrorism it was better to have highly trained ninja with their guard up.

It would have been nice to see Gaara again. And see just how whipped Temari had Shikamaru. Especially with the way Chouji talked their relationship up. As it was Shikamaru had to get a back up for the blond because Sasuke and the rest of his team being missing didn't make Naruto eager to leave for a week.

And given the fact that Sasuke had been gone for six weeks, Naruto didn't see Sasuke going anywhere for at least a week himself. If not longer if he had a say in it. Sasuke hadn't seemed to dislike the idea of Naruto going to Sand for a week when Naruto had mentioned it two months ago. But now that the actual mission was on Monday it didn't seem all that important anymore. He'd see Gaara again. Konoha was due to host another chuunin exam before long, and Naruto was sure he'd come for that.

Naruto redressed in a pair of boxers and a tank top and decided he'd stick the rice balls he made into the microwave so all he had to do was warm them up when Sasuke got in. All in all, the two of them had been lucky. Even though they didn't go on missions together all the time anymore they usually ended up getting home within a day or two of each other. And they took their vacations at the same time, for obvious reasons. This was really the first time one of them had really been overdue for more than a few days. Up until now if a mission went bad they were on it together…so there was no one home to sit and worry.

Naruto had to wonder how Sasuke would have handled things if the roles were reversed. Sasuke was certainly "nice" when Naruto came home after a long mission. Naruto always took a nice long, steaming hot bath the second he got in. Sasuke used his fire jutsu to warm the water up for him if Naruto didn't feel like waiting. And by the time Naruto got finished Sasuke always had his favorite pair of boxers laid out for him and his baggiest sweats.

And some how, Naruto wasn't sure exactly how, Sasuke always got back from the ramen stand with take-out by the time Naruto was dressed in his comfort clothes. Sasuke reserved comments about noodles in his bed as Naruto sat in it, slurping the heaven-in-a-bowl down. And before long Sasuke and him were both undressed and getting to more important matters. After, Naruto stretched completely out on top of Sasuke, who never grumbled how heavy, sweaty, or sticky the blond was and he fell asleep like that.

Of course the next day Sasuke was his old self, though Naruto always noticed how Sasuke stared at him a little bit more. And wasn't so easily annoyed. Since Naruto hardly ever returned with injuries, thanks to the kyuubi, by the afternoon of the second day they were out sparring at the training grounds. And that's when Naruto usually told him some of his more triumphant moves, embellishing when appropriate. After all, why tell the brunet there were three enemy ninja when you could say five?

Naruto thanked his overall cheery disposition for making his return go smoothly. At least it felt smooth because Sasuke was the one taking care of him. It could be that Sasuke thought just the opposite whenever he got home after a long absence. Still, things when Sasuke got home from a long mission were usually complicated.

Lee hadn't told Naruto any details. Probably because Gai and Sakura were in the room and there didn't seem to be any need to upset them now that he was home safe. However, a mission that was a month over schedule couldn't have gone "well". They had completed it, presumably, since they were bringing their client home and their mission was guarding said client.

Sasuke was always a bit withdrawn after a long mission. Needing some alone time out on top of their roof. Naruto knew how much space he needed and when it was time to go find the brunet and pull him back inside. He also knew the difference between silences caused by fatigue and needing to wind down and silences caused from something more serious.

Once Sasuke got over it enough to talk he kept his explanations curt and to the point. He didn't answer any questions Naruto asked him. And then little by little over the next few days he'd let more and more of his stress leave him and divulge more information. The darkness would fade away and he'd be Sasuke again.

And then of course there was the fact that that dark part of the brunet's psyche fed off of the violence and needed release. Maybe it was because Naruto took out all his frustrations and stress on the battlefield, allowing himself to use up most of his chakra so that the stress would leave him. Whatever it was, Sasuke was always hard edged when he came back.

_He should be home soon. I better finish with the icing. _Naruto frowned as he looked at his lopsided cake in front of him. He wasn't sure why it ended up all crooked but there wasn't much he could do about it now. He actually imagined Sasuke would tease him about baking a cake in the first place. Then he'd make a comment about Naruto not putting "Welcome Home, Sasuke" on it.

Naruto would of course say that he made the cake because he wanted one for himself. Sasuke would smirk and run his finger in the icing and then lick it clean. Which was why Naruto never wrote anything on the cakes he made Sasuke in the first place. Naruto would scold him for ruining the frosting, though he would be expecting Sasuke to do so. Sasuke would stick his tongue out and ask Naruto if he wanted the frosting back. And Naruto would kiss him and stick his tongue half down his throat.

As ridiculous as the whole exchange would be Naruto baked crooked cakes anyway. He made rice balls and made sure the refrigerator was stocked with tomatoes. And though Sasuke never thanked him for any of it that rare smile always made it worth his while.

They were always closest whenever one of them got back from a mission. A little more touching here, a little less arguing there. Ad of course a lot more sex. Not that they didn't get enough of it in the first…

The door handle turned and then it was open. Naruto dropped the knife he had been icing the cake with in the sink. He knew that he'd be kicking himself for dashing to the door like a puppy but after six weeks his pride would have to suffer a little bit. Though he refused to move faster than…_fuck it!_

"Sasuke." The brunet glanced up at him as he slid off his filthy sandals and tossed his backpack into the chair by the door that always ended up with a backpack in it. "You're home." Sasuke looked at him blankly. _Yeah, okay…that was stupid. _"I made dinner, and dessert, do you want a shower or to eat…or do you want to nap first?"

Sasuke moved towards Naruto and without any words he pushed Naruto into the door, forcing it to shut behind them. Then he moved in and kissed him, thrusting his tongue down his throat almost violently. Naruto was shocked for the first second before he responded and returned the kiss. He peeled himself off the door and forced Sasuke to take a step back.

The blond ran his hands down broad shoulders, feeling the tension. It seemed he'd have to give Sasuke a rub down later. Not liking to be too submissive Naruto attempted to take over the kiss. Usually Sasuke didn't fight him whenever he did so, but this time the brunet bit his lip. Deciding this was a good time to break away anyway he rested his nose and mouth in the crook of his lover's neck.

"I missed you too, Sasuke." He gave Sasuke gentle kisses to his exposed skin, intending to calm things down a bit. Not that he didn't enjoy touching their lips again but logically speaking Sasuke was a wreck. There was a lot a tension all up and down his back and in his shoulders and neck. He was probably hungry and tired, and it was clear he needed a shower. "Why don't you hop in the shower and I'll…"

Sasuke pressed his weight into him again, pinning him against the door a second time. Then he rubbed his arousal into the younger jounin's thigh. _This must be what they mean when they say violence and sex go hand and hand. _Whatever Sasuke had gone through over the last six weeks needed an outlet. An outlet that was currently pressed into their apartment door.

It was one thing to read about someone getting screwed into a wall or door in _Icha Icha _but when it was you who was about to get the screwing things changed. However, he didn't think Sasuke wanted to go into the bedroom either. And Naruto had just washed the bed sheets too. _I sound like a housewife. _

Naruto pushed Sasuke back again, but he gave him a quick kiss so the brunet understood he wasn't being rejected. The blond undid the other teen's pants and fisted the throbbing appendage in his hands. He leaned in as he listened to the sharp hiss escape the other's lips.

"Do you want it in your mouth…or do you want to fuck me, Sasuke," the blond asked roughly.

Naruto hoped Sasuke didn't pick the first option because he didn't really like the idea of going down on Sasuke at the moment, but he'd do it anyway if that was what the brunet needed. Of course it wasn't like there was lubricant sitting by their apartment door either. Despite a few kinky incidents that took place in other areas of their place there weren't tubes of lube sitting there waiting.

When they were finished, or more accurately when Sasuke was finished, the brunet was trembling and the blond was already feeling sore. Naruto couldn't lie, even though it felt good emotionally to be with Sasuke intimately again it hadn't been the most pleasant of experiences. There was nothing sexy about Sasuke upset like this. Not only was he less concerned than he usually was when he took the dominate role, but he was obviously in a rather dark place during because his eyes were vacant and vicious. Sasuke hadn't even bothered to take off his clothes beforehand.

_But he'd do the same thing for me. I can't be angry with him. _

Besides there were more important things to worry about now. Sasuke didn't look good in the slightest. There were deep bags under his eyes and he was paler than normal. He still hadn't spoken either. Not one word. Not a "Dobe-kun", not a "Naruto". Not anything. Naruto had only let Sasuke take him like this in front of their door because he had thought it would help. But it hadn't. The brunet was still tense and silent. Worried, Naruto took Sasuke into the bathroom and got the brunet to take off the rest of his clothes while he waited for the water to get to an appropriate temperature for a shower.

Naruto held Sasuke against him during the wait, gifting him more little kisses but the brunet didn't say or do anything. He pulled them both into the shower before long. Sasuke wasn't a bath person, but a nice long shower usually helped. Naruto did all of the washing for both of them. He also took the opportunity to shave Sasuke's face, which needed a bit of tidying up even though it was pretty obvious the older jounin had shaved a few times while he was away, considering he didn't have an Asuma-sized beard after being gone for so long.

And when Naruto was finished rinsing the brunet off he dropped down to his knees and took care of the slowly developing problem between his lover's legs.

While he gave him the blowjob Naruto relieved his own tension. Their encounter by the door hadn't given him an opportunity to finish himself off. Sasuke hadn't been as attentive as he usually was when he topped. And when he pulled out and was shivering violently Naruto didn't feel the urge to jack himself off any more. At least this second time around Sasuke acted less like sex was a basic animal need and more like the lover he was used to; hands fisting in his hair, letting little satisfied moans echo against the shower tiles.

Naruto wrapped them both up in a fluffy towel when they finally got out. His own underwear weren't dirty, especially since Sasuke and him had taken them off only a half hour or so after Naruto had slipped into them after his shower. Plus, after the amount of laundry he had had to do today Naruto wasn't anxious to make anymore. "Why don't you go get dressed and I'll bring you something to eat, okay?"

Sasuke didn't answer verbally but he pulled away from Naruto's embrace and headed into the bedroom. Naruto hung the towel back up, gathered up Sasuke's clothes and made his way back over to his boxer shorts and tank top. He redressed in them and tossed Sasuke's dirty clothes into the chair with his backpack. There were probably other bloodstained articles of clothing in there as well. Naruto would soak everything that had blood in it in the bathroom sink once he got Sasuke something to eat and made sure he was sleeping.

He walked back over to the microwave and warmed the rice balls back up and then spooned some stew into a bowl. He poured Sasuke some water and placed everything on a tray. Before Naruto left the kitchen he set the teakettle up.

Sasuke was sitting in his bed, on top of the covers in a pair of sweatpants and a loose fitting undershirt. He was looking at the ceiling with that same distant look in his eyes. "Here we go, Sasuke. I got this stew recipe from Iruka-sensei. It's really good, if I say so myself. And some rice balls too." Naruto set the tray down on Sasuke's nightstand. "I'll bring you some tea too, and I made a cake."

Sasuke didn't say anything, which was another reason for concern since Naruto was usually guaranteed to get a comment about his cooking. But at the very least Sasuke picked up one of the rice balls and started eating. He gave Naruto a look as he got to the filling. "Sakura-chan gave me a few pointers." Sasuke finished one and moved to get another one. "So you like them then?"

Sasuke wouldn't answer him but he drank down some of the stew, and picked vegetables out of it with his chopsticks, eating at a decent speed. And Sasuke was on his third rice ball by the time the teakettle whistled. "I'll be back with your tea, Sasuke."

Sasuke ate what he was given and drank all his tea without needing to be prodded to finish everything. Naruto cleared all the dishes and tossed them into the sink hoping that by the time he finished washing them Sasuke would be settling down to get some sleep. The brunet tended to take naps after a long mission, while his body adjusted to sleeping in safety again. He heard Sasuke get up out of the bedroom and go into the bathroom, and judging by the sounds he was making in the sink he was most likely brushing his teeth. But Naruto was still a little disappointed when he found Sasuke sitting the same way he had left him after all the dishes were in the drying rack and they were both back in the bedroom.

"You could probably use a nice massage, huh?" Naruto decided, crawling up into bed with him. Sasuke slid his undershirt off over his head and tossed the garment on the ground as an answer. "Turn over then."

* * *

Naruto was making his way out of the bathroom when Sasuke appeared in their bedroom doorway, his undershirt back on. He had been sleeping for a good two hours, which had relieved Naruto and given him a chance to fix his crooked cake with more icing and start soaking Sasuke's bloodied clothes in the bathroom sink. Naruto had watched a little late night television in the living room, though there never was anything good on past eleven.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he walked passed him and into the kitchen. Naruto followed him, wondering if the sexual release, shower, food, and sleep had finally broken through Sasuke's walls and he was once again…

"Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist even as the brunet finished pulling a large amount of icing off the cake with two fingers. "Oi, Jackass, it took a long time to make that, and you're messing it all up!" Sasuke yanked his wrist back and promptly stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking obnoxiously. "Damn it, Teme!"

Sasuke pulled his fingers out of his mouth after one last lick then leaned over and pressed his lips against Naruto's. This time the kiss was gentle, if a little urgent, and Naruto shut his eyes closed and let the taste of vanilla overload his senses. Sasuke let Naruto take control of the kiss after a few moments of prodding and when it was all said and done Naruto was grinning triumphantly.

"There's a lot of frosting on this, Naruto." The brunet dug his fingers into the part of the cake Naruto had tried evening out with more icing then popped his fingers back in his mouth one by one.

"Would you quit it, Sasuke? I'm going to need to get another butter knife to fix this. You're messing it all up."

Sasuke shrugged. "You're not suppose to make the cake less lopsided by filling in the crooked part with frosting, Dobe-kun."

"Shut up, who died and made you the king of cake frosting anyway?" Sasuke didn't answer and propped himself up onto the counter top. "You presume too much, this cake's not for you anyway."

"Oh? Who's it for then? You have another lover I don't know about?"

"Yeah, I do, Sasuke." Naruto pulled out a regular knife and began cutting the cake in the spot where Sasuke had ruined it. "I didn't expect you home anytime soon, you're a month late as it is."

"I had to stop to see my Hidden Village of Rock girlfriend, Naruto."

"What happened to you being gay?" Naruto asked. He placed the cut slice on a plate and moved over to where Sasuke was sitting on the counter. "Are you swinging both ways now or is she a cross dresser or something?"

"Yeah, she's a regular Haku."

"You're a brat, Sasuke. I don't know why I spoil you."

"A lopsided cake is being spoiled? You didn't even write "Welcome Home, Sasuke" on it." Naruto made a face. Then he placed the cake plate on Sasuke's lap and they both tore little bits from it and began eating. In between bites Naruto leaned up and gave Sasuke a few kisses.

When the cake was all done, Naruto gave Sasuke a final teasing nothing of a kiss then walked over to the sink and rinsed the plate off. "Make yourself useful and cover the cake up, Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped off the counter and did as he was told, then walked over to the sink. Naruto was busy scrubbing frosting off the plate as Sasuke eyed the drying rack. "When did you become so domestic, Naruto?"

Naruto turned and flicked a little water at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I can keep the house clean, it's not so hard."

"Cooking and cleaning…doing laundry…maybe I should knock you up too so you can take care of our young."

"Shut up, Sasuke, you punk." Naruto nudged him with his hip, but he didn't do it hard. This of course was Sasuke's way of complimenting him; Sasuke couldn't be conventional when it came to being nice. He had to be an asshole about it. But at least he was more like his old self again.

"Wasn't there some kind of mission to Sand you were supposed to go on with Shikamaru?" Sasuke wondered, moving away from Naruto, though Naruto was a little disappointed he had. "Wasn't that soon or did you already go and come back?"

"I went on a lot of missions in the time it took you to bring your ass back to Konoha. You were gone so long I was starting to think you defected to Rock or something," Naruto answered, dodging the question, and hiding the fact that he had stopped going on missions two weeks ago, waiting for Sasuke's return.

"I told you where I was. Shacked up with my other lover, Naruto."

"I bet he can't do what I can," Naruto decided, looking over his shoulder as Sasuke headed out of the kitchen.

"No, he can't. Your brand of stupidity is one of a kind."

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Sasuke retreated into the bathroom. Naruto took a deep breath and started putting the dry dishes away. The brunet returned a few moments later after he flushed the toilet. His arms were over his chest and he was wearing a more serious expression. "What's got your boxers all in a knot all of a sudden, Sasuke?"

"I see you went digging in my backpack," Sasuke remarked, heading back towards the kitchen.

"I only grabbed your clothes out of it, Sasuke. I have to soak them so the blood will get out," Naruto insisted. "Besides, it's not like I haven't been in your backpack before. I'm the one who packed you manga to read for your trip, remember?"

"So I'm guessing you saw it then." Naruto made a confused face. "The souvenir I brought you."

"Souvenir? You're on a mission that lasts a month longer than it's supposed to and you have time to bring me back a souvenir? What did you do, stop in the Hidden Village of Rock gift shop on the way home?"

"You don't want it then?" Sasuke was walking over to the living room to grab the souvenir in question.

"I'm just a little surprised you got me something, Sasuke. It seems a little…a little strange to me, that's all."

"Here." Sasuke had fished out a white hand towel from the bottom of the bag. "I guess you didn't see it. It was under the manga I didn't read." He tossed the bundle at Naruto who caught it on instinct.

Naruto was a little surprised by the weight. It wasn't heavy, or anything, but it wasn't just a folded up hand towel either. There was something wrapped up inside of it. Naruto placed it on the kitchen table, undoing it slowly, startled that there was blood dirtying the otherwise stark white cloth.

_A forehead protector? _Naruto turned the cloth around so the metal piece was facing up and then rubbed away some of the dried blood with the hand towel so he could see it better. "A Hidden Rock forehead protector." Naruto looked back up at Sasuke. "I don't know what to say, Sasuke. You shouldn't have?"

"You don't like it then?" Sasuke had a strange sort of gleam in his dark eyes and Naruto found a slight chill run down his spine.

"I don't know what to make of this, Sasuke. A souvenir is supposed to be a present that shows someone you were thinking about him or her while you were gone, or that you missed them. There's usually some affection behind it. People don't generally pick up bloody objects and give them to people as gifts, Sasuke."

"I know." Naruto frowned. Sasuke walked over to the kitchen table and ran his hand over the engraved emblem that distinguished the forehead protector as belonging to the Village of Rock. "This belonged to a ninja I killed. And I was thinking of you when I killed him."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Left as was, Sasuke's statement sounded pretty creepy, to say the least, but Naruto trusted there was more to it then that so he reserved his negative comments for later. "Explain."

"The mission had gone to shit the second we reached Earth. I ended up being a decoy so the others could get the client out of danger. To make a complicated story simple I managed to get away and was headed back to rendezvous with the others when I was attacked by a Rock jounin. Things went bad from there, especially since I was out of chakra. All I could do was fight him using taijutsu and none of my hits were landing. It wasn't far into the fight that I started doubting I'd be making it home. I could feel my reaction time slowing, and I was just at that point where you start thinking giving up is better than fighting uselessly. That's when you popped in my mind."

"Me?"

"The last thing I should have been thinking about was you, Naruto. You're nothing but a distraction whenever it comes to being in battle." Naruto made a face. "But there you were. And before I knew it I had head butted the guy, something you would probably do in a similar situation, and with him temporarily stunned I managed to pull a kunai out of my holster and get him right in the jugular. It was only as he was dying, falling into me, that I noticed he was probably only a little older than us. That he had dark blue eyes and messy brown hair. I moved and he fell, dead, with his eyes still open, and my knife still sticking from his throat. He hit a rock when he fell, knocking the forehead protector off."

"Sasuke."

"They tell you never to look in the eyes of the men you kill. But I had to look. It wasn't like he was the first ninja I'd ever eliminated, but up until now I've never had to do it in such a crude fashion. I could still see that surprised look on his face when I ducked behind a rock and vomited." Sasuke picked up the forehead protector. "I will be ANBU one day. There will be other opportunities for me to meet the eyes of the people I kill. But none of their eyes could ever haunt me the way _his_ do."

"You mean Itachi?" Sasuke inclined his head. "You were close to death and you…I came to mind…"

"It's not what you think it is, Naruto," Sasuke explained, on the defensive. "You've always tried to catch up to me, be better than me. If I died out there in Earth then you'd have won. And I'm not prepared for that."

"So you have no choice but to come home on missions. If only to keep me from surpassing you?" Naruto took the forehead protector from Sasuke's grasp. "You're bullshitting yourself if you honestly think I haven't already caught up to you, Sasuke. But since I'll never fight you seriously again the only way we can see who's won is by staying alive." The blond smirked. "I'd be rather disappointed if you ended up dead, Sasuke."

"You should have been dead years ago, Naruto." Sasuke gave him an unreadable look. "We both know you're no good without me."

"The only thing I know is that I won't lose to you." Naruto held the forehead protector in a tight fist. Now Naruto had two forehead protectors. The one Sasuke had left behind before he went to Sound and the one he had given him now. Naruto was sure there were other ninja who kept forehead protectors of the shinobi they killed as trophies or perhaps constant reminders of what they had done and who they were.

The fact that Sasuke was giving Naruto the forehead protector of the first man he had killed with his bare hands obviously counted for something. Even if Sasuke denied there was any other deeper meaning to the gesture. Sasuke had still thought of him when he been close to death and was practically admitting that he had won the fight because thinking of Naruto not only helped him come up with a move to take the lead, but also gave him the strength to do what was necessary for his own survival. That was actually very deep, considering there were many times Sasuke probably used his desire to kill Itachi as a motivator for pulling through in a desperate situation.

* * *

It was maybe only an hour after Naruto had put the forehead protector away and Sasuke had gone out to the roof for some down time when the brunet jumped back through their bedroom window and gave Naruto a hard look while the blond read his _Icha Icha. _It was obvious in Sasuke's near killing intent that he was riled up about something. So Naruto casually tossed the book back onto his own bed and looked at the older teen critically.

Sasuke was prone to mood swings after a hard mission; being in a decent disposition one moment and then suddenly turning bitter and angry without real warning or provocation. Naruto was pretty sure they had been on good terms, especially after the forehead protector incident, so he was a little surprised Sasuke looked so angry.

"What, Sasuke?"

"You lied to me." Naruto frowned. _Did I? I don't remember lying to him…_ "That mission to Sand is on Monday." _Oh, that…well that wasn't a lie… I just dodged the question. _

Naruto sat up. "Yeah, it is on Monday, what's the point?"

"Why didn't you say so when I asked?" Naruto shrugged. "You're going aren't you?"

"You've been gone for six weeks, you were supposed to be home a month ago, my top priority wasn't to go to Sand for a week, Sasuke. Shikamaru's already found a replacement anyway. It's not a big deal."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You think I want you to stay home and baby-sit me?" Sasuke took two steps towards him. "I don't need you nursing me back to health."

"It's not about that, Sasuke. I know you can take care of yourself. But you've been gone for a long time; I can't help worrying a little. It's not as if I wanted to sit here, waiting by the door, hoping you'd walk through it for the last two weeks."

"Two weeks? You haven't gone on any missions in two weeks?" Sasuke didn't raise his voice. He rarely if ever did. But that didn't make him sound any less livid. His eyes were narrow slits of hostility and he looked ready to do something violent. "Who the hell told you to sit around the apartment waiting for me?"

"What else was I supposed to do? You should have been home a month ago, Sasuke! Anything could have happened to you. It wasn't like you were out selling cookies door-to-door or something, you know. So I took some time off, what the hell is wrong with that? Am I the first ninja in the village to do so when they're waiting for someone to come home? You make it seem like I did something wrong!"

"Just because I don't heal at the speed of light doesn't mean I'm incapable of…"

"Don't you dare bring the kyuubi into this!" Naruto stood up. "If Tsunade-baba needed me to go on a mission I would have taken it, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go to the mission desk to sign up for…"

"There are going to be other missions that don't follow the schedule. What the hell is going to happen when I make ANBU huh? Are you going to retire all together so you can sit around here making rice balls and baking…"

"You're telling me you wouldn't have worried about me if I was missing in action for over a month? Damn it, Sasuke, they were going to send hunter-nin out for you guys soon. It's so easy for you to yell at me, but you try sleeping in this room alone, knowing the smell in the pillow isn't going to be enough if you don't come home."

"I never asked you for any of this! I never told you to rearrange your whole life for me. If something happens on a mission it's beyond anyone's control; there isn't a difference between you sitting at home worrying about it and you doing your job, Naruto. How do you expect to be Hokage with that sort of weak attitude? You're supposed to be strong without me, you're not supposed to sit around here like some ninja housewife."

"It's so easy to play the dangerous role, signing up for S-class missions, taking assignments that'll look good so you'll get recruited into ANBU; trying to get into a damned squad that's main objective is to kill people before one of them kill you! And then you start yelling that I care about you! What the fuck is that! Damn it, Sasuke, why do you have to make everything like this!"

"You're the one making it like this. You're the one with the problem here. Not me. If you don't want me to take dangerous missions…"

"I never fucking said that…you're missing the…"

"_You're _missing the point. I have enough to worry about in my life without you complicating things further!"

"Complicating things? Is that what you think I do? Because I take care of you and worry about you I'm…"

"I don't need you to take care of me… _you_ need to take care of me…there's a big difference…"

"I've never heard you complaining before, Sasuke! I never heard you open your fucking mouth when you eat all my crooked cakes in two days flat and take my rice balls with you before you leave. You certainly didn't voice your opinion when you were fucking me into the damn floor earlier either you ungrateful asshole!"

"I never once asked you for anything, Naruto! Not once. You do those things because they make you happy."

'"I do them to make _you _happy!"

Sasuke gave Naruto a fatal look. "I won't be happy until I see Itachi dead, Naruto. Don't waste your time anymore. I won't have you sitting around thinking about me when I'm gone. I'm too close to let you distract me with your constant worrying."

"How the hell am I not supposed to worry, Sasuke? Huh? Explain it to me!"

"Why are you worrying in the first place? Do you think I'd ever be defeated?"

"I worry because I love you, you fucking piece of shit!" _What the HELL did I just say!_

Sasuke looked at Naruto with dark eyes. They were no longer narrowed but they didn't look any less dangerous either. _Damn it…I should have never said that…he's really upset now. _

The brunet didn't say anything as he left the bedroom. Naruto watched as he slipped on his sandals and left the apartment, closing the door behind him.

* * *

-

Despite the way he had blurted out his words earlier, Naruto had known he loved Sasuke in some form or other since they were kids. But it was only about a year and a half ago that he translated these feelings into the word "love". Even so, Naruto never actually planed on telling Sasuke so, under any circumstances. No matter how he planned it out he doubted Sasuke would take it well.

And he proved that tonight.

Even in his imagination he didn't see those words ever leaving Sasuke's lips in return. There were times Sasuke had said things that were close to being signs of appreciation. The first time Naruto thought he lost him and he collapsed in his arms he had told Naruto not to die. Then there was the time he told Naruto to run for it, because he didn't want to see any more important people die. Hell, it was Sasuke who first vocalized that Naruto was his closest friend. But all of those situations were said under more dire circumstances than an argument in their apartment.

It was a lot easier when they were only friends. That's what it boiled down to. Naruto didn't need Sasuke to say it, because he always felt acknowledged. And when he got Sasuke to smile he knew that Sasuke felt the same way he did. That was fine for him. Naruto had no trouble leaving the romance for the _Icha Icha _books. He didn't, however, think Sasuke would be so upset that Naruto blurted out he loved him that he'd storm out of the apartment.

As it was he'd been gone for over two hours. And it had started to rain a good hour ago. "Rain" was putting it lightly; the sky was dumping buckets if the sounds coming from the bedroom window were any indication at all. Rain should have sent Sasuke home by now. Hell, it was almost four in the morning and there was still no trace of him, not even on the roof.

Of course if Naruto stayed up waiting for him to come home that'd just be more for them to argue about. It wasn't like Sasuke _wanted _Naruto to worry about him in the first place. If Sasuke wanted to be out in the rain in the middle of the night that was his business. See if he cared. And if he thought for one second that he'd be taking care of him once he came back all cold and wet and sick he had another thing coming. Stupid Sasuke.

After pacing for a while as the storm ragged on the blond had had another piece of cake, something of a comfort, and gotten icing on his tank top, so he stripped down to just his boxers and crawled into his own bed. Naruto decided when Sasuke did come back it would be better for both of them if they slept in separate beds. Sasuke would probably be drenched to the bone so it was better he kept his damp self to himself.

_I should just go to Sand. Fuck Sasuke._

Of course by the time he got back Sasuke would have already taken another mission, knowing him. And then not talking for a few days would turn into not really talking for a few months. By the time they were together again neither of them would be in a fighting mood. But they had handled their issues in similar ways before, and it didn't seem like pretending they didn't have any was the best way to deal with things. He did care about Sasuke; he didn't want him going on a mission before he got some rest. And he didn't like the idea of leaving things unresolved like this.

Sasuke didn't mind playing house, falling into the role of being a domestic partner, sticking Naruto's name on his release forms and emergency contact information. He certainly didn't mind the sex and doing each other's laundry and cooking for one another and bickering like an old married couple. He seemed rather content with the arrangement. _Happy._ But when it came to classifying that, giving it a name, giving them both titles…that's when it wasn't so simple anymore.

Naruto had never really cared before, because it seemed like such a trivial thing. Sasuke and him were obviously committed to one another. Formalities like titles and names seemed unnecessary. But it went deeper for Sasuke, obviously. Anything that approached this uncertain territory, like Naruto spending two weeks worrying, made Sasuke uncomfortable.

Sasuke had a nasty habit of lashing out whenever he was upset about something. Naruto had learned that the hard way with trial and error. He also was beginning to understand that no one besides a few misguided fangirls when they were kids had expressed these types of feelings towards him since probably his parents. Sasuke never spoke about his parents either, which showed just how relaxed Sasuke was with these kinds of emotions.

And when you broke it all down further despite the fact that Sasuke had Sakura and Kakashi the only person he ever made any attempts at reaching out to were the blond. And their relationship was too complicated for words, not to mention all the other complications Naruto had tossed in by telling Sasuke how he felt about him in a less than flattering sort of…

_The door. Sasuke's home._

Naruto was already curled up, facing the wall, away from the bedroom door. He didn't care if Sasuke figured out he wasn't asleep or not. It was going to be awkward anyway and he didn't see why he should be the one to make the first move. He'd let Sasuke approach him first, if he planned on approaching him at all.

The older ninja walked into the dark bedroom and closed the door. Naruto could hear him moving around effortlessly, not seeming to care that none of the lights were on. _Is he going to take a shower? Or dry off? I can hear how wet he is…and he probably tracked water all through the apartment._

The younger teen flinched slightly. Sasuke was standing over him, right next to the blond's bed. He was close enough that he could smell the bittersweet smell of the rain in his hair and clinging on his clothes. _What the hell does he want…why is he…_

"Are we still fighting. Naruto?" _I didn't expect that. The rain must have gotten to him._ "I guess you're not talking to me then." Sasuke shifted behind him.

Naruto didn't bother rolling back over. "If I wasn't talking to you I wouldn't tell you I'm not talking to you, duh, Sasuke!" _Oops. _"Where were you anyway?" Naruto frowned. "Not that I care or anything. Wouldn't want you to think I was waiting up for you or something." _Shut up… you're saying too much… think what Sasuke would say in this situation… _"And are just going to stand there and drip water on my back?" _That's good… that sounds like something he'd say. _

"I went for a walk."

"For two hours. In the rain."

"I thought you said you weren't waiting up for me. I didn't just wake you. Naruto."

"You don't have to worry." Naruto refused to look at him, though he was dying to yell at him face-to-face. "I won't be _worrying_ about you any more."

"Does that mean you're going to Sand on Monday?"

"No. Sand's got nothing to do with it. Shikamaru's already gotten a replacement. I can use Monday to work on a new jutsu I've been tinkering with. Or maybe I could take a day trip out to the shore and get in some fresh sea air."

"The beach is a waste of time."

"Who said I was inviting you."

"Who said I was going?"

"Shut up, Sasuke. Go change out of your wet clothes and leave me alone. You're not my favorite person right now." Naruto pulled the covers up over his shoulder more firmly.

"I didn't think you'd still be mad at me." Sasuke's voice sounded distant. "I wouldn't have come home then." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't say I was mad at you. I said you're not my favorite person. And you must be some kind of idiot to walk around in the rain because you don't want to come home because you think I'm mad at you. You shouldn't have stormed off in the first place. You had to know it was going to rain, Sasuke. You're better at figuring that kind of stuff out than I am."

"I had a lot on my mind. And I didn't want to be here thinking about it."

"So you left to go tramping around the village getting drenched. I'm not ruining my trip to the shore because you're laid up with pneumonia or something, Sasuke. I don't care how sick you are because of your little stunt. I'm not taking care of you." Naruto shifted again. "And you're not eating any more of my cake either."

"No…anything but that."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. Then he frowned anew. Sasuke really _was_ drenched. His bangs had plastered to the side of his face. It looked like he had jumped into the lake or something. And why wasn't he changing anyway? Why was he standing at the side of the bed like this? _Is he trying to think of a way to say he's "sorry" without having to say it? Stupid Sasuke…if he stays in those wet clothes we can't go to the beach on Monday. _

"Are you angry at me, Sasuke?" Naruto didn't look at him. He wasn't going to make it _that _easy for the brunet. "Well, are you?"

"No."

"Well I'm not with you either." Naruto glanced back at him a second time. "I guess that means we're made up now." Sasuke shifted again, almost imperceptibly. _What the hell… I made it easy for him and he's still standing there looking stupid. Just what the hell was he thinking about for the last two hours that's got him acting dumb. Then again you _did _tell the guy you're in love with him. In so many words. _

The blond sat up. "You're really helpless, Sasuke." Naruto made a face. "You're the type of guy who needs taking care of all the time." Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly, but stopped when Naruto reached over and tugged the drawstrings of his sweat pants. "You can't do anything right, can you, Sasuke. All wet, dripping water on the carpet." Naruto gave Sasuke a firmer tug, forcing the brunet to put one knee up on Naruto's bed to compensate for the imbalance of weight. "Don't you know it's no good to stand around wet like that?"

Sasuke lowered his head, his bangs blocking out his expression. "I thought you weren't worrying about me anymore," he asked in a low, uneven kind of voice.

"I wasn't going to. But it'd be wrong to leave a helpless fool like you to your own devices." He tugged again, conscious of the fact that Sasuke was getting his bed wet. _But he looks like a drowned rat or something…and I'm not getting out of bed to toss him in the shower. _Naruto got up on his knees. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do with you, Sasuke. You're impossible most of the time."

Sasuke smirked. "You're going to worry about me no matter what I say anyway. You're an idiot when it comes to that sort of stuff."

"Which one of us is sitting here drenched, Sasuke?"

"Which one of us is letting the other get his bed all wet?"

"Shut up." Naruto got the drawstrings untied finally and let out a little sigh, his fingers twisting them uncertainly. _You make me so crazy, Sasuke…you really drive me nuts. _

"You should still be mad at me." Sasuke's mouth was close to the blond's ear. "You're an even bigger idiot than I thought you were."

"Only an idiot would look a gift horse in the mouth, Sasuke," Naruto mouthed back.

"I guess we're just a pair of idiots then." Sasuke's voice had dropped even lower, but now there wasn't as much uneasiness in his tone. "I have to be one, to have ended up with you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Jackass." Naruto ghosted his hands over the brunet's wet thigh muscles. "If you had any sense you wouldn't say anything else stupid, Sasuke," Naruto whispered firmly. "I've had enough crap for one night."

"You're telling _me _not to say anything stupid when…" Sasuke let out a shallow breath of rapture as Naruto's mouth made contact with that special spot on his neck. The brunet blew out another tepid breath that ran across the blond's ear as Naruto sucked roughly on the skin.

When he pulled away, Sasuke's eyes were closed and he was shaking a little. Naruto wasn't sure if it was coldness of being wet that finally caught up to him, or if the blond had gotten that kind of reaction from him. He carefully slid his hand down Sasuke's soaked shirt, getting to his abdomen and pulling at the fabric. Sasuke helped him, letting Naruto lift the fabric up and over his head. As Sasuke pulled it off his left arm he pressed against the younger jounin eagerly, his bangs brushing against Naruto's cheek.

Sasuke bracketed Naruto's face with his hands and then landed a hard kiss. Naruto could feel a strange little fluttery feeling as the other's tongue slid in his mouth. Sasuke had never cupped his face like this before. _What brought this on…why is he being like this…it couldn't be because I told him I…_

**(The lemon fits in right here... but it's too graphic for FF. If you want to read it here is the addy for my LJ... just remember to take out the spaces... but if you have a problem reading it there please email me and I'll be more than happy to send you the lemon. Enjoy! ****http/ shakstergrrl. livejournal. com/3115. html**

Somewhere, in some far off realm of reality he could hear Sasuke's descent and feel essence fill him, but he wasn't aware that it was really over until he woke up fifteen minutes later, sprawled out on top of a slumbering Sasuke. Cleaned off and left with the feeling of dried sweat against his skin. Sasuke's hair was still slightly damp against the pillow, but otherwise there were no traces of the drowned rat of a lover that had come home after two hours of roaming around the village in the middle of the night.

As Naruto closed his eyes again to sleep he noted that Sasuke had been the one on top, and the fact that he was now laying on his stomach against Sasuke's chest, the way he preferred to sleep, meant the brunet had to be responsible for it.

Naruto grinned. _And you say I'm too heavy to sleep on you. Sasuke. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

"Naruto." Naruto looked up as a firm hand stopped his arm from throwing any more things into the bag Iruka had dropped off for him.

"Kakashi." Naruto frowned. "When did you get here?"

"A few seconds ago. Didn't you hear me?" Naruto shook his head. "I suppose that means Sasuke's awake again."

"Sasuke who?" Naruto pulled away. "I don't know anyone by that name."

"Another fight, I see? Are Iruka's plants in several pieces or did you find something else to fling out the window?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you're speaking of, Kakashi," Naruto answered, stuffing more of his things into his bag.

"So you're not speaking to Sasuke at all now."

"I told you, I don't know anyone by that name."

"Oh?" Kakashi lifted an eyebrow. "He isn't the guy you've been screwing for the last three years?"

"I might have fucked someone with that name before. I don't recall." Naruto zipped the bag up tightly. "Well, I should be going, let Iruka know if he needs me I'll be back in my apartment."

"You know the last thing I want to do is get in the middle of this, Naruto. I'm the worst person to offer relationship advice."

"Relationship advice?" Naruto gave Kakashi a confused look. "I'm not in a relationship with anyone."

"The fight was that bad, huh?"

"A relationship is when two people care about each other and help each other and do things together and understand each other. They appreciate each other and worry about each other's well-being. That's a relationship. And that Sasuke person and I don't have that. I care about him and worry about him and want to see him happy and think about him and…" Naruto trailed off. "I need him. And I want him. And he…Sasuke…"

Kakashi placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. "You have to take anything Sasuke's said to you with a grain of salt, Naruto. He strikes out at you because he knows you'll forgive him anything."

"Why should I!" Naruto pulled away. "Why should I have to keep a grin on my face all the time? Why should I have to be the optimistic one? Why do I have to be fucking sunshine? How is it fair that I let him do this to me? Why can't I be the one to…" Naruto wiped an angry tear from his cheek. "He thinks I'm pathetic. And I agree with him."

"Sasuke started convulsing when they were x-raying him." Kakashi wasn't looking at Naruto anymore. "He was having a mild seizure and the pain got so bad that he lost consciousness for a few minutes. They were just about to move him back to his room when he woke up screaming. Shizune injected him with medication and the other staff got him to calm down enough that they could bring him back to the room."

"I…I can't imagine what he's going through…but I only want to help him…does that give him an excuse to…"

"He kept asking for you, Naruto…where you were…if you were okay…if you had something to eat."

Blue eyes widened. "He really was asking for me?" Kakashi nodded. "Shizune was going to send two nurses to go looking for you, when I offered to find you. He really should have been asleep by the time you got to the room."

"He… he was pretty out of it. But he was still awake."

"He must have wanted to see you a lot then."

Naruto let out a deep breath before he slumped down onto the bed. "I can't have a civil conversation about it with him. I try to stay calm and he pushes my buttons. And then I yell and nothing gets accomplished."

"So you've given up on Sasuke then?" Naruto turned to look at him.

"Did Sasuke tell you he…"

"It's between Sasuke and you. Like I said, I have no intention of getting in the middle of it." Naruto frowned. "Sasuke's always been like this, Naruto. You can't say you were really surprised."

"He won't listen to reason. Things were going good earlier. I was tending to the plants and he was almost in a good mood, teasing me and stuff…like usual. I was really taken aback by it, actually. I should have known it wouldn't last. Sasuke can't be nice for long periods of time."

"But then that's part of Sasuke's charm."

"Hn." Naruto gave a look at the bag he had been trying to repack. He pushed it off his bed. _It's not like I can really leave…despite this setback. _The blond bit his lip. "Can I ask you a personal question, Kakashi?"

"You can ask, but I reserve the right not to answer it."

"How do you know you love Iruka-sensei?" Naruto turned to look at him tensely. _Will he answer me? _

"Hmm." The older jounin rolled his eye up to stare at the ceiling. "He knows all the bad parts about me and he hasn't left yet."

"What?" Naruto made a face. "What kind of answer is that?" Kakashi shrugged. "That's ridiculous."

"I don't think so. My bad parts can be pretty bad. Besides, why do you ask anyway? Did Iruka put you up to this?"

"No. And that _is_ a stupid reason."

"Love is a stupid emotion, Naruto."

"Well, yeah, I agree." The blond sighed.

"Once you master the mechanics of love, you'll understand better." Kakashi gave him a look. "It's actually not as complicated as people make it out to be, Naruto. Love is like chakra." Kakashi formed a few seals slowly.

"Love is like chakra? If this is just your way of giving me a lecture about how I don't use my chakra right…"

"Quiet," Kakashi admonished. Naruto shut his mouth. "As I was saying, love is like chakra. The capacity for love is there within you since birth, as with chakra." Kakashi formed a few more seals slowly. "When you form seals and mold chakra you're making a commitment with your body and soul and putting all your faith into it. Love is the same way. You don't hesitate when you mold chakra because you know it'll be there when you need it. And when it comes down to it you don't hesitate with love either. By the time you think you love someone it's already too late." A blue chakra aura enveloped the cyclopean jounin. "Love is a powerful thing. Chakra is as well; when it's strong enough you can even see it."

"But you can't always see chakra, Kakashi," Naruto countered.

Kakashi nodded and broke his hands apart. The aura disappeared. "That's true. You can't always see love either." Kakashi placed two fingers on Naruto's forehead with minimal pressure. Naruto yelped at the impact and jumped back. "But just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there, Naruto."

Naruto looked at Kakashi for a long moment. "I guess I don't have to ask Iruka why he loves _you_, Kaka-sensei." Kakashi gave him a slightly surprised look before he let his eye grin.

"You should get back to Sasuke's room."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

* * *

Naruto was determined. He made his way at a steady pace towards Sasuke's room. _We're going to have a nice long conversation and I'm going to convince him this time. I'm not going to let his lashing out intimidate me. He can say whatever he wants, I don't care anymore. Just you wait, Sasuke. You think you've won, but the war's not over yet! _

"Alright, Sasuke, enough fooling around…me and you are gonna talk this all over right now…" Naruto swung the door open and stopped.

Sasuke was sitting up in bed, a young female nurse to his left. The nurse wasn't what derailed the blond, however. Medic-nin and nurses were always in and out of Sasuke's hospital room. It was the bedpan she was handing to Sasuke that stopped Naruto cold.

Sasuke… 

The raven-haired teen in question was looking in his lap and his bangs were obscuring most of his face but his body language was quite clear. Naruto could not have busted into the room like this at a worse time. _How do I always mange to fuck things up like this? Why didn't I knock first? Damn it. _

"Naruto, I'm glad you're eager to see Sasuke," the nurse started in a professional voice. "I'm sure he could use the company. Why don't you give us a few minutes and you can come back in to sit with him for a while."

No…don't leave… 

"I…" Naruto looked at the nurse seriously, forcing himself not to stammer or hesitate. "If you don't have anything else to do for Sasuke right now I can handle things from here. I'm sure you have other patients to check on." The nurse looked surprised for a moment. "It's okay. Really."

_Please…let me stay…_

The nurse gave a small nod. "Okay, then." She walked over to Naruto and handed him the bedpan. Then she looked back at Sasuke. "Call me if there's anything else you need, Sasuke-kun." She gave the blond one last look before she left the room. Naruto moved out of the doorway so she could close the door behind her.

Sasuke… 

Naruto approached the bed slowly. _I had no idea you were…NO…don't think about that now…the last thing he wants from you is your pity…_

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto placed the bedpan onto the brunet's lap. "I'm sorry I wasn't here before. I'm sorry I left and you had to get someone else to do what was _my _job."

The brunet moved slightly, but he was still staring in his lap. He fingered the outside of the cool metal slowly. _Sasuke…I…I shouldn't have left you…I won't leave this room like that again…no matter what…I promise…I'm sorry…I'm really really….really sorry, Sasuke…please forgive…_

"The staff doesn't usually watch. Naruto." The brunet's tone was full of that cold indifference but there was something behind it; Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to know just what. The blond turned around abruptly, blushing.

"Oh, I…sorry." Naruto listened as the sheets rustled behind him. _He must hate every moment of this…I…maybe I should have just left and let the nurse… _"Sasuke…I…do they not want you to get up out of bed because of your condition or…"

"I have a broken leg. And cracked ribs. It's easier for them…this way."

Naruto turned back around. "But are you not allowed out of bed?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'm too weak to get up alone." This time Sasuke's voice was lower, and there was a more distinct sense of anger and dejection in it.

"Well, if that's all, you should have just said so, Sasuke." Naruto took the bedpan and placed it on the chair behind him. He moved the crutches over to the wall. Then he flew through hand seals. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." Sasuke's gaze shifted ever so slightly. Naruto looked at his clone to his right. "I want you to hold the IV stand and wheel it." He looked at the other one. "You help me hold Sasuke up…I can't do it by myself with this fucked up foot."

The clones got into position. "Nar…Naruto…" Sasuke's voice was startled.

"Come on, Sasuke…I don't want someone to come yelling at me or something. I have a feeling I'm probably not supposed to be moving you like this." Naruto helped Sasuke slide to the edge of the bed. The other clone helped him stand. "Okay, he's up…let's go."

It was awkward to say the least, even though the bathroom was only in the corner behind them, by the window. Naruto had to remember not to put any pressure on his right foot and he had to be careful to keep Sasuke's leg elevated. Well, the second clone handled that. They stumbled twice, and Naruto was sure this was probably one of the stupidest ideas he had ever come up with.

When they got into the bathroom the second clone turned the empty garbage basket upside down so Sasuke could rest his leg on it. The brunet didn't say anything about it being an uncomfortable angle so satisfied Naruto motioned for the clones to leave the bathroom. He knew they were really just extensions of him, but that didn't mean Sasuke didn't deserve some sort of privacy.

Naruto of course stayed because he was holding Sasuke up, his arm wrapped around him, tight enough so he wouldn't fall but not so much that he'd agitate the bandages around his midsection. There was a tense moment once Naruto was sure Sasuke could handle things from that point on. _This was the dumbest… the most idiotic thing I've ever…_

The sound of Sasuke relieving himself stopped Naruto's thoughts. The blond turned his head so he wasn't watching and pressed his mouth against the crook of the brunet's neck. _Why haven't I kissed you, Sasuke? Why haven't I held your hand… and rubbed your cheek…I was angrier with you than I thought I was. _

The brunet trembled as Naruto gave him a light suck to his neck. This wasn't the best time to give him a kiss, obviously, but somehow Naruto couldn't stop himself. He nuzzled his neck affectionately. _I love you, Sasuke. I do…really. _

The older teen flushed the toilet. Naruto waited until Sasuke had readjusted his hospital gown and boxer shorts before he lifted his head up. "Ready to play three-legged race back to your bed?"

"I want to wash my face." Sasuke still wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah, okay." The bathroom was hardly big so Naruto was confident he could do this without the clones. "Can you keep your leg up so I can move the garbage can?" Sasuke nodded. He pressed his good arm into the wall behind the toilet. Naruto wished he had at least one crutch to help him but managed to hop on one foot and get the trash can in position. Then he helped Sasuke over to the sink.

When Sasuke was finished they began the complicated dance of getting Sasuke back into bed. It was slightly easier the second time around, but it still took a bit of careful and slow movements. _I need to get a wheelchair…that'd be easier. _

Sasuke slid back against the pillows and once the clone had the IV stand back where it belonged both the clones popped. The brunet was sitting up a bit more than he usually did whenever Naruto sat in the room with him, so Naruto had to wonder if that was a good thing or not. Before he could ask if there was anything else the brunet wanted Sasuke asked if Naruto could pour him some water.

"Sure." Of course the water was on the other side of the bed. Naruto used the crutches and made his way to the opposite side and took the pitcher of water that was sitting there into his hands. The nurse had to have brought it in the room. Naruto didn't remember seeing it before.

It's still cold. Maybe she came in here with the water and Sasuke told her he had to use the bathroom. That makes sense.

Naruto handed it to his lover. The brunet took long sips. It didn't take long for him to finish. Once he did he handed Naruto the cup back. "More?" Sasuke shook his head no.

"Anything else you need? Want me to fluff your pillows or something too?" Sasuke shook his head again. "Okay, then. But don't think you're going to let me hobble all the way back over to my seat and you can tell me you need something else once I'm sitting down again." Sasuke quirked his eyebrow. "Don't look surprised. That's something you'd do, Teme."

Sasuke shrugged, but the slightest look of amusement flashed over his features for a split moment. Naruto grinned before he went back to the other side of the bed. He placed the crutches against the wall again and was just sitting when Sasuke spoke. "Naruto…"

"Oh no you don't, Sasuke…call a nurse…I knew you were going to pull a stunt like this…uh uh… no way…whatever it is someone else can help you."

"But Naruto…"

"I said no." Naruto sat down defiantly. "Ouch!"

"You left the bedpan on the chair, Naruto." Naruto frowned. He reached underneath himself and grabbed the bedpan and placed it on the floor beside him.

"Jackass." Sasuke didn't respond but Naruto was sure he saw a little more amusement on his face.

"It could have been worse. I could have used it first."

"That's gross, Sasuke! You always say the…" Naruto trailed off. _Sasuke. _Sasuke was smirking at him. It wasn't a smile…but that was always a good sign. They were okay again. There wouldn't be any apologizes for what happened before…but there was a silent understanding that there weren't any hard feelings either. That's just the way it was with them.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his and held it. _No matter what, Sasuke…I won't go anywhere. Even if I can't get you to change your mind. That's a promise. _

Sasuke closed his eyes shut tightly for a moment. Naruto watched him as the other's face contorted into ugly lines of pain. The blond squeezed his hand tighter.

Sasuke squeezed back.

Naruto took his free hand and ran it through soft bangs. _I'm not going to stop trying to convince you, Sasuke. That's a promise too. _The sun-kissed hand slid down the other's jaw line before he let the tanned fingers start all over again, up by the temple, brushing hair away.

After a few tense moments Sasuke's grip lessened a bit. The older jounin's eyes were still closed but his breathing wasn't so broken anymore. "She used to sing to me…when I was hurt."

Naruto focused his eyes intensely, stilling the fingers rubbing Sasuke's scalp. "Who sang to you, Sasuke?"

"My mother." Naruto swallowed. Sasuke didn't speak about his parents. At all. They never came up. And if the subject of parents did Sasuke changed it. That was the way it had always been with them. "She'd sing me to sleep after I injured myself, promising that the pain would go away."

"What sorts of things did she sing?" Naruto asked softly. Now that Sasuke had brought her up Naruto wasn't going to blow it.

"Lullabies, or little nonsense songs about ninja monkeys jumping in the trees. She'd make things up on the spot. Anything to make me laugh." Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand tighter absently. A shiver passed through him. Naruto guessed some of the pain had intensified again. "Sometimes, when I'm alone, and hurt…I shut my eyes tight…I try to remember the words. I'd be happy just remembering the way her voice sounded." Sasuke stopped squeezing again. "I hate…that I can't."

_Sasuke_.

"Ninja monkeys huh?" Naruto smiled and then continued stroking Sasuke's hair gently. "She must have been something wonderful, Sasuke. Your mother, I mean."

"I'm sure she wasn't any better than your mother was." Sasuke opened his eyes. Naruto could feel his breath hitch; it made a startled little nose. His hand stopped moving a second time. "I bet she was a blonde." Sasuke met his eyes. "She probably had blue eyes too." Sasuke looked back up at the ceiling. "Both are recessive traits, after all," he mentioned as an afterthought.

"Sasuke…"

"Do you ever think about her, Naruto?" The blond nodded slowly. _Only all the time. No one's ever mentioned my parents…they just act like I appeared out of nowhere or something…or maybe I'm just the kyuubi or… _"The loneliness…it's the worst feeling alive…isn't it?" Naruto nodded again. "I don't ever want to feel that again, Naruto." Sasuke looked at him once more, eyes roaming over him.

"I don't want to either, Sasuke." Naruto started stroking the brunet's scalp again.

Sasuke looked back at the ceiling. "I feel nauseated. I'm going to take a nap."

Naruto gave the brunet another squeeze. Then he leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "I'll be here when you wake up, Sasuke."

"I know."

Then Sasuke managed a weak, faint smile.

And Naruto knew dragging Sasuke into the bathroom was the best thing he'd ever done in his whole life.

AN: The "bedpan" scene was partly inspired by something that happened to me when I was a kid. My mom was in the hospital and my sister and I were alone with her in the room, while my dad went to talk to a nurse. I felt so helpless that I was too small to help my weak mother up to go to the bathroom and I'll never forget how bad I felt having to give her the bedpan instead. It would have been nice to use some shadow clones I think. Anyway, this chapter marks a shift in both Naruto and Sasuke's thoughts on the situation at hand, as you''ll see in the chapters to come.


	6. Days Gone By

_Avenger's Choice_

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu with other side pairings mostly implied.

**Genre:** Drama and angst with romance all mixed into a big pot.

**Rating**: Hard R/ NC-17 depending on your take. (Of course future sexual content will be linked off the site)

**Warnings and Spoilers**: Mild violence, language and graphic sexual situations. But no spoilers if you're at least past Sasuke's defection, however there are obscure references to events past that, but nothing concrete.

**Status:** 6/10

**Disclaimer**: Naruto isn't mine… I just play with the boys because it's fun.

**Summary:** _Vengeance was always a deep part of Sasuke, something Naruto had to accept when they became lovers. But now that Uchiha Itachi is dead, the blond shinobi discovers that the real battle to become the most important part of Sasuke's life has just begun. _

**Author's Notes: **I am absolutely humbled. 3000 hits, when I saw that I did a triple take. I am really very very honored, and floored. Truly, floored. Thanks as always for all the great feedback; it's always appreciated of course. I hope anyone who decided to read the lemon enjoyed that as well, and once again if you ever have a problem reading it please feel free to email me.

An **important** note this time around: Chapters 6 and 7 take place over a 24-hour period, starting early Thursday morning and concluding in chapter 7 early Friday morning. Which means that 6 and 7 are something of a super chapter broken up into 2. Over the course of these 2 chapters flashbacks are presented, and often times they don't seem connected to what's going on in the present timeframe. In the previous five chapters the flashbacks fell under 2 categories; those that led up to a certain event in Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. (Sasuke leaving to hunt down Itachi) Or those that related back or better clarified things that were happening in the present. (Naruto telling Sasuke he loved him and wondering presently about what loving Sasuke means/entails/etc.) And I suppose some of them even overlapped into both categories.

The flashbacks in chapters 6 and 7 don't all necessarily fall under either category. Part of the reason for that is the normal progression of Sasuke and Naruto's thoughts. From the beginning there has been a conscious and unconscious avoidance by both of them in dealing with the major issue at hand. So what happens when the "important" stuff's already been thought about, you distract yourself with more mundane matters. Day to day moments in their relationship. However, there _is _a reason I picked the moments I did. And even though these vignettes might seem "random" they do relate back to the bigger picture. (I guess you could say you'll just have to look underneath the underneath of some of the flashbacks in chapters 6 and 7. But so as not to drive you nuts if you don't figure it out all will be revealed in the endnotes of chapter 7)

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: _Days Gone By_

Sasuke woke early Thursday morning in the same way he woke Tuesday and Wednesday mornings. In pain. It hardly seemed like the last two days had only been two days. Time moved so slowly, and yet here he sat early Thursday morning, closing his eyes tightly and trying to block out the aching inside of him.

In two days time he'd been able to fight with and make up with Naruto any number of times. Plants became airborne; a wall near his head got pounded with a fist. Twice. And pain. Comments about mothers and thoughts about fathers. And pain. Two ANBU squads. Kakashi. Sakura. And always constant, always there: Pain. It all whirled around his head in a blur of thoughts. Jumbled and desperate and confused. And pain… never faltering…ever present.

Pain.

It was still dark outside, but he could hear the birds chirping, and he didn't feel any tenseness in his joints so it would be another beautiful day. He wondered if Naruto found it interesting that life went on without them. People went on missions and to the academy. Lovers spent time together, rivals sparred. The world just kept ticking, unaware, uncaring.

_I sound like a half-cocked poet. _

But if he didn't think about his current condition what _did _he think about then? Did he ponder Kakashi's gift of the katana and his subsequent statement about Sasuke not needing a new father? Did he wonder if Naruto would find comfort in Neji when he was gone? Did he care that Sakura's thin attempts at keeping cheerful and pleasant around him would finally fall completely apart and she'd let it all out in a rush of emotion?

There was a good in it being Thursday. It meant he was closer to Saturday. It meant that once Saturday hit nothing else could be done… none of Naruto's desperate yelling and aggravations would matter because it'd be too late. Sasuke would lie here in this hospital bed… in pain… waiting to die.

Sasuke found himself in a rather strange place now. When Tsunade had told him what the deal was, how bad it was… his options…he had been resolute. He had chosen and when he told Naruto he had been as blunt and curt as possible, given the circumstances, and he had been resigned to deal with whatever Naruto planned to say to counter it.

He had even expected Naruto to act emotional. He had been waiting for it, really. He had been waiting for it, anticipating it. Even Naruto's outbursts, even the plants being tossed out the open window had all fit into what Sasuke had already knew would happen. Yes, he had been surprised a bit by some of the things Naruto and he had said to one another. And even the plants were a little shocking given how much Naruto enjoyed gardening. But predictable. That was the word…it had all, in some way or another, been predictable.

And yet he was still thinking about it. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't lost a bit of his resolve. He'd be diluting himself if he didn't admit he wasn't as cool and collected about death as he pretended to be. For one thing he didn't _want _to die. That had been true from the beginning. And there was no need to go over all the reasons why he didn't want the procedure even if it did mean death. They'd gone down that road before.

The other thing was, regardless of Neji, Sasuke didn't really like the idea of leaving Naruto. It was true…very true…that Naruto had grown into a fine ninja. There was no mistake in that. He could take care of himself, without any doubt. And maybe it was just that Naruto being so emotional about things was starting to get to him a bit…even if he had been expecting it. But somehow having to watch that dejected look of loss in Naruto's eyes as Sasuke grew weaker and weaker shook him more than he cared to admit.

Naruto took the whole thing personally. Maybe in some way he really believed Sasuke hadn't chosen the procedure just to hurt him. Naruto maybe played a bit part, but Sasuke didn't set out to upset him. And he certainly didn't like lashing out at Naruto the way he did. Even if the blond thought he got some sick pleasure from it. He wasn't sure why he did it, lashing out the way he did. He also wasn't sure why he couldn't help but go over this whole thing over and over again, because of Naruto.

Three years of….of this…whatever you called it…it was a long time… a really long time. They'd gone full circle any number of times, and Naruto was so tangled up in what Sasuke's life had been these last three years that he didn't really know himself without that. Naruto and Itachi were the two constants in his life. Naruto had never once questioned Sasuke's will to kill his brother. Naruto never once objected to Sasuke wanting to go again when they sparred, or spending all day out training. He didn't say anything… Sasuke truly believed Naruto had started to understand.

And now Itachi was dead. Dead. And maybe a part of Naruto had wanted it almost as bad as Sasuke did. With Itachi's death Sasuke was free. Or at least that was the plan. But there was that pesky little saying about best-laid plans. And despite what Naruto and he had gone through he hadn't thought what happened after Itachi died. His whole existence, reason for being, was wrapped in vengeance. He never dreamed of having a happy ending. With Naruto or otherwise.

And that was fine… he was fine…he was an avenger… and he did what was necessary to seek vengeance. That was the deal. That was the cost. It wasn't even that he wanted to kill Itachi because he wanted to finally best him. To see his unstoppable brother stopped. He was cocky and arrogant, but he wasn't that _vain. _All he wanted was simple. To be whole again.

And though he had traveled down this train of thought before too, it wasn't just being whole… the idea of being whole of course was rather abstract, and cumbersome. But what he did understand of it… the part that made sense…he wanted to visit his parents' gravesites, especially his father's, without that self-hatred for failing them all those years ago.

When he concluded that he hated his parents before; his mother for being perfect, and his father for letting his mother die and for never getting the chance to tell him that he was truly proud of him that damaged child within him felt hatred for this older Sasuke too. The remnants of that child Itachi had destroyed still lived in him. The child who contemplated suicide. The child that clang to life desperately and pathetically because he was horrified and weak.

And that child… the part of him that turned weakness and fear into anger and hatred… that child that developed into the dark brooding part of him….that same damaged child had decided a long time ago Sasuke wasn't worthy enough to mourn his parents. Sasuke wasn't strong enough to show his face in front of their tombstones and shed tears for them. Sasuke had no right to call them his parents, to think about them, to miss them, to love them… to need them… because he had survived and they hadn't.

So birthdays and holidays and Father's and Mother's days all passed and he didn't go to the cemetery. And that child, the one who missed his mother's singing voice… who still beamed with an irrepressible pride at his father's acknowledgment…punished him for living… and for not killing Itachi. That child wanted solace… wanted to be whole once more…wanted to leave that darkness that had kept him alive and kept him pushing… kept him going. But Itachi was dead… and nothing felt different… nothing felt right… nothing really changed… that void was still there.

So was death so bad? No… he had convinced himself. No. It wasn't. Would his father and mother be pleased he had killed their son? Would Itachi being dead make life good again? No. It wouldn't. It hadn't. And there was death… the death he had denied himself as long as he was an avenger. Death that didn't seem horrible, that didn't seem unbearable.

But here he was still thinking about it.

Here he was with resolve crumbling… here he was… second-guessing. Second thinking. All death would bring would be death. Not peace. Not absolution. Just death. The Uchiha clan would be extinct, an eventual relic of the past. Death wouldn't make him whole either. Lying in this hospital room, the life draining out of him wouldn't bring him solace. Hadn't he seen enough death… hadn't he killed… hadn't he seen killing? He'd die and he'd never lay flowers at his parent's gravesites. He'd die and he'd never continue to remember bits of lyrics about ninja monkeys. And he'd never finish growing into the man he thought his father wanted him to become. A man his father could look upon and see himself in.

And then Naruto… oh yes… that pesky…persistent…damned Naruto… the one who challenged his resolve and had Sasuke sitting here thinking in the first place.

That part of himself, the part he thought died completely when he sold his soul for power, found new life with Naruto. But that was the weakness in him… that was the part that hesitated when it came to leaving Naruto. That was the part that faltered when he was supposed to be indifferent. Naruto had touched that part of him in the Valley of the End. And then again when he came to bring him home from Sound. And again when Sasuke discovered Naruto had kept his Hidden Village of Konoha forehead protector. And with each passing moment that dark, angry, frightened child let that other part of him take over… that happy part…that good part.

It was that part Naruto kept getting to that redirected the path he took. That made Sasuke want to become ANBU so he could eliminate Itachi without having to run off in the middle of the night again. It was that part that made him smile… made him remember his mother's laugh, and voice… and made him wonder if he was the sort of man his father had dreamt he would be. That part had him losing himself when Naruto begged him on the ground not to go after Itachi. That part knew that Naruto understood going after Itachi the way he had was a one-way trip, and that part shook and weakened when he had to confront his own mortality. And if trading his life for Itachi's death was what he really _had _to do.

Naruto had come after him again… Naruto had made good on all his words of friendship and commitment and chased after him…and he had stopped Sasuke from reaching his death. And he was determined to stop Sasuke again. Every predictable outburst of anger… of storming out of the room only to come back with a new self-promise to convince Sasuke to reconsider. Every grin and intense look. Every word screamed or whispered…all running towards that same goal… that same determination… that same place Sasuke was so terrified of.

And that damn part of himself… the part that Naruto controlled… that the blond owned… that made him vulnerable and pathetic… that part of him was crying out to Naruto. That part of him wanted to understand Kakashi's contradiction, that part wanted to stand in front of his father's tombstone as a man. That part wanted to feel the kind of compassion his mother and Sakura did. That part saw beyond living as a ninja and being strong and the possibilities Naruto's stupid platitudes hinted at.

That part wanted Naruto to save him from himself.

But that part had always been the weakness inside of him… and the darkness had won out over and over again. And he wondered if Naruto was capable of saving anything.

* * *

Naruto knocked at the door of Sasuke's room. And when he didn't hear anything he let himself in. Sasuke was sitting up, looking out the window at the early morning sunlight. "Good morning, Sasuke."

"What's so good about it?" Sasuke remarked, not looking at him.

"I see someone's in one of his mood's this morning." Naruto hopped over to the chair and pressed his crutches against the wall. "You'll be happy to know I ate. I finally went down to the cafeteria and got some breakfast. Something I neglected to do the last two mornings. And I was talking to a nurse today. She said there shouldn't be any reason why my foot won't be completely healed by the end of next week, without the surgery."

Sasuke wasn't looking at him. Then he shifted and rolled away from him completely. Naruto frowned. Sasuke was obviously in the same mood he had been in every time he was about to lash out on him. Naruto was never sure what brought it on, but he rolled his shoulders back, waiting for Sasuke to say something else hurtful.

Whatever it is, Sasuke… I'm not going anywhere. Yesterday and the day before we got nowhere. We never got to talk without fighting. If you don't change your mind by tonight, early tomorrow it'll be too late. I promised I wouldn't leave you… but I also promised I wouldn't stop trying to knock some sense into you either.

"Which friends are coming today, Naruto? Hinata, Shino, and Kiba?"

"They're on a mission. And Lee left for a mission yesterday. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji are on a mission now too. And Neji, before you ask, is set to go on a mission tomorrow."

"Out of friends, huh? Such a pity." Sasuke's back was totally to him now, and his tone was harsh and bitter.

"Can I get you something? Would you like some ice water?"

"I don't need anything from you."

"Very well." Naruto sat back in his chair. "I was hoping to see Sakura-chan when she came in for the day. We haven't really seen each other since everything happened and I was starting to miss her a bit. She's really pretty sweet, when she's not in a bad mood. But I guess you know that already."

"I don't." Sasuke shifted. "Sakura always acts the same towards me. I could kill her whole family and she'd probably still treat me the same. Maybe clan genocide runs in the family."

Naruto made a face but ignored the comment. "Sakura's always struggled to understand you, Sasuke. I have too, so I can't blame her for that."

"You always act the same around me too, Naruto. Pathetic."

"Yeah, you're right, Sasuke. I am pathetic when it comes to you. Always have been. Even before we were friends. But I don't know how to fix that. I don't know how to stop worrying about you and how to let you alone. If you know a solution I'd be glad to hear it. Until then why don't you stop trying to provoke me? We've been at it for a night and two days and I'm tired of it. How many times can we sit here having the same conversation? We're not going anywhere… we stalled. And I'd like to get moving again."

"You say that, but we both know how this is going to end, Naruto. You'll lose your patience with me and storm out of here again."

"I won't. I can't. Not with so much at stake." Sasuke smirked. "It won't work, Sasuke. I swear on my dream to be hokage it won't work. I don't like giving up, Sasuke. And you know it. That's why you keep pushing me away. You want me to give up on you like you gave up on yourself."

"Psycho-babble from the halfwit."

"It's not working. Are you ready to discuss this like two adults, Sasuke? No more bullshitting around this."

"There isn't anything to discuss." Sasuke turned to look at him. He looked even worse than he had yesterday. The lines under his eyes were deeper and made his dark eyes look hollow. He was sickly pale and so fragile looking. Like if Naruto spoke too loudly Sasuke would shatter. "You're the one who doesn't want to have the same conversation. So stop saying stupid shit."

"Tell me why having the procedure is worse than death, Sasuke. Convince me."

"I don't have to convince anyone. If you don't agree with my decision that's your choice."

"Sasuke…"

"You know how I feel about it. And you don't care. So why should I care how you feel?"

"That's not the same thing and you know it. Of course I care about how you feel…but when you tell me that you'd prefer to die I'm going to fight you tooth and nail to figure out why."

Sasuke frowned. "I tell you what, Naruto. Give me one good reason. One really good reason why I should have the procedure."

"This isn't some sick game, Sasuke…"

"It's not a game. You're absolutely right."

"Then why are you…"

"We're not going to agree which fate is worse, death or feeling dead inside because you're trapped in a body that can't do anything anymore. Living aside, Naruto, since living is your one, and only argument… give me a reason why… why living as a shell of my former self is worth it. Can you do that, Naruto? Huh?"

"There's no telling what's going to happen if you had the procedure. Having the procedure doesn't automatically mean life, but it doesn't mean not being a ninja anymore either. There's no telling, Sasuke. The only certainty in this whole thing is that you'll die if you don't have it. And given that certainty versus the unknown I'd say that's a good enough reason."

"It's NOT!" Naruto flinched hard. "You have no idea… no fucking idea what it's like… because you've never felt this, Naruto…nothing close to this. Do you have any idea what it feels like to die slowly from the inside out? Everything hurts. Everything. I wake up in the middle of the night vomiting up blood. I'm so out of it half the time because I'm medicated so heavily I forget my own name. I can't take a fucking piss by myself….don't you dare… don't tell me the unknown is better than anything! It's not unknown… this pain… this deep ache that makes my whole world spin isn't unknown… it's real… it's my life right now… and it's the life that's waiting for me on the road to recovery… a recovery that could simply mean I'd recover into nothing that I used to be."

"Sasuke…I…" Naruto watched with frightened eyes as Sasuke trembled violently. "Sasuke…I'm…I'm sorry… please…I… I never…"

"I don't want to die, Naruto…I said that before…I don't want to die… I don't want to be alone…"

"I won't, Sasuke, I won't leave… I promise on my life I won't leave…no matter what."

"I don't want death…but I don't see another choice…"

"But, Sasuke…"

"Would you expect me to believe that pain and bouts of blood-tinged nausea can all be made worth it? Can you look me in the eye and tell me one reason… any reason why I should go through with the procedure, Naruto? Why living in the unknown is better than death? Can you do that, Naruto? Well, can you?"

Naruto looked down into his lap and bit hard into his lip. "Sasuke."

"I won't have this discussion with you again, Naruto. Not f you can't give me a reason… one reason…" Sasuke turned away from him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Two Years and Four Months Ago_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto frowned. Of course Sasuke had to come home right now from training with Kakashi, didn't he. _Damn Sasuke. He'll never let me hear the end of this. _"Just what is that supposed to be, Naruto? A large cookie?"

"It's a cake."

"What made you decide to make one in the first place?"

"Iruka-sensei used to give me slices of cake when I'd get home from missions and I'd stop in to see him. It didn't matter when I got back, he'd always have a cake ready. I'd look forward to getting home and seeing a delicious cake made just for me."

"How touching. Did he write "Welcome home, Naruto" on it too?"

"Shut up."

Sasuke shook his head. "I know cakes, Naruto. And that isn't one."

"It… it just didn't form all the way… that's all. I'll bake another layer to put on top."

"If the rest of the layers look as pathetic as this one does you're going to need seven or eight of them."

"No I won't. The icing will fill in."

"This really looks horrible, you know that?" Sasuke picked up a butter knife and sliced through it. "It's still raw on the inside."

"I had to take it out… it was burning on the bottom."

"Throw that _thing_ away."

"But, Sasuke…"

"You're really a mess, Naruto. You're the type of guy who needs help in the kitchen all the time."

"Stop taking all the good lines!" Sasuke ignored him.

_Damn it, Sasuke…I'll show you… I'm going to make another cake… a really nice one… and then I'm going to eat it in your face, on your bed, while you beg and plead to have a taste. But I won't give you any no matter how nicely you ask me…well maybe if you do that thing with your tongue again I'll…_

"I said take out the butter, Naruto." Naruto looked at him. "I have other things to do today, so let's make this quick. Now set the oven temperature again."

"Wait a minute, you know how to make a cake?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Naruto made a face. "Get the milk and the eggs while you're getting the butter." Sasuke tossed the original cake, pan and all, into the garbage. "And next time grease the pan, would ya."

_Is Sasuke really going to teach me how to make a cake? _"Oi, Sasuke… this is still my cake you know, I won't let you take over. And you can only have a slice if you beg me… and do that thing with your tongue again. Like the other night."

"Only if I do all that, huh, Naruto?" Sasuke took the large mixing bowl out of the drying rack and began shaking out the extra water. "Are you getting the ingredients or what?"

Naruto pulled the required things out of the fridge. "What else do we need?"

"It seems most of the stuff is still on the counter, right where you left it. It was obviously hoping for too much that you'd put things away when you finished wasting them."

"Shut up, Sasuke."

"You need vanilla extract too."

"For what? I wasn't making a vanilla cake."

"It's for flavor."

"But I'm not making a vanilla cake."

"I know that. Just get it out of the cabinet."

"Are you sure you know how to make a cake, Sasuke? Because adding vanilla flavoring to a cake that's not vanilla doesn't make me think you do."

"Just be quiet before I get more annoyed than I already am." Sasuke pulled an egg out of the carton. He cracked it with a fork and it split it perfectly into two.

"How'd you do that Sasuke? I cracked the eggs and got shells in the bowl."

"It's an egg cracking jutsu."

"There's such a thing?" Naruto wondered, lifting an eyebrow. When Sasuke made a face he realized he was being teased. "Shut up."

"No, I'm serious," Sasuke remarked, dryly. "Orochimaru taught it to me. Right after I learned a flour bleaching jutsu."

"Shut up!" _It's funny how Sasuke can make cracks about him being with Orochimaru. It's almost like he never left sometimes. _

"If you practice you'll be able to minimize the amount of shells that end up in the bowl. The best thing to do is to put the eggs in first, that way if you mess up, and I'm sure you will, you can take the shells out easier."

"Oh."

"How many eggs you add will determine how fluffy and light the cake will end up. You should also sift the dry ingredients together first before you add the wet ones." Sasuke opened the cabinet above their heads. "It's better to mix them in a separate bowl first." Sasuke opened the flour package.

"Umm… Sasuke?" The brunet turned.

"What?"

"How come you know how to do this? Really?"

"We used to have a lot of homemade cakes." Sasuke pulled out the measuring cup. "Did you get the vanilla extract like I told you to?"

"Oh… yeah… sorry… don't pour the stuff in yet… I want to watch." Naruto turned around.

"I'll work on the dry ingredients. You can practice breaking eggs."

"Okay, Sasuke." _He used to have a lot of homemade cakes? When he was a kid? I bet his mother used to make them. _Naruto smirked. He could imagine a miniature version of Sasuke walking over to the counter where his mother was mixing, probably asking her about ninja stuff as she baked. And then deciding to help her so she could show him some fancy Uchiha technique once they were done baking.

"Hold the egg at an angle, Naruto," Sasuke instructed, once Naruto returned to the countertop with the vanilla extract. Sasuke stopped what he was doing with the dry ingredients and moved his hands against the blond's. Naruto could feel himself blush. "Like this. Now hit it with the edge of the fork."

Naruto did. And egg yolk got on both of their hands. Though some managed to get into the bowl, without shells. "Oops." Sasuke made a face. But he didn't look upset. "Show me again, Sasuke?"

"I'm going to have to, Naruto. I'm not going to come home to the smell of burnt, half-cooked cakes the next time you decide to play Little Ninja Homemaker."

"Shut up." Naruto picked up another egg. "I'll get this, and then I'll be better at making cakes then you, Sasuke."

"I doubt that. I'm going to have to show you how to do this again. You're no good without me."

"You wish." But Naruto smiled as Sasuke showed him again how to crack an egg properly. "I'm getting better already."

"Don't get so cocky, you have to beat them still."

"I'm good at beating things, Sasuke. You liked how I beat you off last night, right?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. Sasuke made another face, but smirked at Naruto's antics despite himself.

_Once I get good at this I'm going to make homemade cakes for you, Sasuke… like Iruka-sensei made for me… and like your mom used to make for you. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Now_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was late morning when Kakashi came into Sasuke's hospital room. Naruto had left to see Sakura when he had found out she had come in from a nurse who was checking how Sasuke's fever was. Naruto had stayed in the room in silence after their latest disagreement, tending to the plants, helping Sasuke go to the bathroom and sitting on the chair in quiet contemplation. Naruto hadn't attempted to answer Sasuke's question because what the brunet said was true.

This whole time Naruto had been insisting life was enough of a reason, and now that Sasuke had shot that possibility to hell there wasn't anything else Naruto could say to counter. But the blond hadn't left… despite the look of hurt and desperation in those blue eyes he hadn't left. He had sat next to Sasuke's side deep in troubled thought, and Sasuke wondered if he had given Naruto an impossible task.

Naruto had until early tomorrow morning to answer a question he probably didn't really understand. Even though they had reached a breakthrough late yesterday afternoon, to Naruto, a person who was naturally optimistic and saw everything for its possibilities, the very notion of death being better than life was most likely an inconsistency. The glass was always half full with Naruto. He could keep smiling no matter what happened. So he couldn't see this the way Sasuke did.

So then how was Naruto going to come up with an answer to the question of the day?

In truth, that damned pesky part of Sasuke wanted Naruto to answer him… to give him the kind of answer that knocked the wind out of him… but he didn't know if such an answer existed. Sure Sasuke understood that his death would cause heartache for Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. And sure there was no telling what Tsunade could come up with in the future.

But he had heard those arguments… and he wasn't impressed with them. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto would lose loved ones whether he died or not. They were shinobi and this was the way life was. And the promise of more pain and being weak and useless far outweighed any potential miracles Tsunade could come up with years from now.

Sasuke gave Kakashi a dark look. "Just what is it you want. Why are you back?"

"It would seem Kisame and another unidentified member of Akatsuki had a run in with some ANBU. Kisame made threats about Itachi. I'm not sure exactly what was said, but the captain of the squad confirmed that your brother was indeed dead. There's no telling what Akatsuki plan on doing now. But the fight ended with only minor injuries and the squad returned to report to the Hokage."

"And you came rushing over to tell me, huh?"

"No, not really. But if I came in here without telling you something you'd probably cop that attitude you're so famous for sporting and throw me out of your room."

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you. So get the fuck out." Kakashi's single eye twinkled before curving. "You heard me."

"You know, I told myself I wouldn't get in the middle of things, but I have to agree with you, Naruto is pretty pathetic to stay with you after all."

"So now you're playing father to Naruto, Kakashi? He has Iruka, if you're looking for a son why don't you adopt some little orphan kid."

"Still hung up about the katana I see."

"I'm not in the mood for a mind fucking, so get the hell out."

"If you keep getting angry like that you'll raise your blood pressure, and that can be pretty dangerous considering your condition."

"Why does it matter? I'll be dead anyway."

"Indeed."

"What do you want?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I can't come visit my former student?"

"No." Kakashi only smiled again. "I have no interest in seeing you, Kakashi." The older man shrugged indifferently again.

"I didn't cry after my father died. Did I ever tell you that, Sasuke?" the brunet jounin narrowed his eyes, but found himself swallowing. "I was about the age you were when you lost your parents when it happened but I didn't want to break any rules. And all good ninja know you're never supposed to show any emotion."

"Your father wasn't murdered by your brother, Kakashi."

"No, he wasn't. But that's beside the point, of course."

"What is the point? I cried when I found my parents dead, Kakashi. And you didn't cry when your father died. Why are we going over ancient history?"

"I was angry with my father after it happened. So angry I hated him. I hated what he had done and how he had left me alone. Maybe it was because of this that I didn't notice that I had cast away his legacy and memory. He was dead, and he was no longer my father. And Sensei became what I wanted and wished my father could have been. I cared about Sensei deeply, Sasuke. But he couldn't replace my mother's husband. Sensei told me that, but I was obstinate. This man wasn't my father, I had never once told him I felt like he was…and I certainly didn't think that. It wasn't until his death that the words finally sunk in."

"I'm not _you, _Kakashi. You might have allowed the Fourth to fill the void your father left…but that has nothing to do with me. My father wasn't your father, Kakashi. He already had a favorite son. I was just someone that didn't quite measure up to his favorite. My father didn't leave a void for you to fill because he never got the chance to let me prove myself to him." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I've had enough of you, Kakashi. Now get out."

"You hate him don't you, Sasuke?"

"What are you… I told you to leave…I'll call a nurse if you…"

"When you talk about him your eyes flicker. I don't need the Sharingan to see that much. This isn't about Itachi, Sasuke. You keep missing the bigger picture here."

"And what is that… huh?" Sasuke could feel his control slipping. "You should never have given me the katana, Kakashi. And it's none of your damned business how I feel about my father."

"I won't talk to you when you're upset, Sasuke."

"I told you to get the fuck out of here before. I have every right to be upset!"

"Sensei was always there for me, Sasuke. Even when I didn't like what he had to say."

"And he died. Just like your father did. Just like everyone important to you did… right? So what's the damned point? Someone's always going to die… no matter what you do, or how strong you are…someone will die…so why not hate him… why shouldn't I hate him? He let my mother die! He let Itachi turn into a psychopath. It doesn't matter who the hell I see as my father, Kakashi…you… him… it's all the same bullshit!"

Sasuke could feel his heart racing. He turned his head to look out the window… willing Kakashi to leave him alone.

"A teacher fails if his students don't outlive him, Sasuke. With any luck I'll die before you do. You can hate me for dying or for giving you the katana, or for whatever other reason you want." Sasuke glanced at him. "And you can hate your father as well, Sasuke. Or you can accept your father for who he was…and who he wanted you to be. You can live in hatred, you can let the Uchiha legacy die with him or you can carry it on within yourself."

"Another speech from dear old dad, eh, Kakashi?" Sasuke looked away again. "You can't speak two sentences without contradicting yourself."

"There's a huge difference between taking on a fatherly role and _being _your father, Sasuke. And it goes beyond the fact that I didn't sleep with your mother." Sasuke narrowed his eyes sharply and turned to look at the silver-haired man. "Just making sure you were paying attention."

"I told you to leave. I won't sit hear and listen to any more bullshit from a pseudo-father who's in denial that he's a pseudo-father in the first place. Maybe you're the one that cast yourself in the role; did you ever think of that? Your misguided feelings towards the Fourth made you decide I needed you to play father of the fucking year."

"All that huffing and puffing and you still don't understand."

"Then tell me! If I don't understand tell me the answer then."

"As long as your issues with your father remain unresolved any issues you have with me won't work themselves out. When you sort out your feelings about your father and his death I'm quite sure you'll understand why I gave you the katana. Maybe you'll even understand why I showed you the chidori too."

"You said you were teaching me the chidori so I could protect important friends."

"You obviously didn't look underneath the underneath. Well then, I'll be going."

"Goddamn it, Kakashi." Kakashi looked at him innocently. "What makes you think you can come barging in here with more of your bullshit."

"Well, you know what they say, Sasuke." Kakashi's eye curved into a big smile. "Father knows best? Right?"

"Go fuck yourself, Kakashi."

"You should calm down, Sasuke. In your condition you're liable to give yourself a stroke."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" The blond jounin looked at his friend for a long moment.

_How am I? Sasuke wants me to give him a reason why he should have the procedure because being alive isn't enough on its own…he was so angry before I thought he'd jump out of bed and do something violent. Despite the fractured leg. What the hell am I supposed to do? _

"Naruto?"

"I'm alright. It'll be nice to get my foot out of this stupid cast." Naruto grinned brightly.

"So what is it you wanted to see me about, Naruto?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Sakura-chan. Ino and Lee both went on missions didn't they? I didn't want you to get lonely or something."

"I won't get lonely, Naruto. I'm too busy to get lonely. Besides, Ino's mission with the rest of her team is a low B-rank, and it's just to deliver a confidential document to some lord somewhere in Fire Country. I'm sure they'll be back in a day or two. The only reason they got asked to go in such a big group was because the lord in question is something of a worrier and was willing to pay extra for a four-man ninja team to handle what one ninja could have easily done. And Lee will be fine."

"Oh, well, that's good to hear."

"The question is, what did you really want to see me about, Naruto?"

"Not much. Just thought I'd drop in. I hadn't seen you, not really, I mean. We hadn't gotten a chance to talk in a while."

Sakura nodded. "I suppose you're right. We haven't." She gave him a tight smile. The kind she reserved for when she was stressed and upset but didn't want to talk about it. Naruto knew that smile well, the same way Sakura knew what that big, dumb grin on his face meant.

_Will you bring up, Sasuke? Or should I? _

"How long is Lee supposed to be gone?" he asked.

"About a week or so. He went solo this time, but he wasn't allowed to tell me what the mission entailed."

"That's always the worst, huh?"

"I guess. But you get used to it."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Did you eat, Naruto?" Sakura had her hands folded on the desk she was sitting behind as she looked at Naruto firmly. "If I find out you skipped breakfast …"

"Yeah. I ate." Naruto made a face. "What's the big deal about me eating anyway?"

"You always tend to eat like a bird whenever you're stressed out, Naruto. If someone doesn't remind you to eat you probably won't. As it is I'm sure you've probably lost a bit of weight because you're not eating nearly as much as you should. You have a higher than usual metabolism. Even for a shinobi. I don't know if it's the kyuubi or what. In any case, it can't be helped. Someone has to get on you about eating."

Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan…did you see Sasuke yesterday?"

"Yes. I did. I stopped in briefly before I had to go back to the Tower. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, that's all." _Maybe it's better we don't talk about this. I don't know what to say…this isn't like when we were kids, it's not like when I was younger and I could promise Sakura-chan I'd bring Sasuke home. _

_Sasuke. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say? How do you want me to answer your question when I'm not really sure what kind of answer would be good enough. If living isn't enough than what would be? _

"There isn't anything to worry about, Naruto. You shouldn't wear such a serious expression." Naruto looked at the pink-haired jounin. _Sakura-chan. _"You made a believer out of me a long time ago, Naruto."

Naruto met pretty eyes before he smiled for real.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Three Years Ago_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura nodded. Sasuke gave her a critical look. "You understand that I could care less what you think about it. But Naruto's been driving me crazy obsessing over your reaction to the two of us. It's annoying, so if you have a problem with it you better just pretend you don't."

"But I don't have a problem with it, Sasuke. Really, I'm happy for both of you. Naruto's been pretty hung up over you ever since he came back from training with Jiraiya-sama. I suppose I just thought it was because he's always seen you as a brother, but once you came back it started becoming clear that some of those feelings were less than…platonic." Sakura gave the brunet a little smile. "It's really fine. I stopped crushing on you a long time ago. And Naruto's really become a close friend. He has nothing to worry about."

Sasuke studied her for a long moment. He didn't see why the fact that the blond and him were now intimate with each other was anyone else's business but their own. Bad enough Kakashi had already figured it out, and had apparently told Iruka since the academy teacher had been giving him strange looks lately. Even Shikamaru had assumed something was going on. And if he knew that meant Chouji and Kiba would be soon to follow. But this Sakura thing had made it even worse.

Sasuke didn't have an issue with Sakura. He wasn't even surprised that she and Naruto had become so close. And maybe because of that her opinion on the subject mattered so much to the blond. Whatever it was Naruto had been pacing back and forth like an idiot for days… telling Sasuke that they'd have to tell Sakura as soon as she came back from her medical conference in Water Country.

Well, here Sakura was. Back. And Sasuke wasn't going to make this more dramatic than it needed to be. He called Sakura and told her to swing by and told it to her flat out. Bluntly. Then he waited for her reaction. If she was planning on disapproving or making any negative comments Sasuke wanted to be the one to deal with it. The last thing he needed was Naruto to be upset that his _precious_ Sakura didn't support whatever it was between them.

Sakura had been a bit surprised. But nothing she did or said afterwards showed any sort of anger or hurt. She took the whole thing in stride, actually. Which was surprising. Even if you looked past the love triangle between the three of them from their past it wasn't every female who found out her two male teammates and lifelong friends were fucking each other. Of course Sakura had become quite taken with Lee these days, and had been for a while. And as she said, she had stopped crushing after the brunet a long time ago.

The door opened. "Sasuke, I'm home… Shizune said Sakura should be home now. We should go tell her what's going on before I lose my nerve and… AAAH!"

"Hello, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan… er… what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say congratulations, Naruto. And invite Sasuke and you out to dinner with Lee and I tomorrow night."

"Congratulations?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "You…you told her?"

"You guys really deserve each other. Heaven knows no one else would be able to stand either one of you in long doses." Naruto was gapping like a fish. "Really, Naruto, what did you expect I'd say?"

"I just thought…maybe I'd end up with a head injury or something," Naruto answered.

"Don't be silly. I won't say I wasn't a bit surprised. But you guys really compliment each other. And appreciate each other." She smiled. "It's a good match."

"You really think so, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes." She gave him a quick, but firm hug.

Naruto let out a held breath. "Well, that's good to hear. I'm glad you're taking this so well. I was sure you'd be heartbroken about this."

"Come on, Naruto, I haven't crushed on Sasuke since we were younger."

"No, no…not Sasuke. Me."

"You?" Sasuke and Sakura asked in unison.

"I mean you had to settle with Lee after all."

"_Settle _with Lee?" Sakura asked tightly, eyes narrowing.

"It takes a big girl, a really big girl to step aside and go out with Bowl Cut when you could have had a hokage. But don't feel bad, Sakura-chan, and if you need to let it out you do that. I won't think any less of you."

"I'll try to pick up the pieces and go on, Naruto," Sakura ground out.

"Of course if it'll help with the healing process I can give you one goodbye kiss…OOOOW!" Naruto glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke frowned. "Damn it, Sasuke."

"You're not giving _anyone _a goodbye _anything_, Naruto," Sasuke snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"Oi, Sasuke, you didn't have to hit so hard. Besides, I wouldn't have added any tongue…OOOW!" Naruto clutched his swelling head as he looked at Sakura. "What the hell, you said you weren't going to hit me."

"You had it coming, Naruto," Sakura answered.

"I would have been fair about it, shesh. If Sasuke wanted to kiss Lee I would have…OOOOW!" Sasuke and Sakura lowered twin fists.

"I'm going to go. I'm tired from the trip home. I'll see Naruto and you tomorrow night, Sasuke."

"Alright." Sasuke opened the door for her. Naruto slumped onto the couch in pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Now_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto turned at the knock on the office door. Sakura had been telling him about what she had been working on recently. Which was quite a lot, much to Naruto's chagrin. And they still had avoided discussing the possibility that Sasuke could die depending on whether or not Naruto answered Sasuke's question correctly.

The nurse looked at the blond as she stood in the doorway. "I'm glad to have found you, Naruto-kun. You have a visitor."

"A visitor?" _Who in the world could be here to visit me?"_

"He's waiting in your room." _Well, it being a _he _doesn't eliminate anyone but Tenten, the only female friend I have who isn't on a mission or isn't Sakura-chan. It must be Kakashi then. Iruka probably sent him to check up on Sasuke and me again. _

"Okay, I'll go see him. Sasuke mentioned he was going to take a nap before I came to find you anyway." Sakura nodded, understanding. "If you see Sasuke before I get back to him just let him know I'll be in to see him in a few minutes."

"I will, Naruto." She smiled that tight smile again.

"Sakura-chan, you worry me when you work too hard… you know?"

"I know." They met eyes. "I'll try to take a long lunch today."

"Well, you can bring me something if you like. If you go somewhere. Like the ramen shop." Sakura gave Naruto a look. "You know you love me, Sakura-chan."

"Sometimes, Naruto. Sometimes." She gave him a little playful push but smiled a little broader.

Naruto gathered up the crutches and headed for his room. _I wonder what Kakashi wants to see me about? Yesterday afternoon when I saw him I was ready to leave Sasuke here in the hospital I was so upset. I wonder if Kakashi and Sasuke had another talk. And I wonder if Kakashi's afraid I'm still upset after what happened yesterday._

_I don't know what Kakashi talks to Sasuke about, but Sasuke must not like it much since he was pissed off before and didn't want to see Kakashi again. Maybe Kakashi knows what I could say to Sasuke to convince him he's making a mistake. Kakashi's pretty smart, mostly. I'm sure if I ask him to answer Sasuke's question he will. As long as he doesn't go into how Sasuke's question is like molding chakra. _

Naruto opened the door. "Oi, Kaka-sensei, I need your advice about something."

"It's just me, Naruto." The blond froze. "But maybe I could give you some advice."

"Neji?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Two Years and Ten Months Ago_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"But Sasuke, do you have any idea how rare it is for them to have Triple Coupons on ramen!"

"Keep your voice down," Sasuke answered, narrowing his eyes. "It's bad enough you moonlight as an idiot, does the whole village need to know I'm involved with one too?"

"Come on, Sasuke… I can stock up for four or five months."

"Why the hell is it that you always decide you need to add ramen to our grocery list whenever I'm the one paying for the groceries in the first place? I'm tired of supporting your ramen habit."

"Just let me get in your wallet and…" the look Sasuke shot the blond stilled his fingers. "Please…I'll cook dinner for a whole week."

"Usually in these situations, Naruto, you're supposed to bargain with something the other person actually wants. You cooking dinner for a week means I'll be trying international ramen cuisine." Sasuke grabbed a second box of rice off the shelf and placed it in their cart. "No dice."

"Sasuke…..please, Sasuke… please, please…. Please…"

"Damn it, fine. Just grab those stupid dried up cups of noodles. Whatever you do shut your mouth already."

"You're the best, Sasuke." Naruto's larger than necessary grin took up his whole face.

"Just so we're clear you're bottoming for a week." Sasuke turned the shopping cart. "I'll be in the dairy section."

"Hold on… I didn't agree to that."

"If you want that ramen you will. Your choice, Naruto." Sasuke didn't bother to look back. _He really is an idiot. But not having to fight over which one of us is seme for a week will be a pleasant change… not that I don't enjoy pinning that blond fool to the bed and…well I shouldn't think about it at the market…that could become a problem. _

Sasuke rounded the corner and opened the case to grab some milk. He had long since given up trying to split their shopping list between the two of them because Naruto always managed to add unnecessary things to the cart. And sending Naruto by himself to the store was an even bigger gamble.

Knowing Naruto he'd probably trade their food money for a handful of magic beans or something.

"Sasuke."

The brunet glanced to his left and spotted Kiba out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't seen Kiba since the infamous rooftop party. Since then Naruto and him had returned from their first B-rank mission with Kakashi, gone on two others, and had begun sleeping together.

Actually since that party and the return Naruto and him had sort of fallen into this new aspect of their friendship. Without the sexual tension between them their sparring sessions were more productive, and Sasuke hesitated to admit that these last six weeks with Naruto were probably some of the best in his life. He had put the whole thing with Kiba and Neji out of his mind because that little blond idiot managed to actually get a smile out of him on occasion.

He'd even given Naruto a _pet name. _

Well, "Dobe-kun" was as much of a pet name as any of the other names Sasuke called him. Naruto hated it. So Sasuke kept saying it. Naruto was sure it wouldn't stick and that Sasuke would get tired of mocking him. But he hadn't so far, and the future was looking bright.

As for Kiba, well this was a surprise to say the least. He knew eventually he'd see Kiba again. After all, he was Naruto's friend. He was bound to pop in the apartment at some point. It was really only a matter of time. This grocery store setting for their first meeting wasn't expected. But since Sasuke really didn't care anymore since everything with Naruto had worked out anyway he didn't see a need to rehash old stuff.

"Kiba."

The nin-dog owner opened the milk freezer. "Hinata wanted me to invite Naruto and you over to her place for dinner for Friday. She made it explicit that you both be there. Personally, I'm not anxious to spend an evening in your company. But I'd like to continue getting laid, so I'm willing to leave the past in the past."

"Whether or not you screw your girlfriend is hardly a concern of mine, Kiba," Sasuke stated simply. He wasn't being nasty about it, but there was nothing wrong with being blunt, as far as he was concerned.

Kiba let the comment roll off his back anyway, most likely because he was over their argument too, and besides Sasuke could have been a lot more obnoxious if he wanted to be. "No, I guess it's not your concern. But screwing Naruto probably is."

"Don't presume you know the dynamics between Naruto and I."

"You guys might not be straight but a relationship is a relationship. And neither of us is going to see much action unless we pretend to get along for Hinata and Naruto. Naruto's fiercely loyal where his friends are concerned. I thought you knew Naruto well."

"Hn."

"So we're in agreement then. We get along when necessary."

"As long as you don't do anything to aggravate me I'll keep face."

"Same goes to you." Kiba closed the freezer, and then turned. "I'll see you on Friday then." Sasuke didn't remark. But Kiba didn't stand around waiting for an answer either.

Naruto wasn't Hinata of course. And Naruto had already said that when it came down to it Sasuke mattered more than anyone else, and the blond would always choose him over his other friends. Besides Naruto was a male teenager. A horny, male teenager at that. He doubted Naruto would really attempt to deny Sasuke sex as a means of getting the brunet to get along with Kiba.

Of course this week he got to be seme without any debate.

And who was he to push his luck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Now_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Neji?_

"Neji? What are you doing here? I thought you had a mission tomorrow morning, first thing."

The pale-eyed jounin had that same uncomfortably tense look on his face. "It's hard for me not to worry about you, Naruto." Naruto frowned instantly. "I didn't know your number here. Otherwise I would have called first. And when I called the hospital they said you weren't a patient."

"Well… I'm technically not a patient," Naruto answered. He sat down on his bed. "Neji, I have to go back to Sasuke's room, I can't stay in here with you like the other day. Sasuke and I got in a really bad fight over that, actually."

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to cause any turmoil between the two of you." Neji sat beside him on the bed. "If there's something I could do to make things right between you two let me know."

"Listen, Neji, I have a lot on my mind right now. I'm really at the edge and I know you're just trying to help but… I don't know… sometimes I think Sasuke's right about you."

"Right about me in what way?" Neji sounded almost concerned. _Damn it… the last thing I want to do is to have this conversation with him right now… I don't even know what I'm trying to say…_

"Sasuke could die. Unless he has a procedure to correct the chakra circulatory system damage I told you about on Tuesday. He doesn't want to have the procedure because Tsunade-baba would have to rewire his channels and remove any damaged channels she couldn't fix with this experimental procedure she wants to try. If she has to remove them around his major organs, like his heart, he won't be able to mold chakra anymore. And I don't have to tell you what that means. Sasuke and I have been fighting about it since he told me his prognosis. And today he said that he refused to talk about it unless I gave him one good reason why he should gamble to live without his shinobi abilities over dying an honorable death."

Naruto took a deep breath. He hadn't said it out loud until this moment… and now that he had he felt an overwhelming sense of depression. It hadn't really hit him just how _real _this all was until this very moment, until he told Neji everything in a big rush. But now that he had confessed this to Neji he found he wanted to say it all… get it all out there… if only to calm his restless heart just a bit.

"He looks so bad, Neji… so weak and sick…he's always running a fever, and he coughs up blood. I don't know what I should do… he's in a lot of pain… a whole lot… and I can't imagine what he's going through, but then he yells at me and makes me feel bad. He made a comment about me not having a mother, and another about us not being in a relationship because he never tells me how he fells about me. I was ready, after yesterday, to just leave… if Kakashi didn't stop me I would have left…I just… he's so impossible… what the hell am I supposed to tell him? Why can't I be enough of a reason to live? What does he really expect me to say? If he doesn't change his mind by tomorrow morning it'll be too late to perform the procedure… and then he'll… he'll die. But I can't lose him… I don't know what I'd do if I lost him, Neji… he's… he's more than just my best friend… or even a brother… he's… he's this deep part of me… I can't even…"

Naruto slumped as Neji squeezed his shoulder tightly. "You must be beside yourself, Naruto. You haven't been sleeping or eating well, have you?" Naruto shook his head. Neji squeezed even tighter. "Right now your emotions are too close to the surface; all that's going to do is make things worse if you try to talk to Sasuke right now."

"I have to… I have to say something. I have to be there for him… if I'm not than my case falls apart."

"There's time for that. Right now you should take a nap, and calm down. Two hours in a deep, dreamless sleep will do you a lot of good. Nothing will get accomplished if you speak to Sasuke at the moment."

"I can't sleep at a time like this… and if I don't talk to Sasuke, who will?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Neji… if you're thinking… if you're thinking you can go to Sasuke and….you're nuts you know that…"

"It's time for you to rest, Naruto. You can find balance again after you sleep."

"I'm not going to sleep, I'm going to find Sasuke. I'll rest when I know he'll be okay."

Neji lowered his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Naruto." The Hyuuga clan member looked back up.

"What the hell are you… Neji… what's with your eyes…" Naruto's felt his body jerk.

"It's a sleep technique… you'll be out for two hours, no more. And I assure you you'll feel better…"

"What did… you…." Naruto felt his arms and legs go completely numb… "Neji…"

Naruto hit the pillow soundly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A Year and a Half Ago_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke's eyes were trained onto the scroll in his lap as Naruto bounded into their bedroom. He was sitting on Naruto's bed looking over some of the documents from his parents' house, waiting for the blond to make up his bed since it was he who had so gracefully spilled grape juice all over it, causing the sheets to need a washing in the first place. Naruto had gone to the laundry mat and washed the sheets in question but they sat in a messy pile on Sasuke's bed because Naruto had gone to answer the phone maybe ten minutes ago. But now that he was finished with his call he could…

"SASUKE!" Sasuke glanced up with sharp dark eyes. "Er…um…I need your advice."

"What you need is to make up my bed. I'm not spending the evening on this flea-ridden mattress."

"I don't have fleas!"

"How do you know that, Naruto? When's the last time you washed these sheets."

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked back down at his reading. He had long since learned the basics when it came to his fire jutsus. But it didn't hurt to read up on other applications for chakra-fueled flames. After all, with no one besides Itachi around to teach Sasuke some of the Uchiha family secrets scrolls were his only option. And it would be most appreciated if a certain blond idiot, albeit a cute idiot, didn't interrupt him by being…

"Sasuke! Come on it's important."

"What's important is you…"

"I know, I will, but really… this is important… that was Sakura-chan on the phone." Sasuke glanced at Naruto and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need your advice, Sasuke. It's really important…unless you want me to call Neji and…"

"Just make it quick. Ten words or less."

"But Sasuke!"

"That's two words."

"Sasuke!"

"Three."

"Remember how I was telling you about Chouji and how he has that crush on Ino… and you told me to stay out of it…well I didn't and…"

"That's way more than ten words." Sasuke made a face at the blond. "And I _did _tell you to stay out of it."

"Yeah, but I…I didn't."

_I'm not going to finish reading this am I? _Sasuke started rolling the scroll back up. "If that's the case, then you already know my advice. Stay out of it."

"But…I…well, I went and spoke to Ino, you know. She was filling in for her mom down at the flower shop." Sasuke took a breath and held it, trying to get himself to stay calm before he yelled at Naruto all over again. "And I casually mentioned that since Shikamaru was going to be in Sand for the rest of the month she and Chouji could probably get together, just the two of them. And I even waggled my eyebrows so she'd know I meant like a date or something."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "In what culture does waggling your eyebrows mean a date, Naruto? Are you really that ridiculous? This is why I told you to stay…"

"It gets worse." Naruto was biting his lip.

"Of course it gets worse. Anything that you do always gets worse." Sasuke shook his head. "Why are you telling me this anyway? Why should I care what stupid situation you got yourself into this time."

"Just listen…so anyway, I told Chouji that Ino wanted to go out on this hot date with him. Tonight. And what time Ino said he could come pick her up for dinner at that BBQ place they always go to."

"I don't want to hear the rest."

"Wait…so he got all dressed up and went to Sakura and Ino's apartment…"

"Just stop already… I know where this is going…and you've already caused enough damage so keep out of their business for once and…"

"But hold on, Sasuke… Sakura answered the door, and was surprised to see Chouji overdressed just to go to the BBQ place. And they got to talking while Ino was finishing getting ready. So Sakura went into Ino's bedroom and told her about the misunderstanding. So Ino changed so Chouji wouldn't feel embarrassed. He even got her chocolates. And only ate the coconuts out of it. Which is sort of romantic."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to regret asking, since I'm regretting this entire conversation, but why would Chouji eating the coconut chocolates out of the box he bought Ino be romantic?"

"Ino's allergic to coconuts."

Sasuke could feel his left eyebrow twitch. He grit his teeth. "Then why didn't he get her a box without coconut chocolates in it?"

"Oh, well, it was the box on sale. After all, I told Chouji he should save his money for the BBQ. Ino might want extra meat or something."

"Get out, Naruto. Get out right now."

"But Sasuke, you haven't heard the worst part."

Sasuke rested his forehead on his hand. "I find that incredibly hard to believe."

"Ino told Sakura before she left that now that she knows how Chouji feels about her she has no choice but to let him down gently after dinner. Don't you see what this means? At least before Chouji could dream that maybe one day Ino would go for him… but once she dumps him he won't even have that. And it's all my eyebrows' fault."

"You're being too hard on yourself," Sasuke remarked giving Naruto a pointed look. "It's got nothing to do with your eyebrows. I assure you." Naruto made a face. "I told you to stay out of it."

"But what about Chouji…I have to do something before Ino drops him and…"

"I think you've done more than enough. Leave it alone."

"But don't you feel bad for what's about to happen to him? He's a really sweet guy, Sasuke."

"He's just learning a lesson he should have learned a long time ago."

"What, that nice guys finish last?"

"That anyone who takes _your _advice when it comes to their love life deserves what they get. Now stay out of it. And make up my bed already."

"Oi, Sasuke! I can't _not_ do something…I have to go find them… Sakura said they've been out almost an hour… they must be done with dinner by now… I'm gonna have to find them and stop Ino from letting Chouji down before…"

"No!"

"But, Sasuke!"

"I said no. You've done more than enough screwing around for one evening."

"How can you talk about sex at a time like this, Sasuke? And besides, a blowjob isn't sex."

Sasuke pressed his face into the palms of his hand. "I want you to leave, Naruto. Leave. Right now. As it is this is five minutes of my life I'll never get back."

"So you agree I should go find them then. I will."

"I said to stay out of…"

"I have to do something."

"What the hell can you possibly do?"

"When Ino is about to let Chouji down I'll throw a kunai at her. Chouji can push her out of the way, saving her life and she'll be so smitten with him for being a hero that she'll…"

"This isn't _Icha Icha, _you idiot. Real people operate in a little thing called reality. Not Fairytale Land where magic ponies fly around and Ino falls madly in love with Chouji because you throw a ninja weapon at her. Leave it alone. Stay out of it. You asked for my advice and I'm telling you. Stay. Out. Of. It."

"Chouji's my friend. I know he'd do the same thing for me."

"Same thing? As in throw a sharp pointy object at me?"

"Help. I'm going."

"Naruto!" Naruto opened the bedroom window. "What the… Naruto… get back here!" _Gah! That fucking idiot…I'm going to kill him for this….if Naruto's antics didn't reflect on me I wouldn't care…but I'll be damned if someone tries holding me responsible for his idiotic behavior. _

Sasuke slipped on an old pair of sandals and dashed out the window after the blond. Naruto was headed towards the BBQ place, no doubt. Sasuke chased after him, jumping on rooftops. "Bad enough you're personally responsible for interfering in Chouji's crush…now you're going to attempt to kill Sakura's roommate… have you lost what's left of your mind!"

"This will work, believe me…"

"I don't! I've seen you aim!"

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto made a sharp right. "There they are… they're almost back at Ino's apartment building…"

"Fine…now let's…" Sasuke stopped abruptly. "Why are they holding hands?"

"I don't know… " Naruto stopped beside him. "Do you hold hands with someone you're about to drop?"

"I don't read _Icha Icha… _you tell me."

"I wonder what she's thinking…if she's leading him on I really _will _kill Ino for…UMMPH…"

Sasuke tackled Naruto and dragged him into a nearby tree. "Be quiet before they hear you, Naruto."

"Er…so…" Chouji was shifting from foot to foot. And Ino was… she was smiling? What the hell… what happened to her letting Chouji down gently… what was she… "Did you have a…good time tonight?"

Ino's smile broadened. "That was one of the most interesting first dates I've ever been on. Most of the time I spend all day getting ready… and still don't think I look good enough. Then I go to some stuffy restaurant because they guy's trying to impress me. And I don't eat much because it's expensive and I don't want him to think I'm that sort of girl. Plus, I always worry that he'll think I'm a pig…especially with my name being Ino…like Sakura used to say all the time…well, you know. Then we have nothing to talk about. I'm bored out of my mind and the entire evening is a disaster. But I didn't feel any of that self-consciousness around you, Chouji."

"You didn't?"

She shook her head. "No…not a bit. It was… it was really refreshing actually. You're such a down to Earth sort of guy. You couldn't care less I wanted extra meat. And I guess in some strange way it was nice you took the liberty of eating some of the chocolates out of the box so I won't eat all of them the first chance I get."

"Oh…well, I took out the coconut ones." Ino smiled. "I remembered that time you had coconut and puffed up like a pucker fish." Her smile faded. "Er…I probably shouldn't have said that." She shook her head. "You're still pretty…even when you look like a pucker fish though. Really. Wait…that…er…I mean…"

Naruto shook his head. "Even I'm smoother than that." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"It's alright, I understand." She smiled again. "You know when you bumble a bit you're…well you're sort of cute like that."

"Yeah?" She nodded. "Oh…I guess that's good then. Right? Maybe?" She laughed.

"I was so intent on finding a reason to tell you we should just be friends tonight… but…I can't really think of a reason anymore. You're…you're really a special kind of guy, Chouji."

"I am?" She smiled brighter. "I didn't know that."

"The old me probably wouldn't have looked at you twice. I'm just glad I'm more mature than that now. Why don't we go to the Fire Festival this weekend? Just the two of us. I know you're probably going to go with Kiba and Naruto, but maybe we could go together Saturday? If you're free."

"Like another date?"

"You can win me one of those little stuffed animals at one of the game stands."

"Yeah, okay." Chouji grinned. Then he frowned. "Should I be walking you upstairs or something…I don't exactly know what to do…"

"No, it's fine. Anyway, why don't you call me Friday, so we can finalize everything. Okay?"

"Yeah…okay."

"Good." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Good night, Chouji." She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss to the lips. "Thanks. I really enjoyed tonight."

"Yeah… me too…" She grinned before she slipped into the apartment.

"WAY TO GO, CHOUJI!"

"Huh?" Chouji pulled a kunai out of his leg holster in record time and threw it towards where Naruto and Sasuke were perched in the tree. Sasuke easily sidestepped it. The blond idiot fell out of the tree and onto the ground with a big thud. "Naruto? What in the world are you doing here?"

Naruto jumped back up to his feet, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Well you see…um…I was just…well Sakura-chan called and…er…about your date with Ino… uh…"

Sasuke jumped down beside Naruto and covered his mouth with his hand. Naruto squirmed. "Sasuke, you're here too?" Chouji asked, incredulously.

"We went for a walk and saw you guys and didn't want to interrupt." Naruto broke free.

"Yeah. What Sasuke said." Chouji looked skeptical. "But since your first date went so successfully we should probably get down to planning your second. Now I'm thinking you should…" Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth again.

"We'll be going now," the Uchiha survivor stated. Then he wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly and did the transport jutsu.

Naruto broke free when they were safely back in their apartment. "Shesh, Sasuke, I was just trying to give Chouji some pointers. A second date can be just as important as the first one. If not more so. The last thing he wants to do is blow it."

"Naruto, haven't you learned anything?" Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed and took off his shoes. "I told you to stay out of it. Now leave it alone before you mess it up for them." Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing like a blond idiot to ruin the mood."

"Ino's not an idiot, Sasuke…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Still," Naruto thought absently, sliding off his sandals. "Who would have ever thought Ino would have gone for Chouji."

"You."

"Huh?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow.

"_You_ thought Ino would go for Chouji. That's why you got in the middle of it in the first place. Even Chouji had his doubts; that's why he didn't do anything all this time. But you always believe that things will some how work out just because you will them to. You're naively optimistic, always have been. But because of that you take risks no one else would ever take."

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment. "You…you mean that, Sasuke?"

"Most people give up on having a happy ending, Naruto. But you never will." Sasuke shrugged it off. "Of course that's probably just a testament to your sheer stupidity."

"Shut up, Sasuke." But Naruto was grinning just the same.

"Now that that drama is over, make up my bed."

"Well, I think we should leave making up your bed for later, Sasuke." Naruto tossed off his t-shirt. "After all, I think after we're finished screwing we're just going to have to wash the sheets all over again."

"Oh?" Sasuke met his eyes. "You think we're going to have sex now, is that it?"

"I do." Naruto unzipped his pants. "Unless I'm just being naively optimistic again."

Sasuke smirked. "Who am I to stand in the way of a happy ending?" Naruto grinned. "Get over here."

Naruto jumped on the bed eagerly. Within seconds he pressed his lips against Sasuke for a fierce kiss. Sasuke was just shutting his eyes when the blond pulled away. "I just thought of something, Sasuke."

"Damn it, now what?"

"What if Chouji can't win Ino a stuffed toy at the Fire Festival this weekend… we're going to have to bribe the chuunin academy sensei that are running the game stations so we can…"

"Naruto, you have a choice. You can either meddle or we can have sex. Take your pick."

Naruto looked down at the growing development in Sasuke's pants. "Chouji'll figure it out." Then the blond dove back in to finish what he had started.

Endnotes: So that ladies and gentlemen is how Ino and Chouji got together… and if you're wondering what that has to do with Naruto giving Sasuke a reason to have the procedure or Sasuke making a final decision you didn't look underneath the underneath. And if you did, well good job. Anyway, thanks again for reading… and like I promised in chapter 7 all questions will be answered. Kisses and homemade cake for everyone.


	7. A Question of Control

_Avenger's Choice_

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu with other side pairings mostly implied.

**Genre:** Drama and angst with romance all mixed into a big pot.

**Rating**: Hard R/ NC-17 depending on your take.

**Warnings and Spoilers**: Mild violence, language and graphic sexual situations. But no spoilers if you're at least past Sasuke's defection, however there are obscure references to events past that, but nothing concrete.

**Status:** 7/10

**Disclaimer**: Naruto isn't mine… I just play with the boys because it's fun.

**Summary:** _Vengeance was always a deep part of Sasuke, something Naruto had to accept when they became lovers. But now that Uchiha Itachi is dead, the blond shinobi discovers that the real battle to become the most important part of Sasuke's life has just begun. _

**Author's Notes: **Wow, chapter seven… can't believe we're at this point already. Sorry the update took a bit longer than usual, this chapter was very difficult to write because everything in the fic leads up to this. Especially the Sasuke/Neji scene. If you ever thought Sasuke was a prick before he was a boy scout compared to how he behaves in that scene. There's a lot going on under the surface so before you get your cross out to crucify the Uchiha give him the benefit of the doubt, though I admit he doesn't deserve it all the time.

I'm not sure if this is my favorite chapter… I still love five and three, but I will say I really like the way things come together in this chapter. Thanks as always for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

One little note, "ten" in Japanese can mean "heaven" or "sky". And although Tenten's name doesn't have any particular meaning I capitalized on that fact in this chapter.

Chapter 7: _A Question of Control_

"Naruto had a visitor. He asked me to let you know he'd be back as soon as he finished seeing him."

"_Him_?" Sasuke met pretty green eyes.

"It was most likely Kakashi-san," Sakura answered simply. "I saw Kakashi this morning before I came in for the day. He came in to visit you earlier, didn't he?" Sasuke didn't bother to answer her. "Kakashi isn't what I'd call the "talkative" type so I'm sure Naruto will return soon."

Sasuke glanced out the window. If he didn't have much time left it seemed rather senseless for this conversation to continue in this stupid way. "Sakura." Sasuke could see Sakura's eyebrows lift up out of the far corner of his eye. He had her attention. "What was it that finally made you give up on me?"

"Sasuke?"

"Was it that you realized you couldn't understand me, or was it something else I did? I've always been cold to you, haven't I?"

"Where is all of this coming from, Sasuke? I don't…"

Sasuke shot her a hard glare. "At least Kakashi and Naruto don't tiptoe around the issue, Sakura. I'm dying and you say the same things you've always said to me. It's annoying. I don't need your patronization."

"What would you have me say instead, Sasuke? Don't die?" Sakura was looking everywhere else but at him. "You've had those avenger eyes for weeks, since the first jounin briefing about Uchiha Itachi being spotted alone in Fire Country. I wasn't able to stop you before; I could only hope Naruto would be able to stop you this time around." Sakura let out a shallow breath.

"I should have guessed you'd say something like that, Sakura." Sakura still didn't look at him and let her eyes drift over to the window.

"It's not that I don't understand you, Sasuke. It's that I understand and still can't do anything to get through to you. Not like Naruto can. A part of me, maybe that young, foolish part, thinks maybe I did get to you a little back then. I always wondered why after I pleaded with you to stay you said "thank you" the way you did. Maybe I should be a better friend and not rely on Naruto all the time when it comes to you. And now that it's come to this I probably shouldn't keep pretending everything has always been perfect between us. But we're not kids anymore and I don't know any other way."

"If that's how it is then…" Sasuke looked back at the clear sky. The calm before the storm. He could feel it in the ache in his bones it was going to rain tonight. "I'll pay you the same courtesy I paid Kakashi. Get out of my room."

Sakura let a bitter, tight smile trim her mouth as she looked back at him. "I suppose this is what I get for finally saying it after all this time." She gave him a calculated look, but there wasn't the hurt behind it Naruto had let shine through every time Sasuke lashed out over the last few days. "If you want me to go I will. Though I never did give your question an answer, Sasuke."

"I didn't ask it expecting one."

"What's the point of asking a question if you don't want it to be answered?" Sasuke felt his heart flicker just a bit. _Did Naruto tell her about the question I…_ "A true friend doesn't give up, Sasuke. But she also understands the importance of stepping aside and not looking to someone else to be strong on her behalf. And besides, no one can care for you the way he could anyway. If I ever doubted that for a minute he proved that a hundred times over these last few days." She smiled. "But he made a believer out of me, Sasuke. A long time ago."

Sasuke let his gaze fall back onto the window and the nearly cloudless sky. "That time…I didn't know what else to say to you, Sakura. There didn't seem to be any words left after you spoke. All I _could _say was "thank you"."

The brunet didn't look to see Sakura's reaction but the softer tone of voice gave him some indication. "Rest until Naruto comes in, Sasuke."

She left the room without another word.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

_A Year Ago_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto's grip around his teacup tightened slightly. "That's…"

"I can say no more without potentially threatening the integrity of the mission." The blond jounin met pale, expressionless eyes. "I should be going then. Naruto."

"Neji…I…" He couldn't help himself, even though he knew well it was a bad habit, Naruto couldn't help himself. He bit roughly into his lip.

"You shouldn't do that, Naruto." Neji caught the tip of a tanned chin with four delicate fingers. "I don't wish to see you hurt yourself. But if you continue to do such a thing it is certain you'll draw blood."

Naruto released his teeth from his lip and gave the teen sitting across from him a hard look. Neji released his hold. Naruto swallowed…how had they ended up here…how had it come to this? And what made it worse was the enormity of it all; Neji's words and the impending journey to a foreign country that waited for him in a few brief hours. From the limited information the other jounin _could _tell him it sounded like it was quite possible that ninja from their village who Naruto worked alongside would never be returning home.

Maybe even Neji himself.

"I can only trust in the fates now, Naruto." He gave the blond a pointed look. "Though I suppose you would probably tell me that I should make my own fate."

Naruto shook his head, frantic, the conversation going on without him. "You…you're just going to go then…you're not going to…"

"I'll be gone for a few months, if not longer. And there is the chance I might not return to this place at all. I do not fear the path; I walk it with a clear resolve. We live a dangerous kind of existence and death can be an ally just as easily as it can be an enemy. I just wished to see you before my departure. Naruto." Neji stood. "I appreciate your time."

Naruto frowned. "Neji…I.." the long haired brunet wasn't looking at him. "Isn't there…isn't there a reason you wished to meet me here at the teahouse? What you were about to say before…you cut yourself off…you…"

"I do not wish to speak such dangerous words." Neji's back was completely to him now. "Words that are more dangerous than the mission I am about to lead."

"Dangerous." Naruto got up. "Sometimes… sometimes I just don't…I don't understand you, Neji." Naruto looked down at his feet. This was a moment he had imagined in the darkest part of himself, a moment he feared and anticipated with a heavy heart. For a moment there Naruto was sure Neji would say it…that the pink elephant in the room would finally be spoken about…that there wouldn't be this tension between them filled of things left unsaid.

"Take care of yourself for me, Naruto. Konoha's peace is ever fleeting, and no one knows what threats lie beyond tomorrow's horizon."

Naruto swallowed harshly. "You told me a long time ago that a shinobi's life is brief and that the worst thing you could do is never say how you truly feel. Was that a lie? What if you never come back…what if…"

"I also said your happiness was my top priority. Naruto." Naruto glanced up. "This is the way it is. There isn't a need to make it more difficult."

"I…" _Damn it… what am I…why do I feel this…why do I feel so…so guilty… _

"It's enough, Naruto." Neji glanced over his shoulder. "Your friendship is enough. Don't regret loving him for my sake." He smirked sadly. "I am not one who accepts pity of any kind."

"Loving him…" _I…it was there…that feeling… that feeling for Sasuke but…. I never once used _that _word. _Naruto met the taller jounin's eyes.

"There is no need to wear such a serious face, Naruto. It doesn't suit you. Besides, the fates have given me another chance at heaven." _Heaven…does he mean…Tenten? "_Now I must go. There are still things I need to do before I leave tonight."

_Neji…I…_The longhaired teenager started walking out of the half empty teahouse. _I…if I'm going to do it I can't hesitate. _"Just a second, Neji." Neji stopped, his hand on the door. Naruto took the chance to get in front of him.

With a mind clouded in uncertainty Naruto leaned over and gave the other jounin a small kiss on the cheek. He pulled away as quickly as he had moved in and then met pupil-less eyes. "You come home safe, Hyuuga Neji. You come home safe because I swear on my dream to be hokage I don't want to see any of my important people die."

Neji inclined his head, and kept his eyes lowered. "Then for the sake of your dream, Naruto. I will."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

_Now_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't that he was keeping track of the time…

Time stood still while he wasted away lying in this hospital room. It was just…the only thing that kept time moving forward, that broke up the monotony of it all was Naruto. Talking to the plants and telling them to grow, arguing with him, holding his hand and squeezing when the pain got bad. Even when they lapsed into long silences, both just looking at the unfaltering sky through the window, there was an odd sort of soothing something about it all, which was just ridiculous because Naruto was too obnoxious and idiotic to be soothing.

So no, it wasn't that he was keeping track of time. He just wondered why Naruto had yet to return. A visit from Kakashi didn't take a long time. Naruto's father-type had always been Iruka anyway so Sasuke was fairly certain the older jounin's lectures would be far briefer. Besides, Iruka playing a fatherly role to Naruto made more sense…he had lost his parents at an early age and fucked up in school looking for attention. And the added bonus was he was a teacher, and for whatever reason he actually really cared about the blond. Sasuke was sure Iruka would take care of Naruto after he was gone…he…

_Naruto should be back by now. What is Kakashi doing with him? Or saying to him…that damned Kakashi…fuck him…fuck him and his mind games. _

None of this was Kakashi's business in the first place. What right did he have interfering this way? This was Sasuke's choice. Naruto didn't even get a say.

_Then why did you ask him to give you a reason…_

But how could Naruto? Who could? There wasn't a reason. This would all be finished soon. A few more hours. And then a few more days after that. Sasuke could stop going over this again. He had made the right choice; there wasn't a need to second-guess it now. Hesitation was a sign of weakness and he had done everything in his power to kill that weakness inside of him a long time ago.

Of course Naruto was the "bad rash" of weaknesses… creeping up…latching on…sinking his mouth onto him…it hardly seemed fair. After everything he had gone through why should he want Naruto with him now? Another question he would probably never find an answer to.

Sasuke glanced out the window. "Did you get lost again, Dobe-kun?" The knock on the door was quick, the door handle turned just as the sound died. _It took Kakashi long enough to finish with you, didn't it. Naruto. _

"Uchiha."

Even in this state…even with how weak his body was the ninja blood that flowed through his veins had all his senses on full alert. Sasuke sat up straight in the hospital bed and his dark eyes crawled over every inch of the older jounin who stood in the doorway. It took a moment to stop himself from yanking the IV out (something he had done on numerous other occasions in this hospital) and getting up with a fractured leg, a sprained wrist, and broken arm to cause severe injury to the man standing before him.

After all, every good shinobi knew a ninja near death was twice as dangerous as one in good health. It was the body's last bit of fight coupled with the fact that there was nothing left to lose, which made a volatile mix. And even though Sasuke had used that to kill Itachi he didn't doubt for one moment that if he truly wanted to he could do Hyuuga Neji real damage right this very instant.

It seemed Neji didn't doubt that either, or at the very least let the idea cross his mind as he closed the door and stayed close to it. For several long moments both men remained motionless, waiting for the other to do something until Sasuke finally pressed his back firmly against his pillows and willed himself not to continue to act like a caged, wild beast. He doubted Neji would act so unrefined, and further more if he stayed riled up this much it would make it impossible to plan his moves effectively.

"Where is Naruto?" The teen's words were clipped and cold but he didn't allow any further anger to slip into his voice. If Neji was here that meant he had seen Naruto already; he wouldn't be stupid enough to come looking for him in this room.

"Resting. He clearly hasn't been sleeping for several nights and I thought a forced nap would do him some good." _A forced nap…so _he _was behind Naruto not coming back._

"I don't recall ever giving you permission to presume anything about Naruto, Hyuuga. You don't see me telling your fuck toy how to fix the buns on top of her head."

Violet-tinted eyes became slender and fatal. "I won't dignify that with a comment. But know this. If I wasn't concerned about Naruto we would have settled this between us years ago."

"Don't take my mercy for weakness. Things weren't settled before because the death of the supposed genius Hyuuga branch family member would have soiled my hands."

"Your ego would have suffered the only death, Uchiha." Neji took a step closer. "I didn't come in here to listen to the ranting of a half-dead traitor. Arguing over what might have been if we ever squared off is a waste of what little time I plan on spending in your presence."

Sasuke smirked enigmatically. "You say all that, Hyuuga…but when the chips are all down and the smoke's cleared he still won't fuck you." Neji's implacable glare would have stopped a lesser man right there, but Sasuke had never settled for the lion's tail when he could get the head. "You hate me because no matter what you do…what you say…I'm still the one Naruto decided on. You despise that he'd forgive me anything, that he'd stay with me when you're obviously the better choice."

"It was never my place to question his judgment."

"Why the hell not? Anyone could see I'm wrong for him. And here he is, clinging to me pathetically."

"There's nothing _pathetic _about him and his loyalty to you, Uchiha."

"Sure there is." Sasuke chuckled mockingly. "Why the hell do you think I kept him around this long? If he wasn't such a good lay I would have cut him off years ago."

"Your words fall on deaf ears."

"I doubt that very much. We both know what you're doing here. But even with me saying that deep down you know this attempt at scoring brownie points with him won't work. I can't really say I blame you though, you've tried everything else; it was only a matter of time before you reached this level of desperation."

"You might have managed to hurt Naruto but I quite assure you there isn't anything you could say to hurt me, Uchiha. If you're ready to grow up we can conduct the rest of this discussion as two adults."

"There isn't any more discussion to conduct. I'll be dead by the end of next week and the world will collapse in on itself before he'll ever want you."

"I already told you it was never my place to question his…"

"Bullshit. You think about him when you're fucking her, don't you?" Sasuke smirked again. "You imagine how hot and tight he is…how slick and wet it'd be…and you know something, Hyuuga, it's better than you could ever imagine."

"Stop revealing more of your thoughtlessness just to get a rise out of me, I'm not going to…"

"He's dumb as shit too; he'd do anything I wanted him to without thinking about it…the other day when I made that crack about his mother I thought for sure he was going to start crying…but he came bouncing right back with that big stupid grin on his face."

"I won't tell you again to stop it, Uchiha."

"A person would probably do damned near anything for a decent fuck, don't you think? Especially with someone who doesn't ask questions." Sasuke met hard eyes. "Do you know what that's like having someone that foolish around all the time? What's her name an idiot too? Does she know you wish she were someone else? Or did you tell her you wanted to stick your cock up Naruto's…"

"I said STOP IT." Sasuke started chuckling again, ignoring the pain in his ribs as he did so. Neji approached the bed with calculated steps. "I assure you I'm not nearly as forgiving as Naruto is, Uchiha Sasuke. I would advise against saying anything else."

"You're almost as pathetic as he is, Hyuuga. You really care for him, don't you?" Neji stopped walking. "That's it exactly, isn't it? You're in love with him. How pitiable."

"Are _you _in love with him?" Neji's eyes were narrowed once again. "I'd give my life for him gladly, any day, Uchiha. But this isn't about me. This is about _you_. How you feel about Naruto and how Naruto feels about _you_. That's what this is about, not a procedure, not life or death. You and Naruto. And if you stopped letting your trepidation rule you for once you'd see that." Neji took another step closer. "I don't need these eyes to see your fear, Uchiha. You're reeking in it."

"The only fear in this room is that you'll bleed to death before anyone finds your lifeless body."

"Fear is the easiest emotion to interpret. The more you try to bury it the simpler it is to read on you. The lone avenger of the Uchiha clan, never letting anyone or anything stand in the way of the fate you've written for yourself. And yet you run from this. Naruto is a better man than either of us will ever be, and do you know why? Because he took the hate and mistreatment he received in his childhood and transformed it into something beautiful. He uses it as a catalyst to change the fates of anyone he touches. His capacity to love and forgive and understand those that would oppose him or find themselves lost in darkness is something to be emulated and you have any audacity to call him pathetic?"

Neji turned away. "I'd do nearly anything to have what you have, Uchiha Sasuke. Despite our differences I always thought you were smarter than most, but you treat the greatest gift anyone could ever give you with practically no regard. There isn't a question of who is the pathetic one in your relationship, Uchiha. Why don't you think about that the next time you deliberately hurt Naruto and he finds it in himself to forgive you again."

"Such a touching speech, Hyuuga." Sasuke's eyes were at the window. "You've truly moved me."

"Naruto even managed to find the good in _you, _Uchiha. A side of you most people in this world would probably say doesn't exist in the first place." Neji gave him a glance that Sasuke caught out of the edge of his eye. "Naruto has a lot more to lose in all this than you do, but perhaps I was wrong about you. Perhaps your fear will continue to run your life. Or what's left of it."

Neji left.

* * *

Naruto burst through the hospital room door, not caring to knock. After helping Sasuke go to the bathroom he was sure there was nothing else between them that needed to be resolved. And besides, he didn't have any more time to waste so if there was another issue he'd just meet it head on.

He could only hope Neji hadn't…

_Sasuke is always telling me about this… being too trusting…letting my guard drop around people I feel safe with…it's a damned bad habit…and look where it got me… how could Neji do this…I thought he was my friend. I won't ever forgive Neji if he came in here and got Sasuke upset…what if Sasuke hates me for…_

"You're fired up. Your visit with Kakashi inspire you? Naruto?" The blond made a face. Sasuke was staring up at the ceiling, propped against his pillows. "You're not usually _this_ excited. But the same thing happened yesterday when you came back from seeing Kakashi."

_What the… what makes him think I went to see Kakashi? I've been gone for over two hours…I don't understand. _"Sasuke…what are you…"

"Sakura told me he came to visit you. Didn't you ask her to tell me you'd be back when you were finished?"

_That's right I told Sakura to tell Sasuke I was…but that was hours ago… Kakashi doesn't talk _that _much… at all. And didn't Neji come in here? I must have missed something. _"I didn't think I was going to take so long, Sasuke…I got sidetracked a bit…you're not mad at me are you?"

The Uchiha heir's dark eyes were staring at the cloud-covered view outside. "Did you eat?"

"Well, Sakura-chan brought me something; she went on a long lunch, I guess after she came to see you. She left take-out in my room for me." _While I was sleeping. She probably left Sasuke's room and went straight to lunch. And I guess she didn't see Neji because he had already left. Neji must have not come in here…Sasuke would have said something by now if…_

"Distracted much? Dobe-kun?" Naruto focused on Sasuke at the sound of that teasing nickname.

"No, I just had a lot on my mind. That's all. I _am_ sorry I didn't get back sooner, Sasuke. I said I wouldn't leave your side and I was gone for a long time." Naruto hopped over to his chair and slid into it, leaning the crutches on their familiar spot against the wall. "You can be angry at me if you want, Sasuke. I don't mind."

Sasuke moved his gaze from the window to Naruto with a slight movement of his eyes. "Seems pretty pointless to be upset at something so trivial after everything that's happened. Don't you think?"

Naruto nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I guess we spent enough moments making each other mad to last a lifetime." Naruto frowned to himself. "Bad word choice. Sorry."

"Why do you apologize all the time?" Sasuke was looking back up at the ceiling, a blank, absent kind of look lining his pale features. "Just because the words aren't said doesn't mean the thought isn't there behind it. You sound desperate apologizing so much. Besides, being gone longer than you anticipated isn't going to sway me one way or another about the procedure, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged without thinking about the movement. "It's not about campaigning, Sasuke. I'm just tired of the back-and-fourth between us. Anything to avoid another altercation I guess. And it can't be good for you to get upset given the way things are now. I'd like to avoid that if at all possible."

Sasuke rolled over, away from him, his back to the blond ninja. "It's not your fault you know. I bet you wouldn't be apologizing so much if you realized that."

"Realized what? What nonsense are you talking about now, Sasuke?"

"If I die. It's not your fault. It's not your fault it took you however long to regain consciousness. It's not your fault you didn't convince me about the procedure. None of it was ever your fault. It was never about you, Naruto." Sasuke let out a slow, jagged breath, his back moving with the motion. "You won't be failing me."

The younger teen passed calloused fingers through blond hair. "I'd be failing _me, _Sasuke." Naruto's voice took on a bitter edge. "And in a lot of ways that's a lot worse than failing you could ever be. But thanks for the vote of confidence." Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, meeting a sheepish grin. "You said "if" you die," Naruto clarified. "I must be getting through to you somewhat." Sasuke moved his head so he wasn't looking at him anymore. "I won't lose to you, Sasuke."

"We agreed this morning we wouldn't talk about it anymore because it's just something to fight about."

"I know. I didn't forget your question to me either. I still have some time left. And it's never over until it's over."

"It's over now, Naruto." The blond's eyebrows furrowed as he bit into his lip. "I'm taking a nap. One of the nurses came in just before and gave me another dose of medication. It's starting to kick in. I'll be asleep in a minute or two."

Naruto eased off his lip. "That's fine, Sasuke. You need your rest anyway."

"So do you."

"Not as much as…" Sasuke rolled onto his back again. It seemed he was most comfortable sleeping that way. Not just due to the cracked ribs and his broken arm, the blond reasoned. For the last three years Naruto lay on top of Sasuke while the brunet slept on his back so the blond just as well assumed the older jounin had grown accustomed to it after all this time.

"You look like dead-man walking over there, Naruto. When's the last time you got some sleep?"

The younger jounin blushed. _Maybe I should just tell him the truth. About Neji coming by…I feel bad…it's almost like I'm lying to him. I don't want to fight but… _"Sasuke…" The blond took a harsh swallow.

"This isn't the final exam to graduate from the academy, Naruto. You don't need to think so hard about it." Sasuke rolled his eyes to the left, so he could look at the other teen more directly. "You're the kind of guy that needs mothering all the time. _Dobe-kun_."

"Oi, shut the hell up, Sasuke. I do not. No one told you to remind me to eat or to sleep or anything else. You have a lot of nerve thinking I need help when you're worse off than I am."

"I _should_ be worse off than you. I don't have the kyuubi inside of me. Though I guess it's not all it's cracked up to be if you still have your foot wrapped up in that cast."

"At least it's just my foot. A broken arm _and_ a fractured leg: you're a complete wreck, Jackass."

"These are battle scars. That foot of yours is a product of clumsiness. What kind of halfwit ninja falls out of a tree? You didn't even stay conscious long enough to fight and you still managed to get all banged up. You're such a little idiot."

"I told you to shut up, Sasuke. I won't…" Naruto stopped. The brunet was smirking at him. _Sasuke. _Naruto grinned slightly and took the other teen's hand. "Just go to sleep. I'll finish yelling at you later."

"She gave me a pretty heavy dose. I'll be out for a while." Sasuke's eyes slid closed. He squeezed Naruto's hand a bit. The blond squeezed back. If Sasuke was in pain it was better the nurse gave him a heavier dose. Even if that meant Sasuke would be sleeping for a longer period of time while his body adjusted to the drug. Sasuke squeezed harder, but he kept any signs of discomfort off his face.

"Sasuke," Naruto reassured softly, rubbing his thumb in a small circle against the backside of the older teen's hand. It took a few moments before Sasuke eased up on the constant pressure. Naruto moved his free hand against Sasuke's temple, pushing back soft bangs as he worked his fingers into the scalp.

"The way my body feels…" Naruto was startled by Sasuke's words, but didn't still his rubbing motion, "…I'll probably be asleep the rest of the afternoon."

"You say that like I have anywhere else to be right now. We said before I was gonna worry about you either anyway. So stop acting surprised about it all the time, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave Naruto a quick squeeze. "It only figures you'd say something dumb like that."

"Shut up." But Naruto was still grinning even as the words left his mouth.

_Just sleep, Sasuke. I'll figure out how to answer your question no matter what. Yesterday afternoon we had a real breakthrough. I know tonight I'll convince you. I can't afford not to._

Naruto let out a soundless sigh.

_Damn Sasuke. I swear I'll kill him myself once this is all over for driving me nuts. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

_Two Years And Ten Months Ago_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke knew Naruto could tell he was still pissed off that they couldn't train longer today without having to say it outright. Over the last six weeks Naruto had almost completely mastered interpreting the older teen's moods without needing things spelled out for him. Even saying that, Naruto still insisted they get home so they could shower and get ready for dinner with Kiba and Hinata.

Ever since Sasuke had run into the nin-dog owner in the market he had questioned why he would ever agree to eat with his girlfriend and him. Even though he didn't have any issues with Kiba now it didn't change the fact that going was a waste of time. He found himself preoccupied enough by Naruto anyway… why should he add to that by going to some dinner at the Hyuuga main house.

All the blond could talk about was what a good cook Hinata was and how rich and flavorful the wine and other assorted alcoholic products at Hinata's place were. That wasn't surprising considering who her family was in this town, but that didn't have anything to do with Naruto and the brunet. And Sasuke didn't know what Naruto was so damn excited about when they weren't old enough to drink, even if they did have the weekend off.

Apparently, Kiba and Naruto had gotten drunk together before, asking Kiba's sister to "hook them up" on previous occasions. That was well and good too, but it still didn't explain why Sasuke had to be dragged to a dinner party he didn't want to go to. Not only did he find Hinata and Kiba's company beneath him, agreeing to go meant he was allowing them to think there was more going on with Naruto and him than there really was.

They were just fooling around.

Yes, it had been quite an entertaining six weeks. But this wasn't a relationship by any means. Despite the cold reality that Naruto had given Sasuke the note Neji had written him Sasuke hadn't said anything in response to either acknowledge the blond's feelings or to return them. And so far Naruto didn't seem to care either way; he acted just as foolish as he always did so it didn't matter. So that meant they _shouldn't _go to dinner and let Naruto's friends think this was some double date or whatever.

"Why are you so grumpy, you're the one who told me we got invited, Sasuke. Why didn't you just keep your mouth shut if you didn't want to go?" Naruto was looking at him in the mirror with big blue eyes, standing in just a towel while Sasuke watched him, fully dressed.

"It just would have gotten back to you eventually. Kiba or Hinata would have asked you about it and it would have landed back on me. And just because I passed along a dinner invite doesn't mean I want to go. I don't. I didn't agree so it could interfere with our training."

"We can train tomorrow, Sasuke."

"Not if you're sloshed."

"Then get sloshed with me." Naruto winked at him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You should see me when I'm drunk, Sasuke, I'll say just about anything that comes to mind. One time I told Shikamaru I thought he looked sexier without his flak jacket on because all the fishnet made him look hot." Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I was so embarrassed when he told me what I said later. That's not the kind of thing you should say to one of your straight friends out loud. Even if it's true."

"You've thought about it have you?" Sasuke asked, knowing he didn't like the idea of Naruto telling anyone else how to look _hot_ or _sexy_. Drunk or not. "Maybe I shouldn't let you go if you're going to hit on Kiba too. You'll come up with some stupidly clichéd line about boners. You look like the sort of guy who can't hold his liquor anyway."

"You're really an asshole, Sasuke. I don't want you to go if you're going to act like this all night. Do you want me to call Hinata and tell her you're not feeling well? Knowing her she'll pack me up a doggy-bag to bring home for you."

"Good, it's settled then."

Naruto turned around to look at him face-to-face. "You wish, Jackass. You're going or else."

"Or else what?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. This was yet another reason why Naruto and him would never be in a real relationship, the dumbass didn't even know how to threaten him properly. "Well? Don't tell me you won't screw me the second you get home if I don't go with you."

"Withhold sex?" Naruto asked, eyebrows lifting. "Are you kidding? What the hell do I look like, a girl?"

"You can't make me go."

"You don't have to go, Sasuke. But I can't be held responsible if I tell Kiba and Hinata embarrassing stories about you to make conversation." Sasuke made a face. "I'll do it too."

"You're the embarrassment. It's bad enough being seen in public with you, Dobe-kun."

"I told you to stop saying that! Don't call me that crap again, Sasuke!"

"Dobe-kun, Dobe-kun…_Dobe-kun_."

Naruto moved to hit him and Sasuke deflected effortlessly.

With one hand.

Which of course got the blond even more fired up. "Damn it, Asshole! You make me crazy, you jerk." Naruto gave up hitting him since nothing was landing but gave the brunet a push that Sasuke absorbed unperturbed.

"Done now?"

Naruto turned away, opening his bottle of aftershave, his eyes not looking in the mirror. "You said you would go, Sasuke. I was really looking forward to tonight. But you're right; I can't make you. If you really rather stay home I'll just come up with some excuse."

Sasuke watched as the blue-eyed shinobi slapped a bit of the liquid onto his upper neck. "I don't see what the big deal is. I'm not stopping you from going, Naruto."

"It's not the same without you, Sasuke. That's all. I don't care as long as I have you around, it's just…" The blond had his lip between his teeth.

"Don't do that." Sasuke looked away, annoyed. "Fine, I'll go. Stop acting stupid about it."

_Like I ever really had a choice in the first place. He gets that dopey sad look on his face and before I know what's happening I'm agreeing with him. Which is why we have a four-month supply of ramen. What the hell is wrong with me? _

"You'll go?" Naruto turned around again and his hands were on the brunet's shoulders. "I knew you'd say yes. Not even Sakura-chan can resist me when I get that depressed look on my face. That look of mine has claimed yet another victim, Sas…OOOW!" Naruto growled as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand and started swinging punches with the other.

"You're an annoyance. Shut your mouth and finish getting dressed already so we can get this over with, Naruto."

"Teme." Naruto made a face but it melted just as suddenly. Surprised, Sasuke lifted one of his own eyebrows only to be startled further when the blond pressed his lips against him. The brunet relaxed into the brief kiss and gave the blond a questioning look when he pulled away. "Thanks for going, Sasuke." Then he added in the most obnoxious voice possible, "I'll be sure you'll be coming when we get home." Naruto's eyebrows wiggled as he grinned in a leering, dirty-old-man kind of way.

"Just do me a favor and keep your mouth closed, Naruto," Sasuke insisted, shaking his head at the sheer stupidity pressed up against him.

"But if my mouth is closed I won't be able to try that thing we did last night again…you know when you got up on your knees and I.."

"Get dressed and be quiet." Sasuke gave him a bit of a nudge, which of course only caused Naruto to nudge him in return before he lowered his mouth down onto Sasuke's neck.

Somewhere in Sasuke's mind it occurred to him that letting Naruto leave fresh hickeys on him in this way would really give Hinata and Kiba the wrong idea about them if they weren't covered up properly. Other important facts came to mind as well, like that Naruto hadn't even bothered trying to convince him to go. Or bothered threatening him in any sort of effective way. Almost as if the idiot knew that Sasuke would do whatever he wanted him to without much protest.

Sasuke shut his eyes as Naruto's tongue found a nipple. Well, it wasn't like this sort of thing would happen all the time. And besides, Naruto wasn't smart enough to realize just what kind of power he held over the brunet so the chances of this really getting out of hand were quite slim.

_Naruto. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

_Now_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The blond jounin hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until the nurse with the aquamarine hair woke him. Sasuke was still asleep and Naruto was surprised when he glanced at the wall clock. _Almost eight-thirty. Sasuke had to have fallen asleep about three. I guess we were both exhausted. _Naruto cleared his throat as he glanced at the woman standing beside him. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Naruto-kun. Iruka-sensei is here to see you. He brought you something to eat for dinner as well."

"Oh, alright." Of course Sasuke's hand was resting in his. And he didn't want Sasuke to wake up alone. Given the luck he had been having the last few days he was quite sure even if he left for only five minutes, shoveling his food like a starved animal, that would be the five-minute window Sasuke would decide to wake…

"You should eat. Naruto." Naruto watched lidded eyes move to study him. "It's not like I'm going anywhere. Besides, I'm sure she didn't just come in here to say that. I probably need my blood pressure checked. And whatever else."

Naruto looked back at the young woman, who nodded, confirming. It was only then Naruto noticed she had wheeled in a cart with equipment on it. "How long is everything you have to do going to take?" The blond wondered, still a bit reluctant to release the brunet's hand.

"About twenty minutes. Shouldn't be any longer than that."

"Okay then. I won't be too long, Sasuke. I really promise this time."

"Don't hold your breath." Sasuke took his hand back. "When Iruka sees you looking like that he'll be all over you. You'll be back when he's done yelling at you for not taking proper care of yourself."

_He's right…Iruka's not going to be pleased. _"Well, I'll be back after that, Sasuke." Naruto waited for the brunet to give him some kind of response. He knew the nurse was standing there but that didn't mean…

"I know, Naruto." Sasuke's eyes were open completely. He sat up in the bed and gave him another glance. "Go already."

"Okay." Naruto inclined his head, but resisted the urge to give Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. He knew how Sasuke was about public displays of affection. There were none. Under any circumstances. So he gave Sasuke's hand a little nothing of a squeeze and grabbed the crutches sitting against the wall.

_I'm glad Iruka-sensei is here…I didn't realize I was getting a little hungry. And besides, if anyone can put me in a good mood it's him. _

"Naruto." Iruka gave him a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I hardly even notice my foot, but Sakura-chan'd kill me if I walk on it." The jounin sat down on the couch out in the lounge where he met the brunet academy sensei. "You must be busy. You didn't have to come with dinner again."

"Sakura mentioned you weren't eating very much, Naruto. And since you've been through so much this week I thought you deserved some ramen." Naruto grinned as Iruka handed him chopsticks and his favorite meal. "It'd be a sad day if I can't buy you ramen anymore, Naruto."

"You'll still buy it for me even when I became hokage. Won't you?"

"Of course."

_Just having Iruka here makes me feel better. But I don't want to burden him with my problems concerning Sasuke. It's been a rough few days, that's for certain, but that doesn't mean I should trouble him and…_

"Oi, Naruto…you aren't done yet. Usually you're halfway through a second helping by now. You must be more upset than I realized." Naruto glanced down at the noodles then back up at Iruka.

"Did Kaka-sensei tell you?"

Iruka shook his head. "He didn't have to." Naruto met deep eyes. "It was clear on Monday morning you were troubled."

_I didn't want to bother you about it… and it's not like you could give me the answer._

"Sasuke and I aren't fighting anymore. So that's something good, at least. We were even teasing each other before we both fell asleep. It felt like it always does. Us at home. Everything fine." Naruto frowned. "I can't lose that, Iruka-sensei. I don't know what I would do if I lost that." Naruto slurped up the rest of his noodles. Even though there were more goodies in the bag Iruka had brought with him he didn't feel like eating anything else.

"I want to show you something, Naruto. It's on the second floor; almost right below where we're sitting now. It won't take longer than a few minutes."

Iruka handed the blond his crutches back. Despite being preoccupied as he ate Naruto still had a good ten minutes to kill while the nurse finished up with Sasuke anyway. Hopefully she wouldn't give him any more medication so they could talk when he got back.

"Where are we going, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto wondered, as he followed the chuunin into the elevator.

"A place I like to visit sometimes when someone I care about is in the hospital." Iruka pushed the "2" button. "Even with a strong heart a person needs time alone sometimes. That doesn't mean you're not concerned about your important person or persons, as the case dictates. However, I find that I can only stand so much waiting and worrying, and coming down here gives me a little solace."

"I see."

Naruto stepped out of the elevator as Iruka held the door open for him. "It's to the right, Naruto. Where those two men are standing all the way at the end of the hall." Iruka kept an even pace so he could walk alongside the blond. "I would have brought you down here before but I didn't want to cause too much strain for your foot. But since it doesn't feel bad I thought I should let you in on the secret."

_Where exactly are we going anyway? And I'm surprised someone like Iruka needs to escape from this kind of stress. He seems so good at staying calm and not letting his emotions get to him when someone's hurt. The last time Kakashi got banged up Iruka was probably more in control than anyone else was. Poor Gai-sensei looked like he was going to have kittens he was so wound up._

_I remember when Sakura, Sasuke and I first got to the hospital we didn't know where Iruka was. I thought he was just trying to get away from Gai for a while. But maybe he came down here for another reason all together. _

"We lucked out tonight. It seems there are plenty of good spots left."

Naruto turned to his right, eyebrows lifting. "This is…" Blue eyes scanned across the sight before him. "The hospital nursery?" Naruto glanced over at the older ninja. "You come down here, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes. I do."

"Daddy…which one is _our _baby?" Naruto turned. A little boy with a shock of purple hair was sitting on an older man's shoulders. He was pointing with a miniature finger. "I forget 'cuz they all look almost the same."

"Right there, at the end, see." Blue eyes followed the man's fingers so Naruto could see which baby he was referring to.

"He's not doing nothing, Daddy." The kid crossed his arms over his chest, albeit a bit awkwardly since his father's head was in the way. "How's he supposed to be a ninja if he's just lying there doing nothing?" Naruto smirked a bit at the boy's question. He knew eavesdropping was wrong but the conversation was too interesting to ignore now that he'd been drawn in.

"Babies need a lot of sleep," the father answered, knowingly. As if he expected his son to have a lot of questions. "And even though he's a member of our clan he won't be able to do anything for himself for a few years. It's up to all of us to take care of him."

"All of us?"

"Your mom, and I… and yes you too. You're his big brother. It's your job to protect him."

"Like a mission?"

"Protecting important people is one of the most important missions any ninja has."

"Yeah. Mommy said that too." The man smiled and reached his hand up, shaking one of the child's legs.

"I assume you don't want to stay down here too long, Naruto?" Naruto relaxed as Iruka pressed his hand onto his shoulder. "I'm sure you want to get back to Sasuke before long."

"I don't…well I don't until I can answer his question." Naruto looked at him. "He said he wanted me to give him a reason to have the procedure…and I did…at least I thought I did…I thought I gave him lots of reasons. _Living_ being the main one…but he didn't want to listen to that."

"If you're holding out for an answer, Naruto, I'm afraid you'll be down here a very long time."

_Iruka-sensei._

"What do you mean…I know if I give him a reason he'll…"

"It's not up to you to give him a reason, Naruto."

"But Sasuke said…"

"Sasuke needs his own reason."

Naruto frowned. "That's the whole point. He doesn't have one."

"Doesn't have one?" Iruka lifted his eyebrows. "If that's how it is why are you trying to save him then?" Naruto's heart sank. "There is no point to life if there isn't a reason to live, Naruto. Living isn't just physical. An emotional shutdown can be just as damaging, and lead to death just as surely as any injury the body withstands can."

"Sasuke's lived all this time because he had to kill his brother…that was everything to him."

"Was that the only thing? Uchiha Itachi is dead now…does that mean there is nothing left for Sasuke?"

"Of course not. It's Sasuke that's being stupid about all of this. I don't even know why he asked me for a reason, Iruka-sensei. I've said everything…what else could I possibly…"

"I'm going to do my best, Daddy!" Naruto glanced over to where the man and his son were. The boy was now off his father's shoulders and holding his father's hand. "I'm going to protect him just like you protect mom and me," the boy insisted.

"He's so lucky to have such a good big brother." The boy grinned proudly. "Let's go to the gift shop and see if we can find mom and the baby a present, okay?"

"Yeah." The boy nodded in agreement. "Let's get a teddy bear."

Naruto made a face. _I'm just as bad as that kid sometimes…I get all excited about something…I put everything into it…I promised myself I would convince him to have the procedure…If Sasuke dies I won't even know who I am anymore. How can I ever think I'd become hokage and protect this village if I can't save one of the most important people in my whole life from himself? _

"Naruto?" The blue-eyed shinobi glanced back at his former academy teacher. "I'm sure you could name a thousand reasons why you want Sasuke to have the procedure. If avenging the destruction of his clan isn't the only reason he's pushed on all this time you should remind him of that."

_Sasuke… _Naruto watched as the child and his father boarded the elevator. _I understand now. _The jounin glanced back at the newborns. _I don't know why the hell it had to come to this…but I understand now. _

"I need to talk to Sasuke, Iruka-sensei. Let's go back upstairs."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

_Two Years and Three Months Ago_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke put his left leg back instinctively so he wouldn't fly completely off balance into a tree. _Damn it, he managed to get through my guard. _

"I suppose that's enough for today, Sasuke. I have to take two of the nin dogs to the vet." Kakashi rolled his eye up to look at the early afternoon sky. "Actually, my appointment was two hours ago."

"It's just like you to leave right when I was about to make a comeback." Sasuke stood up straight and wiped the blood from his cheek.

"Oh?" Kakashi lowered his forehead protector back over his left eye. "You know, Sasuke, someone with a pretty face like yours really ought to guard it better." With a quick movement the silver-haired jounin tossed Sasuke a small container of salve. "And before you make excuses, a real enemy is going to target any opening you give them."

"Whatever, I don't need your foolish attempts at a pep talk, Kakashi." Sasuke turned away from him but unfastened the top to the ointment anyway. Vanity had nothing to do with it; he just wanted to apply the cream to take the sting out of his injuries.

Like the one on the back portion of his shoulder that was sure to turn into a brilliant bruise.

"You're going to keep getting banged up if you don't stop letting yourself become so distracted. I would just as well assume sleeping with Naruto would have done you good. Make you less uptight. I didn't realize the Uchiha clan was so easily diverted by desire."

Sasuke snapped his head back around.

_What the… what the hell did he just say…how the hell does he know about Naruto and me…we didn't tell anyone… anyone. And more importantly we make sure to act the same way we've always acted in public. And we certainly didn't do anything on our last two missions with Kakashi to tip him off…_

"Hit a nerve, did I, _Sasuke-kun_?"

"You leave Naruto out of this. I was unfocused because your moves are so predictable. I waited for you to do the same thing you always do every time we come out here."

"Is that so, Sauske? If they're that predictable how come you haven't beaten me yet?" Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes. _Damn you, Kakashi. _"I don't care if you screw Naruto or not. You've been in lust with him since you were kids, it would have happened sooner or later. I'm a little surprised you waited so long after you got back. You _were_ the one to initiate sex first, weren't you?"

"It's none of your damn business, Kakashi. And I'm _not _having this conversation with you. What's next, you're going to give me a safe-sex talk too?"

"Well, we wouldn't want any unplanned pregnancies, especially not before you get married. Certainly wouldn't look good for an ANBU candidate to have illegitimate fox babies running around the village."

"Shut up, Kakashi." Sasuke made a face at the mental image that caused, then he shivered a little inwardly. He tossed the salve back at the jounin.

"More importantly, come here and I'll get that spot on your shoulder." _No matter how I try to hide whatever part is most sore after we spar he always knows. _Sasuke glanced at Kakashi for a moment. "I'm already late for my appointment; a few more minutes won't hurt anything. Besides, knowing Pakkun he probably took the other dogs to the vet himself."

"Of course, he's more responsible than you are, Kakashi." Sasuke lifted his shirt up over his head and turned so that his back was to the older man. "Just make it quick, I have laps to run around the village."

The teen listened as the silver-haired jounin undid the lid to the salve container behind him. A second later he felt the cool gelled-paste on his aching shoulder where Kakashi had landed an impressive kick.

"Your skin's already so pale, Sasuke," Kakashi began in a lower voice. "If you don't want the rumor mill to get wind of this any sooner than necessary tell Naruto not to suck so hard in the future." Sasuke pressed his palm over the spot on his neck Naruto always targeted whenever they messed around.

If Sasuke were a blusher he probably would have turned a lovely shade of magenta, but even so he could feel a bit of warmth on his cheeks. The fact that he allowed Naruto to mark him. Repeatedly. He didn't know why he never thought to object to the blond leaving evidence behind. Could it be he liked it? For some unknown, ridiculous reason?

But how could that be… being marked by Naruto seemed to imply a level of commitment Sasuke didn't recall agreeing to. There was no courtship period, no going on "dates". Sasuke read Neji's note to Naruto, slipped on Naruto's under things and provoked him into their first sexual encounter. They woke up the next morning in a tangle of limbs and dried moisture residue and scrambled to leave for their mission.

Upon their return Naruto sat on Sasuke's bed and asked "do you wanna" and within three days they were up to full intercourse. Nothing else had changed in their relationship dynamic. They were friends that just so happened to sleep together. Plenty of ninja had beneficial friends, after all. No real strings attached, no expectations of anything. Naruto never complained when Sasuke's mouth was in a welcome place. It was perfect, really. They still sparred, they still argued. Naruto was the same idiot he'd always been, just now they had sex.

A lot of sex.

Actually, when they weren't training, eating, or sleeping…Sasuke frowned. Of course he was distracted, no matter what else he had gone through, how strong he'd become, what milestones he accomplished, how mature he was he was still a slave to his basic animal instincts. He was a male teenager who had a sex partner living under the same roof, who was now sharing his bed, and was willing and eager to try just about anything once. It was as if Naruto had unlocked the raging sex drive Sasuke wasn't completely aware he had. But now that he did the teen couldn't find the off button.

He was stronger than this, of course, and once Sasuke got a hold of himself he'd beat this and put it behind him. Not that he planned to stop having sex with Naruto, he just planned to stop thinking with the wrong head so damned much. He was beginning to see what Kakashi had meant so long ago about a man's only real weakness:

_There isn't enough blood to power both the brain and the penis at the same time. _

And with Kakashi knowing… Sasuke had bigger issues to worry about…Kakashi could easily be one of many who did. He didn't particularly care what anyone else thought but that didn't mean he wanted to be the hot topic of discussion either. When people saw he and Naruto out and about did anyone suspect…had they figured it out? Were they like Kakashi, expecting it to happen eventually. How many people had been on that rooftop, at that party, and watched Sasuke do the transport technique and then witness Naruto chase after him…

Sasuke's gripped the love marking on his neck tightly.

"Who else knows about it?" Since Kakashi knew it was important for Sasuke to find out how far this went. Kakashi was probably too lazy to gossip about two of his former students but Sasuke was half-convinced Kakashi had told the schoolteacher he was shacked up with. He probably mentioned it casually over dinner one night that former defector Uchiha Sasuke was playing bed sheet bingo with his precious Naruto. "Does Iruka know?"

"I don't think so. Not yet. For your credit you've both done a fair job at being discreet. I suspect he won't figure it out until Naruto and Iruka talk."

"If that's how it is then what tipped _you_ off?" Sasuke waited for Kakashi to press a bandage over the ointment-covered skin so it wouldn't rub off when he put his shirt back on. As for his question, he wanted to know how Kakashi found out Fso he could be sure to be more careful going forward.

Kakashi moved his hand and slid the bandage roll into his utility pouch as Sasuke tugged his shirt back on. "This is the second time in three weeks you got distracted while we were training, _Sasuke-kun_." Kakashi's eye had curved into a grin.

"Two times in almost a month doesn't seem like enough to go on."

"Ah, but it is when you look underneath…"

"…the underneath," Sasuke finished, making another face. "Spare me."

"You're driven to be an avenger, Sasuke. To kill your brother. That anything could distract you. Twice. Well, that _is_ something to go on."

_I have been thinking about Naruto. A lot… a whole lot…I thought it was just because we're together so much…it didn't occur to me he's become a real interruption. Damn it. How did I let this happen? _

"Of course, Sasuke, the more you try to not think about him or to limit your contact the worse it'll be." _He's right… so then what the hell am I supposed… _"There's nothing to worry about though. This is just what they call the "honeymoon period". In a couple of weeks, if not sooner, the novelty of being with Naruto will wear off. And if one of the two of you doesn't kill the other first things will work themselves out. That's the way it is with relationships."

"_Icha Icha _must have had a profound impact on you, Kakashi," Sasuke snipped, shifting his eyes away from the other man. "And all this time I was sure it was just a porn series."

"I don't read it for the porn; I read it for the rich, lifelike characters and intricate plotlines."

"And Tsunade can fit into an A cup." Sasuke gave Kakashi a look. "Go take care of your dogs already."

"And miss out on the warm, loving feeling I get after a conversation with you, _Sasuke-kun_?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes again. "I'll be going then. Don't push yourself too hard either. You have a bad habit when it comes to that."

"Hard work never hurt anybody."

"No, but forcing yourself does. Don't think because I was an hour late this morning you have to make up for it by going an hour longer today. Training doesn't work like that."

"You're not exactly my teacher anymore, Kakashi. I know how much my body can take. I don't need the lecture."

Kakashi met his eyes. "Stop being a stubborn brat all the time and my words won't be necessary. Sasuke." Sasuke gave Kakashi a challenging look. "The "honeymoon period" doesn't last forever, you know. Go home and enjoy your time with Naruto while you can. Once the reality sets in that the two of you are together it'll only get harder and more complicated."

Sasuke made an annoyed little "tch" sound. "Offering advice when I didn't ask first: another one of your annoying habits, Kakashi."

Kakashi's eye focused in on the brunet. "No matter the goals or the destination the road a ninja walks is dyed in blood. Few shinobi are ever fortunate enough to have someone to walk that road with; to have someone to absolve them of their sins, Sasuke. Remember that well, it's a lesson too many learn the hard way."

"Kakashi…" Sasuke's eyes thinned into dark slits. _What the hell… he has some nerve saying shit like that out of nowhere when…_The silver-haired jounin did the transport jutsu and disappeared before Sasuke could say anything else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

_Now_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You have a look on your face, Naruto, like you just found out the Earth isn't flat." Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe it _is_ something like that."

He closed the hospital room door behind him and walked to the right side of Sasuke's bed. If Sasuke was surprised by the action he didn't show it. Up until now Naruto had always walked around the bed to the left side and sat in the chair that waited for him. He wasn't going to do that now.

I've been so stupid about this whole thing…right from the beginning.

"I take it seeing Iruka put you in a mood, huh? Next you'll tell me we should talk about the procedure."

Naruto let out a breath. "It's not as if I have an answer to your question, Sasuke. If that's what you're getting at." Naruto placed the crutches behind him on the wall. "I don't have an answer because it's really a trick question." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Despite that I'm going to say what I have to say and you're going to shut up and listen. And if you don't like it you can push the call button for a nurse, but I'm sure by the time one gets here I'll be through."

Sasuke lifted a dark eyebrow before he sat up. "You really _are_ in a mood, Naruto." The brunet gave him the once-over. "It's rather amusing, actually. For one thing you're the one who said earlier you didn't want to fight anymore or get me upset because of my condition. All that's going to happen is we're going to fight. And if the other fights are any indication you'll probably storm out of this room again."

"Which is exactly what you want me to do, Sasuke." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "It occurred to me downstairs that there was something wrong with this whole thing, Sasuke. Really wrong. We start talking about the procedure, you say something nasty to get me upset, it works, and I leave,…"

"I don't need an oral history…I was sitting right here when it happened."

"That's my point exactly. You were _sitting _right here. Even without your chakra circulatory system damage you have a fractured leg. You don't have a choice…you're stuck in bed. Yet here I go…. hopping in and out of this room for the last three or so days whenever you wanted me to."

Sasuke made a face. "You left when _you _wanted to. Even when I told you to get out you came back anyway."

"But you were counting on that. You wouldn't have made me miserable this whole time if you didn't know that I'd come back in here and forgive you over and over again."

Sasuke inclined his head. "Well, if that's true than that just makes you even more pathetic, Naruto. What else can I say?"

"You can say what you haven't said since this all started, Sasuke. That you want the procedure. That's what you can say." Naruto knew he had already reached the breaking point days ago, so he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer. "You played on my biggest weakness…seeing you hurt like this so you could control the situation right from the beginning. We should have had this talk days ago. And just when it finally looks like we're making progress you throw something else out at me. You ask me to give you a reason why." Naruto shook his head. "Enough is fucking enough, Sasuke. I'm not playing your damn games."

"The fact that you can't answer my question just proves my point, Naruto. Don't come barging in here like your shit doesn't stink." Sasuke's gaze turned hard. "It takes two people to have an argument…no one told you to come back in here…or to stay in the hospital in the first place."

"More crap again, Sasuke. Sing a different song because I've heard this one before." Naruto moved closer. "I'm finished with it…I'm finished with stepping around all our damn problems…I'm finished with grinning in your fucking face all day long so you won't get angry. Get angry…yell…scream…do whatever you have to. Because it's over, Sasuke. I'm not letting you take out your issues with your brother on me anymore."

The older teen's eyes turned deadly cold unexpectedly. "_He_ has nothing to do with this. You knew a long time ago everything I did was to see him dead, Naruto."

"And that's why he has _everything _to do with this. I'm done with being patient…I'm done waiting…Itachi's dead and it's over. It's finished…so get over it."

"You knew the score long before anything ever happened between us…you knew Itachi would come first…"

"I never agreed to him having a hold on you after he died, Sasuke!" Naruto made a tight fist. "No child in this world should have had to suffer the burden you suffered when your parents died. No child's dreams should be to kill his brother and avenge his clan. But you made it through… you got stronger… you hated him… you did all of that. And he's dead now, Sasuke… you can let go…even if you lose all your abilities as a ninja you're still more of a man than he ever was."

"Go to FUCKING hell, Naruto!" Naruto resisted the urge to flinch. "Don't sit here preaching to me. I didn't make you be with me…if you were so damned concerned you should have left a long time ago. I told you this isn't about you.."

"It damn well should be! I'll tell you what this isn't about, Sasuke. This isn't about a fucking procedure. Or even life and death… it's about control… it's about you wanting control over your life again… every breath you took since you were seven years old has been for Itachi, Sasuke." Naruto gripped his hair with his other hand to keep himself in a reasonable state before he truly blew up. "Itachi made you consider killing me, Itachi made you seek power in Sound, Itachi plunged your whole being into darkness. And now, even in death, he's still controlling you."

"What the hell do you know about anything!" Sasuke's fingers were turning bone-white as he wrung the bed sheets in pale fingers. "No one has ever controlled me… No one!"

"Isn't that it? If you can't be a ninja anymore he's won right? You killed him but if you can't be a ninja that means he's still stronger than you…"

"You fucking orphan, Demon Vessel…. Don't ever…ever tell me anything… EVER… do you hear me…EVER." Sasuke was pointing at him. "I make my own choices… everything I've ever done was because I wanted it that way… Don't sit here and tell me what I'm feeling or what I'm thinking… I'm nothing like him. I would have gotten the Mangekyou Sharingan years ago if I did what he wanted me to. The fact that you're standing there in your complete ignorance is testament to that."

"It's also testament that you decided you would find your own path… Sasuke. And now it's time to do it again…I don't know who I've been talking to for the last four days, but it hasn't been the Uchiha Sasuke I know. The person lying here in front of me is a miserable, sorry excuse for a human being that continues to be manipulated by his psychotic older brother from beyond the grave. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"YOU are what's wrong with me. You've always been. I've wasted the last three years fucking around with you, Naruto. I don't need you. You or your bullshit. I could have gotten stronger faster; I could have trained harder without your damn distractions and nonsense. I could have gone after him and avenged my clan years ago."

"And you could also be dead, Sasuke. So what the hell's your point? You could have killed me too, and have gotten the Mangekyou Sharingan that way right? Should we add that too? Is there anything else you want to add? Do you want to mention again how I have no parents… do you want to reiterate that I'm pathetic for caring about you? Why don't you throw in that you have no feelings for me too, Sasuke… put it all out there so we can move the fuck on. I told you already, and if I have to say it ten more times so you get it I will." Naruto's voice got deep and harsh. "_It's over_."

"You're right… it is over…we're finished… get the fuck out of here…"

"I'm not going to play second to Itachi anymore…" Naruto's voice dropped, before he fell down to his knees beside Sasuke's bed, close to his limit before he shut down all together. "I'm not going to sit around watching him fuck with you again." The blond's words were slow, deliberate. Controlled. He didn't trust himself if he yelled again. "Let it go, Sasuke. For shit's sake… let it go."

"I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUTI"

"He can't hurt you anymore… Sasuke…" Naruto met those beautifully dejected dark eyes that flickered twice as they locked onto his own.

"Shut up… stop saying that stupid shit… Naruto…. Shut up…"

Sasuke's own voice had dropped; Naruto wasn't sure why…if maybe the words had finally been absorbed… or if Sasuke had gotten to the same point he was at…drained…every little bit of hurt and pain and rawness that had built up and bubbled over and tainted the atmosphere around them… all drawing them here…to this rough…unstable place.

"I promise on my life, Sasuke…" Naruto's words were even lower now…above a whisper…but too low for anyone to hear who didn't want to listen. "I promise on everything I am… on being hokage… on protecting you… I swear to god… I won't ever let him hurt you again. Sasuke… "

"What do you know…" Blue-black bangs obscured a sickly-pale face as the brunet's voice hit a raw point. "How _could_ you know…."

"You said it before right… the loneliness… that dark loneliness where you wonder if pushing on and hoping for something better is worth it… or if you should just give up… it's worse than death… it's worse than any pain in this whole world…but it's over now… there isn't anymore of that…"

"He said… he never thought I'd kill him. He said I wasn't worthy enough to kill then… he said I wasn't worthy enough to kill even after…" Sasuke's words hung stale in the air now…words that Naruto wasn't sure had anything to do with the conversation. Words that had probably never been spoken out loud, which explained the ragged sort of way they came out. "He was surprised… I've never seen him surprised…"

"You did good, Sasuke…you protected your dream… you protected me…" Naruto pressed his palms against the mattress, hesitantly inching his fingers closer without touching his lover and startling him. _Sasuke… please…_The look on Sasuke's face as the bangs continued blocking part of his expression said things no words ever could. It was really hitting Sasuke now… once he stopped lashing out…stopped sitting in denial waiting for death. This was the moment… this was when everything mattered.

Naruto knew that as well as he knew anything.

"He said before I had the potential to verify his container…like he used my parents to measure…he…" Sasuke's fingers were gripping the sheets again, roughly, twisting them out of shape. "He never thought I'd be strong enough…not even strong enough to kill…that's why…I had to watch….he made me watch…them die…my mother…she…"

"Your mother used to bake cakes…didn't she…" Sasuke was getting closer to a dangerous place. The blond took the chance and pressed his palm over Sasuke's own hand, hoping to keep him from reaching the breakdown his mind was flirting with. "You never said it… directly, about your mother making cakes. I just sort of guessed…she was always finding a way to take care of you… wasn't she…she was so much to you…" _Sasuke…please….you have to get over this…for both of us… you have to._

"She looked surprised too…but more sad then anything else…when I found her dead."

"You loved her so much…you never appreciated her until she wasn't there anymore…"

"He made me watch… he made me watch them die…he reminded me how weak I was…how I had been powerless to stop him… he said I was _pathetic_…" _He's not even trying to make complete sentences anymore. His thoughts are jumping back and fourth… and his eyes… I can see them flickering almost violently now. _

"Itachi also said he didn't expect you to kill him, right? So what does he know?" Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand, willing him to stop wearing a hole in the sheets. _Look at me, Sasuke… look at me… please, Sas… _The older jounin turned his head, his eyes weren't flickering but that cold, broken look was in them.

Before he even realized it Naruto could feel a shaky wet line fall out of his eye. _Sasuke…that pain…you could have… you should have told me about it…you didn't have to carry it alone…you don't have to die just so Itachi won't win anymore…you proved you were stronger than him already…you proved it twelve years ago when you forced yourself to survive all alone, Sasuke…_Naruto wiped a few more stubborn tears from his whiskered-cheeks.

"Naruto…" his voice was getting even lower now…shaky…uncertain.

"Sasuke, I want you to tell me about your mother more often…I've never had anyone in my life to fill that role…I always liked when you mentioned things she did…the way she threw shuriken… or how she bandaged up a cut…how she sang silly songs, Sasuke…"

"I…" Sasuke's whisper was brutally anguished. "I don't know the words anymore…._Naruto…_"

Naruto blinked twin tears. "Just because…" Naruto smoothed his free palm up onto Sasuke's cheek, pushing away the bangs in the process. "Just because you don't know any of the words doesn't mean you can't hear what's being said…It's not all unknown, Sasuke…the pain isn't the only thing in the unknown…me…I'll be there…let me be your reason…Sasuke. Let go of Itachi.…give me a chance to make you happy…."

"_Naruto…"_

"You still want a reason why….Sasuke?" Naruto let his voice reach its normal volume. "What have you been telling me over and over… what do you say all the time…what do you think all the time? Why, Sasuke? Why? _Because I'm no good without you_. That's why."

Sasuke's let out a sudden breath. _Sasuke? _He took Naruto's hand away from his face but didn't drop it, holding the wrist, and studying it, turning it over in his hand like he had never seen one before.

He didn't look up at Naruto as he spoke in a steady voice. "You're really a stupid idiot. _Dobe-kun._"

Naruto made a face. "A stupid idiot? Dobe-kun? That's pretty damned redundant, Sasuke."

"You're still a stupid little idiot."

"Yeah, well, it takes one to love you."

Sasuke made a sound in the back of his throat as he lifted his gaze and met blue eyes. Yeah, I'll buy that." He inclined his head, slightly. "Naruto."

A smile… it was faint… barely there…if Naruto didn't know every line and curve and edge on Sasuke's face he might not have known it for what it was…but it was there… that enigmatic smile…

_Sasuke…Sasuke…thank…oh god… Sasuke…_

Naruto was up high enough on his knees that he could pull Sasuke into him…in the back of his mind he remembered they were in a hospital… Sasuke did have cracked ribs and a broken arm. He couldn't care. He pulled Sasuke against him as closely as he could and let a few more stray tears soak into the other teen's neck.

Moments passed and Naruto tried getting himself back under control. He didn't really understand it. Even though he had doubts, he always believed that he'd convince Sasuke in the end… so why was he falling apart and…

"You're the type of guy who gets mushy all the time. Naruto."

"Shut up." Naruto pulled away. He started rubbing at the tears that gave him away with the back of his hand. So what if he got mushy sometimes… he had a right to, damn it.

_Sasuke? _Naruto stilled his hands as Sasuke used the bed sheets he had wrung out to finish cleaning the tears away. "I thought you said you wouldn't lose to me, Naruto. Hardly seems like that now."

"I'll never lose to you, Sasuke. As soon as you're back on your feet again we're gonna settle it once and for all."

"That's…" Sasuke looked at him firmly.

"You've always been a scaredy-cat, Sasuke." Naruto shrugged. "I'm not going to hold back on you either. Like I always do."

"Don't steal my lines and try passing them off as your own." Sasuke gave him a playful sort of push. "That's why you're no good without me. Can't even talk without saying something I've already said. And making it sound dumber."

"Shut up." Naruto pushed his lover back. Not hard, of course. Then he wrapped his arms around him again. Gently. He lowered his mouth onto that spot on Sasuke's neck and sucked. _Sasuke…_

* * *

"Stay. Naruto." Sasuke watched the look on his lovers face. He nodded and squeezed his hand.

Naruto was back in the chair, still touching him. Not that Sasuke cared. Naruto had probably woken half the hospital when he ran out of the room to tell anyone who would listen that Sasuke had agreed to the procedure. That had been several hours ago. It was now the very early part of Friday morning. And the brunet knew that now that he had agreed it was only going to be an uphill climb to reach the top again.

"I should tell you how I feel when you can't move again." He was calm now. And looked exhausted. "You can't run away like you did the first time." The blond was leaning over and spoke his words against Sasuke's neck.

"If you're talking about the night I came back from Rock, that wasn't the first time you said it."

"Huh?" _I knew you'd be surprised… Naruto. _

"It wasn't the first time you said it to me." _I never thought I'd tell you. _"That night we had dinner with Kiba and Hinata. You got so drunk I had to carry you home. I was trying to strip you out of your clothes and toss you into a cold shower and you begged me to shower with you. We got into a fight and you said it then. You said you didn't want to take a shower without me because you loved me."

Naruto pulled back so he could look at Sasuke's face. Sasuke had a blank expression. "What…that was… that was almost three years ago…back when this all started between us… why the hell didn't you tell me what I said?"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Why should I have?"

"Why? What do you mean why?"

"There wasn't any point in telling you. I knew that if you really meant it you'd say it sober. And seven months ago you did."

"Sasuke." Naruto took a sharp intake of air. _It's not such a big deal. _"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Words aren't necessary all the time, Naruto."

Sasuke shut his eyes. _I won't lose to you, Naruto. I won't lose to you or anyone. _

Endnotes: Well, I hope it was worth the wait. And did you notice this is the only chapter that alternated each scene between Sasuke and Naruto's POV…which wasn't all together intentional until I got down to writing this…then it sort of ended up that way.

Now to the specifics….I did say I'd sort of "explain" myself with a few of the flashbacks.

As for chapter six the flashback with Naruto and Sasuke making homemade cake was just pure fluff (well as close to fluff as I get in this fic) though there is the underlining issue of how Sasuke and Naruto have dealt with the subject of Sasuke's parents in the past. They didn't. Something that plays out a lot during Kakashi's "lectures" and Sasuke's conflicted thoughts about them. The Kiba/Sasuke scene in the market of course ties in with the end of chapter seven and the accompanying flashback, and because I'm such a stickler for details in my stories I thought it was important to at least give the tension between the two some kind of resolution. And of course it shows that even early on Naruto had a hold over Sasuke the brunet couldn't deny or break away from.

How Sakura found out about Naruto and Sasuke was sort of an anticlimactic moment…and was intended as such. Sakura hasn't played a big part in this fic and I think a big reason for that is because the way I've written her here she's at a new place in her life and though she'll always care deeply for Naruto and Sasuke I think she's stepped aside and let them work things out for themselves. Plus, I think Sakura wouldn't want to give Naruto the added pressure of saddling him on with her concerns. And I think it sets things up for the first scene in chapter seven rather nicely. Neither Sasuke or Sakura know what to make of each other a lot of time without Naruto. Something that was true even before Sasuke defected. But in the end I think they have a silent sort of understanding that works for their friendship.

Besides the fact that I just think Chouji and Ino are cute and we could all use a little comic relief, the specific reason is simple. It's all about foreshadowing. Sasuke tells Naruto he's naively optimistic because he believes things will work out in the end just because he "wills" them to. And when Naruto puts the moves on him and asks Sasuke if he's being "naively optimistic" Sasuke replies by asking Naruto, "who am I to stand in the way of a happy ending." Of course, not to rain on the parade but we still have three more chapters to go, however now that Sasuke's going through with the procedure it certainly puts them in good contention for a "happy ending"…or as close as you can get given the circumstances.

With the exception of the flashback concerning Naruto and Sasuke getting ready to meet Hinata and Kiba, which I already explained above, I would say the remaining little vignettes sort of speak for themselves; otherwise I probably didn't do a good job in writing them. Anyway…a lot of the last three chapters have been written because I didn't write this fic "in order" as it were. So chapter eight should be out soon enough. And there's even a surprise cameo in it. Thanks for reading and for all the feedback.


End file.
